


자연 선택

by YuliaCho



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 그들은 줄곧 관심을 끄는 짓을 피한다. 그들은 살아남는다. 넘버가 나타나기 전까지는. 시즌3 피날레 이후의 이야기.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Natural Selection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646480) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> 시즌3 피날레에 해당하는 스포일러 포함.

지독한 술꾼들만 남아있는 폐점시간 직전, 사민 쇼(아니, 메리 우즈가 이제 그녀의 이름이다)가 마지막 주문을 받았을 때 바 뒤에있는 전화기가 울렸다.

또다시.

그녀의 매니저인 게리가 전화기를 향해 손을 뻗었지만, 그의 손가락이 단단한 플라스틱을 만지기도 전에 전화벨은 끊어졌다.

쇼(아니 우즈)는 얼어붙었다. 이런일 - 누군가가 수화기를 들려고 하는 - 이 일어난 게 벌써 열다섯번째다. 아니, 그냥 누군가가 아니다, 단지 그녀가 아닌 다른사람이 그러려고 하면 말이다. 그녀는 술을 따르느라고 너무 바쁜 나머지 전화를 받는 걸 걱정할 수 조차 없었다. 자신이 전화벨에 너무 많은것을 읽어내려 하는건 아닌가 하는 생각에 잠겨 그녀는 전화를 바라보았다. 아마 어제 게리를 약올려서 출입금지당한 멍청한 폭주족들이겠지, 그렇지?

게리는 냉장고에 맥주를 채워넣으러 가는 길에 분명하게 그녀를 쳐다보았고, 그 힌트를 보고 그녀는 유리컵을 닦기 시작하며 이상한 전화벨소리를 마음속에서 몰아내버렸다.

그 바는 세상에서 가장 매혹적인 장소는 절대로 아니었다. 그녀가 지금까지 한번도 본 적이 없을법한, 벗겨져 내리는 페인트벽과 찐득거리는 바닥으로 된 싸구려 술집이었다. 의심스러운 손님들은 말할것도 없었다. 전형적인 힉스빌의 촌구석. 이것이 기계가 그녀를 위해 선택한 삶이다. 땀내의 악취와 김빠진 맥주, 손님들 중에서도 가장 추잡한 사람들이 기회주의적으로 엉덩이를 만지려고 하는 것들 말이다. 이것이 이제 그녀의 삶이던게 되었고, 그녀는 이제 아무것도 할 수가 없다. 왜냐하면 그녀는 이제 멍청하고 바 뒤의 눈요깃거리 일뿐인 메리 우즈라는 역을 연기해야 하니까.

그것이 사실 가장 어려운 부분이었다, 멍청하게 구는것. 언제나 그녀의 입술이 열중해 마지않던 재치있는 응답이나 신랄한 답변 대신 입을 다물었다. 그녀는 자신에게조차 관심을 끌고싶지 않았기 때문이었다. 심지어 이곳, 아무도 알지못하는 작은 마을 한복판에서조차. 그녀는 배역을 연기할 뿐이었고 지금까지는 꽤 잘 해오고 있었다.

그녀가 의자들을 테이블 위에 쌓아올리기 시작하자마자, 바 앞에 있던 마지막 손님이 바에서 비틀거리며 나갔다.

"잘있어, 자기."

"좋은밤 되요, 루," 그는 상상속의 모자를 살짝 드는 척을 하며 그녀에게 작별인사를 했고, 그녀는 대답을 하며 눈을 굴렸다. 루는 사실 그녀의 손님들 중에서도 덜 추잡한 축에 속한데다가 이 영감은 그녀에게 다정하고 늙은 삼촌을 떠올렸다. 마치 다른 삶이라면 있을법한 그런 삼촌.

그녀는 재빠르게 테이블을 정리하고, 바닥을 대걸레로 재빠르게 닦았다(몇년이나 지난 술 얼룩들이 진짜로 없어질거라는 희망은 이미 버린지 오래였다). 게리에게 밤인사를 하고 그가 화장실을 치워달라고 말하기 전에 서둘러 그곳을 떠나버렸다.

그녀는 늦은 여름날 오후의 따뜻함을 느끼려고 걸어서 직장에 오는것을 선택했지만, 어쩐일인지 저녁이 되자 공기가 차가워졌다. 쇼 - _우즈!_ \- 는 오는 내내 그녀의 얇은 재킷을 지퍼로 잠그고는 바람이 거세어 질 때마다 덜덜 떨지 않으려 노력했다. 걸어서 10분 정도면 즐거운 우리 집에 도착했다고 말할 수 있을 정도로 그녀의 집은 직장에서 그리 멀지 않았다. 의심스러운 배관에 침실이 하나뿐인 곳을 집이라고 부를 수 있다면 말이다. 하지만 지붕이 그녀의 머리위에 있고 침대는 부드러웠으며 집주인이 적어도 바퀴벌레가 들어오지 못하도록 저지할 정도는 되었다.

그녀는 자신이 일하는 _조의_ 바(그녀는 지금까지 조를 만난적이 없었고, 그녀가 아는 한 그 누구도 그를 만난적이 없는것 같았다)와 몇몇 상점들이 있는 마을의 중심가를 걸었다: 15마일 내에서 가장 가까운 식료품점, 약국, 그리고 - 왜냐하면 모든 작은 마을들은 이런곳이 필요하니까 - 타투샵을 겸한 술집들 말이다. 지나가면서 그녀가 거의 살짝밖에 보지못한 다른 가게들이 있었고, 가로등은 머리위에서 깜박거리며 인기척 없는 거리에 불길한 그림자를 드리우고 있었다.

그녀는 한줄로 죽 늘어선 공중전화기들을 지나치다가 그중의 하나가 울리기 시작하자 걸음을 멈춰섰다. 쥐죽은듯한 새벽 한시에 들리는 전화벨소리는 마치 뱃고동 소리 같았다.

그녀는 울리는 전화기를 보기 전에 거리를 대충 훑어보았다. 여전히 아무도 보이지 않았다. 이 전화는 그녀에게 온 것이었다.

그녀의 손은 수화기를 향해 뻗을때 흔들리지 않았지만, 아드레날린은 이미 그녀의 혈관속에 흐르기 시작했고 그녀는 달리고 싶은 충동을 느꼈다.

"여보세요?"

그녀의 물음에 대답한 목소리는 기계적이고 차가웠으며 매우 친숙했다. 번호와 주소가 나오고 통화는 끊겼다.

아무것도 하지 않고, 연락도 없었으며, 그녀의 팀에게서 어떠한 말도 듣지 못한지 6개월 후에야, 드디어 기계는 그녀에게 번호를 내뱉었다.

##

쇼(우즈라고, 제기랄!)가 주소를 구글링하자 그녀는 그곳이 시카고의 한 교차로인것을 알게 되었다. 그녀는 번호가 누구인지와 왜 기계가 이제서야, 그것도 그녀 자신을 선택했는지 궁금해했다. 왜 리스나 루트, 아니면 까짓거, 핀치면 또 어때? 그들 중 한명이 번호고 그녀 자신이 가장 충분히 가까운 곳에 있으며, 유일하게 _남아서_ 도움을 줄 수 있는 사람이라면 또 모를까.

쇼는 자신의 노트북을 낡은 커피테이블에 내던지고는 부엌에서 맥주캔을 하나 집어왔다. 사실 진짜 부엌이라기 보다는 냉장고와 거실 한쪽의 요리도구, 낡은 조리대와 깨끗한 물보다는 녹물이 뿜어져나오는 싱크대가 있을 뿐이었다. 그녀는 맥주캔 반을 마셔버린 다음에, 짐짓 게으른듯이 한쪽 발을 노트북 옆 커피테이블 위에 올려놓곤 울퉁불퉁한 소파에 몸을 뉘었다. 기계의 목소리가 그녀의 귓가에 맴돌았다. 알콜은 이 사실들을 전혀 사라지게 만들어주지 않았고 그녀는 맥주보다 더 쎈 것이 있었으면 하고 바랐다.

구글맵의 작고 빨간 표시는 마치 어두운 아파트에 앉아있는 그녀를 비웃는 것 같았고 그녀는 맥주를 다 마실때까지 그것을 쳐다보았다. 그녀는 그 표시가 누구를 나타내는지 궁금했다. 리스는 분명 몸조심을 할 테니까, 그점에 대해서 그녀는 확신했지만, 핀치나 루트는? 핀치는 _어떻게_ 하는지를 모를것이고 루트는...그녀를 알게된 지난 몇년동안 몇 번이나 그녀가 루트를 구조(마지못해 하긴 했지만 재차로)하러 왔던가? 너무 많았다. 루트는 컴퓨터와 전기충격기를 잘 다뤘지만, 만약 사마리아인이 그녀를 발견했다면 그녀가 자신을 감당할 수 있으리라고 쇼는 생각하지 않았다.

아마도 이건 혼자있어서 그런것일수도, 어쩌면 그녀가 해롤드 핀치의 팀에 합류한 이래로 번호를 무시한 적이 없었기 때문에 바로 그게 그녀를 움직이게 하는 것일수도 있었다. 그녀는 옷가지들을 오래된 더플백에 던져넣고는 침대 밑 마룻바닥 아래에 숨겨놓은 총을 꺼냈다. 그녀는 혹시 모를 상황을 대비해 소음기와 여분의 탄약도 챙겼다.

게리에게 급한 집안사정때문에 며칠동안 마을을 떠나있을거라는 짧은 문자를 보내면서, 그녀는 한쪽 어깨에 무거운 가방을 메고는 나가면서 노트북 화면을 닫았다. 그가 이 말을 믿을지 그녀는 확신할 수 없었다. 사장이 아는 한, 그녀에겐 가족이 없었다. 하지만 그녀는 둘 중 어느쪽이 되었든간에 신경쓰지 않았다. 그가 곤란한 질문을 하게된다고 해서, 그녀가 다른 직업을 구하는게 어렵지만은 않다는 점 때문은 아니었다.

쇼는 자신의 차 뒷좌석에 가방을 던져놓고는 재빨리 운전석에 올라탔다. 늦은 시간이라는 점과 그녀가 하루종일 일했다는 사실에도 불구하고, 쇼는 마치 언제 피곤했냐는 듯이 잠들기에는 너무 흥분해 있었다.

시카고는 차로 6시간 되는 거리에 있었다. 하지만 도로는 한산했고, 쇼는 그게 누구인지건간에 번호에게 제시간에 도착하기 위해 그녀가 할수있는 한 빨리 가기위해 액셀을 밟았다.

##

아무도 모르는 곳 한복판에서 오랜 시간을 들여 다시 도시에 돌아온 느낌은 이상했다. 분주한 거리들은 그녀의 기억에 비해 너무 시끄러웠다.

쇼는 기계가 지적했던 교차로에서 한 블록 떨어진 곳 끝에 차를 주차해놓고는 기다렸다. 안경쓴 누군가나 약간 절뚝거리는 사람을 볼 때마다 그녀는 해롤드를 떠올렸다. 넓은 어깨를 가진 사람을 보며 리스를 떠올렸으며 갈색 머리카락이 조금이라도 비칠 때마다 그녀의 가슴이 쿵쾅거렸다. 하지만 모든 얼굴들은 낯설었고 그녀는 그곳에서 삼십분이나 앉아있었다. 손가락이 쉼없이 핸들 위에서 들썩이고 있을때, 그녀는 선팅을 한 두 대의 검은 세단이 반대편 도로 끝에 주차되는것을 보았다.

쇼는 도로를 이쪽저쪽 쳐다보고는 손으로 재킷 주머니 속에 숨겨진 총을 쥐어 총이 그곳에 여전히 있음을 그녀 자신에게 안심시켰다. 그때 쇼는 그녀를 보았다. 머리칼은 조금 길었고 눈은 여름의 태양에 맞서싸우기 위해 쓴 그늘에 의해 가려졌지만, 분명히 그녀였다.

루트.

 _제기랄_ , 쇼는 생각했다. 그녀는 제멋대로 리스가 오기를 바랬다. 리스라면 1마일 밖에서 매복해있는 녀석들을 찾아내고는, 나쁜녀석들이 그를 알아채기도 전에 열가지 탈출로를 계획해두었을 테니까.

쇼는 루트가 잰 걸음을 멈추고는, 고개를 수그리고 갑자기 좁은 골목으로 진로를 바꾸는 것을 지켜보았다. 쇼는 그것이 멍청한건지 아님 용감한건지 몰랐다; 그녀는 그 길이 막다른 곳으로 향하는지 아니면 루트가 자신이 무엇을 하는건지, 어디로 가고있는지는 알고있는지조차 모를정도로 이 도시를 잘 알지 못했다.

두 세단의 문이 열리고 네 명의 덩치 큰 남자들이 나왔다. 그들의 눈은 그들의 먹잇감을 바라보고 있었다. 쇼는 그들 중 한 남자의 허리춤에 9밀리 권총이 매어져 있는것을 알아채고는 소음기를 장착했고, 상황에 개입하겠다는 결정을 내리기도 전에 자신이 차에서 절반쯤 나왔다는 것을 깨달았다.

골목의 끝은 막다른 길이었다; 8피트의 쇠사슬로 묶인 펜스가 끝을 가로막고 있었고 루트는 갇혔다. 그녀의 추적자들은 그녀를 포위하고 있었다.

쇼는 망설이지 않았다. 그녀는 그녀에게 가까이 서 있는 두 명을 해치웠다; 등 쪽에서 심장에 각각 한 발 씩. 소음기가 총소리를 낮춰주었지만, 두 남자가 땅으로 쓰러진 소리는 다른 두 명의 주의를 끌었고, 둘다 재빨리 돌아서서 그녀를 향해 총구를 겨누었다. 쇼는 그들이 반격하기 전에 방아쇠를 당겼고, 둘은 전의 두 사람이 그러했듯이 손쉽게 쓰러졌다.

마침내 쇼는 그녀를 보았지만, 예상치 못하게 루트의 얼굴에서 놀란 표정을 발견했다. 하지만 그 표정은 재빨리 사라졌고, 쇼는 루트가 자신의 의도를 파악하지 못하게 하려고 자주 보여주는 그 익숙한 웃음으로 대신 보상받았다(쇼는 그 웃음이 자신을 위한 것이라고 생각하고는 그 생각을 덮어버리고는 영원히 말하지 않으리라 다짐했다).

"네가 날 위해서 올 줄 알고있었어," 루트는 태연하게 말했지만, 쇼는 그녀의 목소리에서 희미한 공포의 흔적을 감지할 수 있었다.

"아니, 넌 몰랐어," 쇼는 대답했다. "이리와, 우린 이곳을 떠나야 해."

그녀는 루트의 손목을 잡고는 눈으로는 도로를 이쪽저쪽 살피면서 차 뒷좌석으로 데려갔다. 검은 세단들은 그곳에 조용히 있었고, 쇼가 운전석의 문을 세게 닫을때조차 그 누구도 눈썹 하나 까딱 하지 않았다. 그녀가 이 끔찍한 곳을 벗어나자고 생각하자, 엔진이 생명을 얻어 우르릉대고 타이어가 새된 소리를 내었다.

"그래서...사마리아인이 우리를 찾은거야?" 루트가 물었다.

"그들이 너를 찾았어," 쇼는 대답했다. 그녀는 도로에서 절대로 눈을 떼지 않았고, 가능한 한 빨리 이 도시를 빠져나오자는 충동을 느꼈음에도 불구하고 제한속도를 위반하지 않도록 조심했다.

"우리 차를 바꾸는 것이 좋겠어," 쇼는 말했다.

"네가 그걸 어떻게 알아?" 루트가 물었다.

쇼는 차를 지하주차장으로 몰았다. "기계가."

쇼는 루트를 곁눈질로 재빨리 보고는 확신할 수 없었지만, 쇼는 기계에게서 무엇인가를 듣고 그녀는 그렇지 못했다는 점이 이 아가씨를 서운하게 했다는 느낌이 들었다.

"물론 그렇지," 루트는 중얼거렸다.

그들은 차를 버렸고 쇼는 그들이 새로운 탈것을 구할때까지 한 손으로 그녀의 총을 잡고 있었다. 깔끔하고 눈에 잘 안띄는 차로. 그녀는 총을 든 손을 들어 창문을 부수려고 했지만, 루트가 그녀의 손목을 잡아채었다.

"내가할께." 루트는 그녀의 재킷 안쪽에서 길쭉한 것을 꺼냈고, 쇼는 그녀가 잠금장치를 부수고 차 안으로 들어가는 것을 보며 감명받은듯이 그녀를 쳐다보았다. "난 항상 집밖을 나서기전에 준비해두는 편이거든," 루트는 그녀를 향해 활짝 웃으며 말했다.

"점화장치를 쇼트시켜서 차에 시동거는 법도 알고 있어?" 쇼는 물었다.

"당연하지."

쇼는 운전석을 고집했다. 루트가 조수석에 기대어 차에 시동을 걸자, 쇼는 루트가 고의로 느리게 행동하면서 쇼가 그녀의 바로 옆에서 꼼지락 거리지 않으려고 하는 것들을 즐긴다는 의심이 들었다. 쇼는 그녀의 머리에서 과일향과 산뜻한 샴푸 냄새를 맡을수 있었고, 그것은 그녀의 감각을 가득 메워 살짝 어지럽게 만들었다.

엔진에 불이 붙었다. 쇼는 이 도시를 빠져나오는 데 더 이상의 시간을 낭비하고 싶지 않았다. 빠져나오는 데는 그녀가 원하는 것 보다 많은 시간이 걸렸다. 그녀는 누군가가 그들을 따라오지 못하도록 충분히 안전해질 때 까지 무작위로 회전을 하거나 필수적으로 원을 그리면서 조심했다.

시외에 다다르자, 그들은 또 한번 차를 바꿔 탔다. 쇼가 6개월 동안 자신이 집이라고 불렀던 작은 마을로 차를 몰고가는 동안 루트는 조용했다. 여섯시간의 돌아가는 드라이브는 어찌된 일인지 길어졌지만, 쇼는 침묵을 깨는것이 내키질 않았다. 그녀의 눈은 미행당하고 있지는 않은지 확인하기위해 살펴본 백미러와, 그곳에 비친 루트의 모습 사이를 부지런히 오가고 있었다. 그리고 만일 그녀의 눈이 필요한 것 보다 더 오랜 시간 이 해커에게 머물렀다면, 쇼는 그것에 너무 많은 의미를 부여하지 않으려고 애썼다.

##

그들은 불빛이 점차 희미해져서 지평선에 오렌지빛 흔적이 드리워질 만한 이른 저녁에 되어서야 쇼의 장소로 돌아올 수 있었다.

"와, 너 여기 사는거야?" 루트는 쇼의 네모난 TV위를 손가락으로 끌어 먼지층 위에 길게 자국을 내면서 물었다.

"노숙하는 것 보단 낫거든," 쇼는 커피 테이블에 가방을 던지면서 대답했다. "그리고, 이게 기계가 나에게 줄 수 있는 최고의 거였어." 그녀는 자신의 목소리에서 신랄함을 최대한 죽여서 말하려고 했지만, 루트는 궁금하다는 듯이 눈썹을 들어올리고는 한발짝 다가섰다.

"그 점에 대해서 넌 그렇게 행복해하지 않은것 같은걸," 루트가 답했다.

쇼는 그녀를 무시하고는 옷장에 넣어두었던 여분의 베개와 담요를 챙겼다.

"네가 침대를 써," 쇼는 말했다, "내가 소파에서 잘께."

"신사다운걸," 루트가 답했다.

쇼는 눈을 굴렸다. "너무 많은 의미를 부여하진 마. 난 지금 너무 피곤해서 망할놈의 바닥에서도 잘 수 있을것 같으니까."

루트는 그녀를 향해 웃었다. "네가 뭐라고 하건 간에, 사민."

루트는 쇼의 하나뿐인 유일한 침실로 돌아갈때까지 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 쇼는 속옷을 벗고 가능한 한 편안한 자세로 울퉁불퉁하고 늘어진 소파 위에 누웠다. 그녀가 피곤하다고 말한 것은 거짓이 아니었다; 그녀는 지금까지 24시간 넘게 깨어있었고, 이제 통행료를 지불하기 시작한 셈이니까. 임시변통으로 만든 잠자리의 불편함에도 불구하고, 쇼는 순식간에 잠들었다.

쇼는 꿈을 잘 꾸는 편이 아니었지만, 그날 밤은 잊혀지지않는 번뜩이는 이미지들로 채워졌다. 리스와 핀치, 그들의 머리에 박힌 총알 그리고 루트...루트는 그리어가 방아쇠를 당기자 그녀의 이름을 부르며 비명을 질렀고 그녀의 머릿속에서 기계가 차가운 목소리로 웃고있었다.

##

쇼는 커피와 무언가를 요리하는 냄새에 잠이 깨었다. 익숙치 않은 향기는 빠르게 희미해져가는 악몽들 대신에 그녀의 머릿속을 거슬리게 만들었다. 그녀는 일어서서, 등의 경련을 풀기위해 꼴사납게 스트레칭을 하고는 부엌으로 향하기 전에 어젯밤에 벗어두었던 옷들을 입었다.

루트는 스토브 앞에 있었다. 쇼의 시선이 그녀의 몸에 가려, 그녀가 무엇을 요리하고 있는지 보지 못했다.

"외출했어?" 쇼는 물었다.

루트는 어깨 너머로 그녀를 쳐다보면서 크게 웃었다. "글쎄, 네 냉장고에 있는거라곤 맥주랑 의심스러운 상태의 남은 테이크아웃 음식들 뿐이더라고."

쇼는 어깨를 으쓱거리며, 김이 오르는 커피를 머그에 따르고는 자신의 작은 부엌 테이블에 앉았다. "무슨말이 필요해? 난 단순한 여자거든."

"오, 그렇지 않을거라 확신하는데," 루트는 응수했다.

"넌 날 깨웠어야 했어," 쇼는 핀잔을 했다. 그녀는 사마리아인이 자신이 살아있다는 사실을 모르는 데도, 루트가 위험을 무릅쓰고 바깥으로 나갔다는 생각이 마음에 안들었따.

"그랬어야 했지," 루트는 대답했다, "하지만 넌 너무 깊게 자고 있었단 말이야...코를 골면서."

"나 코 안골아." 쇼는 커피를 노려보며 말했다.

"아니 너 그러거든," 루트가 답했다. "여기," 그녀는 쇼 앞에 음식이 담긴 접시를 내놓으며 덧붙였다.

"너 나한테 아침 차려준거야?" 쇼는 믿지못하겠다는 듯 물었다.

"날 구해준 대가라는 셈 쳐," 루트는 나이프와 포크 세트를 내밀며 대답했다.

"초콜렛 칩 팬케잌이라고?" 라 대답하며 쇼는 접시 위의 음식을 바라보았다. 그녀는 루트가 자신이 가장 좋아하는 음식을 알았는지에 대해 궁금했다. 한 입 베어물자 그녀가 먹었던 것 중에 가장 푹신한 맛이 입안에 퍼졌다. 마치 입 속에 천국이 있는 것 같았고 그녀는 "네가 요리를 할 수 있는줄 몰랐는걸."이라고 말할 때 목소리의 놀란 어조를 낮게 유지할 수 없었다.

"내가 사람을 _항상_ 놀라게 하는덴 선수라는걸 알게될걸," 루트는 답했다. "넌 다만 내가 _무엇을_ 잘하는진 전혀 모를꺼야."

쇼는 이 아가씨의 목소리에 넌지시 묻어난 암시에 입에 가득 들어있는 음식을 어렵게 삼켰다. 그녀는 루트가 진짜 루트처럼 행동하는것인지 아니면 이건 조금 다른것인지 알아차릴 수 없었다. 그녀가 프라이팬과 그녀가 썼던 다른 접시들을 씻기 시작했을때, 쇼는 그 갈색머리를 주의깊게 바라보았다. 그녀의 손은 줄곧 접시를 씻고 있었지만, 루트는 그 익숙한 자신만만한 분위기를 주변에 보여주고 있었다. 하지만 쇼는 그녀를 그것보다는 더 잘 알고 있었고, 이것은 단지 앞면일 뿐이고 그리어와의 작은 만남이 이렇게 시간이 지난 이후에도 그녀를 흔들고 있다는 사실을 의심했다. 모두를 살리려는 기계의 대계획은 역발되었고 루트는 그 점을 괴롭게 받아들였다.

해커는 식기건조대에 마지막 접시를 올려놓고는 쇼의 빈 접시를 집으려고 돌아섰다. 그때, 그녀는 쇼의 눈길이 그녀에게 향해있는 것을 눈치채고는 멈춰섰다.

"왜?" 루트가 물었다. 그리고 그녀의 목소리는 마치 겁없는 것처럼 쇼에게 더 캐물어보라는 무엇인가 단단함이 있었다.

쇼는 미끼를 물지 않았다. 대신에 그녀는 어깨를 들썩이고는 마지막 커피 한 모금을 마셔버렸다. "난 샤워하러 갈께."


	2. Chapter 2

쇼(아니, _우즈라고!_ 그녀는 이 마을에선 우즈였어, 기억나?)는 다음날 직장에 출근했고 약간은 짜증이 난 사장과 마주쳤다. 그녀가 다른사람이었다면 그는 아마 번거로운 일을 제거하기 위해서라도 그녀를 해고했을 테지만, 그녀를 제외한 유일한 여자바텐터는 아직은 그만두지않은, 빨간머리에 통통한 몸집의 사팔뜨기로 많이 잡아봤자 쇼만큼의 팁은 받지 못했기 때문에 그렇게 하지는 않았다.

칵테일을 만드는것은 쉽고 익숙했으며 그녀에게 생각할 시간을 주었다. 너무 많은 시간을 말이지, 라고 생각했을땐 그녀는 안전한 자신의 아파트에 홀로 앉아있을 루트에게로 생각이 미쳤다.

루트가 그녀에게 아침식사를 만들어준 그날 이후 그들은 어떤 이야기도 자주 하지 않았다. 쇼는 소파위에 앉아서 맥주로 가득찬 냉장고를 비우며 멀리서 루트가 그녀의 장소를 좀 더 생기있는 곳으로 만드는 일을 하는것을 찌푸린 얼굴로 보았다. 사실 루트가 그날 아침에 쇼핑을 했을때 채워놓은것은 음식뿐만이 아니었다. 그리고 그녀는 최근에 구입한 이 청소용구들로 아파트를 대청소하는 일에 착수하기 시작했다. 쇼는 그것이 고마움의 확장판인건지, 아니면 루트가 단순히 해야할 일이 필요해서 그런것인지 몰랐다. 심지어 가장 더러운 노숙자라도 이곳에 발을 들이지 않을정도의 판잣집이 아니라, 적어도 누군가는 살 만한 곳으로 그녀가 자신의 장소를 만들어놓는것에 대해 불평하려고 하려던 것도 아니었다.

마침내 집에있던 맥주가 동이 난 아파트에 쇼가 취해서 들어왔을때, 그녀는 루트를 더 이상 볼 수 없었고 한마디 말도 없이 그녀는 아파트를 나왔다. 그들이 이전에 훔친 차는 그녀의 집앞에 여전히 주차되어 있었다. 쇼는 그것을 보자 저주를 퍼부었다. 그녀는 지역보안관이 차를 우연히 발견하는 위험을 감수하고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 그녀는 마을 밖 변두리로 차를 몰고 나가 버려진 헛간에 몰래 세워두었다. 헛간의 지붕은 낡아서 무너져있었다. 쇼는 일을 확실히 하기위해 지문을 지웠다. 그녀는 당분간 누가 이 차를 찾을거라고는 생각하지 않았다.

그녀가 다시 집에 돌아왔을땐, 그 장소는 어둠에 싸여있었다. 쇼는 자신의 작은 아파트로 살금살금 움직여 약간 열린 침실문을 밀어젖혔다. 루트는 일찍 잠들어있었다. 문을 굳게 닫고 자신의 소파 위 잠자리로 돌아가기전에, 쇼는 그녀를 잠시 살펴보면서 그녀의 가슴이 오르락 내리락 하는것을 지켜보았다.

그녀가 잠드는데엔 이전밤보다 더 오랜시간이 걸렸다.

##

오늘밤 _조의 바_ 는 조용했다 - 그녀가 바 구석을 쳐다보자 잔을 들어 그녀에게 인사를 건네며 씩 웃는 루를 포함해서 평범한 일들뿐이었다. 답변처럼 씰룩거린 그녀의 입술은, 뒤돌아서 바의 다른쪽 끝에 앉아있는 루트를 보았을때 재빨리 얼음처럼 굳어져버렸다.

"너 지금 여기서 뭐하는거야?"

"네가 일하는 곳을 한번 봐야겠단 생각이 들어서," 루트는 우중충한 바의 정면을 보며 말했다. "좋은 곳이네."

"뭐 필요한거 있어?" 쇼는 다른 여자의 농담을 무시하며 물었다.

"흠," 이라 대답하며 루트는 심사숙고한듯이 말했다, "고급스러운 걸로 하나 만들어줘."

"여긴 그런곳이 진짜 아니거든," 쇼는 누구도 그들의 대화를 듣고 있지 않다는 확신을 얻기 위해 한쪽 눈으로 바를 재빨리 살펴보며 답했다. 쇼(아니, _메리 우즈_ )는 친구가 많지 않은 척 하는것을 유지하고 있었고, 그녀는 자신의 과거를 잘 숨겼다. 그녀는 자신의 모습을 잘 유지했었다. 그녀는 누구도 상관하지 않았고, 마찬가지로 그 누구도 그녀에 대해 상관하지 않았다. 하지만 루트는 그녀가 항상 그랬듯이 어디로 튈지 모르는 사람이었다. 그래서 쇼는 그녀의 존재가 눈에띄지 않는다는것에 의문을 품었다. 그녀는 문제가 커지는것을 감지했고, 만약 쇼가 잘하는 것이 단 하나 있다면(사람을 쏘는것은 제외하고 말이다) 그건 그녀의 본능에 귀를 기울여 배우는 것이었다. "맥주랑 독한 술은 있어. 둘중에 하나 골라."

루트는 능글맞게 웃으면서, 쇼의 방법을 다 안다는 듯한 표정을 지었다. 그리고 그게 그녀를 짜증나게, 기분이 곤두박질치게 만들었다.

"그럼 스카치로," 루트가 답했다. "깔끔하게."

쇼는 루트에게 술을 따라주고 바의 다른쪽 끝으로 서둘러 가서는 닦지않아도 될 유리컵을 닦으며 갈색머리를 뺀 나머지것들에 시선을 돌렸다. 그녀는 사장이 뒤에서 다가오는것을 눈치채지 못했지만, 그녀의 잘 훈련된 반사신경은 그가 그녀의 귀에 속삭였을때 움찔하지않게 해주었다.

"특별히 뭐라도 보는건가? 아니면 지금 내 손님을 겁줘서 쫓아내려고 하는건가?" 게리가 낮게 말했다. 쇼는 거의 비어있는 바를 슬쩍 보고는 그에게 눈살을 찌푸렸다. "좀 웃으면 죽나?" 그는 덧붙였다.

"대답을 듣고싶지 않으실걸요." 쇼는 투덜거렸지만 게리는 이미 그의 사무실로 들어가버렸다. 그는 그곳을 사무실이라고 불렀지만, 그렇다기보다는 빗자루 벽장에 가까웠다. 어쨌든간 그가 그곳에서 어떤 일이라도 하는것처럼 보이진 않았다. 플래피 버드 게임을 하는걸 일이라고 부르지만 않는다면 말이다. 밤은 천천히 지나갔고 그는 이를 충분히 이용했다. 술을 따르고 바를 지키라고 쇼를 남겨두고는.

"저기, 바텐더," 바의 다른쪽 끝에서 목소리가 말했다. "한잔 더 줄래요?"

루트는 쇼의 방향으로 빈 잔을 흔들었다. 여전히 그녀의 얼굴위에 어려있는 그 능글맞은 웃음을, 쇼는 자신의 가슴에서 느껴지는 짜증과 연결하기 시작했다. 그녀는 말없이 잔을 나꿔채더니, 루트에게 술을 따라주었다. 그러나 그녀가 언짢은 얼굴로 허공을 보려고 돌아서기 전에, 다른 여자는 그녀와의 대화에 다시 참여하려고 시도했다.

"이쯤에서 네가 나한테 내 문제에 대해 물어봐야하지 않아?" 장난꾸러기같이 루트가 물었다. "내 고민좀 들어줄래?"

쇼는 쏘아보았다. "내가 너한테는 씨발 정신과의사처럼 보이냐?"

"아니, 메리," 루트가 콕 집어서 답했다, "너 열받은것같아."

"그게 꼭 나쁜것처럼 얘기하는데," 쇼는 대꾸했다.

"진짜 화났나보네," 루트가 말했다. "바텐더는 너한테 잘 안맞는것같아."

"오 그래?" 쇼는 자신의 목소리에서 분노를 삭이며 대답했다. "그러면 뭐가 나한테 맞는건데?"

루트는 아무런 말도 하지않았지만, 예의 그 능글맞은 미소를 다시 지었다. 그녀가 정의할 수 없는 무언가와 약간의 추파가 담긴 악동같은 미소였다. 쇼는 사람을 읽는것에 자부심이 있었다. 그녀는 그들의 동기를 이해할 수 없을지도 모르겠지만, 그들이 좋은 사람인지 아니면 나쁜 사람인지를 언제나 말할 수 있었다. 루트와 함께라면, 그건 완전히 다른 종류의 게임이었다. 루트를 그녀는 해독할 수 없었다. 루트는 한가지를 말하고는, 전혀 생각지도 않은곳으로 가서 무언가를 했다. 그리고 절반의 시간은 그녀의 머릿속의 기계가 그녀에게 그것을 하라고 했기 때문이라고 말했다. 이제 그녀에게 새로운 대본을 제공하는 기계가 그녀에게 더이상 없다는 점을 제외하곤 말이다, 그렇지 않은가? 기계는 그녀에게 말하는 것을 멈추었고 쇼는 루트가 얼마나 그점에 의존했는지 궁금했다. 기계는 루트에게 목적, 사명을 주었다. 그것 없이, 그녀는 이전의 약간 흐트러진 해커로 돌아갈 수 있을까?

쇼는 질문할 필요가 없었다. 그녀는 이미 대답을 알고 있었다. 왜냐하면 기계가 그녀에게도 마찬가지로 목적을 주었기 때문이었다. 하지만 그것은 사라져 버렸고 이제 그녀는 _이것_ 과 남아있다. 장래성이 없는 직업, 쇠퇴한 마을에서, 미래도 없고, 살 이유도 없는 삶과 함께 남아있다.

그렇다, 그녀는 루트가 미쳐버리는것을 상상할 수 있었다. _이해_ 할 수 있었다. 왜냐하면 지금, _이것_ 보다 미쳐버리는게 훨씬 더 재미있을 테니까.

##

밤새도록 루트는 그녀가 앉은 바 스툴에서 움직이지 않았고, 두번째 잔을 재빨리 비우고는 마지막으로 세번째 잔을 주문했다. 테이블을 치우고 그날밤 천천히 취하고 싶은 루에게 몇 잔 따라주던 쇼는 다른 여자의 시선이 일하는 자신을 향하는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 쇼는 루트를 그저 다른 손님인 척 하면서 무시하려고 했지만, 그녀가 영감과 재치있는 농담을 주고받고나서 고개를 들자 멀리서 루트가 그녀에게 미소짓고 있었다. 그녀는 왜그런지도 몰랐고, 다른 여자가 지금까지 여기에 있는지조차 이해할 수 없었다. 바에서 뿐만이 아니라, 그녀의 삶에서 말이다. 루트는 다른 번호들과는 달랐다. 물론 사람을 구해야 한다는 이유, 익숙한 이유가 있었다. 대부분은 단순히 사람을 구한다는 것이었지만, 조금 더 감상적인게 필요한 일이 있었다. 쇼는 그런건 해롤드나 리스에게 맡겼다. (젠의 경우는 제외하고 - 하지만 그녀는 안전했고 메리 우즈와는 아주 멀리 떨어져있었다. 그리고 그게 사마리아인이 그녀를 생각하지 않게 하는덴 용이했다.)

하지만 여기, 길잃은 강아지처럼 그녀를 졸졸 따라다니는 루트가 있다. 그건 그녀에게서 아주 오래전의 무언가를 떠올리게 만들었다...

_우리는 녀석을 키울 수 없단다, 샘, 누가 그를 돌보겠니?_

_저요!_ 다섯살의 사민 쇼는 분명하게 말했다. 하지만 그녀의 아버지는 학교에서 집으로 돌아오는길에 발견한 길잃은 고양이를 키우도록 허락하지 않았다. 그는 고양이를 다시 길거리로 돌려보냈다. 샘은 혹독한 겨울 추위 때문에 걱정이 되었다; 오렌지와 금빛 줄무늬 털을 가진 녀석이 영하의 온도에서 딱딱한 얼음으로 변하는 것을 상상하면서. 그녀는 눈폭풍이 그치고 1월의 해가 구름뒤에서 나와 얼음을 녹일때까지 일주일동안 제대로 잠들지 못했다. 그녀는 고양이에게 토드라는 이름을 머릿속으로 지어주었고, 매일 등교길에서 그를 찾았지만 그 연한 적갈색 털뭉치를 다시는 볼 수 없었다.

그녀의 아버지는 녀석이 결국엔 집으로 가는 길을 찾았을거라고 그녀를 위로했었다, 고양이는 언제나 그러니까.

하지만 샘은 진실을 알고있었다. 고양이 토드는 그 해 겨울에 죽었다. 그렇지만 샘은 슬픔을 느낄 수 없었다. 단지 그녀는 만일 아버지가 길잃은 고양이를 키우게 허락했었더라면, 자신이 그 죽음을 막을 수 있었을거란 사실에 화가났었다.

그 점이 바로 루트가 아직 여기에 있는 이유였다. 그녀는 길을 잃었고 쇼는 추운 날씨에 길잃은 고양이가 나가버리면 어떻게 되는지 너무나도 잘 알고 있었다.

"너 아직도 여기 있는거야?" 쇼는 루의 테이블에서 가져온 빈 잔 무더기를 쌓으며 말했다.

루트는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "그럼 내가 어디에 있겠어?"

 _죽어서 땅속에 말이지_ , 쇼는 생각했다. _내가 없었더라면 말이야._

"한잔 더 마실래?" 쇼는 생각들을 밀어젖히며 물었다.

루트는 조금 놀라워하며 그녀를 쳐다보고는 마저 잔을 비우며 말했다. "어디 한 번."

쇼는 술잔을 들어 다시 채웠다. 바의 문이 활짝 열렸다. 폐점시간에 가까운 늦은 시간이었고 쇼는 가까이에서 보기 전에 들어온 사람이 누구인지 알았다. 부보안관 빌리 데인즈였다. 그는 여전히 유니폼을 입은채로 뒤쪽 구석에 있던 남자들을 향해 모자를 약간 올리며 인사했다. 하지만 그건 우호적인 몸짓이 아니었다. 데인즈가 하는 것들은 전부 우호적인 것과는 거리가 멀었다. 그가 하는건 전부 경고였다. 내가 널 지켜보고 있다, 몸짓이 그렇게 말하고있었다.

데인즈는 슬그머니 바에 앉더니, 그곳에 홀로 앉아있는 사람을 알아채고 큰 미소를 지었따. 쇼는 말없이 루트에게 술잔을 건넸다. 그리고는 바 안의 분위기가 변했다는듯이 루트는 새로 온 사람을 힐끗 쳐다보았다.

데인즈의 눈은 오직 루트를 보고있었지만, 막상 그가 입을 열었을땐 그의 말은 쇼에게로 향했다. "네 친구는 누구지, 메리?"

"너한텐 관심없다는데," 그녀는 답했다.

데인즈는 차갑게 히죽 웃었다. "큰걸로 하나 따라줘," 그가 말했다, "그리고 저 숙녀분에게도."

쇼는 맥주를 쾅 내려놓으며 데인즈에게 주었지만, 루트에게 주지는 않았다. 데인즈는 바와 루트의 엉덩이가 잘 보이는 탁자로 자리를 옮기기 전에 다시한번 예의 그 능글맞은 미소를 지었다.

"그게 뭐였어?" 루트가 물었다.

"아무것도 아냐."

그렇지만 쇼는 언제나 사람을 읽는것에 익숙했기에, 데인즈 같은 사람들이 그녀가 소위 말하는 '나쁜 사람'이라는 걸 알 수 있었다. 그녀는 그 점을 바에서의 첫날밤에 알아챘다. 그때 그는 뻔뻔스럽게도 그의 결혼반지가 멀쩡히 보이는데도 그녀에게 치근덕댔다. 그렇다고 그가 단지 부정직한 사람이기 때문에 '나쁜 사람'인 것은 아니었다. 그날 집으로 가는 길에, 그녀는 겨우 스무살이 되었을 법한 여자아이들 몇 명을 곤란하게 하는 그를 보았다. 그는 자신이 입은 유니폼은 상관하지 않고, 미끼를 던지고는 그들의 몸을 더듬었다. 쇼는 개입했고, 여자아이들에게 그들이 어디에서 왔건간에 집이나 왔던 곳으로 돌아가라고 충고했다. 그러자 그들은 급하게 떠나면서 그녀에게 고맙다는 눈빛을 보냈다.

그녀는 데인즈를 때리진 않았지만, 정말 그러고 싶었다. 그녀는 자신이 유지해야하는 주목받지않는 역할을 의식하고 있었고, 그래서 그에게 부인이 있는 집으로 가라고 말했다. 물론 그녀가 원하던 대로 그의 다리를 부러뜨리진 않았다.

_말로 하자, 사민..._

그를 '나쁜사람'으로 분류하는것이 그 사건때문만은 아니었다. 그녀는 그의 집까지 따라갔었다 - 그가 더이상 다른 누군가를 괴롭히지 않게 확실히 하거나, 아니면 단지 궁금해서 그랬을거다 - 그리고 길에서 그가 그의 아내를 때리는 것을 지켜보았다. 정말이지 개입하고 싶어 미칠것같았지만, 그녀는 자신에게 그는 경찰이며 자신은 바텐더일 뿐이고 이제 그건 더이상 자신의 삶이 아니라고 상기시켜야만 했다. 그녀는 그날밤 집에 돌아와서는 짐 빔 반 병을 마셨지만 남편이 주먹으로 데인즈 부인의 배를 때렸을 때 그녀의 얼굴에 나타난 공포를 머릿속에서 지울 수 없었다.

그럼에도 데인즈는 실제로 바에서 어떤짓도 하지 않았는데, 왜냐하면 그는 신중하려고 했기 때문이었다. 그녀는 그가 게리를 어느정도는 무서워하기 때문에 그렇게 행동하는거라고 추측했다. 게리는 6피트 반 가까이 되는 키에 보디빌더같은 근육을 가졌고, 데인즈가 경찰이어도 상관하지 않았다 - 그는 자신의 바에서 뭣같은짓을 시도하는게 그 누구라도 싫어했다.

게리 또한 분위기가 변한것을 눈치채고는, 팔을 약간 편안하게 접은채로 그의 빗자루 벽장 문에 기대어 서 있었다. 데인즈는 자신의 잔을 그에게 들어올린다음 잔에 있던 술을 한번에 마셔버렸다. 그는 모자를 들어올리기 전에 테이블 위에 돈을 탁 내려놓고는 바를 나가다.

게리는 잠깐 기다리더니 크게 외쳤다, "폐점시간이야, 어서 마시라구."

손님들을 잔을 빨리 해치우고는 정해진 시간에 바를 나섰다. 루는 평소대로 그녀에게 상상속 모자를 들어올리는 대신에, 쇼에게 잘있으라 중얼거리고는 취한채로 바를 나갔다.

"여기," 루트에게 대걸레를 건네며 쇼가 말했다, "널 좀 쓸모있게 만들어봐."

다른 여자의 도움으로 그들은 쇼가 그동안 혼자서 했던것보다 더 빨리 바를 치울 수 있었따. 쇼가 유리잔들을 닦는것을 막 끝냈을 때, 게리가 사무실에서 나와 또다시 문간에 서 있었고 그의 눈은 루트에게 가 있었다.

"바닥을 닦는 것 만큼이나 술도 잘 마시더군?"

루트는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "이런곳에서라면 둘 다 크게 차이없을 것 같은데요."

게리의 어깨가 잠시 긴장했지만, 그는 웃음을 터뜨렸다 - 그의 가슴속 깊은곳에서 터져나오는 소리였다.

쇼는 자신의 사장과 웃음짓는 루트를 번갈아 쳐다보며, 이 상황이 어떻게 흘러갈건가에 대해 달갑지가 않았따.

"내가 토요일엔 손을 써야하긴하는데 - 관심있나?" 게리가 물었다.

루트는 잠시 그의 제안에 대해 생각했지만, 쇼는 그녀가 이미 마음을 정했다는걸 알고있었기에 그녀가 그렇게 하겠다고 대답했을 때 조금도 놀라워하지 않았다.

쇼는 안쪽 방에서 재킷을 되찾아서 입고는 한 마디 말도 없이 바를 나왔다. 그녀는 재빠르게 움직일 요량이었으나, 루트의 긴 다리는 술집 앞에서 그녀를 따라잡았다. 한밤중 그녀의 집 근처에는 술집을 제외하고는 아무것도 없다는 점에 대해 그녀가 저주를 퍼붓는건 처음이 아니었다. 입안을 헹구려고 술을 살 때를 빼고는 말이다. 그녀는 그렇게 하지는 않았다. 쇼는 그정도로 절망적이지는 않았다. 아직까지는.

두 여자는 아무런 말도 하지 않은채 걸어갔고, 쇼에게는 영원히 그럴것만 같았다. 그녀는 루트가 자신을 주의깊게 쳐다보는것을 느낄 수 있었다. 마치 자신이 일이 끝나고 밤 새 그녀를 쳐다보았을 때 처럼 말이다. 그건 마치 다른 여자로 하여금 그녀가 만들어낸 단단한 외피를, 메리 우즈의 뒤에 있는 그녀, 아버지가 죽어가는 것보다 길고양이에게 더 애정을 느꼈던 작은 소녀인 사민 쇼를 볼 수 있다고 느끼게끔 만들었다.

쇼는 루트가 자신의 바로 뒤에 서있지만 않았더라도 현관문을 크게 닫아버리려 했다. 대신에 그녀는 혹시라도 술이 있지는않을까 하는 작은 희망을 갖고, 집 안 모든 찬장을 탕탕 소리내어 열어보며 바쁘게 행동했다.

루트는 부드럽게 현관문을 닫았다. 그녀는 팔짱을 끼고 쇼를 쳐다보았다. "그냥 말을 해."

"뭐라고?" 쇼는 이제 술을 찾는것은 포기하고 패밀리 사이즈 감자칩 봉지를 뜯으면서 말했다.

"어서, 사민," 그녀가 대답했다. "네가 그렇게 멍청하지 않다는건 우리 둘 다 알고있잖아."

"좋아," 감자칩 봉지를 카운터로 던지며 쇼가 갑자기 폭발했다. "너 씨발 미쳤어?"

그녀가 저녁 내내 참고 있던 분노가 드디어 터져나왔다: 그녀는 괜찮았다, 친절하게 구는건 언젠간 끝내야 했으니까.

루트가 심지어 이 폭발에 조금도 주춤하지 않았다는게 쇼를 더 열받게 했다. 그 순간에 쇼는 사마리아인이 아직 루트를 찾지 못한것 마냥, 그녀의 삶이 위험해지지 않은 것마냥 루트가 그 자리에서 차분하게 서 있다는 사실이 싫었다.

"날 위해서 선택지를 좀 좁혀주면 안되니, 사민," 루트가 대답했다. "어떤 날 밤의 일을 말하는건데?"

"내가 무슨 말을 하는건지 잘 알텐데," 쇼가 말했다. 엿같은 게리와 그의 엿같은 일 제안. 왜냐하면 게리는 뇌없는 스테로이드 근육덩어리였지만 규칙엔 엄격한 사람이었고 루트의 신원을 확인할 것이 뻔했기 때문이었다. 그리고 그가 하지 않더라도, 데인즈 그 쓰레기가 할 가능성이 높았다. 그리고 그 때가 되면 사마리아인이 그들을 따라잡는건 시간문제였다.

"뭐야, 내가 너의 형편없는 아파트에 온종일 앉아서 네가 집에오길 기다려야 해?" 루트가 물었다. 그녀의 목소리는 약간 높아졌고, 눈은 빛났다. 그리고 그건 다른 여자가 지금까지 화가 나 있었다는걸 쇼에게 처음으로 상기시키게 만들었다.

"아니," 쇼가 대답했다. "자살행위는 하면 안되지. 사마리아인이 널 찾을꺼야, 루트," 그녀가 덜 매몰차게 덧붙였다.

루트가 눈을 굴렸다. "나도 그건 _알아_."

"네가?" 쇼가 톡 쏘았다. "왜냐하면 나한텐 좆도 그렇게 안보이거든."

"나 자신쯤은 돌볼 수 있어," 루트가 한결같이 답했다.

쇼는 코웃음 쳤다. "그게 내가 너의 뒤치닥거리를 하려고 그때 가야했던 이유야?"

"기계가-"

"기계가 뭐?" 쇼가 대답했다. "기계는 너에게 더이상 말걸지 않아, 루트. 이제 더 이상은. 왜," 쇼는 루트가 아무런 말도 하지 않자 덧붙였다. "너에게 무엇을 해야 한다는 목소리 없이는 이제 생각조차도 못하는거야?"

쇼는 자신이 말했던 선을 넘었다는걸 알았지만, 그 순간만큼은 정말로 신경쓰지 않았다. "엿먹어, 쇼," 루트는 조용히 대답했다. 루트는 그녀를 지나치더니 침실로 들어가버렸다. 문이 그녀의 뒤에서 쾅 하고 닫혔다. 문닫는 소리가 집 뼈대를 울리더니, 가구와 함께 딸려온 십자가에 못박힌 예수 사진이 인쇄된 액자가 소리를 내며 땅바닥으로 떨어졌다.

"훌륭해," 쇼는 중얼거렸다. "아주 환장할정도로 훌륭하군."

##

쇼는 제대로 잠들지 못하는 또다른 밤을 보냈다. 다섯시가 되자 태양이 떠오르며 그녀의 등이 아픈게 더 심해지자, 그녀는 뛰러가기로 결심했다. 보도를 밟는 발의 무게, 혈관속을 흐르는 아드레날린...그리고 그녀는 여전히 죄책감을 떨쳐버릴 수 없었다. 그 다음에 우선 그녀는 그런걸 느낀 자신에게 화가 났다. 왜나하면 _루트_ 였으니까. 둘이 처음 만났을 때 뜨거운 다리미로 고문하려고 했던, 언제나 그녀의 골칫거리가 되었던 루트. 하지만 그건 오래전 이야기이다. 루트는 이제 달라졌...겠지?

쇼는 천천히 걸으며 한쪽 팔로 그녀의 얼굴에 맺힌 땀을 닦았다. 태양은 완전히 하늘에 떠 있었고 이미 더워지기 시작했다. 멋진 여름날이었다. 하지만 쇼는 비가 세차게 쏟아져서 뼛속까지 젖어버리고싶다고 생각했다.

 _올드 마마_ 의 빵집 앞을 지나쳤을때 갓 만든 빵냄새가 그녀의 배를 고프게 했다. 빵집은 언제나 일찍 여니까 쇼는 안으로 들어가서 집으로 가기전에 커피 큰 컵으로 두 잔과 도넛 세트를 샀다.

쇼가 현관문을 열고 들어가자, 그녀는 루트가 부엌 테이블에 앉아있는걸 발견했다. 그녀의 머리칼은 샤워때문에 아직 젖어있었다. 쇼는 커피와 도넛을 말없이 다른 여자의 앞에 내려놓았다. 루트는 돌처럼 말이 없는 얼굴로 그녀를 쳐다보았다.

"이건 사과라고 하는거야," 쇼가 말했다, "내가 개같이 군것에 대한 것 말이지."

루트는 웃었다. 쇼는 그녀의 어깨에서 약간의 긴장감이 사라지는것을 느꼈다. 루트는 도넛박스를 열었지만 하나를 집기 전에 약간 망설였다.

"내가 너한테 아침만들어 준 게 기억나는걸," 루트가 대답했다.

쇼는 어깨를 들썩이고는 분홍색 아이싱 위에 반짝이 설탕가루가 뿌려진 도넛을 집어들었다. "그래, 난 그런건 안하거든."


	3. Chapter 3

루트의 최근 취업과 뒤따르는 게리의 배경조사는 그들에게 어떤 즉각적인 문제도 불러일으키지 않았다. 하지만 쇼는 언제나와 같이 경계를 늦추지 않았으며, 발목에 자신의 예비 권총을 묶어 자신이 가는곳 어디든지 지니고 다녔다. 그리고 루트로 하여금 절대 혼자 나가지 않도록 다짐시켰다. 이건 둘 모두에게 문제를 일으켰는데, 그 이유는 주로 계속 가까이 있는것이 서로의 신경을 건드리는 것이었다. 루트의 존재가 아니라 그녀의 경솔한 태도가 모두에게 향해있는 점이 쇼에게 영향을 끼쳤다. 쇼는 마치 데시마가 바로 옆 모퉁이에서 그들이 실수를 할 때까지 기다리지 않는다는 듯 루트가 아주 태연히 나날을 보내는 것들이 위장이라고 생각했다.

자신의 푹 꺼진 소파에서 일주일을 자고 나자, 쇼의 등허리는 하루 종일 간헐적으로 쿡쿡 쑤시기 시작했다. 그건 그저 그녀의 기분만 나쁘게 만들었기에, 쇼는 아침마다 몸의 긴장을 완화시키기 위해 장거리 조깅을 했다. 그건 다른 여자와의 거리감을 주는데 효과가 있었고, 쇼가 기대하기에 그건 곧 일상이 될 터였다.

토요일은 언제나 _조의 바_ 에서 가장 바쁜 날이었고, 쇼와 루트는 그들에게 맞는 작업리듬을 빨리 찾아냈다. 그들은 바 뒤에서 마치 함께 움직이도록 만들어진 것처럼 서로 능숙하게 이리저리 움직였고, 쇼는 게리가 빈틈없이 효율적이게 술을 따라주는 그들의 방식에 깊은 인상을 받았다고 말할 수 있었다. 게리는 그들이 받는 팁도 좋아했다. 그건 루트가 많은 팁을 받았기 때문이었으니까.

루트가 남자이건 여자이건 비슷하게 바에 있는 모든사람들에게 치근대며 추파를 던지는 것을, 쇼는 곁눈질로 쳐다보았다. 심지어 루도 그녀에게 호잠을 가졌다, 물론 '메리'가 여전히 그의 최고였지만.

루트가 두번째 토요일을 바에서 맞이한 날에는, 마을의 모든 사람들이 얼굴을 들이민 것 같았고 쇼는 빈 잔들을 모으기 위해 인파를 헤쳐 길을 만들어야 했다. 심지어 게리가 바 뒤에 있을 정도로 바빴다. 쇼는 자신의 팔에 빈 잔들을 잔뜩 들고 그를 지나쳤다.

"이곳이 이렇게 바쁜걸 본 적이 없어요," 쇼는 그에게 중얼거렸다.

게리는 으쓱했다. "그 점에선 네 친구에게 고마워 해야 겠는걸."

쇼는 루트쪽을 흘깃 쳐다보았다. 그녀는 온통 청청으로 옷입은 한 남자에게 환한 미소를 짓고 있었고, 곧 그 남자는 그로서는 최선을 다해 그녀에게 잘 보이려 했다. 쇼는 다른여자에게로 걸어가서는, 청청으로 입은 남자가 군중속으로 돌아갈때까지 그에게 자신이 보여줄 수 있는 제일 찌푸린 표정을 지었다. 쇼는 그를 데인즈와 항상 몰려다니는 망나니들 중 하나로 어렴풋이 알아보았다.

"즐기고 있는거야?" 쇼가 중얼거렸다.

루트는 자신의 어깨너머로 쇼를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. "난 언제나 사교적인 사람이었다구."

쇼는 코웃음쳤다. "그래 그렇겠지."

머리를 저으며 쇼는 다시한번 사람떼 속으로 되돌아갔다. 그녀는 루트와 오늘밤 루트에게 누구든지 다가올 때 마다 루트가 매번 짓는 그 미소를 생각할 때마다, 자신의 뱃속에서 느껴지는 기분나쁜 느낌을 무시하려고 했다. 몇몇 사람들은 쇼가 지나갈 때 마다 정중하게 "안녕"이라 말했지만, 대부분은 그녀를 피했다. 쇼는 이 마을에서 주목받지 못하는 역할을 유지하고 있었지만, 그게 메리 우즈는 항상 기분이 좋지 않다는 평판을 얻는 걸 막지는 못했다. 오직 그녀의 외모가 (그리고 _조의 바_ 가 마을에서 유일한 바 라는 사실도) 손님의 반을 돌아오게 만들었다. 루트는 정반대였다. 그녀는 어떻게 한 것인지는 모르겠지만 아무튼 단번에 마을의 모든 사람들에게 매력을 발휘했다. 그 결과로, 바의 손님이 밤새 두 배가 된 것 같았다. 게리는 불평하지 않았지만, 쇼는 그게 싫었다. 사람들, 특히 모르는 사람들이 너무 많았다. 유일한 위안거리라 한다면, 부수적 피해의 위험을 감수하지 않는다면야 적어도 이런 북적거리는 곳에서 누구라도 무언가를 시도하지는 않을거라는 점이었다. 그러다 쇼는 데시마가 언제부터 부수적 피해에 신경썼지? 라고 생각했다. 루트와 쇼를 잡기위해서라면 그들은 아마도 마을 전체를 날려버리려 할 게 뻔했다.

"네 여자친구 잘하는데," 그녀의 귀에 대고 목소리가 말했다.

쇼는 고개를 돌려 자신을 향해 싱글싱글 웃는 루를 발견했다.

"내 여자친구 아닌데요," 쇼는 툴툴댔다. "심지어 전 거의 언제나 쟤를 싫어한다구요."

"으흠," 루가 알고있다는 듯 대답했다. "그게 네가 밤새동안 그녀와 함께 있는 사람을 쳐다보는 이유인가?"

"안그랬거든요," 쇼가 대답하려다가, 그가 아마도 정확하게 맞추었을거란걸 깨달았다. 그녀는 목을 가다듬었다. "전 항상 모든 사람들을 쳐다봐요."

루는 자신의 술잔에 담긴 술을 한 모금 먹기 전에 그녀를 향해 씩 웃었다.

"상관없잖아요, 영감," 그녀는 눈을 굴리며 중얼거렸다. 하지만 그의 말은 그녀의 머릿속을 떠나질 않았고, 그녀의 눈은 재빨리 루트를 찾았다. 부러 쇼가 눈길을 돌리기 전에, 그녀는 아주 잠깐동안 다른 여자와 눈을 마주쳤다. 그녀는 주변 탁자의 술잔을 재빨리 나꿔쳤다. 여전히 흑맥주가 반 쯤은 담겨 있는데다 먹던 손님이 "어이!" 라고 소리쳤지만, 그녀는 군중을 밀어 헤치면서 내용물을 비워버렸다.

알코올이 목구멍을 타고 내려가는 기분은 좋았지만, 그녀는 게리가 일하는 도중에 술 먹는것을 본다면 화를 엄청 낼 거라는 걸 알았다. 너무 많은 규칙과 조건들, 이건 해롤드와 일하는 것 보다 거의 더 나빴다.

대부분은.

적어도 핀치와 함께라면 쇼는 무언가 생산적인, 가치있는 일을 한다는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 여기에서는, 마치 자신이 썩는 기분이 들었다. 누군가 자신에게 총알을 박을 때 까지 시간내기를 하는 것 마냥.

기계는 그녀에게 조금 더 재미있는 신상을 제공할 수는 없었던 것일까? 말하자면 그녀의 기술을 쓸 만한 곳? 그건 마치 쇼를 벌주는 것 같았다. 사마리아인이 온라인으로 가동되었을 때 막지 못한 것을 벌하는 것 처럼. 그건 정말로 멍청한 거였다. 기계가 어둠속에 있는데 그들이 그걸 어떻게 막을 수 있겠는가? 쇼는 루트가 대부분의 시간동안 그림의 전체를 보지 못했을거라 확신했다. 그녀는 무언가 나쁜 것이 온다는 점만 알았고, 그들을 통과시켜 줄 기계를 맹목적으로 믿었을 뿐이다.

음 그게 어떻게 되었는지를 보자.

그들은 살아있고, 물론 그렇지만, 쇼는 메리 우즈로서의 새로운 삶을 가치있다 생각하지 않았다.

##

밤이 되었을 때도, 쇼의 기분은 더 나아지지 않았다. 하지만 바의 모두를 나가게 만든게 그녀의 어두운 표정 때문만은 아니었다. 부보안관 빌리 데인즈가 문으로 들어서자마자 그 자신이 그렇게 만들었으니까. 쇼는 조금 용기가 모자란 손님이 (혹은 쉬운 살믕ㄹ 선호하거나) 그들의 술잔을 버리고 앞문으로 나가는 것을 보았다. 루는 그녀쪽을 힐끗 보더니 그의 평소 자리인 뒤쪽 귀퉁이의 좌석으로 되돌아갔다.

쇼는 부보안관에게 눈을 떼지 않았고, 자신의 발목에 매인 단단한 권총의 무게가 그녀를 안심시켰다.

데인즈는 어슬렁어슬렁 바로 걸어가서는, 루트를 보자 크게 미소지었다. "음, 음, 음, 아니 이게 누구신가."

"안녕하세요,"루트가 예의 그 밝은 미소를 던지며 말했다. 쇼는 주먹을 세게 쥐었지만, 루트의 눈까지 그 미소가 번지지 않았다는 점에 기뻤다.

"뭐 드릴까요?" 루트가 물었다.

데인즈는 평소 마시는 것을 주문하고는, 바에 앉아 술잔을 만지작거리며 일하는 루트를 쳐다보았다.

쇼는 조심스레 그를 살펴보면서, 권총을 쥐고 싶어 손이 근질근질하는 것을 느꼈다. 물론 총알도 이놈에게는 아까웠지만. 그리고 그녀는 그의 아내가 오늘밤 어디에 있을지 궁금했다. 그녀가 집에서 새로생긴 멍 자국을 쓰다듬으며 그녀의 남편이 취한 채 집에 들어오는 것을 두려워할지 생각했다. 데인즈가 술에 취해서 그의 아내를 흠씬 두들겨 패야 한다는 건 아니었다. 알코올이 그의 행동을 설명하는 데 용서가 되진 않았다. 그는 평범한 일과인 양 마을을 두려움에 빠지게 하는 것 처럼 아내를 무자비하게 때렸다.

루트는 몇몇 탁자를 치우기 위해 바를 돌아다녔고, 데인즈는 움직일 기회를 잡았다. 그는 루트의 허리춤을 잡더니, 자신의 무릎쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 루트는 그의 손아귀에서 나가려 했지만, 그는 그녀를 꽉 쥐었다.

쇼는 자신의 안에서 무언가 툭 부러지는 것을 느끼고는, 닦던 유리잔을 내팽개치고 그들에게로 향했다.

"그녀가 관심있어하는 것 같진 않은데."

데인즈는 계속 그의 손을 움직인 채, 루트의 셔츠 아래를 만지려 했다. 그러고는 고개를 살짝 돌려 쇼를 보았다.

"그리고 네가 무슨 상관인데?"

"이건 진짜인데," 쇼는 말하면서 분노했음에도 차분하게 들리는 자신의 목소리에 스스로 놀랐다. "그녀를 보내줘."

데인즈는 루트를 인정사정없이 밀치더니, 마치 위협적이게 보이려는 듯 일어서서 몸을 꼿꼿이 세우고 쇼와 정면으로 마주보았다. 하지만 쇼는 누군가의 키 때문에 도발당한 적이 없었다. 대부분의 사람들이 그녀보다 키가 컸기 때문에 그녀는 그를 향해 코웃음쳤다. 그녀는 루가 걱정이 가득 담긴 눈빛으로 쳐다보는 것을 느낄 수 있었지만, 그는 자신의 자리에서 얼음처럼 앉아있었다. 쇼는 그 양반에게 불평하지 않았다. 게다가, 어쨌든 그의 도움이 필요하지도 않았다.

"봐, 어렵지 않잖아, 그렇지?" 쇼가 말했다.

데인즈는 이를 악물고는 그의 오른쪽 팔을 움직였다. 아마 총 때문일지도, 아닐지도 몰랐다. 어쨌든간에, 쇼는 재빨리 움직여서 그가 눈깜짝하기도 전에 그의 팔을 날려버렸다.

"쇼," 루트가 경고했다.

아마도 이게 자신의 이름을 사용하는 방식일거다 - 그녀가 그래왔었던 그 모든 냉혹한 상징물처럼 - 아니면 6개월간의 억눌려진 좌절감과 분노가 마침내 터질듯이 가득차서, 그녀의 주먹이 데인즈의 턱뼈를 때리게끔 한 것일지도 몰랐다.

그는 뒤로 물러나서 신음하더니 "씨발년"이라 중얼거렸다. 그의 입 안엔 피가 흥건했다. 쇼는 그의 뒷목을 잡아채더니 얼굴을 바에 내동댕이쳤다. 그는 차가운 바닥에 털썩 쓰러졌다.

"씨발 레즈비언이냐." 그녀 뒤에서 목소리가 말하자마자 아마도 그녀의 뒷머리에 무언가가 부딪혔다. 보아하니 맥주병이었다. 쇼는 멍하니 자신을 공격한 사람을 보려고 비틀거리며 뒤돌아섰다. 청청 옷을 입은 놈이 그녀를 위협적으로 쳐다보았다.

"오, 넌 방금 날 끝내지 못한 걸 후회하게 될걸," 쇼가 말하면서 한 발자국 앞으로 나섰다.

루트가 그녀의 팔을 잡으며 그녀를 멈추게 하려 했다. "하지마," 루트의 목소리는 경고였다.

쇼는 루트를 밀쳤지만 그 자리에서 흔들릴 뿐이었다. 쇼 자신의 시야가 약간 번져보였다. 그녀는 손을 뒷머리에 가져가 자신의 손가락 사이에 묻은 끈적한 피를 보았다.

청청남이 다른 빈 병을 들더니, 탁자에 내리쳐서 그녀의 방향으로 날이 선 쪽을 들이밀었다.

"그게 네가 할 수 있는 최선이야?" 쇼가 물었다. 그녀는 총을 꺼낼지 생각해보았으나, 지금 당자은 자신의 주먹을 사용하는게 더 만족스러울 게 분명했다.

"그쯤 해둬," 한 목소리가 외치더니 탄창을 당기는 소리가 바 안에 울려퍼졌다. 게리가 장총을 들고서 바 뒤에서 나와있었다. "내 바에서 싸움은 싫네," 그는 그들에게 상기시켰다. 청청남은 게리의 분노를 감당하기 싫다는 듯 그의 손에서 병을 내려놓았다. 그리고 부보안관을 확인하려고 고개를 숙였다. 게리는 마치 자신의 바텐더가 손으로 싸운다는 것을 믿을 수 없다는 듯이, 쇼에게 의문이 가득한 표정을 지었다. 권총을 갖고, 앙심을 품은 6피트의 부보안관을 그녀가 때려눕히고 이겼다는 사실을 말하지 않아도 말이다.

"우린 가야 해," 루트가 문쪽으로 고개를 까딱하며 말했다.

쇼는 그녀의 손길을 뿌리쳤다. 그녀는 약간의 두피의 상처를 느낄 수 있었지만 그녀가 나가는 데 루트의 도움을 받는 건 싫었다. (바의 다른사람들과 함께) 게리가 여전히 조용하게 그녀를 쳐다보는 동안 루트는 재빨리 뒷방으로 돌아가 그들의 물건을 챙겼다.

"엉망으로 만든 건 미안해요," 루트가 쇼에게 재킷을 건네면서 그녀가 대답했다. 쇼는 옷을 입고는 바 저편의 루에게로 눈을 돌렸다. 그는 그녀를 넋을 잃고 쳐다보았다. 영감을 보는 건 이게 마지막이라는 사실을 깨달으면서, 그녀는 바를 나오며 후회했다. 그는 이 우울한 마을에서 그녀가 진짜 좋아했던 유일한 사람이었으니까.

##

운좋게도, 아직은 날이 밝았기에 술집은 여전히 열려있었다. 쇼는 유리문을 밀어 열었고, 루트는 말없이 그녀를 따라왔다. 루트는 팔짱을 끼고 있었고 그녀의 얼굴은 화가 나 있었다.

쇼는 찬장에서 보드카 한 병을 집더니 점원에게 술 값 이상의 돈을 건넸다. 그는 그녀를 잠시 쳐다보았는데, 그래서 그녀는 얼마나 머리 상처에서 피가나는지 궁금했다. 그 순간에는 그렇게 나쁘지 않았지만, 아드레날린이 없어질때 쯤인 아침이 되면 욱신욱신할게 뻔하다는 걸 알고 있었다.

바깥에서, 쇼는 병을 돌려 열고는 도로 한복판 옆에 앉아서 깊게 한 모금 마셨다. 보드카가 그녀의 목구멍을 태웠지만 그건 오래된 친구가 집으로 돌아온 것 같았고, 그녀는 이 기분을 즐겼다.

쇼가 병을 세번째로 마셨을 때가 되어서야 그들은 그녀의 아파트로 돌아왔다. 그녀는 발로 현관문을 차고 들어와서는 소파에 기댔다. 그녀는 정강이를 커피테이블 가장자리에 걸쳤다. 그리고 루트의 손이 쇼의 팔 위쪽을 바닥에 떨구지 않게끔 단단히 잡고 있었다. 쇼는 팔을 빼고는 더 사고가 일어나지 않도록 앉았다. 그녀는 조금 지나서 구급상자를 들고 돌아온 루트가 사라지자 보드카를 더 마셨다. 루트는 커피테이블 가장자리에 앉아 상처를 자세히 보기위해 쇼의 머리를 굽혔다.

"꿰매야 하진 않겠다," 그녀가 말했다.

"그게 너의 전문적인 의학적 소견이야?" 쇼가 물었다.

루트가 그녀를 쳐다보더니 상처에 거즈를 대고 눌렀다. 쇼는 신음하더니 루트의 손을 치워버렸다.

"너도 알겠지만 그건 멍청한 짓이었어," 루트가 구급상자에서 밴드를 찾으며 말했다. "네가 내 명예를 보호할 필요는 없다구."

"아첨하지마," 쇼는 뒤로 기대며 말했다. "널 위해 그런게 아니야." 전부다 거짓은 아니었지만, 여전히 루트는 마치 쇼를 전적으로 믿지 못하겠다는 듯 쳐다보았다.

"눈에 띄지않는 신분을 유지하자고 계속 말하던 건 너 아니었어?" 루트는 거즈를 떼어내고 상처에 밴드를 고쳐 붙이며 말했다. "피가 멈춘것같아."

쇼는 무심히 툴툴대면서 다른 여자가 집중하는 것을 조심스레 살펴보았다. 바를 떠날 때만 해도 루트는 화가 나 있었지만, 지금은 놀랄만하게 차분해져 있었다. 뒤늦게 쇼는 루트가 바에서 벌어진 싸움에 상처 하나 없이 떠났다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그냥 거기 앉아서 사람으로 가득 찬 바 앞에서 어떤 남자가 자신을 집적거리는데도 받아들인다는건, 그건 루트답지 않았다. 예전의 루트는 어디로 간거지? 남자가 그를 만지기도 전에 전기충격기를 들이대던 루트 말이다. 쇼는 그 루트가 너무도 지독하게 그리워서 자신 앞에 앉아있는 여자의 겉껍질을 원망했다. 귓가에 기계가 없는, 목적이 없는 여자.

"피곤하지 않아, 루트?" 쇼는 갑자기 몸을 숙이며 말했다. "숨는거에 지치지 않아?"

"이건 숨는게 아니야," 루트는 시선을 다른곳으로 돌리고 구급상자의 내용물을 정돈하면서 대답했다. "이건 생존이야."

"하지만 이건 삶이라고 부를 수 없잖아, 그렇지 않아?" 쇼는 나직이 대답했다. 이번에는 루트가 고개를 들었다. 그들의 눈이 마주쳤고 쇼는 자신이 몸을 더 앞으로 숙이고있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그녀의 시선은 루트의 입으로, 살짝 벌어진 입술에 멈추어 있었다.

루트는 뒤로 물러섰다. "쇼, 넌 이러고 싶지 않을꺼야."

"아니, 난 하고 싶어," 쇼가 정직하게 대답했다. "난 진짜 그러고 싶어."

이번엔 그녀가 앞으로 몸을 숙였을 때, 루트는 뒤로 물러서지 않았다.

쇼는 여전히 한 손에 보드카 병을 들고 있었지만, 자신의 자유로운 손으로 루트의 재킷 깃을 잡고 그녀를 가까이 당기고는, 다른 여자의 입 속으로 자신의 혀를 밀어넣으면서 깊게 키스했다.

루트의 손이 쇼의 어깨를 잡았고, 그녀는 키스를 멈추면서 부드럽게 쇼를 밀어냈다.

"아니, 이렇게는 아니야," 그녀는 자신의 머리를 살짝 저으며 말했다. 쇼는 거절당한 것에는 익숙하지 않았지만, 루트의 뺨에 올라온 홍조와 그녀가 살짝 숨을 몰아쉬는 것을 보며 기뻐했다. 그녀는 궁금한 듯이 그녀를 쳐다보았다. "넌 지금 취했고 화가 났잖아," 루트는 설명했다.

"내가 취하지 않고 화가 나지 않았을 땐?" 쇼는 그렇게 말하고는 자신의 주장을 증명하기 위해 태연하게 병째로 벌컥벌컥 마셨다.

루트는 일어서기 전에 그녀를 잠시 쳐다보았다. "이리 와," 그녀는 쇼를 일으키려고 당기면서 말했다. 쇼는 그녀가 하게 내버려두었다 - 자신은 술에 취해 _있었고_ , 머리의 상처에서 피를 흘린 건 도움이 되지 않았다 - 그리고 그녀는 루트가 그녀의 침실로 데리고 가는 동안 흔들리며 서있었다.

"그래, 넌 지금 여기에서 나한테 애매한 태도를 보이고 있다구," 쇼는 루트가 자신을 침대쪽으로 밀자 대답했다.

"저 소파에서 자는 게 널 불평많고 상태도 안좋게 만들잖아," 쇼가 꽉 움켜쥔 보드카 병을 비틀어 빼내고는 침실용 탁자 위에 조심스렇게 올려놓으면서 루트가 대답했다. "그리고 난 열한명의 축구팀 만큼이나 활발한 네가 필요할꺼거든."

"알게뭐야," 루트가 쇼를 침대 위로 밀어올리자 그녀는 중얼거렸다. 쇼는 루트가 자신을 내리누르려고 몸을 구부리는 느낌이 좋았다. 그녀는 만약 반대라면 어떨지 궁금했다. 만약 침대위에서 루트가 자신의 아래였다면. 그녀는 그저 그것에 대해서 생각했다. 그녀의 밑에서 기분좋게 꼼지락대다가, 루트를 잡고 그녀를 뒤집는 것이 얼마나 쉬울지에 대해 생각했다. 그리고 사민 쇼는 자신의 인생 내내 두 번 이상 거절한 적이 없었다. 하지만 그녀가 어떤것이든지 하기전에, 그녀의 머리가 베게에 닿았고 그녀는 곯아떨어졌다.

##

누군가가 그녀를 흔들어 깨우자 쇼의 눈이 탁 떠졌다. 그녀의 팔은 침실용 탁자 위의 권총을 향해 맹목적으로 뻗었지만, 그 과정에서 보드카 병을 떨어뜨렸을 뿐이었다. 루트만이 그녀의 옆에 서 있다는 것을 깨닫게 되는 데엔 시간이 걸렸다. 하지만 그것은 루트가 자신에게 일년 전 다른 모닝콜을 했을 때를 기억하게 만들었기 때문에, 완전히 위로가 되지는 않았다. 하지만 이번에는 시야에 전기충격기가 없었고, 그저 루트가 자신을 내려다 보고 있을 뿐이었다. 넘어진 병을 다시 세우려고 재빨리 움직이는 동안 그녀의 입술 끝이 살짝 씰룩였다. 내용물을 흘리지 않게 하는 데엔 이미 늦었지만 말이다. 맑은 액체가 바닥에 떨어졌고 증류주의 지독한 냄새가 그녀의 감각을 채웠다.

"지금 몇시야?" 쇼는 비틀거리면서 물었다. 그녀의 머리는 쿵쿵 울렸고, 쇼는 자신의 눈이 감당하지 못할것이기 때문에 루트가 전등을 켜지 않은 것에 안도했다.

"일어나," 루트는 속삭였다. "우리는 가야 해. 당장."

쇼는 루트의 어조에서 불안을 감지하고는 자신의 울려대는 머리통의 저항에도 불구하고 거의 즉시 일어섰다. "왜, 무슨일이야?" 그녀가 묻자 루트는 쇼에게 헌 신발을 건네었고 그녀는 재빨리 신었다.

"부보안관 데인즈와 그의 친구들이 입구쪽에 있어," 루트는 몸을 구부려 침대 밑에서 무엇인가를 끄집어내며 설명했다.

쇼는 눈알을 굴렸다. "내가 그 개새끼를 죽여버릴꺼야."

"안돼," 루트가 답했다, "넌 그러면 안돼. 눈에 띄지 않기, 기억하지?"

"알게뭔데," 쇼는 그녀의 신발끈을 마지막으로 묶으며 대답했다. "너 지금 뭐하는 거야?"

루트는 침대 밑에서 큰 더플 백을 꺼내 들어올리더니 쇼의 발 앞에 덜거덕 거리며 던져놓았다. "마음대로 약간의 준비를 했어. 정말 필수적인 것만," 그녀는 덧붙였다.

쇼는 가방 안을 슬쩍 보기 전에 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 거기에는 총들이 차곡차곡 채워져있었다 - 틀림없이 지금 쇼가 가진 화기에 비해 종류도 다양하고 치명적인 것들로 - 그리고 몇 개의 백달러 돈뭉치도 함께 들어있었다. 쇼는 하나를 꺼내 휙휙 넘겨보았다.

"너 뭘 한거야, 은행이라도 턴 거야?" 그녀는 물었다.

"말하자면 그런거지," 루트는 애매하게 답했다. "이리와 쇼트 스택*, 가야 할 시간이야."

쇼는 별명에 투덜거렸지만, 현관문을 쾅 하고 내려치는 소리에 더 이상 토를 달 만한 시간이 없었다; 소리로 보아하니 누군가가 발로 차서 문을 열려 하고 있었다. 쇼는 루트를 따라서 가방을 들고 침실 창문을 통해 빠져나가기 시작했다.

쇼의 아파트 건물 뒷골목에는 루트가 그들을 위해 차를 대기시켜 놓았고 쇼는 운전석 문이 열리기 전에 자신의 가방을 뒷자리에 던져놓았다. 쇼는 잠시 멈춰서서 차를 쳐다보며 궁금해했다. 차와 총기, 그리고 돈을 마련하느라, 루트는 지난 몇 주간 꽤 바빴을 것 같았다. 안전하게 실내에 있는 건 이쯤에서 끝내기로 하자고.

쇼는 운전석으로 움직였다. "내가 운전할꺼야," 그녀는 말했다.

루트는 그녀를 쳐다보며 고개를 저었다. "뇌진탕과 그 값싼 거지같은 보드카...아니, 넌 하면 안돼. 그건 안좋은 조합이야. 게다가," 그녀는 덧붙엿다, "우리는 말싸움할 시간이 없어, 그러니 어서 타."

쇼는 입을 열어 항의하려고 했지만, 위에서 누군가 소리쳤고 그녀는 데인즈의 머리가 그녀의 침실 창문 바깥으로 비죽 튀어나온것을 알아차렸다. "좋아," 그녀는 툭 내뱉더니 조수석에 앉았다.

머리의 상처와 술이 안좋은 조합이라는 점에 대해서는 루트의 말이 맞았다. 왜냐하면 쇼가 앉아서 창밖을 보며 거의 쉬기 시작하자마자 그녀는 잠들었기 때문이었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: Short Stack, 3장 팬케잌을 말한다거나 2005년에 결성한 밴드의 이름이기도 하지만 지금 이 상황에서 가장 적합한 뜻이라고 한다면 어반딕셔너리의 '가슴이 큰 키작은 여성'이 가장 적합할 것이다. 그렇구나 루트는 쇼의 가슴을 좋아하는구나 #진지 출처 [x]


	4. Chapter 4

차 문이 닫히는 소리에 쇼는 불쑥 잠에서 깨어났다. 머리를 바이스로 조이는듯한 기분을 느끼며 그녀는 신음했고, 자신을 깨운게 무엇인지 살펴보았다.

한 손에 갈색 종이봉투를 든 채로, 루트가 막 차로 돌아와 있었다.

"너 상태가 엉망진창인데," 루트가 말했다.

쇼는 자리에 똑바로 앉았다. "음, 너도 좋은 아침," 그녀는 툴툴댔다.

루트는 히죽 웃었다. "정확히 말하자면 지금은 오후야. 여기," 그녀는 덧붙였다, "점심 갖고왔어."

'점심'은 갈색 종이봉투에서 꺼낸 캔디바로 그녀를 향해 던져졌다. 쇼는 캔디바를 무릎에 던져진 그대로 냅둔채로, 결국 루트가 한숨을 쉬며 자신의 얼굴을 볼 때 까지 그녀를 쳐다보았다.

"뭔데?" 물어보는 루트의 목소리에는 짜증이 가득했다.

쇼는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "이걸 전부 어떻게 처리한건지 말해줘야 하지 않아?" 그녀는 뒷좌석에 있는 총과 돈이 담긴 가방을 가리켰다.

"말했잖아," 루트가 답했다, "약간의 준비 정도는 하고있었다고. 어느 시점엔 우리가 너의 작은 마을을 떠나야 한다는 것 정도는 알고있었지만. 그래도..." 여기에서 그녀는 잠깐 쉬고는 쇼를 비난하듯이 쳐다보았다. "이렇게 빨리 떠나리라고는 예상하지 않았어."

루트는 그녀가 자신에게 사과하기를 바라는 듯이 쳐다보았다. 금방이라도 이루어질 만한 건 절대 아니었다. 쇼가 아는 한, 자신이 데인즈에게 총알을 박아넣지 못하게 한 루트가 사과를 해야 했다.

쇼는 루트의 준비작업들을 다시 보면서 자신의 의지와는 반대로 깊은 인상을 받았다. 정말로 루트가 온종일 앉아서 손가락만 빙빙 돌릴거라 자신은 생각한걸까? 루트가 그 점에 얼마나 열받았는지, 얼굴에 다 드러나 있었다. 왜냐하면 루트가 눈을 굴리더니 시동을 걸었기 때문이었다.

"넌 정말 날 과소평가하는걸 그만둬야해, 사민."

쇼는 그 말에 어떻게 대답해야 할 지 몰랐고, 주제를 바꾸는 게 안전하다고 생각했다. "우린 어디있는거지?"

"캔자스 어딘가."

쇼는 창문밖을 흘깃 쳐다보았다. 그녀에겐 전형적인 중부지방의 어딘가 같았다. "구체적인 목적지가 있는거야?"

루트는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "우리가 어디로 가는지 모르는 게 가장 좋을거야."

쇼는 그말에 약간 동의했지만 아무런 말도 하지 않았고, 다시 한 번 깊은 인상을 받았다. 아마도 루트가 맞을 것이다. 어쩌면 쇼는 그녀를 과소평가하고 있는지도.

그들은 루트가 낡아빠진 모텔 밖에 차를 댈 때 까지 다시 한 시간을 운전했다. 주차장에는 쇼가 봤던 것 중에서 가장 많은 오토바이들이 빼곡했다. "난 잠을 자야 해," 루트가 말했다. "아홉시간 이상 운전했다고."

쇼는 어깨를 으쓱했다; 그녀도 너무 덥게 느껴졌고, 머리카락에 엉긴 피를 씻어낼 샤워가 간절했다.

루트는 그들의 돈과 총이 담긴 가방을 챙겨서 단단히 붙잡았고, 그들은 모텔의 우중충한 접수처로 걸어갔다. 접수처는 오래된 담배연기와 곰팡이 냄새가 났다. 쇼는 구역질을 내리누르며 자신이 피범벅에, 숙취에 그리고 일반적으로 열이 받아 있다는 걸 최대한 숨기려 했다.

"바이크 친구들과 함께 온 겁니까?" 접수처의 남자가 물었다. 그의 목소리는 걸걸했고 입가에 불붙인 담배를 물고 있었다.

"아뇨," 루트가 말했다, "하지만 우린 방이 하나 필요해요."

"하나 남았는데," 그는 대답하며 등 뒤에 유일하게 걸려있는 열쇠를 집었다. "더블침대고...문제가 되겠소?" 그는 쭈뼛거리며 물었고, 둘을 위아래로 쳐다보다 쇼가 그를 똑바로 보자 재빨리 눈을 피했다.

"전혀요," 루트가 말했다. "사실, 우리가 정확히 필요한 게 그거거든요."

남자의 입이 딱 벌어짐과 동시에 쇼는 루트를 째려보았고, 남자의 담배가 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 그는 여전히 타고있는 담배 개피를 집으려고 손을 뻗었다. 루트는 능글맞게 웃으며 쭉 뻗은 그의 손에서 열쇠를 챙기고는 일주일 숙박비는 충분히 넘을만한 돈을 쥐어주었다. 그리고 그녀는 뒤에서 어슬렁 거리는 쇼에게 윙크 - 진짜로 틀림없이 윙크였다 - 했다.

"어, 왼쪽 마지막 방이에요," 남자가 그녀의 등 뒤에서 소리쳤다.

"그게 당신을 죽인다는 것 정돈 알겠죠, 그렇죠?" 쇼는 남자의 손에서 타고 있는 담배를 가리키며 말했다. "물론, 총알만큼 효과적이진 않지만..." 그녀는 어깨를 으쓱하더니, 자신을 의아하게 쳐다보는 남자를 뒤에 남겨두고 루트를 따라갔다.

방은 건물 만큼이나 우중충했지만 적어도 시트는 깨끗해 보였다.

"내가 바닥에서 잘게," 쇼는 더블침대를 보자마자 제안했다.

루트는 눈을 굴리더니 문 앞 바닥에 가방을 던졌다. "애처럼 굴지마, 사민," 그녀는 말했다. "우리 둘이 자기에 충분히 크다고."

쇼는 얼굴을 찌푸렸지만 화장실로 가는 동안 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 그곳은 작았다 - 너무 작아서 쇼가 자신의 팔꿈치로 무언가를 넘어뜨리지 않고는 거의 돌아설 수도 없을 정도였다. 샤워부스, 변기와 세면대가 있었고 세 개 모두 꽤 깨끗하다는 점이 그녀를 안심시켰다. 그녀는 화장실 문의 잠금장치가 고장났다는 점엔 조금도 놀라지 않았다. 그래도 그녀는 애써 문을 잘 닫았다. 예의 같은 것 때문에 그런게 아니라, 흐릿하게 숙취에 절은 머리가 자신이 일어나지 않은 척 하고있는 그날 밤의 기억을 끄집어내었기 때문이었다. 그리고 그녀는 루트에게 자신이 이미 주었던 것 이상의 탄약을 주지 않을 셈이었다.

쇼는 샤워기를 틀었다; 물줄기가 가늘게 흘러나왔지만 따뜻했다. 그녀는 자신의 구겨진 옷들을 벗었다 - 그녀가 옷을 다 입은채 술에 취해 의식을 잃은 후로 꽤 많은 시간이 흘렀다 - 그리고 물줄기 아래에 섰다. 상처에 물이 닿자 따끔거렸지만, 그녀는 다친 부위가 나쁘진 않다고 생각했다. 아마 몇 일 정도면 잘 아물거였다. 머리카락에 엉겨붙은 피를 전부 씻어냈다고 생각하자, 그녀는 샤워기를 잠그고 밖으로 나갔고, 문가에 서서 자신을 쳐다보고 있는 루트를 발견했다.

"수건 가져왔어," 루트가 말했다.

"응, 그런것 같네," 쇼는 루트의 쭉 뻗은 손에서 수건을 낚아채며 대답했다. 쇼가 수건으로 자신의 몸을 두르는 동안, 루트는 다른 여자에게서 눈을 떼지 않고 의도적으로 쇼의 아래 위를 훑어보았다.

"좋아할 만한 거라도 본거야?" 쇼는 자신을 막지 못하고 말해버렸다.

루트는 능글맞게 웃으며 다른 방으로 돌아갔다. "새 옷도 갖고왔어," 그녀는 어깨 너머로 대답했다.

##

쇼는 루트가 그들을 위해 '획득한' 총들을 점검하고 청소하며 남은 오후와 이른 저녁 시간을 그럭저럭 보냈다. 손은 바빠졌지만, 그게 그녀의 헤메이는 마음을 잡진 못했다. 모텔 방은 의자도 없이 침대, 화장대와 세 개의 채널에 고정된 형편없는 텔레비전만 있었기 때문에, 그녀는 루트가 자는 침대 옆(어쨌든 루트는 자신에게 그러라고 했으니까)에 억지로 앉았다. 쇼는 다른 여자가 그곳에 없는 척 하면서 그녀를 무시하려고 했다. 하지만 손에 잡힌 일들로 부러 향하기 전까지, 쇼의 눈은 계속 제멋대로 움직였다.

쇼는 어느 시점에서 잠든게 확실했다. 왜냐하면 어느 틈엔가 그녀는 누군가 자신을 보고있다는 직감, 그 이상의 감각을 느꼈기 때문이었다. 그녀는 눈을 떴고, 손은 따뜻한 목을 꽉 조였다.

루트는 작게 헐떡였고, 눈을 크게 뜨고있었지만 쇼는 그녀의 행동이 놀라움 보다는 예상치 못한 즐거움 때문이라고 미심쩍어했다. 쇼의 뇌가 제동을 걸었고 위협이 아니라는 점을 깨닫자, 그녀는 꽉 쥔 손을 풀었다.

"난 침대에서 누군가와 함께 깨는게 익숙하지 않아서 말야," 쇼는 설명했고 왜 자신의 모든 본능이 그녀로 하여금 루트에게 가능한 한 멀리 떨어져 있으라고 하는데도 움직이지 않는지 의아했다.

"섹스한 지 정말 그렇게나 오래된거야?" 루트는 짓궃게 물었다. "네가 불평하는 것도 무리가 아니네."

쇼는 뿌득 이를 갈았다. "아니," 그녀는 답했다. 거짓말이었지만, 루트가 알 필요는 없었다. 보통 쇼는 섹스를 하고는 바로 자리를 뜨곤했다. 간단하고, 문제도 없고 그게 그녀에게 맞았다. "난 누구랑 같이 일어나는 개같은 짓은 안해," 그녀는 정적 속에서 덧붙였다.

"넌 좋은 기회를 놓치고 있는걸, 사민," 작은 미소를 입술에 드러내며 루트가 말했다. "섹스하고나서 맞는 아침은 최고거든."

"그건 네 말을 그대로 믿겠어," 쇼는 대답하고는 마침내 다른 여자를 놓아주었다. 그녀는 침대에서 내려와 자신이 닦은 총들을 챙기기 시작했다. 전부 장전한 하나를 그녀의 청바지 허리춤에 꽂고, 그녀는 만약을 대비해 꽉 채운 탄창 몇 개도 챙겼다. 그녀는 문제가 생길 걸 예상하진 않았지만, 쇼는 항상 어떤것에도 준비되어 있는 자신에 항상 자부심을 갖고있었다. 그리고 루트가 관련되어있다면 - 어떤것도 벌어질 수 있었다.

##

그들은 감시망 아래에 머무르며 같은 장소에 두번 이상 머무르지 않은 채 움직였다. 지금까지, 그들은 문제를 일으키지 않으려 애썼고 루트의 숨겨둔 작은 화기들은 필요치 않았다. 하지만 쇼는 불안했다; 그녀는 숨거나 눈에 띄지 않으려 하지 않았다.

쇼가 차를 몰았고 그들은 우중충한 모텔 방에서 방을 전전하며, 그들이 어디를 가는지 모르도록 계획을 유지했다. 구할 수 있는 한 그들은 트윈 침대건 더블 침대건 언제나 방을 같이 썼고, 루트는 점잖게 처신했다. 쇼는 그들이 함께 붙어있는 것을 선호했다. 그들이 재빨리 도망치는 게 쉽도록, 그녀는 다른 여자를 계속 지켜보았다.

움직인지 일주일 째에 그들은 와이오밍 어딘가에 있었고, 쇼는 루트가 입을 닫았다는 것을 눈치챘다. 빈정거림과 시시덕거림이 줄어든 것으로 쇼는 무언가가 잘못되었다는 점을 감지할 수 있었다. 그녀는 질문하지 않았지만, 기계와 루트가 그것과 갖고있는 이상한 의존성과 관련된 것이라 쇼는 추측했다. 기계는 여전히 말하지 않았지만, 쇼는 그게 지켜보는 것을 멈췄다고는 의심하지 않았다.

그들이 함께 보내지 않는 유일한 시간은 그들 중 한명이 필수품을 구하러 나갈 때였다. 길 건너편 햄버거 체인점에서 쇼가 그들의 저녁식사를 갖고 돌아왔을 때, 그녀는 루트가 전에는 보지 못한 노트북을 두드리고 있는 것을 발견했다.

"너 지금 뭐하는거야?"

루트는 움찔하더니 곧바로 타자치는것을 그만두었다. 쇼가 다가가서 뚜껑을 어찌나 재빨리 내려쳐 닫았는지, 하마터면 루트의 손이 뚜껑에 찧일 뻔 했다.

"데시마가 우리에게 곧장 오도록 하려는 거야?" 손을 여전히 노트북 위에 둔 채로, 쇼는 몸을 숙이고는 루트의 두 눈을 바로 쳐다보며 물었다.

"아니, 난 지금 기계를 찾고있는거야," 루트는 천천히 대답했다.

"이것도 같은거겠네," 쇼는 노트북을 움켜잡고 밖으로 나가기 전에 말했다. 그녀는 그들의 차로 다가가 노트북을 왼쪽 차바퀴 뒤에 놓고는 차에 올라타 후진 기어를 밟았다. 플라스틱이 바퀴 밑에서 우그러지는 소리는 이상하게 만족스러웠다. 일을 다 끝내자, 쇼는 차를 다시 주차시키고는 안으로 들어가 말없이 루트에게 완전히 망가진 컴퓨터 조각들을 건넸다.

"정말 어른스럽군, 사민."

쇼는 태연하게 어깨를 으쓱하더니 다시는 루트가 컴퓨터 옆으로 가지 않도록 하겠다고 맹세했다. 하지만 적어도 그녀는 몇 주 동안 머릿속에 갖고있던 질문에 대한 대답을 얻어냈다: 어떻게 사마리아인이 애초에 루트를 찾아낼 수 있었는지 말이다. 우연도 아니고 사고도 아니었다. 기계와 연락이 되지 않자, 루트가 기계와 접촉하려 했기 때문이었다.

루트는 다른 컴퓨터에 손을 대려 시도하진 않았지만, 동시에 그녀는 쇼와 말하는 것을 그만두었다. 쇼는 신경쓰지 않았다. 그건 거의 평화로웠고, 그녀로 하여금 다른 여자를 무시하는게 더 쉬워졌을 뿐이었다.

그리고 그녀는 확실히 시시덕 거리는 게 그립진 않았다.

하지만 그녀는 자신에게 거짓말 하는 것이 언제부터 이렇게 쉬워졌는지 의아했다.

##

그들은 여전히 와이오밍에 있었지만, 그건 쇼에게는 아무래도 좋았다. 심지어 모텔들도 똑같아 보이기 시작했다. 똑같이 벗겨진 벽지와 70년대 이후로 계속 그 자리에 있던것 같은 무늬의 카펫들. 그리고 사실을 말하자면, 그녀는 지루했다. 정말로 지루했다. 그녀는 아무거나 쏘고 싶었다, 맞추고 싶었다. 주와 주를 자동차로 횡단하거나 모텔 방에 몸을 숨기고 엉망이 될 때 까지 기다리는 게 아니라면 무엇이든지 하고싶었다.

심지어 그녀는 조깅하러 나가는 것도 그만두었다. 스스로 루트를 떠나지 않으려 하면서, 동시에 다른 여자가 1분 이상 자신의 시야에 들어오는 것 또한 거부했다. 그게 루트를 괴롭힌다 할지라도, 그녀는 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 쇼는 여전히 다른 여자에게서 돌처럼 차가운 반응밖에 얻지 못했다. 얼마나 시간이 흐른거지? 적어도 일주일이 흘렀고 루트는 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 쇼는 걱정하지 않으려 했지만, 의대에서 받은 훈련과 정신 병동에서 보낸 짧은 시간들이 그녀로 하여금 어느 시점엔 루트가 무너져 버리라는 것을 말해주고 있었다.

어쩌면 그 시점이 지금일지도 모른다고 쇼는 생각했다. 루트는 그동안 완벽히 정상이어서, 그녀가 아주 오래전 만났던 루트와는 너무도 달랐으니까. 쇼는 그녀가 결국 깨져버려서 핀치와 리스가 언제나 조심하던, 약간은 불안정한 해커로 변한다 해도 놀라지 않을터였다. 쇼는 그점에 대해서는 걱정하지 않았다. 광기는 그녀가 다룰 수 있었다. 그녀는 광기를 다루는 법을 알고 있었다. 소음기와 그녀의 권총이 수반되겠지만. 하지만 이 침묵의 벽은...쇼는 이걸 어떻게 해결해야 할지 전적으로 확신하지 못했다. 그녀가 할 수 있는 유일한 대답은, 스스로 침묵한 채 맞서싸우는 것 뿐이었다. 그래서 그녀는 다른 여자와 대화하는 것을 멈췄다. 그 대신에 자기 연민에 빠지거나 아니면 루트가 하는 짓이 무엇이건간에 내버려두었다.

요즘 쇼가 홀로 시간을 보낼 수 있는 유일한 시간은 둘 중의 한 명이 화장실에 있을 때 뿐이었다. 루트는 쇼가 만났던 어떤 사람보다도 샤워하는 시간이 길었고, 그건 쇼로 하여금 생각할 수 있는 시간을 주었다. 자신의 시야에 다른 여자가 보이지 않자, 쇼는 더 쉽게 집중할 수 있었다. 그리고 쇼가 방어태세를 낮추는 유일한 시간이기도 했다. 그녀는 여전히 주변을 심하게 의식하고 있었고, 가까운 곳에 손이 잘 닿는 곳에 총을 두었다. 하지만 그녀는 루트가 자신이 하는 것을 본다는 두려움 없이 자기 연민에 탐닉하는것 정도는 스스로에게 허락했다.

그녀가 자신의 재킷 주머니에서 꺼내 손에 쥔 훈장은 멋졌다. 세월에도 불구하고 금속은 여전히 빛났고 무게도 별로 느껴지지 않았다. 하지만 훈장이 가진 기억들은 길고도 많았다. 쇼는 왜 이걸 자신이 갖고있는지, 왜 그 소녀가 자신에게 주었는지 이해하지 못했다. 아마도 어떤 종류의 표현이거나 어쩌면 언제나 진지한 무관심 외에는 보이지 않던 쇼로 하여금, 소녀가 어떤 반응을 끌어내려고 했던거라고만 추측했다.

아이는 그녀에 대해 잘못 알고 있었다; 쇼는 그점을 알았다. 그녀는 다른 사람처럼 연결되지 않았다. 하지만 그녀는 아이를 안아주었고(자신으로 하여금 그런 행동을 하게 만든 건 그녀의 인생에서 처음이었다) 아이가 옳았기를 바랐기 때문에 훈장을 건네받았다. 마음 깊숙이, 사민 쇼는 무언가를 느끼고 싶었다. 하지만 평소와 같이, 그러지 못했다. 소녀가 믿음에도 불구하고, 그녀가 느낄 수 있는 것은 화와 분노 뿐이었다. 쇼는 극단적인 것을 다룰 수 있었지만 그뿐이었다.

"그게 뭐야?"

쇼는 놀라서 거의 펄쩍 뛰었다. 그녀는 자신의 머릿속에 너무 오랫동안 머물러 있어서 샤워기가 꺼지는 것도, 루트가 화장실에서 나오는 소리도 듣지 못했다.

"아무것도," 쇼가 훈장을 재빨리 재킷 주머니에 집어넣으며 대답했다.

루트는 가만히 그녀의 손목을 잡았다. "레닌 훈장?"

쇼는 어깨를 으쓱하더니 손을 끌어당겨 빠져나왔다.

"너와 리스가 구했던 러시아 아이 것이지, 아냐?"

쇼는 턱을 세게 다물었다. "기계가 너에게 말하지 _않은 게_ 있긴 해?"

루트는 으쓱하고는 수건으로 자신의 머리를 말리는 걸 마무리지었다. "상상해봐, 사민 쇼가 열 살의 여자아이에게 집착한다는걸."

쇼의 얼굴이 어두워졌다. "난 훈장이 멋있다고 생각했을 뿐이야."

루트는 얄궃게 웃더니 자신의 침대로 가 앉았다.

"그녀는 안전해?" 쇼는 다른 여자를 보지 않으려 하면서 급히 물었다. "적어도 기계가 말을 그만두기 전에는 너에게 얘기하지 않았어?"

"데시마가 너와 해롤드가 죽었다고 생각하는 한...그래."

"그럼 만약 그들이 그렇지 않다면?"

"그러면 기계는 후스코 형사와 접촉하겠지," 루트가 답했다.

"그건 완벽한 위안은 안되겠는걸," 쇼가 답했다. 그녀는 일이 닥치면 후스코가 최선을 다하리라는 건 알고있었지만 그는 경찰 한 명이었고 데시마는 한 무리의 악당들과 모든것을 보는 그들만의 슈퍼컴퓨터도 갖고있었다. 만약 데시마가 그들을 잡기위해 그 소녀를 목표로 삼는다면 후스코가 할 수 있는 일은 별로 없었다.

쇼는 치워버리기 전에 훈장을 마지막으로 한번 더 보았다.

"넌 조깅하러 나갈 필요가 있어," 잠시후에 루트가 말했다.

"왜?" 다른 여자에게로 고개를 돌리며 쇼가 물었다.

루트는 쇼가 초조한듯이 흔들어대서 위아래로 움직이는 무릎을 날카롭게 쏘아보았다. 쇼는 급하게 자신의 행동을 멈추었지만, 움직이려는 욕구는 여전했다.

"넌 운동을 할 필요가 있다니까," 루트는 잠시 후에 덧붙였다.

"그게 무슨 의미인데?" 쇼는 눈살을 찌푸리며 물었다.

루트는 쓰던 수건을 깔끔하게 접으며 어깨를 으쓱했다. "그저 네가 몇 파운드 찐 것 같아서."

쇼의 찌푸린 눈살은 노려보는 것으로 바뀌었다. "아니거든." 하지만 그제서야 쇼는 규칙적인 기본운동을 하지 않아서, 자신의 바지가 약간 꽉 낀다고 생각했다. 쫓거나 잔뜩 때려줄 나쁜 녀석도 없었다. "너만 혼자 두진 않을거야," 쇼가 해명했다.

"아직도 날 못믿는거야?" 루트가 조용히 물었다.

"멍청한 짓을 하지 않는다는거?" 쇼가 답했다. "응."

루트는 눈을 굴렸다.

"그래서 네가 아무거나 아니면 누구라든지 때릴만한게 없다면," 쇼는 계속 말했다, "내가 가만히 있어야 할 것 같은데."

"좋아," 루트가 일어서서 말했다. "날 때려."

"뭐?" 쇼가 못 믿겠다는 듯이 답했다.

"날 때리라고," 루트가 다시한 번 말했다. "그러기 싫은 척 하지 마."

쇼는 그 점에 대해서는 반박하지 않았고 그녀의 주먹은 기대감으로 꽉 쥐어졌다. "난 너를 때리진 않을꺼야, 루트," 쇼는 여전히 대답했다.

"왜? 한 번도 안한 건 아니잖아."

"그땐 달랐어," 쇼는 말했지만 왜 그런지는 분명히 설명할 수 없었다. 그냥 그땐 그랬다. 그들은 그 이후로 먼 길을 걸어왔고, 루트가 얼마나 자신의 신경을 건드리건간에, 아무런 이유 없이 그녀를 때리는 것은 옳지 않았다.

"알았어, 좋아," 루트가 말했다, "그럼 대련은 어때?"

쇼는 놀란 얼굴로 그녀를 쏘아보았다. " _네가_ 어떻게 대련하는지 알아?"

"아니," 루트가 답했다. "하지만 네가 나한테 가르쳐 주면 되잖아."

"그리고 왜 내가 그렇게 할거라 생각해?" 쇼가 물었다.

루트는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "나야 모르지. 어쩌면 네가 갖고있는 소극적인 공격적 분노를 풀어줄 수도 있을지도 모르잖아."

"넌 말할 수 있잖아," 쇼가 말했다. "거의 일주일 동안 나한테 말걸지 않은 건 너였어."

"그렇지," 루트가 빈정대며 답했다, "왜냐하면 네가 _너무_ 수다스러웠거든."

결국 쇼는 루트의 얼굴에 주먹을 날리지 않은 것을 후회하기 시작했다. 하지만 쇼는 루트에게 몇 개의 움직임을 보여주는 것 정도는 나쁜 생각이 아닌 것 같았다. 다른 여자는 맨손으로 하는 전투 기술은 보여준 적이 없었고, 모든 종류의 문제에 빠지는 루트의 성향으로 봐서는 쉽게 닿을 수 있는 총이나 전기충격기에 의지하지 않은 채로 어떻게 자신을 방어할 수 있는지 배우는 건 좋을 터였다.

"알았어, 좋아," 쇼는 결국 대답했다. "훈련시켜 줄게."

루트는 크게 미소지었다. 노트북 사건 이후의 모든 빈정거림과 이전의 적대감은 사라졌다.

그들은 침대를 움직여 가장 멀리있는 벽에 붙여서 더 큰 공간을 만들었다. 그리고 운좋게도 이 모텔 방은 그들이 몇 주 동안 지내던 대부분의 방 보다 컸다.

"좋아," 그들이 시작할 준비가 되었을 때 쇼가 말했다. "제일 중요한 걸 먼저 - 균형이야."

"균형?" 루트가 물었다.

"발을 벌려, 어깨 넓이 정도로."

루트는 자세를 조정했고 쇼는 그녀가 제대로 하고 있는지 확인하려고 쳐다 보고는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"좋아," 쇼가 대답했다. "이제, 팔을 위로 확실히 들어 - 우린 너의 작고 예쁜 얼굴에 상처가 나는걸 원치 않으니까."

루트는 씩 웃고는 팔을 치켜들었고, 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다.

"팔꿈치를 가까이 붙이도록 해," 쇼는 덧붙였다. 루트는 약간 움직였지만, 그녀의 상태는 여전히 좋지 않았다. 쇼는 가까이 다가가서, 자신의 발로 그녀의 발을 약간 더 넓게 벌리고 루트의 팔꿈치를 밀어서 자신이 만족스러울 때 까지 몸에 붙였다.

"좋아," 쇼가 한 발 뒤로 물러서며 말했다. "내가 널 때리려고 하면...날 막아봐."

"어떻게?" 루트가 물었찌만, 쇼는 이미 움직였고 그녀의 주먹은 루트의 방어를 지나쳐 피가 날 정도로 입 근처를 세게 쳤다.

루트는 약간 뒤로 비틀거렸지만 용케 두 발로 섰다. 그녀는 엄지손가락으로 턱에 묻은 피를 훔쳐서 슬쩍 보고는 쇼에게로 주의를 돌렸다.

"결국 네가 날 때리고 싶어한다는 게 확실해졌는걸," 루트가 말했다.

쇼가 어깨를 으쓱했다. "그건 노트북 때문이야."

루트는 다시 자세를 바로했다. 그녀의 상태는 완벽했다. 그리고 이번에 쇼가 그녀에게 주먹을 날리자, 루트는 그걸 보고는 주먹을 막았다. 움직임은 엉성했지만, 이제 시작이었다.

##

그건 그들의 새로운 규칙이 되었다. 그들은 매일 몇 시간을 훈련을 했다; 그들이 새로운 마을로 떠나기 전 아침이나 둘다 잠들지 않은 밤에나. 시간을 보내기엔 좋은 방법이었고 루트는 꽤 잘하기 시작했다. 쇼는 루트가 실전에서 얼마나 잘 할진 몰랐지만, 그녀는 기본은 갖추고 있었다.

쇼는 루트에게 정면에서 누군가를 꼼짝못하게 하는, 특히 어려운 움직임을 가르쳐주고 있는 중이었다. 그들은 2시간 동안 연습을 했지만 잘 되진 않았다.

"너무 형편없는걸," 쇼는 루트가 연속으로 열 번 이나 망쳐버리자 좌절감을 느끼며 말했다. "오늘밤엔 도대체 왜 이러는거야?"

루트는 으쓱거렸다. "잘은 모르겠지만 선생님이 너무나도 섹시할 땐 쉽게 산만해져서 말이야."

쇼는 눈을 찌푸렸다. 루트는 훈련하는 동안은 덜 추근댔다. 그녀가 이 모든것을 진지하게 받아들이고 있다는 사실을 쇼가 알게 된 게 바로 그 점 때문이었다. 루트가 시선을 다른 쪽에 던지자 쇼는 잠깐 자신의 머리를 기울였고, 그녀는 그들 사이의 거리를 좁히는 루트의 발걸음을 눈치채지 못했다.

하지만 그녀는 루트의 입술이 자신의 것과 부딪치고 있다는 건 알아차렸다.

술기운 없이 루트와 키스하는 것은 술에 취한 채로 키스하는 것과 달랐다. 그들의 입술만 닿았는데도, 마치 그녀의 피부 전부가 불타는 것 같았다. 왜 이게 나쁜 생각인지 모든 이유들의 목록에 대해 생각하기 전에, 쇼는 손을 뻗어 루트를 가까이 당겨 더 깊게 키스했다. 하지만 그다음 그녀는 등을 대고 누워있다는 걸 알아차렸고, 루트는 그녀의 허리 위에 올라타서 쇼의 양쪽 팔을 잡고는 얼굴에 활짝 미소를 지었다.

"이건 반칙이야," 쇼가 핀잔을 주었다. 그녀는 일어서려고 했지만 루트가 그런 그녀를 막았다.

"내가 갖고있는 무기를 썼을 뿐이야," 루트는 의기양양하게 대답했다. "그게 네가 가르쳐 준 거 아냐?"

쇼는 툴툴거렸다. "그건 내가 내가 의도한게 절대 아냐."

"아마추어에게 네 엉덩이를 그대로 쥐어준 기분이 어때?" 루트가 물었다.

"엿이나 먹어," 쇼는 대답했지만 목소리엔 악의 따윈 없었다.

"그럼 한번 해 봐," 순간 루트의 눈이 장난스레 반짝였고, 그녀는 쇼를 뚫어지게 쳐다보며 중얼거렸다.

쇼는 침을 슬쩍 삼키고는 자신의 몸에 퍼지는 흥분을 무시하려고 애썼다. 절대로 단 한번도 소리내어 인정하지 않았지만, 그녀는 이처럼 루트가 자신을 꼼짝 못하도록 잡았다는게 어느정도는 좋았다. 다음에 무슨일이 일어날지 모른다는 것과 쇼가 익숙하지 않은 통제된 상황의 전율감. 대부분 그녀는 리드하는 쪽이었고, 상황을 주도했었다. 이처럼 루트의 통제 아래에 있는 것은, 그녀로 하여금 자신이 인정하고 싶은 것 보다 더 흥분하게 만들었다.

그리고 이번엔, 그녀는 알코올과 전기충격기 혹은 그 어떤것도 구실로 들 수 없었다. 자신에게 기대어 의기양양하게 다 안다는 _그_ 표정을 지으며, 쇼의 취향에 비하면 너무나도 진실한 그녀는 그저 루트였다. 쇼는 다른 여자의 얼굴에서 그 표정을 지워버리고 싶었고, 자신의 팔을 쓰지 못했기 때문에 그녀가 생각할 수 있는 단 하나의 행동을 취했다.

쇼는 머리를 들어서, 루트의 입술을 사로잡았다. 키스는 마지막 것과 마찬가지로 짜릿했고 쇼는 그녀의 아랫입술을 살짝 물으며 다른 여자를 가까이 끌어당겼다. 자신의 팔을 잡고 있던 루트의 손이 느슨해졌고 쇼는 기회를 잡았다.

이젠 쇼가 모든것을 바로잡아야 할 상황이었다. 행동을 멈추고서 애초에 시작을 하지 말았어야 다. 하지만 그녀는 그렇게 하지 않았다. 대신에 루트의 머리카락 결에 한 손을 얽고, 다른 손은 그녀의 운동복 바지 허리춤 아래를 향했다.

루트는 쇼의 손가락이 자신의 엉덩이 맨살에 닿자 작게 신음소리를 냈다. 그러자 쇼는 서로의 몸이 같은 높이에 있을 때 까지 그녀를 끌어당겼다. 둘 모두 운동 때문에 생긴 땀으로 젖어있었고, 쇼는 셔츠를 벗어 그 아래의 피부를 드러내어 루트의 몸과 혀 그리고 이빨 구석구석을 더듬어 보기를 간절히 바랐다.

쇼는 이런 것에 익숙하지 않았다. 그녀는 누군가를 이렇듯 간절히 원한 나머지 천천히 시간을 가지고, 오래 쓰고 싶었다. 평소 그녀의 방식은 빠르게 치고 빠지는 거였고 자신이 생각하기 전에 끝났다. 하지만 루트와 함께있는 이 상황은, 쇼가 이전에는 경험하지 못한 것이었다.

아마도 그게 자신의 머릿속에서 작은 목소리가(의아하게도 핀치의 목소리 같았다) 끝낼 수 있을때 _당장 그만두라고_ 말하는 것일 터였다.

그녀의 머릿속 핀치스러운 목소리에게 답하기라도 한 듯이, 모텔 방의 전화벨이 울렸고 두 여자는 얼어붙었다.

그들은 서로 떨어졌고, 쇼의 손은 루트의 허리춤 아래 대신에 엉덩이 위에 얹혀졌다.

"누구-" 쇼는 말을 꺼냈지만, 루트의 얼굴에 명료함이 떠올랐고 그녀는 쇼가 눈을 깜박이기도 전에 일어서서 전화기로 다가갔다.

쇼는 말없이 그녀를 따라갔다. 중간에 방해받았다는 점이 불만스러운 것은 말할 것도 없었고, 자신이 느끼는 불안감도 무시했다. 그녀는 자신의 머리를 기울여 루트에게 다가갔고 둘은 수화구의 목소리를 들을 수 있었다. 그리고 쇼는 익숙한 감정없는 목소리가 두 개의 번호와 그에 딸려나온 두 주소를 읊는 것을 듣고도 조금도 놀라지 않았다.

전화가 끊겼고 루트의 손이 심하게 떨린 나머지, 대신에 쇼가 그녀의 손에서 수화기를 받아 받침대 위에 올려놓았다.

"리스와 핀치?" 쇼가 루트를 찬찬히 살피며 추측했다.

루트는 끄덕였다. "아마도," 마치 그녀는 자신의 반은 전혀 다른 곳에 있고, 나머지 반만 이 장소에 있는 것 처럼 멀리 떨어져 있듯이 대답했다.

"어이," 쇼가 조심스럽게 물었다, "너 괜찮아?"

루트는 그녀의 말을 듣지 못했다. 쇼는 자신의 손을 루트의 팔에 대고 다른 여자를 돌려세워 마주보았다. 신체적 접촉이 루트로 하여금 상황에서 벗어나게 만들었다.

"응, 난 괜찮아," 루트가 대답했지만 그녀의 손은 여전히 잘게 떨리고 있었다.

"방금전 그게 6개월 동안 기계가 너에게 처음으로 말한거지?" 쇼가 물었다.

루트는 짧게 끄덕였다. "대화라고 할 수도 없는 거였지만 말야," 그녀는 실망한 듯이 대답했다.

쇼는 뭐라 말할지 정말 몰라서 대신 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그녀는 여전히 기계에 대한 루트의 집착을 이해하지 못했다. 그저 그게 그녀에게 중요하다는 것과, 마치 핀치와 리스가 다른 오래된 관계없는 사람들인 것처럼 막연히 번호만 주었다는 사실에 열이 받았을 뿐이었다.

"우린 가야해," 루트가 조금 자세를 바로잡으며 말했다.

"그래," 쇼는 그 말에 동의했다, "하지만 먼저 어디에?"

루트는 고개를 저었다. "우린 _각자_ 움직여야해."

"절대 아냐," 쇼가 머리를 저으며 대답했다. "그건 터무니 없는 생각이야."

"우리가 함께 간다면, 제 시간에 둘을 구할 수 없어."

"그러면 핀치를 뒤쫓아야지," 쇼가 말했다. "리스는 본인 정도는 지킬 수 있어."

"우린 어느 번호가 핀치 _인지_ 몰라," 루트가 콕 집었다.

"우린 나눠서 가지 않을거야," 쇼는 확고하게 말했다. 그녀가 정말 하고싶은 말은, _넌 혼자 가선 안돼_ 였지만 쇼는 자신의 머릿속에서 들리는 그 말이 마음에 들리지 않았다. 그 말은 너무 많은것을 드러내는 것 같았으니까. 그래서 그녀는 입을 다물었다.

"쇼," 루트가 조용히 말했다, "우린 선택의 여지가 없어." 루트가 가까이 다가가서, 쇼의 어깨 두 쪽에 자신의 손을 올렸다. 그들이 떠는것을 멈추었다는 걸 쇼는 알아차렸다. 그녀는 또한 루트가 힘없이 미소짓고 있는걸 눈치챘고, 그게 전부 연기라는 것 또한 알았다.

"게다가," 루트는 덧붙였다, "우리가 했던 그 모든 훈련은 뭐였는데?"

"기계는 너와 나에게 거기에 가서 무엇을 하라고 말해주지 않았어," 쇼가 말했다.

"나 스스로 정도는 챙길 수 있어," 루트가 맞서듯이 내뱉었다.

"확신해?" 쇼가 조심스럽게 그녀에게 물었다.

"조심해, 사민," 루트가 말했다, "잘은 모르겠지만 네가 나에 대해서 걱정하고 있는 것 같은데."

"난 널 걱정한다고," 쇼가 대답했다. 쇼는 자신이 무슨 말을 했는지 깨닫는 데에 시간이 걸렸고, 루트는 쇼가 눈을 돌려 목청을 가다듬는 동안 조금은 경직된 채로 그녀를 이상한 눈으로 바라보았다. _그 말_ 은 소리내어 말하려던게 아니었다. 하지만 이제는 말해버렸고, 언제라도 사라질 그런건 아니었다. 둘 모두가 했던 것 중에 가장 정직한 행동이었고, 그게 그녀를 겁이 나게 만들었다. 그리고 쇼는 _절대로_ 겁먹은 적이 한번도 없었었다. 그 점 만으로도 걱정이 되었다.

"사민," 항상 갖고있던 빈정거림은 사라진 채로 루트가 부드럽게 말했다. 그녀는 한발짝 다가갔다.

"좋아," 쇼가 둘 사이를 가로막고있는 엉망진창의 상황에서 루트가 말을 꺼내기도 전에, 쇼는 먼저 재빨리 대답했다. "우린 서로 갈라져서, 녀석들을 찾는거야...그다음엔 뭐?"

"잘 모르겠어," 루트가 인정했다, "하지만 생각한 건 있지."

루트는 쇼가 물어보지 않은 더 이상의 것은 설명하지 않았다. 쇼는 그런 점이 싫었다. 하지만 그녀는 선택지가 얼마 없다는 것은 이해했다. 한쪽 번호를 위해 다른 쪽 번호를 희생할 권리가 그들에겐 없었다. 그 점이 그녀를 의아하게 만들었지만...왜 하필 지금이지? 그리고 왜 리스와 핀치 둘 모두 동시에? 어떻게 사마리아인이 그들은 찾은거지? 쇼는 그점에 대해서는 자신만의 생각이 있었지만 자기혼자만이 알고있기로 마음먹었다.

"좋아." 쇼가 단호히 끄덕였다. "번호를 골라."


	5. Chapter 5

쇼는 재빨리 그들의 빈약한 소지품을 챙겼고, 그들은 그녀가 생각했던 것 보다 일찍 떠날 준비를 끝냈다. 루트는 쇼에게 일주일 동안 쓰기에 충분한 돈과 소규모 병력 정도는 끝장낼 수 있을 정도의 총들을 주었다.

쇼는 그들이 따로 움직여야 한다는 점 때문에 여전히 기쁘지 않았다. 하지만 이 문제에 대해선 딱히 다른 선택지가 보이지 않았다. 기계가 그들에게 동시에 두 번호를 준 것은 분명 이유가 있을 터였고, 쇼는 인공지능을 믿는게 내키진 않았지만 그녀는 루트는 _믿었다_.

둘 다 연락하는것은 좋은 생각이 아니라는 점에 동의했다; 사마리아인은 여전히 모든곳에 눈과 귀를 갖고있었고 , 만일 데시마가 핀치와 리스를 잡으려 하고 있다면 데시마가 그들을 구하러 가는 것을 모르는것이 더 낫다고 쇼는 생각했다.

쇼가 더 이상 늦추는 데에 핑계댈 거리를 생각하지 못하고 그들이 떠날 준비를 끝내자, 그들은 헤어졌다. 둘 모두 아무런 말도 하지 않았고, 루트는 얼굴에 확고함을 띈 채로 먼저 돌아섰다. 쇼는 그녀가 걸어가는것을 지켜보며, 여전히 희망이 있었고 아직 모든것을 잃지 않았던 이전보다 지금이 얼마나 더 힘든지 곰곰이 생각했다. 하지만 지금, 쇼는 더이상 희망이란게 의미가 있는건지 확신하지 못했다. 마치 그녀의 뱃속에 두려움 같은것이 가라앉았고 그녀는 지금 모두가 살아남을 수 있는 길을 볼 수 없었다.

그녀의 일부는 루트를 바로 불러서, 이 마을을 훌쩍 떠나 그들의 장비를 이용해서 리스와 핀치에게로 떠나고 싶어했다. 그들은 계속 달리면서 함께 했던 춤사위를 연습할 수 있을 터였다. 그리고 그 키스가 어디까지 갔을지 탐구할 수 있을지도 몰랐다. 기계가 극적일 정도로 나쁜 시기에 나타나지만 않았더라면...

그건 꽤 매혹적인 생각이었지만 구십구퍼센트의 확률로 자신을 몹시 짜증나게 만드는 여자에게서 떨어지는게 지나치게 무서워서 리스와 핀치가 죽는다면, 쇼는 절대로 자신을 용서하지 않을거였다. 게다가, 루트는 어떤 솔깃한 제안에도 기계를 배신하지 않을 터였다.

그래서 쇼는 그녀를 보내주고 자신의 새로운 번호를 찾기 위해 피닉스를 향해 출발했다.

##

쇼는 시(市) 경계선을 넘어서자마자 피닉스가 자신의 마음에 들지 않는다고 판단했다. 마치 여기가 가장 인기있는 곳이라고 모두를 바보로 만들기 위해 애쓰는 것 처럼, 도시는 너무 밝고 활기찼다.

시카고도 역시 그녀의 마음에 들진 않았다. 쇼는 하나부터 열까지 틀림없는 뉴욕 시민이었다. 어쩌면 기계가 쇼에게 작은 마을에 살고있는 위장신분을 준 것도, 빅 애플Big Apple*이 아닌 다른 도시에서는 그녀가 비참해지리라는 점을 알았기 때문일지도 몰랐다. 하지만 반대로 그녀는 그 작은 마을 또한 싫어했으니, 어쩌면 그녀가 기계를 과대평가한 것일지도 몰랐다. 비록 기계가 모든것을 보는 전능한 신이라 할지라도 말이다.

쇼는 한 번도 그 점에 대해선 믿지 않았다. 리스가 처음으로 그녀에게 기계에 대해 이야기했을 땐, 그녀는 기계를 그냥 그렇게 여겼다 - 자신에게 할 일을 주는 존재. 기계는 지켜보고, 듣고, 정보를 분석했다. 그리고 그 모든것이 끝나면 관련있는 번호와 관련없는 번호를 내뱉었다. 기계는 사람이 아니었다. 기계는 상처받거나 울거나 사랑하지 않았다.

그게 바로 쇼가 기계에 대해 확신했던 사실이었다.

기계가 루트에게 말 걸기 전까지는.

지금, 쇼는 확신할 수는 없지만 가끔씩 이전에 여겼던 것 보다 기계가 더 인간적이라고 생각한다. 기계는 사람들을 찾았다. 기계는 위험을 감지하고 번호를 제공하기위해 그래야만 했다. 하지만 동시에 기계는 그 사람들을 보살폈다 - 기계는 해롤드와 루트에게 마음을 썼다. 제기랄, 아마도 기계는 심지어 그녀에게까지 마음을 쓰고 있을 터였다. 물론 쇼는 왜 기계가 그러는 것인지 가늠할 순 없었지만.

기계가 지금도 자신을 지켜보고 있다는 사실을 그녀는 느낄 수 있었다. 그녀는 사마리아인 또한 자신을 보고있다면, 녀석이 여전히 자신을 비위협적인 인물로 보고있을지 궁금했다. 어쩌면 자신의 신분도 노출되어 기계가 자신에게 준 주소로 도착하자마자 적들이 기습하기위해 기다리고 있을지도 몰랐다. 그건 위험한 가설이었다. 왜냐면 그 다음은 루트에게로 향할 테니까. 사마리아인이 몇 주 전에 루트를 발견했다는 점으로 미루어 볼 때, 루트가 다른 번호를 찾으려 한다면 사마리아인이 그녀를 다시 찾는것은 거의 문제되지않을게 확실했다.

쇼는 그런 생각들을 자신의 마음속에서 밀어내고, 앞에 닥친 임무에 집중하기로 마음먹었다. 그녀에겐 번호를 구하는, 자신이 해야만 하는 일이 있었고 주의를 딴 데로 돌릴만한 조금의 여유도 없었다.

주소는 고급스러운 아파트 건물과 비싸보이는 칵테일 바로 가득 찬 번듯한 곳이었다. 그녀는 리스가 이런 지역에서 산다는 것을 상상할 수 없었다. 그러다가, 그녀는 자신이 작은 마을에 살면서 바에서 일하는 것 또한 마찬가지로 상상할 수 없었다.

쇼는 차를 세우고 거리를 살펴보았다. 데시마 요원들이 있다는 확실한 낌새는 없었지만, 그건 그녀의 일에 아무런 의미도 가져다 주지 않았다. 확실한 것만 믿었다가는 죽을수도 있다. 쇼는 한 손에 총을 쥔 채로, 자신의 모든 감각을 바짝 세우면서 아파트 건물로 들어갔다. 그녀는 무기를 숨겼다; 우연히 여기 주민을 겁줘서 경찰들이 자신의 약점을 쥐게 만드는 건 절대 그녀에게 필요한 것이 아니었다.

번호가 있는 방은 꼭대기 층이었다. 쇼는 사람이 없는 계단을 올라갔다. 감시카메라가 천천히 올라가는 자신을 지켜보는걸 알아채자, 그녀는 총도 뽑아들었다. 그녀는 자신이 여기에 있다는 점을 사마리아인도 아는지 궁금했다. 그녀가 계단 꼭대기 층에 도달했을때, 숨어서 기다리는 적은 없었고 복도는 비어있었다. 층에는 세 개의 방이 있었고 쇼는 가장 수상쩍게 느껴지는 방으로 움직였다. 문은 약간 열려있었다; 누군가 발로 차고 들어간 것 마냥 잠금장치는 망가져있었다. 쇼는 조심스레 소리를 들어봤지만 안에서는 아무런 소리도 들리지 않았다. 혹시 데시마 요원들이 이미 왔다 간 것일까? 그녀는 그렇게 생각하지 않으려 애쓰면서, 총을 앞으로 들어 겨눈 채로 천천히 방 안으로 들어갔다.

방 안은 엉망 그 자체였다: 가구는 넘어져있었고 유리 장식품들은 그녀의 발 밑에서 으드득 소리를 내며 깨져있었다. 누군가 털려고 하지만 않았더라도, 이곳은 썩 괜찮은 장소였을 터였다.

쇼는 유일하게 똑바로 서 있는 가구 쪽으로 움직였다; 그건 찻주전자와 작고 외로운 찻잔, 그리고 찻받침이 올려진 작은 탁자였다. 쇼는 반쯤 비어있는 찻잔을 들어올려 냄새를 맡아보았다. 센차煎茶였다...

핀치.

잔은 여전히 따뜻했다. 그러니 누가 이 장소를 엉망으로 만들었건간에 이곳을 떠난 지 오래되진 않았다.

쇼는 으르렁 거리는 소리를 듣고선, 방아쇠를 당길 준비를 하며 재빨리 뒤로 돌았다. 하지만 소리를 낸 건 베어였다. 개가 쇼를 향해 뛰어오자 그녀는 미소지었다. 만약 그녀가 제대로 서 있지 않았더라면, 개는 기쁨에 그녀를 쓰러뜨렸을 거였다. 개의 코와 주둥이에는 붉은 피로 얼룩져있었고, 그녀는 녀석의 이빨 사이에서 살점들이 껴있는 걸 알아챘다.

"누구의 피니, 응?" 그녀는 개의 귀 밑을 긁어주며 물었다. 개는 헐떡이더니 마치 대답이라도 하듯 다른 방으로 조용히 걸어갔다. 그녀는 쫓아가서, 목덜미가 너덜너덜한 데시마 요원의 시체를 지키고 있는 개를 발견했다.

"착한 녀석," 쇼는 대답하며 보답으로 베어의 머리를 토닥였다. 그녀는 데시마가 핀치를 쫓기위해 단 한명만 보낼 정도로 멍청한 짓을 한 게 의아했다. 어쩌면 나머지 요원들은 리스를 쫓을지도 몰랐다... 그녀는 그 생각을 치워버리고는 리스와 루트, 그리고 그들이 처할 위험에 대해 생각하지 않으려 했다.

쇼는 등 뒤에서 움직이는 소리를 들었지만, 베어가 반응하지 않자 위험한 사람이 아니라는 걸 알았다. 그녀는 뒤를 돌아 우두커니 서서 자신을 쳐다보는 해롤드 핀치를 발견했다. 숨어있는 상태였음에도 그는 여전히 쓰리피스 맞춤 정장을 입고있었다. 그는 한 손에 철로 된 부지깽이를 들고 있었는데, 그건 쇼가 본 것 중에서 처음으로 무기 비슷한 걸 들고있는 그의 모습이었다. 그에게 전혀 어울리지 않았다.

"쇼 양?" 그는 놀란 채로 말을 했다. 그의 안색은 창백했고 그녀는 재빠르게 그가 충격을 받았다고 판단했다. 그가 빨리 기운을 차리도록 돕지않는다면, 그는 쓸모가 없을 것이었다.

핀치는 그녀의 왼쪽 뒤 어딘가를 보았고, 그의 눈은 휘둥그레졌다. 그녀는 등 뒤에 있는것에 대해 생각할 필요가 없었다; 본능은 그녀의 발걸음을 돌렸고, 손가락이 방아쇠를 쥐게 만들었다. 젠장, 다시 사람들을 쏘는 것은 좋았다. 그녀가 완전히 보기도 전에 데시마 요원은 죽은 상태였지만, 그녀는 확실하게 요원의 총을 손이 닿지 않도록 발로 차버렸다. 물론 심장에서 피가 흐르도록 하는 걸 빼고는 그가 아무것도 못하리라는 점을 그녀는 확신했지만.

베어가 갑자기 짖기 시작하자 핀치는 녀석을 안정시키려고 머리를 토닥였다.

"우리는 가야 해요," 쇼는 창문을 살펴보며 말했다. 그녀는 지켜보기에 꽤 유리한 이곳에서 아무것도 보진 못했지만, 사마리아인이 더 많은 데시마 요원들을 보냈다는 점에는 의심할 여지가 없었다.

핀치는 재빨리 베어에게 목줄을 채웠고, 쇼는 그가 자신의 머리에 검은 페도라를 쓰자 웃지 않으려고 애썼다 - 나쁜 녀석들이 그를 죽이려고 할 때 조차, 여전히 핀치는 격식을 갖춰 옷을 입었다.

쇼는 계단쪽으로 그들을 이끌었다 - 여전히 계단은 비어있었지만 그녀는 위험을 확인하기위해 아래를 살폈다. 그들의 이동 경로는 마찬가지로 깔끔했고, 곧 쨍한 피닉스의 태양 아래로 나올 수 있었다.

쇼는 거리를 이리저리 확인했다; 깨끗했다. 하지만 차로 가까이 다가가고 나서야, 그녀는 작게 욕을 내뱉었다. 누군가가 앞바퀴 두 짝을 난도질해 놓은 상태였다. 데시마가 철두철미하다는 점에 대해선 그녀는 인정했다.

"새로운 탈 것이 필요하겠는데요," 쇼가 말했다.

해롤드는 고개를 끄덕이고는, 그녀가 도로 한복판으로 걸어나가서 다가오는 차를 향해 총구를 겨누자 싫다는 듯이 흘낏 쳐다보았다. 파란색 SUV가 급브레이크를 밟았고, 쇼를 치기 일보직전에 멈춰섰다. 차에 탄 여자는 쇼의 총을 알아보고는 비명을 지르며 급히 차 바깥으로 튀어나갔다.

"당신이 운전해야 겠는데요," 쇼는 길모퉁이에서 검은 세단이 그들을 향해 빠르게 다가오자 말했다. 쇼는 총을 쏘기 시작했다; 앞바퀴에 한 방 먹이자 차가 미끄러졌다.

더 이상 해롤드를 설득할 필요가 없었다. 그녀가 생각했던 것 보다 더 빠르게, 그는 뒷좌석에 베어를 태우고 자신은 운전석에 앉았다. 그리고 그들은 데시마 무리들이 잔뜩 오기 전에 거리 중간까지 갈 수 있었다.

쇼는 창문을 내려서 탄창이 빌 때 까지 쏘았다. 바퀴는 쫓아오는 차를 뒤로하고 미친듯이 달렸다; 뒷 유리가 부서져 베어로 하여금 한 차례 더 짖게 만들었다.

"이 도시를 벗어나야 해요," 해롤드가 말했다. 그의 목소리는 긴장해 있었고, 그는 계속 머리를 낮추려고 했다.

쇼는 그 말에 조용히 동의했지만, 그들이 여전히 미행당하고 있다면 도시를 떠나는 것엔 아무런 의미가 없었다.

쇼는 재빨리 탄창을 갈아끼우고는, 신중하게 세단의 바퀴를 겨냥해 쏘았다. 운전자는 제대로 차를 조종하지 못한 채로, 차는 미친듯이 미끄러져서 보도 가장자리를 쳤다. 보행자들은 흩어졌고 차는 뒤집혔다. 차는 그들 뒤로 미끄러졌고, 땅바닥에 차 지붕이 긁히면서 불꽃이 튀어올랐다. 엔진에 불이 나자,자욱한 검은 연기가 천천히 공기중에 일었다.

"구출에 대해서 제가 감사드리는 만큼 말이죠, 쇼 양," 핀치는 걱정스러운 듯이 말했다, "하지만 그 과정에서 도시의 절반을 파괴하는 것 정도는 당신이라면 피할 수 있지 않나요?"

쇼는 자신의 뒤에 남겨둔 대학살을 즐기면서 미소지었다. "그냥 말하지 말고 운전이나 해요, 해롤드."

##

그들이 도시를 빠져나와 차를 바꾸자마자, 쇼는 운전대를 잡았다. 해롤드는 기꺼이 자리를 바꾸고 싶어했다. 그는 여전히 충격에 빠진 것 처럼 보였지만, 쇼는 그가 괜찮을거라 여겼다.

아드레날린은 여전히 그녀의 혈관속에 흐르고 있었고 그녀는 제한 속도 아래로 운전하기 위해 의식적으로 노력해야 했다. 현재로서는 데시마가 그들을 놓친 것 같아 보였지만, 그녀는 만일에 대비하여 자신의 손이 쉽게 닿을 수 있는 곳에 총을 두고 새 탄창을 끼워 떠날 준비를 확실히 했다.

2시간 후, 그들이 처해있는 상황을 고려해 보았을 때 충분히 안전하다는 확신이 들자 쇼는 도로 옆에 있는 주유소와 식당이 합쳐진 건물 주차장에 차를 댔다.

"배고파요," 해롤드가 그녀에게 질문의 눈빛을 보내자 쇼는 대답했다. 사람을 쏘는것은 언제나 그녀를 배고프게 만들었다. 장시간의 운전과 해롤드를 구하는 일이 얹혀 그녀는 피로감을 느꼈다. 그들이 계속 움직이려면 에너지가 필요했다.

핀치는 그저 그녀에게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 차에서 별 말을 하지 않은 채 그녀가 지난 몇 달 동안 무엇을 하고있었는지에 대해 말하는 것을 조심스럽게 귀기울여 들었다; 맨 처음에 어떻게 사마리아인이 루트를 찾았는지와 기계가 쇼에게 그녀의 번호로 연락을 했는지를. 쇼는 그들이 도망치는 동안의 세부적인 이야기들은 빼고 말했다. 핀치가 그 키스에 대해 알 필요는 없었다 - 그 일이 일어난 지 채 하루도 지나지 않았다. 그리고 쇼는 믿으려 애썼다 - 그래, 그 사실은 자신을 위한 거라고 말이다.

게다가, 그녀는 그점에 대해 그가 받아들이지 않을거라 생각했다. 그 말을 듣고 나서 그의 표정도 정말로 보고싶지 않았다. 쇼는 다른 사람의 의견을 따르는 부류도 아니었고, 자신에 대해서 다른 사람들이 어떻게 생각하는지도 신경쓰지 않았다. 하지만 핀치와 같이 있을땐, 그가 하자는 대로 따랐다. 단지 그가 그녀의 고용주이기 때문은 아니었다; 핀치는 그녀의 도덕적 잣대이자, 죽이는 것 보다 더 나은 방법이 있다는 것을 그녀에게 가르쳐 준 사람이었다. 그가 루트의 이 도덕적 잣대에 대해서 염려한다는 사실을 그녀는 잘 알고있었다. 그게 무엇이건간에 - 그녀는 더 이상은 정말로 부정하지 못했다 - 심지어 사마리아인이 온라인에 뜨기 전 부터, 그 둘 사이에는 확실히 _무언가_ 가 일어나고 있었다.

식당은 작았다. 쇼는 조금이라도 그들의 사적 대화를 보호받을 수 있는 뒤편의 칸막이 자리를 향해 움직였다. 그렇지만 그들은 여전히 신중하게 단어를 골라 말해야 했다 - 식당 판매대 뒤 모퉁이에는 감시카메라가 있었다. 쇼는 지금 이 장소가 진짜인지 아니면 그저 꾸며진 것인지 의문을 가진채로 그곳을 조심히 살펴보았다.

식당은 전적으로 비어있지는 않았다. 화물차 운전사 몇이 판매대에 앉아있었고 다른 몇 칸막이 자리도 사람이 있었다. 하지만, 그들과 마찬가지로, 이 사람들은 그저 지나가는 거였다. 쇼와 핀치도 마찬가지로 그저 얼굴없는 손님 둘이었고, 그들은 떠나자마자 잊혀질 것이었다.

쇼는 커피와 먹을만한 것을 주문했다. 커피를 마시지 않는 해롤드는 그저 물 한 잔만 부탁했다. 어쨌든 이 곳에 그가 좋아하는 녹차가 있을거라고 그녀는 믿지 않았다.

"당신도 뭘 좀 먹어야 해요," 종업원이 주문을 받고 떠나자 그녀는 말했다.

해롤드는 대답 대신 고개를 젓더니 베어가 뒷좌석에 앉아있는 그들이 훔친 차를 창문을 통해 슬쩍 보았다. 녀석은 여전히 피투성이었고, 그들은 개를 눈에 띄지 않는 차 안에 남겨두는 것이 좋겠다고 생각했기 때문이었다.

"그래서," 해롤드가 말했다, "계획은 뭐죠, 쇼 양?"

그녀는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 도망친다. 숨는다. 예전과 같았다.

그렇지만 이번의 쫓기는 생활은 아마도 즐거움과는 거리가 멀 거였다. 그녀는 서로의 주머니 사정에 의지하면서, 모텔 방을 핀치와 함께 쓴다는 생각에 즐겁지가 않았다. 쇼는 더 이상 도망치거나 숨고싶지 않았다. 그녀는 데시마의 정곡을, 상처를 제대로 입을만한 곳을 찌르고 싶었다. 그녀의 사전에 공격은 언제나 최고의 방어였다. 이제는 제대로 반격할 시점이었다. 하지만 나쁜 녀석들이 언제나 우위에 있는 상황에서는, 어떻게 반격할 수 있을까?

종업원은 돌아와서, 쇼 앞에 음식을 내려놓고는 커피잔을 채워주었다.

"다른 필요한 건 없으세요?"

핀치는 고개를 저었다. 쇼가 더블치즈버거와 매운 감자튀김을 입에 밀어넣자, 그의 코가 불쾌함으로 찡그려졌다. 그녀는 한 입 먹고는 낮게 탄성을 지르며, 첫 맛에 자신의 에너지가 급히 차오르는것을 느낄 수 있었다.

해롤드는 여전히 불쾌한 표정으로 그녀를 지켜보면서, 조심스럽게 물을 마셨다.

"뭐가요?" 쇼는 입에 음식이 가득한 채로 물었다.

"그 접시에 얼마나 많은 양의 콜레스테롤이 있는지 알고있긴 한 건가요?"

"내가 신경쓰는 것 처럼 보여요?"

핀치는 눈을 굴리곤, 의도적으로 그녀가 먹고있는걸 보지않으려고 하면서 식당 주위를 흘깃 보았다. 그는 식당 내부를 등지고 있었기 때문에 많이 보지는 못했다. 반면에 쇼는 식당 전경과 앞문을 보고있었고, 그녀는 이미 자리에 앉기도 전에 각기다른 두 개의 출구를 가늠하고 있었다.

항상 준비된 것이 최고다.

그들의 도주로는 깨끗했지만, 쇼는 이번에는 사마리아인이 그들을 오래 잃어버리진 않을거라는 생각이 들었다. 그 점은 그녀로 하여금 시카고에서 루트를 처음 구출한 이래로, 나타날 때를 노리면서 계속 자신의 머릿속에 돌아다니는 그 생각을 기억하게 만들었다. 정확히 어떻게 사마리아인이 그들의 가명을 찾은 것일까? 루트의 경우엔, 기계와 접촉하려는 해커의 부주의함 탓으로 돌렸지만, 리스와 핀치의 경우엔 둘 모두 지금 노출되었다. 그 점이 그녀로 하여금 의문을 품게 했다...

"저기, 핀치?" 쇼는 낮은 소리로 물었다. 그녀가 조심스레 자신의 버거를 접시 위에 내려놓자 호기심 어린 그의 눈이 그녀를 향해 갑작스럽게 되돌아와 꽂혔다. "당신 생각에는..." 그녀는 소리를 죽였다. 어쩌면 그녀가 너무 편집증적인 걸 수도 있었다.

"무얼 말인가요, 쇼 양?"

"당신은 기계가 손상되었다고 생각해요?" 그녀는 물었다. 그는 조금은 놀란 듯 그녀를 쳐다보았지만, 그녀의 이론을 무시하지는 않았다.

"네," 핀치가 대답했다, "저도 그 생각을 하긴 했습니다. 사마리아인이 우리들을 어떻게 찾았는지를 설명할 수 있을테니까요."

"그렇군," 쇼는 잠시 후에 말했다. "씨발."

"정말로요," 핀치가 대답했다.

쇼는 다시 버거를 집어들었지만, 입맛을 잃은 상태였다. 그녀는 루트에게 기계에 대한 자신의 이론을 얘기하진 않았다. 다른 여자가 이걸 어떻게 받아들일지 확신하지 못했기 때문이었다. 하지만 이 이론이라면 왜 기계가 그녀를 차단했는지, 몇 달 동안 루트와 연락하지 않았는지가 설명이 되었다.

"하지만 여전히 우리에게 번호는 주고 있잖아요," 갑자기 쇼는 희망을 갖고 말했다.

"그렇죠. 제가 상상하기엔 사마리아인이 어떻게든 DoS 공격**에 착수하는데 성공해서 기계의 기억장치에 침투한 것 같습니다. 기계 자체는 여전히 작동하지만, 사마리아인을 업은 채 있는거겠죠."

"그런거군," 쇼가 말했다. "그냥 난 그걸 이해하는 척 하면 되겠네요."

핀치는 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 그녀의 시선은 바깥을 향해 부유했다; 고속도로는 조용했지만, 그들은 이미 반 시간을 이곳에 머물러 있었고 그녀는 한 장소에서 오랫동안 있는 걸 좋아하지 않았다. 떠날 시간이었다. 그저 그녀는 _어디로_ 갈 지 몰랐다.

화물차 운전수 몇 명이 떠나기 시작했고, 곧 그녀와 핀치, 그리고 다른 칸막이 자리 두 개와 종업원 한 명 뿐이었다. 종업원은 판매대 뒤에 서서, 손톱을 만지작거리며 따분하다는 표정을 짓고 있었다. 그녀는 말라서 날카로운 뼈와 모서리로만 이루어져 마치 그녀를 건드리기만 해도 손을 베일 것 같았다. 그녀는 키도 컸다. 그리고 쇼는 그녀가 커피잔을 채웠을 때 자신을 내려다 봤던 걸 기억해냈다. 움직임이 그렇게 세련되진 않았지만, 그녀는 쇼로 하여금 루트를 떠올리게 만들었다. 쇼는 고개를 가로저으며, 왜 자신의 생각이 다시 한 번 지난 몇 달 동안 시간을 같이 보냈던 여자에게로 향하는지가 궁금했다. 규칙적으로 자신을 짜증나게 하면서도, 그녀가 절대로 생각하지 못한 방향으로 쇼에게 흥미와 도전의지를 불태우게 만드는 그녀에게 말이다.

목표물이나 임무 대상이 아닌 한 인물에 자신의 마음이 이토록 집중하는 것에 쇼는 익숙하지 않았다. 그녀는 이런 종류의 일은 _하지_ 않았다. 그녀는 그러고싶은 마음도 절대 없었다. 그리고 이제 그녀가 생각할 수 있는 건 루트와 그 키스와 도대체 언제쯤에야 그걸 다시 할 수 있는 기회를 잡을 수 있는지 뿐이었다.

그들은 그 사실에 대해선 이야기 하지 않았다. 그럴 시간도 없었다. 어쨌든 대화는 그들의 방식이 아니었고, 쇼의 방식은 절대로 아니었다.

그녀는 여전히 자신의 위에 올라탄 루트의 감촉을, 그녀의 입술의 맛을, 그리고 쇼의 손아귀 안에서 느껴지던 그녀의 부드러운 머리칼을 기억할 수 있었다. 그녀는 그걸 더 원했다. 그리고 그 생각, 그 _욕구_ 는 너무 놀랍도록 강렬해서 쇼는 들고 있던 커피잔을 재빨리 탁자 위에 쾅 하고 다시 올려두었다. 잔을 떨어뜨릴 것만 같았기 때문이었다.

해롤드는 신기한 듯이 그녀를 쳐다보았다. "괜찮아요?"

"난 괜찮아요," 그녀가 재빨리 말했다. "우린 떠나야 해요."

"하지만 당신은 식사를 다 먹지 않았는걸요," 해롤드는 지적했다.

"배 안고파요."

그녀로 하여금 루트를 떠올리게 만든 종업원은 사실 그 해커랑은 전혀 닮지 않았다. 종업원은 전화를 받기 위해 자리에서 일어나 움직였다.

"좋아요," 해롤드는 답했다. 그는 계산을 하기 위해 지갑을 꺼냈다. 언제나처럼 기사도적인 신사였다.

"어," 종업원이 식당에서 소리쳤다. "여기에 메리 우즈라는 분 있나요?"

쇼는 재킷을 입었다. 종업원이 한 말이 무엇이었는지 그녀 자신의 머릿속에 집어넣는데 잠깐 시간이 걸렸다. _메리 우즈_...

그녀는 재빨리 종업원에게로 다가가 그녀의 손에서 수화기를 낚아챘다. "여보세요?"

수화구에서 한 목소리가 주소를 읊었지만, 그건 그녀가 기대한 대로 기계가 아니었다.

"루트?"

##

전화 상으로는 루트는 괜찮은 것 같았다. 그녀는 쇼에게 자신과 리스 둘 다 괜찮다고 장담했다. 하지만 쇼는 그들이 "괜찮다"는 단어를 같은 의미로 쓰고 있는건지 의심이 들었다. 그녀는 멀리서 전화로도 루트의 회피 전술과 그녀가 지쳐있다는 걸 감지할 수 있었다. 하지만 루트는 쇼가 자신의 이름을 부르기도 전에, 시간이 얼마 없고 그들 _전부_ 가, 모두 움직여야 한다 말하고는 재빨리 전화를 끊어버렸다.

쇼는 발신음을 제외하고는 아무것도 듣지 못했고, 조금 후에 그녀는 불만에 가득 차 수화기를 쾅 하고 내려놓았다.

해롤드가 그녀를 향해 질문을 가득 담은 채로 눈썹을 치켜 올렸지만, 그녀는 뒷좌석에서 베어가 그들의 귀환에 신이 나 짖고있는 훔친 차에 안전하게 돌아가기 전 까지는 아무런 말도 하지 않았다.

그들은 어딘가 사막 한 가운데에 있는 네바다를 향해 움직였다. 루트는 그 이상의 것은 그녀에게 말하지 않았다. 장거리 운전이었고, 그들이 정차할 때 라곤 기름을 채우거나 베어의 지루함을 달래주려 산책을 할 때 뿐이었다. 그들은 번갈아서 운전대를 잡았고, 한 쪽이 운전을 하는 동안 다른 한 쪽은 조수석에 앉아서 잠을 잤다. 쇼는 잠을 별로 못 잤고 내내 자신이 운전을 하고 싶어했지만, 해롤드가 그녀조차도 수면 부족으로 눈이 감겨서 똑바로 총을 쏠 수도 없을거라고 지적하자 그러지 못했다.

리스와 루트가 먼저 만남의 장소에 도착했다. 그들의 차는 운전으로인한 먼지와 총알 구멍으로 벌집이 된 상태였다.

존 리스는 심한 상처들과 멍들로, 보기만해도 눈이 아플 지경이었다; 그는 시무룩하게 상태로 차에 기대어 있었다. 그는 평소 입는 정장 대신에 검은 청바지와 티셔츠를 입고 있어 이상하게 보였다. 쇼는 그의 가명이 무엇이었을지 그리고 그게 그녀 만큼 비참한 거였을지 잠깐 궁금해졌으나, 루트가 차에서 내리자마자 그녀의 관심은 그쪽을 향했다. 그녀는 괜찮아 보였다; 그녀의 왼쪽 손에는 붕대가 둘러져 있었고 오른쪽 눈 옆에는 볼썽사나운 상처가 있었다. 쇼가 그녀를 향해 다가오자 그녀는 히죽 웃었다.

"두 어린이들 처신 잘 하고 있었어요?" 쇼 자신의 질문 때문에 웃지 않는 것은 정말 어려웠다.

"그러면 지금 무슨 재미가 있겠어?" 루트는 빈틈없이 대답했다.

리스는 그저 툴툴거렸다, 그의 관심은 베어를 차 밖으로 나오게 하려고 사투를 벌이는 해롤드에게 있었다.

"핀치, 괜찮아요?" 리스가 물었다.

해롤드는 미소지었다. "쇼 양이 제시간에 도착했거든요."

"잘 됐네요," 리스는 대답하더니 핀치와 힘차게 포옹을 했다. 너무 세게 안은 모양인지, 다른 남자는 공기가 폐에서 빠져나가기라도 한 것 마냥 앓는 소리를 냈다.

"그래서," 루트가 말했다, "나 보고싶었어?"

"아니," 쇼가 얼굴을 찌푸리며 대답했다.

"거짓말쟁이." 그 한마디 진실을 삼키기에는 조금 힘이들었다. 그들이 헤어진 지 정말 며칠 밖에 되지 않은것일까? 와이오밍의 그 모텔에서 나와 각자 걸어간 것이 몇 달 전 처럼 느껴졌다. 그리고 루트가 자신의 옆에 있는 것은 쇼에게 영향을 미쳤다. 편안하고 익숙했다. 그리고 헤어지면 어떻게 느끼는 지도; 마치 무언가를 잃어버린 것 처럼, 그녀의 생각이 거기에 속해있어야 하는 것마냥 항상 루트에게로 되돌아왔다.

"무슨 일이 있었던거야?" 쇼는 루트의 이마에 난 상처를 가리켰다.

루트는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "데시마. 아무것도 아냐," 그녀는 덧붙이더니 쇼가 그녀의 머리를 자세히 보려고 고개를 살짝 돌리자 짜증이 났는지 무거운 한숨을 쉬었다.

"꿰메야 할 것 같은데," 쇼가 말했다.

"괜찮아," 필요한 것 보다 더 길게 쇼의 손가락이 상처 가까이를 스치자, 루트는 아파서 움찔거리는 데도 그렇게 대답했다.

"내가 나중에 치료해 줄 게," 쇼는 다른 여자가 반대하리라 예상하고 말을 했지만, 루트는 그저 미소지었다 - 쇼 마저도 좀처럼 볼 수 없는 진짜였다. 그녀는 모든 것 중에서 그 미소를 제일 좋아했다.

"그로브스 양," 리스의 인사법이 결국 그를 놓아주었는지 해롤드가 말했다. 리스의 눈이 그녀와 루트를 향해 꽂히는 것을 놓치지 않으며, 쇼는 한 발 자국 물러섰다. 마치 쇼가 아직도 자기자신에 대해 파악하지 못한 비밀을 그는 아는 것 같았다.

"이제 우리가 이 사막 한복판에서 무엇을 할 건 지 설명해야 하는 시점이 되었다고 믿고싶습니다만," 해롤드는 말을 이었다.

"그러게," 쇼가 말했다, "우리가 여기서 뭘 _할건데_?"

그녀는 전직 해커와 전직 CIA 요원을 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 리스는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 며칠 동안 루트와 함께 있었음에도 불구하고, 앞으로 벌어질 일에 대해 귀뜸받은게 없는 건 확실해보였다.

"우리는 여기에," 루트는 다시금 능글맞게 웃으며 말했지만 쇼는 이번엔 그녀의 눈은 웃고있지 않다는 점을 눈치챘다, "사마리아인을 없애버리려고 온거에요."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: 어반딕에서는 뉴요커가 아닌 사람들만이 빅애플이라는 단어를 쓴다고 말한다. 이 단어가 뉴욕을 가리키게 된 보다 자세한 기원은 위키를 참고하자. [x]  
> **: 서비스 거부[봉쇄]공격. 특정 사이트에 무의미한 액세스를 집중적으로 행함으로써 일반 유저의 액세스를 방해하는 것. DoS는 denial of service의 약어. 출처: YBM 글로벌비즈니스 영한사전


	6. Chapter 6

"우리는 여기에 사마리아인을 없애버리려고 온 거에요," 루트가 말했다.

"당연하죠," 핀치는 그게 당연하다는 듯이, 루트가 정말로 말이 되는 소리를 했다는 듯이 대답했다. 마치 사마리아인이 그들 모두를 죽일 수 있을만큼 기계의 전부는 볼 수 없다는 듯이, 전혀 전능하지 않다는 듯이.

"나머지 사람들에게 설명 좀 해줄래요?" 리스는 루트와 핀치를 번갈아 보며 말했다.

"사마리아인의 서버는 전세계에 있다고 아는데," 쇼가 말했다.

"그렇지," 루트가 답했다.

"그러면 그 모두를 어떻게 제거할건데요?" 리스가 질문을 했다.

"찾아가지는 않죠," 루트가 답했다. "우린 이걸 쓸 거에요." 그녀는 저장장치를 들어올렸다. 장치는 무해해 보일 정도로 작았지만, 루트는 약간의 충격에라도 터져버릴 수 있는 폭탄이라도 되는 것처럼 그 장치를 손에 쥐고 있었다.

"그게 제가 생각하는 건가요?" 핀치가 대답했다. 그의 얼굴은 누군가가 그를 죽이려고 했을 때 보다 더 창백해졌다.

"언제나 대안이 있거든요, 해롤드," 루트는 쓸쓸하다는 듯이 말했다.

"그게 뭔데?" 쇼가 이 화젯거리에서 무시된 것에 화가 나는것을 느끼며 말했다.

"그로브스 양은 사마리아인을 바이러스로 파괴하려 계획하고 있습니다." 핀치가 대답했다.

"바이러스?" 리스가 말했다. "일년 전에 데시마가 기계를 감염시킨 종류 같은거요?"

"그렇죠," 루트가 조용히 대답했다, "좀 더 치명적인."

쇼는 다른 여자를 조심스럽게 지켜보았다. 거기에 평소 루트의 경박한 태도는 없었다.

"루트," 쇼가 말했다, "또 무슨 일인건데?"

루트의 시선이 천천히 올라와 그녀와 만났다. 그리고 쇼는 자신이 그 눈빛에서 본 것이 싫었다.

패배.

"사마리아인을 멈출 수 있습니다," 핀치가 건조한 목소리로 말했다, "하지만 그에는 댓가가 따르죠."

그러자 모든것들이 쇼에게 딱 들어맞게 이해되기 시작했다.

"기계," 루트가 말했다. "우리는 기계도 파괴해야해요."

##

기계가 위태로워 졌다는 쇼의 이론은 사실이었다. 사마리아인은 기계의 시스템에 침투해 그들의 새로운 신분과 위치 정보에 _접근하려고_ 했다.

"그녀는 가능한 한 오래 우리를 숨겨주려 할 거에요," 루트가 설명했다.

 _그리 길진 않을걸_ , 쇼는 번호를 가르쳐 준 전화와 시카고의 주소, 그리고 데시마 요원들이 루트를 궁지에 몰았던 것을 상기시키고는 그렇게 생각했다. _그리고 잘 될 것같지도 않아._

기계와 사마리아인은 연결되어 있다. 바이러스를 기계와 사마리아인에게 업로드 하게되면 둘은 나란히 감염될 것이다. 그만큼 간단한 문제였다. 누가봐도 알 수 있었다.

"그렇게 하려면 기계의 물리적 위치가 필요하지 않아?" 쇼가 물었다.

"알고있어," 루트는 대답하고는 그녀의 옆 쪽 사막 한 가운데 어디쯤을 가리켰다.

"이쪽 방향이면 51구역*인가?" 리스가 약간은 회의적인 목소리로 물었다.

"너 지금 우리한테 51구역에 침입하자고 그러는거야?" 쇼는 믿기지 않는다는 듯이 물었지만, 그녀의 목소리에는 약간의 기대감 또한 묻어있었다. 심지어 상황이 자신에게 불리하다 할지라도, 그녀는 절대로 도전을 포기하는 사람은 아니었다.

루트는 눈을 굴렸다. "아니, 51구역 아니거든," 그녀는 가볍게 화를 내며 답했다. "여기서 북쪽으로 10마일 떨어진 곳 지하에 군사시설이 있어. 거기에 그녀가 있지."

루트는 마치 기계가 그곳에 있는 것을 정말로 볼 수 있기라도 한 듯, 그녀의 멍한 눈은 먼 곳을 응시했다. 쇼는 루트가 어떻게 이 모든것들을 맞잡고 있는지, 어떻게 잘 받아들이고 있는건지 궁금했다. 그리고 만약, 정말로 그 때가 온다면, 그녀가 사마리아인을 저지하기 위해 말 그대로 기계를 죽이는 것을 관철할 것인지도.

쇼는 갑자기 지나간 한달동안 그래왔듯이, 이곳에 남자들은 없고 그녀와 루트만 있기를 바랬다. 그렇게 된다면 그녀는 명확한 대답을 받아 낼 수도 있을지도 몰랐다. 어쩌면 루트가 자신의 경계를 낮춘 채, 기계에 대한 자신감 뒤에 숨는것을 그만두고 자신이 정말로 어떻게 느끼는 지에 대해 얘기할 수도 있을터였다.

그토록 오랫동안 자신의 머릿속에서 말을 걸어오며, 자신을 인도하는 목소리가 있다는 것은 어떤 것인지, 목소리의 자유 의지로 그 선택지가 빼앗긴다는 것은 어떤 건지, 쇼는 이해할 수 없었다. 그녀는 루트가 무엇을 겪었는지 상상할 수 없었고, 루트가 생각하고 걱정하는 것이 무엇인지도 예상할 수 없었다. 그리고 루트가 이 일을 끝까지 해 낼 수 있다는 점을 쇼가 확실히 알지 못한다는 것이 쇼가 걱정하는 부분이었다. 쇼가 함께 있는동안 전혀 신뢰하지 않았던 여자의 손에 그들의 모든 임무가 맡겨져 있다는, 그 불확실성. 만약 기계가 없어진다면 루트의 어느 정도가 남아있을까? 만일 루트가 자신을 희생하지 않는다면, 기계와 함께 성장해온 이 상호의존적인 루트는 결국 그들 모두에게 역화逆火**할 수도 있었다.

"그게 유일한 방법이야?" 분명히 하기위해서, 그들이 옳은 일을 하고있다고 확신을 갖기 위해서 쇼는 조용히 물었다. 루트는 다시 그녀에게로 시선을 돌렸고 쇼는 그녀와의 거리를 유지했다. 여전히 그녀는 그들 사이의 이 틈을 어떻게 건너야 할 지 확신이 없었다.

"그래," 루트는 쌀쌀맞게 대답했다. "언제나 그게 유일한 방법이었어. 우린 그저 불가피한 결정을 늦추고 있었을 뿐이었으니까."

"루트-"

"우린 움직여야해," 루트가 재빨리 말했다. 그녀는 돌아섰을 때 시선을 아래로 돌렸지만, 쇼는 다른 여자가 숨기려고 애썼음에도 그녀의 두 눈에서 고통을 느낄 수 있었다. 그 점이 쇼로 하여금 무언가를 부수고 싶게 만들었다. 사마리아인과 데시마를 그녀의 맨손으로 파괴해 버리면 루트는 이런 결정을 내릴 필요가 없을 테니까.

"너한테는 줄 선물이 있지," 루트는 억지로 열의를 불태우며 말했다.

 _좋아_ , 쇼는 생각했다, _나도 연기를 하겠어. 지금은_. 그리고 그녀는 루트가 모든것이 괜찮은 척 하도록 놓아두었다.

루트는 자신의 차 트렁크를 열더니, 무기를 꺼내서는 쇼에게 건넸다.

"새로나온 레밍턴 R51...좋은데," 쇼는 감탄하며 휘파람을 불고는 말했다. 권총은 작고 가벼우며 그녀의 손에 완벽하게 맞았다. 쇼는 시험 발사를 위해 이 녀석을 갖고나가는 걸 기다릴 수 없었다.

루트는 씨익 웃었다. "네가 좋아할 거라 생각했어."

"나한테는 뭐 없어요?" 리스가 희미한 질투의 눈빛으로 쇼의 새로운 장난감을 보며 물었다.

루트는 눈을 굴렸지만, 그에게도 마찬가지로 새로운 권총을 건넸다. "한번에 모든 총알을 쓰지는 마요."

리스는 툴툴거리며 장전된 총알을 확인하고 안전장치를 누르고 나서야, 권총을 자신의 청바지 허리띠에 끼워넣었다.

"세 사람과 총들이라니 도대체 뭘 하려는 거죠?" 루트가 트렁크에서 자신의 무기를 손에 쥐고는 쇼에게 총알 몇 세트를 건네자 해롤드는 당황하며 물었다.

"늘 준비되어있는 것이 최선이니까요, 핀치," 리스가 말했다.

"게다가," 쇼는 덧붙였다, "총쏘는건 재미있잖아요."

해롤드는 그녀를 믿고싶지 않다는 것 처럼 보였다.

##

루트는 그들을 태우고 기계가 숨겨진 비밀 정부 시설을 향해 10마일을 차로 달렸다. 쇼는 자신이 무엇을 기대하고 있는지 확신할 순 없었지만, 적어도 루트가 그들을 옆 쪽에 세워둔 다 부서진 판잣집은 아니었다.

" _저게_ 우리의 비밀 지하 시설이라고요?" 리스가 물었다. "그렇게 많이 안전해보이진 않은데..."

"겉모습만으로는 판단할 순 없죠, 존," 루트가 답했다. "지금쯤이면 그정도는 알아야 할텐데요."

리스는 툴툴거렸고 그들은 모두 루트를 따라 조심스럽게 판잣집 안으로 들어갔다. 안은 먼지와 퀴퀴한 냄새로 가득했고, 나무 벽의 갈라진 금을 통해 햇살이 띠처럼 흔들리며 들어왔다. 루트는 지푸라기와 먼지들을 발로 차 한 쪽으로 밀쳤고, 그러자 바닥에 설치된 작은 문이 모습을 드러냈다. 그녀와 리스는 문을 잡아당겨 열었고, 침묵으로 가득 찬 기대감 속에서 문은 큰 소리를 내며 삐걱였다.

"내려갈까요?" 루트가 말하자 쇼는 구멍 안으로 손전등을 비추었다. 빛은 그다지 어둠을 뚫고 들어가지 못했고, 그녀는 밑바닥을 제대로 볼 수 없었다. 적어도 100피트는 되겠는걸, 그녀는 짐작했다. 나선형의 금속 계단은 영원히 이어져 있을것만 같았다.

"맨 아래에 보안장치가 설치된 문이 있어," 루트가 설명했다. "네 자리 비밀 번호로 열리는."

"비밀 지하 시설에 대해서는," 선두에서 천천히 내려가는 리스를 쳐다보며 쇼가 말했다, "내가 감동했다고는 말 못하겠는걸."

"음, 이건 _비밀_ 기지니까, 쇼," 루트가 리스를 따라 내려가며 말했다. "만약에 높은 철조망이 이 장소를 에워싸고 있었다면, 모두 시설이 여기있는 줄 알거 아냐."

쇼는 어깨를 으쓱하고는 핀치와 베어에게 그 다음 가라고 손짓했다. 높은 곳에서 내려다 보자 약간은 긴장한 것 같았지만, 어쨌든 핀치는 아무 말 없이 내려갔다. 기계는 그의 창조물이자, 어떤 면에서는 그에게 아이가 있었더라면 아이와 가장 가까운 존재였다. 적어도 그가 할 수 있는것은 기계의 마지막 순간에 그 자신이 있는것이라고, 쇼는 생각했다.

밑바닥까지 내려가는덴 오래 걸리지 않았다. 쇼의 발이 마지막 계단을 밟았을 무렵에는, 이미 루트가 보안장치가 설치된 육중한 금속 문 옆 키패드에 네 자리의 비밀번호를 입력하고 있었다.

“누군가 앞을 지키고 있어," 루트가 말했다.

쇼와 리스가 동시에 총을 들었지만, 루트는 쇼가 문을 열자 살짝 머리를 흔들었다. 쇼는 총을 낮추었고, 그들이 그녀를 따라 움직이는동안 리스는 루트의 오른쪽 어깨 바로 위를 향해 총구를 겨누었다. 루트가 옳았다: 남자 한 명이 앞에 서 있었고, 그들에겐 그의 등이 보였다. 그들이 접근하자 그는 재빠르게 돌아섰고 쇼는 다시 한 번 자신의 총을 들어올렸다. 하지만 루트가 이미 움직이고 있었다. 그녀는 다리를 높이 들어 남자의 손에서 총을 차버린 후 그의 손목을 잡았다; 눈 깜박할 사이에 그녀는 한 손으로는 남자의 팔 한쪽을 등 뒤에서 세게 당기면서 다른 팔로는 그의 목을 조였다.

"오, 움직임 좋은데," 루트가 남자를 다른 금속 문으로 끌어당기는 것을 지켜보면서 쇼는 작은 소리로 중얼거렸다. 이번 문 옆에는 키패드 대신에 망막 스캐너가 달려있었다.

"감명받은것 같군요, 쇼 양," 그녀의 뒤에서 해롤드가 말했다.

"당연히 그래야죠," 그녀는 다른 세 명에게 관심을 다시돌리기 전에 어깨 너머로 그를 힐끗 보며 대답했다. "내가 가르쳐 준 거거든요."

"망막 스캔을 하려면 난 깨어있는 네가 필요해," 루트는 요원의 귓가에 속삭였다. "그러니 소란피우지 않는다면 참 고맙겠어."

남자는 리스가 그의 눈 사이로 총을 들이밀며 앞으로 나가자, 자신의 패배를 깨닫고는 앓는 소리를 내었다. "내가 너라면, 그녀가 하라는 대로 할거야."

루트는 남자를 스캐너 쪽으로 밀었고, 그는 자신의 망막이 스캔되는동안 저항하지 않았다. 문이 소리를 내며 열리자, 루트는 그를 놓아준 다음 자신의 것으로 보이는 총의 개머리판으로 그의 뒷머리를 후려쳤다. 그는 정신을 잃은채로 바닥에 고꾸라졌다.

"그게 전적으로 필요한 행동이었나요?" 핀치가 물었다.

"그러면 내가 그를 죽이는게 나을까요?" 루트가 말했다.

"반대쪽엔 뭐가있죠?" 핀치가 입을 열어 논쟁을 시작하기 전에 리스가 물었다.

"빈 복도네," 루트가 답했다. 그녀는 잠시 멈춘채, 인공와우蝸牛***가 인식된 쪽으로 머리를 살짝 기울였다. "그녀는 우리가 나뉘어져야 한다는데."

"사마리아인이-오염시킨-기계가 우리보고 나뉘어져야 한다 말했다고요?" 리스가 말했다. 그는 쇼를 힐끗 보았고, 그녀는 그의 눈에 비춰진 자신의 우려를 확인했다. 기계는 그들에게 나뉘어야 한다고 말했다 - 다시한 번 - 그리고 지난번처럼, 쇼는 온몸의 뼛속 깊이 이것이 터무니 없는 생각이라는 것을 느꼈다. 그녀가 단련시킨 그 모든 본능이 그들이 한데 뭉쳐있어야 한다 말하고 있었다. 하지만 루트는 이미 복도에 서서, 기계가 자신의 귓가에 속삭이는대로 행동하고 있었다. 쇼는 다른 여자에게 바싹 붙어 따라갔다 - 이번에도 루트를 시야에서 놓친다면 그녀는 자신을 용서할 수 없을터였다. 차가운 형광등 불빛 아래 루트의 이마에 난 붉고 들쭉날쭉한 상처가 두드러져 보였고, 그게 쇼로 하여금 루트는 기계가 아니라는 사실을 상기시켰다. 다른이들과 마찬가지로 그녀는 상처받기 쉬운, 인간이었다.

루트는 쇼가 가까이 오는것을 보고 미소지었다 - 쇼가 그곳에 정말로 있다는 사실을 그녀도 적잖이 믿을 수 없다는 듯한, 약간의 불신감이 깃든 그런 진짜 미소였다.

"그래서 우린 어디로 가야해?" 루트가 거절하기도 전에 쇼가 말했다.

"존," 전직 CIA 요원에게 주의를 돌리며 루트가 말했다. "5층 아래에 전력원이 있어요. 그들이 전원을 내리지 않도록 해요."

"그들이 전원을 내리면 어떻게 되는데요?" 리스가 물었다.

"그렇게되면 이걸 업로드 하는게 더 어려워질거에요," 루트가 자신의 주머니에 안전히 집어넣기 전에 저장장치를 흔들며 말했다. "해롤드와 함께 가요 - 하지만 조심하는게 좋아요, 요원들이 사방에 득실거리니까."

리스는 고개를 끄덕이고는 핀치와 베어에게 자신을 따라오라고 손짓했다.

"그래서," 리스와 핀치가 모퉁이를 지나 사라지자 쇼가 물었다. "우린 어디로 가야해?"

"기계를 찾으러 가야지," 루트가 대답했다.

##

복도는 끝없이 구불구불 나 있었고 쇼에게는 모두 똑같아 보였다. 하지만 그녀는 일이 닥치면 자신이 재빨리 길을 찾을 수 있을거라 믿었다. 루트가 차에서 그들 전부에게 이어피스를 주었기에, 쇼는 남자팀과 연락을 취했다.

"아직은 아무것도 없어," 작게 낮춘 리스의 목소리가 그녀의 귀를 채웠다. "그냥 지루한 회색 복도뿐이야. 넌?"

"마찬가지," 쇼가 대답했다.

루트가 그녀에게 조용히 하라고 팔을 들어올렸다.

"잠깐 기다려, 리스," 루트가 그들의 오른쪽 문을 가리키자 쇼가 말했다.

"기계는 이쪽 끝에있어," 루트는 조용히 말했지만, 그 목소리에서 쇼는 일말의 기대감을 놓치지 않았다. 쇼는 그녀가 실망하지 않기를 바랐다. 그녀는 루트가 기계를 찾으려고 했을때 자신이 그녀의 어깨에 총알을 박아넣었던 최근의 일을 생생히 기억했다. 자신의 손을 멈추게 한 게 해롤드만 아니었어도, 그녀의 두 눈 사이를 쐈을터였다.

쇼가 먼저 지나가려고 했지만, 루트의 손이 그녀의 팔뚝을 잡았기에 멈추었다. 쇼는 그녀를 쏘아보려 했지만, 루트가 권총 두 개를 꺼내자 눈빛 대신에 헛웃음을 지었다.

"그걸로 보충이 될까?" 쇼가 물었다.

"언제나 두 개인게 더 좋아," 루트는 진지한 표정을 지었고 쇼가 반응하기도 전에 문을 통과해 총을 쏘았다. 보통 때였다면, 루트의 빈정거림으로 가득찬 이런 말들은 쇼로 하여금 얼굴을 찡그리게 만들고 다른 여자를 때려주고싶어서 몸이 근질거렸었다. 하지만 지금 - 지금 쇼는 여섯명 쯤 되는 요원들이 공격당했다 알아차리기도 전에 다른 여자가 거의 땀흘리지 않고 그들을 때려눕히는 것을 지켜보며 감탄하고 있었다.

"다시 한 번 나를 과소평가하지마, 쇼?" 루트는 권총을 총집에 도로 꽂아넣으며 말했다.

"아니거든," 쇼가 말했다. "내 새로운 장난감을 언제 쓰게 해 줄 지 궁금했을 뿐이야."

"걱정하지마, 곧 재미 좀 보게 될거니까," 루트가 말했다.

"그랬으면 좋겠네," 쇼는 중얼거렸지만 루트가 자신의 말을 들었다고 생각하지는 않았다. 그녀의 관심은 쇼에게서 떠나 여섯 명의 보안 요원 팀이 요구되었던 방 안의 물체로 향했다.

"기계?" 사마리아인이 설치되었던 창고의 서버와 비슷하게 생긴 크고 까만 상자 쪽으로 루트가 손을 가져다대는것을 지켜보며, 쇼가 물었다.

"그녀의 일부분이야," 루트가 말했다. 그녀의 목소리는 다시한 번 멀리서 들리는 것 같았기에 쇼는 다른 여자가 자신이 여전히 여기에 있다고 알고있는지 궁금했다.

"그럼 어디에 바이러스를 업로드 해야해?" 쇼가 물었다.

"이쪽에," 루트가 말했다. "여기에 단말기가 연결되어있어."

쇼는 목 뒤의 머리칼이 쭈뼛 서는것을 느끼며, 다른 여자를 따라 서버의 미로를 통과했다. 그녀의 모든 감각들이 저릿했다; 그들을 향해 나쁜 녀석들이 뛰쳐나올 수 있는 경우의 수가 너무 많았다. 그녀는 매복이나 그 어떤것에도 준비할 수 있도록 루트 옆에 바싹 붙었다.

"여기." 루트가 루트가 컴퓨터 단말기 옆에 멈춰섰다. 쇼에게 그건 그냥 오래된 PC같아 보였지만 그녀는 자신의 의견을 루트에게 말하자 약간 화가 나 찌푸린 얼굴이 되돌아오는것을 보며 훨씬 강력한 게 아닐까 추측했다.

쇼는 서버 주변을 확인했다. 일단 지금은 아무것도 없었다. 컴퓨터 단말기의 위치가 루트의 작업을 시야에서 벗어나게 만들어주었다.

"설치하는데 어느정도 걸려?" 쇼는 벌써 지루함을 느끼며 물었다. 그녀는 _여전히_ 자신의 새로운 총으로 누구도 쏘지 못했다.

"내가 해롤드의 방화벽을 얼마나 빠르게 뚫느냐에 달려있지."

"그리고 넌 사마리아인이 우리를 보지 못할거라 확신하고?" 쇼가 물었다. 그녀는 그들이 서버룸을 통과하는 동안 열 대의 감시 카메라를 홀로 주시했다.

"그녀가 우리를 숨겨주고 있어," 루트가 한 말은 그게 전부였다. 쇼는 그게 무슨 의미인지 입을 열어 물어보려고 했지만, 루트가 자신에게 해답을 준 다 할지라도 그 설명을 이해할 수 없을거라 생각했다. 대신에, 그녀는 리스에게 연락을 했다.

"거기 남자들, 그 아래는 어때?"

"아직까진 아무것도 없어," 지직거리며 리스의 목소리가 대답했다. "발전기에 도착했어."

"눈 크게 뜨고있어," 그녀가 말했다.

"그것참 고맙네, 쇼," 조금 비꼬며 리스가 말했고 그녀는 그가 눈을 굴리고 있다는걸 알 수 있었다. "이건 내 첫나들이가 아니야, 너도 알겠지만."

쇼는 그 말에 대답하지 않기로 했고, 대신에 루트에게로 주의를 돌렸다. 그녀는 깊이 몰두한 표정을 지은채로 빠르게 컴퓨터 단말기의 키보드를 치고 있었다. 쇼는 그 오랫동안 루트가 습관처럼 일하는 걸 자신이 본 게 이번이 처음이라는 사실을 깨달았다. 환상적이었다; 마치 컴퓨터 그 자체가 그녀의 일부, 연장선상인 것 처럼 그녀의 손가락이 키보드 위를 우아하게 미끄러지는 그 방식이. 쇼는 그 손가락들이 자신의 몸을 천천히 따라 내려간다면 어떨까 궁금했고, 그 생각에 가볍게 몸을 떨었다.

루트의 손가락이 갑자기 멈췄고 그녀가 재빨리 올려다 본 덕에, 쇼가 시선을 돌려야겠다 생각하기도 전에 그녀의 눈과 마주쳤다.

"뭐?" 루트가 말했다.

"왜?" 쇼는 그녀의 목소리가 자신의 생명을 빼앗긴 것 같다는 느낌을 무시하며 말했다 - 평소 그녀의 강인함은 흔적도 없이 사라진, 연약하고 솔직한 목소리.

"왜 날 보는건데?" 루트가 천천히 말했다.

"안봤거든," 쇼는 대답한 바로 그 순간에 자신이 여전히 그러고 있었다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그녀는 목을 가다듬으며 다른쪽으로 시선을 돌렸지만, 방 안의 다른 여자를 무시하고 다른 것에 집중하는건 매우 어려웠다. 서버들은 확실히 보기좋지 않았다.

"오, 안돼," 루트가 갑자기 말했고 그녀의 타자속도가 더 빨라졌다.

"뭐야?" 쇼는 해커의 어깨 너머로 몸을 움직였다. 그녀는 컴퓨터 화면을 봤지만, 그녀에겐 전부 숫자 무더기만이 가득했다. "이게 뭔데?"

"내생각엔 사마리아인이 기계 안에 패킷 필터링****을 설치해 둔 것 같아. 방화벽 안에 방화벽을 세워둔 거나 마찬가지지," 재빨리 대답한 루트의 눈은 공포로 가득했다.

"루트, 천천히 말해봐," 쇼는 생각하지않고 다른 여자의 어깨에 손을 올려놓으며 말했다. "그게 무슨뜻인지 모르겠어."

루트는 이번엔 더 천천히 다시 설명했다. 쇼는 여전히 이해하는데 헤매었지만 루트의 머리 속에서 톱니바퀴들이 돌아가고있는것처럼 보였다. "아마도 정보가 기계에서 나온것처럼 바이러스를 재코딩 해 봐야 할 것 같아. 사마리아인이 그거에 속으면 그대로 흘려보낼테니까."

"좋아, 그렇게 해봐," 여전히 다른 여자가 무엇을 얘기하는지 전혀 짐작도 못한 상태에서 쇼는 말했다. "넌 할 수 있어," 그녀는 자신의 목소리에 가능한 한 자신감을 가득 담은 채, 그 자신감이 루트에게서 떨어지지 않도록 바라며 말했다.

"왜?" 루트가 움직이지 않자 쇼가 덧붙였다. 대신에, 루트는 여전히 자신의 어깨 위에 올려져있는 손을 바라보았다. 쇼는 마치 불에 데인 마냥 재빨리 자신의 손을 낚아채고는 방 안에 위협이 있는지 확인하는 척 했다. 그동안 루트도 아무것도 어색하지 않은 것 처럼 행동하려 하면서 작업을 계속했다.

_정말로, 도대체 나한테 무슨 일이 생긴거지?_

쇼는 그 멍청한 키스 이후로 상사병에 걸린 십대마냥 행동하고 있었다. 그녀의 삶에서 쇼는 다른 사람 때문에 이렇게 쉽게 주의가 산만해진 적이 단 한번도 없었다. 루트의 말이나 행동들이 어떤것일지라도 쇼의 호르몬이 소용돌이쳤다. 말도 안되었다. 그만두어야 했다.

쇼는 자신의 일에 집중하려고 했다. 타자를 치는 소리, 숨소리 같이 루트와 관련되어있는 모든것들을 그녀는 차단했다. 그녀의 머리카락 향기...

_오 씨발._

쇼는 신음했다. 이건 좋지 않았다. _정말로_ 좋지 않았다.

쇼는 자신의 왼쪽 귀에 달린 이어피스를 눌렀다. "남자들은 뭐하고 있어?" 그녀는 다른 일로 마음쓰려고 노력하면서 물었다.

"마지막으로 얘기했을때랑 마찬가지야." 리스가 대답했다. "거긴 총질 좀 했어, 쇼?"

"아니," 쇼의 머릿속에서 무슨 일이 벌어지는지 정확히 알고있다는 듯 루트가 컴퓨터 단말기 너머로 능글맞게 웃는것을 무시하면서, 그녀는 뚱하게 대답하고는 통신을 껐다. 순간 편집증적인 생각에, 쇼는 만약 그게 사실인지 궁금해졌다. 기계가 쇼의 생각도 알 수 있을 정도로 멀리 볼 수 있을까? 쇼는 고개를 저으며 말도 안 되는 생각을 떨쳐버리려 했다. 여전히 카메라가 그녀를 주의깊게 살펴보는 것 같이 느껴졌지만.

그녀는 이렇게 편집증적인 자신에 익숙하지 않았다. ISA가 자신을 죽이려고 했을때도 이정도는 아니었다.

쇼는 왼쪽에서 무언가가 움직이는것을 발견했다. 그저 서버의 불빛이 반사되는 걸 수도 있겠지만, 훈련된 그녀의 감이 두 번 체크하라고 말해주었다. 자신이 보이지 않도록 한 채 그녀는 모퉁이를 유심히 살펴보았다.

남자 세 명이 왼쪽에서 무기를 잔뜩 들고 접근하고 있었다.

"루트, 지금 뭘 하고 있건간에," 쇼가 자신의 권총에서 안전장치를 해제하며 말했다, "빨리 하는게 좋겠는데."

본능이 쇼의 자리를 채워 새로운 총의 방아쇠를 당겼고, 그녀가 있다는 것도 알아차리지 못한 표적들을 맞췄다.

"좋은데," 쇼는 자리에서 루트 쪽을 흘낏 쳐다보고는 감탄하며 말했다. 이런 작은 무기 치고는, 엄청난 손상을 주기에 충분했다.

"집중해, 사민," 루트가 컴퓨터 화면에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채로 불렀다. "그녀가 네 오른쪽에 여섯명이 더 있대."

쇼는 눈살을 찌푸렸지만 그녀가 지금 뒤에 숨어있는 오른쪽 서버 뒤로 돌아가 확인하고는...충분한데, 여섯명 더.

"이녀석들은 도대체 어느 구멍에서 튀어나온거야?" 쇼는 중얼거리며 그들을 겨눴다. 본론으로 들어가기 전에, 그들 중 한명이 쏜 총알이 쇼의 머리를 스쳐지나가 그녀의 뒤에 있는 서버에 박혔다. 불꽃이 터지더니 서버 한 열의 전기가 그대로 나가버렸다.

"저게 필요하지 않았으면 좋겠는데," 쇼가 말했다. 루트가 짜증스럽게 이를 악물자 그녀는 씩 웃었다.

쇼는 재빨리 탄창을 비우고는 재빨리 채워서 요원들에게 다시 집중했다. 그녀는 탄창을 바꾸면서 자세히 보기위해 옆으로 움직여 두 명의 적을 확인했다. 그녀는 자신의 왼쪽으로 접근한 남자를 너무 늦게 발견했다. 그는 총을 쏘았고, 총알이 그녀의 팔을 뚫고 들어가 쇼로 하여금 뒤로 휘청이게 만들었다. 고맙게도, 그녀의 뒤에 견고한 서버가 있었기 때문에, 고통이 정맥을 타고 흘렀지만 그녀는 제 발로 여전히 설 수 있었다.

쇼는 자신의 부상을 확인하기전에 맹목적으로 몇 발을 쐈다. 피가 바닥으로 천천히 떨어졌지만 총알이 주요 동맥을 쏜 것 같진 않았다. 그녀의 머리 위로 총알이 스쳐 지나가는 상황에서 그녀는 상처를 싸맬 시간이 없었다.

"루트," 쇼는 악문 잇새로 말했다.

"할 수 있는 한 빨리 하고있어," 루트가 답했다.

쇼가 끙 하고 소리를 내더니 그녀를 향해 총을 쏘는 남자들에게로 다시 시선을 돌렸다. 더 많은 요원들이 나타났고, 그녀가 수적으로 엄청나게 불리하다는 건 누가봐도 알 수 있었다.

"리스, 여기 위 좀 도와줘야 겠는데," 그녀는 자신의 머리 바로 위를 스쳐지나간 총알을 홱 숙여 피하면서 말했다.

"미안, 쇼," 리스가 대답했고 그녀는 이어피스로 다른 쪽에서 나는 총소리를 들을 수 있었다. "우리도 우리의 문제가 생겼어."

쇼는 욕을 내뱉고는 그녀에게 접근하기위해 순간적으로 노출되어있는 두 요원에게 화를 쏟아부었다. 그들은 쓰러져 일어나지 못했다. 쇼는 간신히 알아차리고는 다른 세 명에게 총을 겨눠 발사했다. 그녀는 두번째 총을 꺼내더니 요원들의 손가락이 방아쇠를 만지기도 전에 네 명을 더 쓰러뜨렸다.

 _그래_ , 쇼는 생각했다. _총이 두 개인게 더 낫나보네._

총알이 위험할 정도로 떨어지고 있었고 그녀의 왼쪽 손에 들린 권총은 피칠로 미끌거렸다. 쇼는 느껴지는 고통을 무시하고는 두 개 모두의 탄창을 새걸로 교체했다.

"어떻게 되어가, 쇼?" 루트가 컴퓨터 뒤 안전한 둥지에서 그녀를 불렀다.

"아주 씨발 환상적인데," 쇼는 루트의 냉정함이 그녀를 더 짜증나게 만들지 않도록 애쓰면서 말했다. 대신에, 그녀는 자신에게 집중해 깊게 숨을 들이쉬고는, 갖고있는 마지막 탄창이 제 실력을 발휘하도록 아주 가까이에 발사했다.

쇼와 다른 요원만이 남을 때 까지, 시체들이 그녀 주변에 쓰러졌다.

"그러지 마," 쇼는 그가 총을 들어올리자 경고했다.

그녀가 그보다 빨랐다. 하지만 쇼가 방아쇠를 당기자, 탄창의 빈 소리가 났고, 그의 총소리가 그녀의 귓가를 울렸다. 쇼는 뒤로 휘청거리며 재빨리 다 쓴 무기를 던져버리고 그녀의 허리에 묶어둔 전투용 칼로 손을 뻗었다. 요원이 한 번 더 쏘는 것 보다 쇼의 손이 빨랐다. 가슴에 칼이 박힌 그는 뒤로 날아가 쓰러졌다.

 _방탄조끼를 입었어야지_ , 쇼는 의기양양해 하며 아래를 내려다보았다.

"나도 마찬가진걸," 그녀는 자신의 배꼽 바로 위에 난 총알구멍에서 피가 터져나오는 것을 바라보면서 중얼거렸다.

쇼는 서버 하나에 기대어 바닥으로 미끄러졌다. 그녀는 셀 수 없을 정도로 총을 맞았었고, 복부 총상이 언제나 가장 최악이라는 것을 경험으로 알고있었다. _그리고 그건 진짜로 아팠다._ 그녀는 고통이 그녀의 머리를 돌게할 정도로 타오르는 것을 느꼈다.

그녀는 상처를 압박하려고 했지만, 들어올리려던 팔은 납마냥 무겁게 느껴졌다. 피가 그녀의 손가락 사이로 스며져나오자 멍청한 노력이었다. 대동맥, 그녀는 기억했다. _총알이 대동맥에 흠을 냈군._ 그녀의 의료 훈련이 그녀가 피를 흘리는 동안 얼마나 시간이 남았는지 알려주었다. 그 시간은 길지 않았다. 그녀는 이미 춥고 피곤한 채로 기운이 사라지는것을 느낄 수 있었다.

평범한 사람들이 무서움을 느낄 때 쯤은 지금이었다.

하지만 사민 쇼는 평범하지 않았고 그녀는 그저 짜증이 났다.

사막 한복판 지하에서 _메리 씨발 우즈_ 로 죽는다는것에 짜증이 났다. 왜냐하면 사민 쇼는 이미 "죽었"으니까.

글쎄, 그녀는 확실히 그렇게 될 예정이었다...

눈꺼풀이 무겁게 느껴졌고 그녀는 눈을 계속 뜨려고 노력했다. 그녀는 추웠다 - 죽을정도로 추웠다 - 그리고 기운이 있었다면 몸서리를 쳤을터였다. 하지만 그녀의 몸은 그정도로 기운이 남아있질 못했다. 그리고 그녀는 자신의 얼굴에 따뜻한 손이 느껴지기까지는 추위로 죽을거라고 생각했다. 마치 눈꺼풀에 풀이라도 바른 것같아서 남아있는 온 힘을 다해 눈을 뜨려고 할 때 까지 손은 그녀를 마구 흔들었다.

"루트," 그녀는 다른 여자의 얼굴이 뚜렷하게 보이자 웅얼거렸다. 하지만 그녀의 눈은 다시 빠르게 감겼다.

"쇼," 루트가 말했다. 그녀의 목소리는 멀리 있는것처럼 들렸지만, 쇼는 군중들의 고성 사이에서도 언제나 이 목소리를 잡아 낼 수 있을것 같은 그 공포에 찬 목소리를 들을 수 있었다. 심지어 쿼터백이 마지막 터치다운할 때 경기장을 잔뜩 메운 관중들이 환호할 지라도 말이다.

"사민." 그 공포가 다시한 번 느껴졌다. 쇼는 그녀에게 모든게 괜찮다고, 나쁜 녀석들은 전부 죽었고 그들과 기계만이 남았다고 말하고 싶었다. 하지만 아니었다 - 기계도 죽었잖아, 그렇지 않아? _그래?_

"그게..." 쇼는 말하려고 했지만 그녀의 입술은 감각이 없었고 말하기가 어려웠다. 숨쉬기 어려웠다.

"쇼, _정신차려!_ " 루트가 날카롭게 소리쳤다.

쇼의 두 눈이 탁 떠졌지만, 여전히 힘들었다. "아파..." 그녀는 웅얼거렸다.

"나도 알아," 루트는 고통스러운게 자신인 것 마냥 말했다. 그녀의 손가락은 쇼의 뺨을 어루만졌고, 그게 고통을 제외하고 그녀가 느낄 수 있는 유일한 것이었다.

"죽는..."

"아냐," 루트는 재빨리 말했다. "내 곁에 있어."

"그건 성공했어?" 쇼가 물었다.

루트는 끄덕이기 전에 잠시 멍하니 그녀를 쳐다보았다. "바이러스를 업로드했어."

"잘했네," 쇼가 중얼거렸다. 그녀의 눈이 감겼다. 그녀는 아무것도 아닌 일에 죽는게 싫었다.

그녀는 루트가 자신의 이름을 다시 부르는 것을 들었다 - 그녀의 이름, 할 수만 있다면 그 누구도 자신을 그렇게 부르도록 놔두지 않을 그 이름 - 하지만 그건 마치 루트가 아주 멀리에 있는 것 같이, 메아리처럼 들려왔다. 그녀는 루트의 손을 잡고, 가지 말라고 말하고 싶었지만 그녀는 움직일 수 없었고 루트가 자신에게서 떠나는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

그녀는 그녀에게 무언가 말해야 할 게 있었지만, 그게 무엇인지 생각나지 않았다. 그녀는 일관성 있는 생각을 하려고 집중할 수 없었다. 아마 머릿속에서 속삭이는 모든것을 아는 목소리가 유용하긴 하겠지, 그러면 절대로 잊어버리지 않을테니까.

기계. 그거였다.

그녀는 루트에게 기계에 대해서 말하고 싶었다.

하지만 그녀는 기억하지 못했다.

자신의 온 몸을 통과한 불, 뱃속에 박힌 고통 이전의 것들은 아무것도 기억하지 못했다.

또다른 목소리.

그녀의 귓가에 크고 웅웅거렸다.

그녀는 _기계_ 라고 생각했다.

하지만 아냐, 이 목소리는 너무 멀리, 너무 깊고 너무 익숙했다.

리스.

리스와 핀치였다. 그리고 그녀는 어둠이 그녀를 사로잡기 전까지 미친듯이 짖어대는 베어의 목소리도 들었다고 생각했다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: 51 구역은 미국 공군 비밀기지이다. 외계인이나 UFO에 관한 음모론도 있지만, 실제로는 첩보기 비행훈련장이었다고 한다.  
> **: 내연(內燃) 기관(機關)의 기통에서 흡기관(吸氣管), 기화기(氣化器) 등(等)에 불꽃을 거꾸로 흘려 보내는 현상(現象). 흔히 점화(點火) 시기(時期) 따위가 일정(一定)하지 못한 데서 일어남. 출처: 네이버 한자사전[x]  
> ***: 루트가 #312 에서 고문당한 건 ‘등골적출술stapedectomy’이라고 한다. 원래 등골적출술은 등골을 제거하고 다른 대체물을 그 자리에 삽입하는것인데, 아무래도 컨트롤은 마취하지 않은 상태로 등골만 그냥 뺀것같다. stapedectomy는 stapedotomy와 달리 귀 뒤쪽으로 수술한다고. 현실감있는 퍼오인! 인공와우는, 내이의 와우관에 전극을 삽입하는 수술로 #317 에서 루트가 받은 수술이다.  
> ****: 허가받지 않은 데이터 패킷이 기업의 네트워크로 침투하는 것을 방지하는 보안 유지에 사용되는 소프트웨어와 하드웨어의 결합. 여기에서는 사마리아인이 머신에게 설치하였다. 출처: YBM 글로벌비즈니스 영한사전[x]


	7. Interlude

_초기화…_

_…탐색…_

_…관리자 발견…접속 개시…_

_…접속 불가…_

“서둘러요, 리스씨,” 존의 뒤에서 절뚝거리며 해롤드는 말했다. 베어는 여전히 가죽끈에 매인 채 그를 따라가며 미친듯이 짖어댔다. 해롤드는 베어를 진정시키려 했지만, 개에게 피냄새는 너무나도 강했기에 해롤드가 가죽끈을 세게 잡아당길 때마다 으르렁 거렸다.

그들은 성공하지 못했다. 탈출하는 동안 총을 맞지는 않았지만, 그들은 성공하지 못했다. 어쨌든 그들 전부가 그런건 아니지만. 사막 위 까지 닿아 있는 나선형 계단을 리스의 팔에 들려 올라가고있는 쇼를 슬쩍 보며 해롤드는 그렇게 생각했다. 그녀는 창백해 - 너무나도 창백해 - 보였고 잠깐 동안 소름끼치게도, 해롤드는 그녀가 이미 죽었을지도 모른다고 생각했다.

해롤드는 뒤를 돌아 맨 뒤에서 따라오는 루트를 흘낏 살폈다. 그녀라고 더 나아 보이는 건 아니었다: 쇼의 피로 피투성이가 된 채, 그녀의 손은 떨리고 있었다… 하지만 해롤드의 생각에, 만약 그들이 가는길에 누군가와 마주치게 될 지라도 침착하리라는 것은 의심의 여지가 없었다. 루트는 살인을 저지를 준비가 된 것 처럼 보였다.

꼭대기층에 도착하는데엔 아주 오랜 시간이 걸렸다 - 리스는 팔에 들린 쇼의 무게에 눌려 쉽게 움직이지 못했고, 해롤드는 베어를 데려가려고 발버둥쳤다. 그의 절뚝거림이 이전 어느 때 보다 두드러졌다. 그는 불편함과 고통을 무시하고는, 꼭대기층에 도달할 때 까지 스스로를 밀어올렸다.

판잣집은 그들이 떠났을 때 처럼 비어있었고 리스는 재빠르게 그들의 차를 향해 움직였다.

“그녀는 피가 필요해,” 리스는 말했고, 트렁크에서 의료용 키트를 말없이 꺼낸 루트를 쳐다보았다.

“그녀는 병원에 가야 합니다,” 해롤드가 말했다. 그녀에겐 기계가 필요해, 그는 그렇게 생각하고는 루트에게 기대를 걸고 나서야 방금 그들이 기계를 무력화시켰다는 사실을 기억했다. _참으로 때 맞춰 총을 맞았군요, 쇼 양._

리스는 차 뒷좌석에 루트와 함께 쇼를 태웠고, 해커는 즉시 투명한 플라스틱 관을 이용해 그녀의 팔에서 나온 피가 쇼에게로 수혈되도록 준비를 마쳤다.

“만능 수혈자니까,” 리스는 중얼거리고는 운전석에 앉았다. 해롤드는 뒷좌석 바닥에 베어를 앉혀 가만히 있으라 말하고는, 창백하고 기력 없는 전 ISA 요원의 상태를 보지 않으려고 애썼다. 대신에 그는 루트와 눈을 마주쳤다. 기계에 대해 그들이 공유하는 슬픔 때문에, 둘 사이에 오래 머물러 있던 어떠한 적대감도 사라져 있었다.

정맥 수혈관을 조심하면서 쇼의 머리를 무릎에 눕힌 루트의 눈에는 눈물이 가득했다. 해롤드는 그들이 기계 아니면 쇼 때문인지, 어쩌면 둘 모두 때문에 슬퍼하는 것인지 알지 못했다. 하지만 그녀는 생명선이 끊어진 것처럼 불안해 보였다. 순간적으로 해롤드는 과거에 그들이 맞닥뜨렸을 때, 루트가 아닌 자신이 했었던 행동들에 두려움을 느꼈다.

그는 루트가 기계를 만나기 이전의 방식으로 되돌아 가는 모습을 이미 본 적이 있었다. 그는 기계를 포함해서 모든것으로부터, 마치 우리 속 동물마냥 자신이 그녀를 가둬놓았던 때를 생생하게 기억하고 있었다. 얼마나 루트가 자신을 꺼내달라고 그에게 빌었던가. 무언가 나쁜 것이 다가오고 있었기 때문이었다.

그리고 그 나쁜 것이 도달했다. 무언가 끔찍한 것이.

_이것이 바로 운명이란 말인가? 해롤드는 생각했다. 그건 알고 있었을까? 일이 이렇게 되리라는 사실을 기계는 내내 알고 있었을까?_

“그녀는 수혈하는 속도보다 더 빨리 피를 잃고 있어요,” 리스가 말했다.

해롤드는 재빠르게 조수석으로 뛰어올라탔다. 그들은 기계를 구하지 못했지만, 어쩌면 쇼를 살릴 수 있는 시간이 남아있을지도 몰랐다.

“우리는 오는길에 마을 하나를 지나쳤었어요,” 책임을 지고 해롤드가 말했다. “여기에서 대략 15마일에 있었습니다.”

리스는 고개를 끄덕이고는 제한속도보다 더 빠르게 차를 몰아 사막을 미끄러져 달렸다. 해롤드는 자신의 좌석을 움켜쥐었다. 차는 이미 위험한 속도로 달리고 있었음에도, 그는 여전히 리스가 더 빨리 차를 몰기를 바랐다.

##

_…탐색…_

_…자산 발견…접속 개시…_

_…접속…_

_…접속 두절…_

_##_

“이정도면 충분해,” 존은 말하더니 루트의 팔에서 수혈관을 잡아당겼다. 그녀는 싸울 준비가 된 것처럼 보였지만, 헌혈로 인해 머리가 아팠기에 존이 쇼를 두 팔로 끌어안자 푹 쓰러졌다.

_숨을 쉬고 있어… 신이시여 감사합니다._

그는 그녀를 동물병원으로 안고 갔다 - 병원이 있기에는 마을은 너무 작았고, 가장 가까운 의료시설은 20마일 밖에 있었다. 쇼는 20마일을 버틸 수 없었다. 수의사가 해야할 터였다.

핀치와 베어는 존이 들어서자 난처하다는 듯한 수의사를 발견했다. 그는 그들이 전부 미쳤다는 듯이 존과 그의 팔에 안긴 여자를 쳐다보았다.

“당신이 총알을 빼고 상처를 꿰맸으면 하는데.”

“전 _수의사_ 에요.”

“당신을 위해서 상황을 좀 설명해주도록 하지,” 조심스럽게 쇼를 진찰대에 눕히고는 리스가 말했다. “그녀는 죽어가고 있고, 여기에 있는 내 친구가 당신 머리에 총알을 박아넣는걸 멈출만한 것은 아무것도 없어.” 리스는 그 뒤의 루트를 가리켰다.

수의사는 리스와 루트를 번갈아 보았고, 여자의 손은 천천히 총을 들어올렸다. 그녀의 옷에 잔뜩 묻은 선혈과, 살의로 반짝이는 그녀의 눈빛이 그의 삶에서 가장 현명한 선택을 하게끔 만들었다.

수술을 하는 동안 수의사의 이마에서 땀이 흘렀다. 쇼의 몸 속에서 총알을 꺼내고 상처를 봉합하는 동안 그의 손이 떨렸다.

리스는 헌혈을 했고, 그가 약간 어지러워 할 때쯤 핀치도 수혈을 했다. 그들 모두가 아주 많은 피를 주었음에도, 피는 계속해서 쇼에게서 빠져나갔다.

그리고 리스가 생각할 수 있는 말은 이것 뿐이었다, _두번 다시는._

그는 기계를 탓했고 기계가 죽었다는, 아니면 죽어가고 있거나 바이러스가 한 것이 무엇이던간에 그 사실에 기뻐했다. 존에게 기계는 언제나 신이 아니었고, 그가 기계를 가장 필요로 했을 때 기계는 항상 그를 실망시켰다.

어쩌면 그는 핀치를 탓할 수도 있을 터였다. 전선과 플라스틱을 너무 많이 믿었던 루트 처럼, 맨 처음에 기계를 창조했던 핀치를.

기계는 죽어가고 있었고 쇼도 마찬가지였다. 그리고 존 리스는 차라리 무엇을 잃기를 바라는지 알고있었다.

무엇이 살 가치가 있는 지도.

왜냐하면 그녀의 모든 잘못들 혹은 그 점에도 불구하고, 쇼가 그의 파트너였으니까. 그녀가 자신을 필요로 할 때 그는 거기에 없었으니까. 그래서 리스는 자신이 쓰러지기 직전까지 줄 수 있는 만큼의 피를 그녀에게 주고는, 그래도 충분하지 않다는 사실을 절감하며 앉아있었다.

이전이었다면 그들이 어디에서 여분의 혈액을 구할 수 있는지 기계에게 물어볼 순간이었다. 이럴수가, 어째서 그들 모두 어리석게도 이것에 의존했던 것일까.

수의사는 봉합을 마쳤다. 그는 쇼의 몸 안에 남아있는 것보다 많은 피를 자신에게 묻힌 것 같아 보였다.

“이게 제가 할 수 있는 최선이에요. 그래도 그녀는 병원에 가야합니다.”

“아니,” 리스는 대답하고는 수의사에게 의자를 가리켜 앉으라고 손짓했다. 핀치가 자기 몫의 헌혈을 하고 난 후 빈 의자였다.

수의사는 그가 무슨생각을 하고 있는지 알아차리고는 저항하려했다. “아직은 상처 입구를 봉합하는걸 마무리 해야 합니다.”

“내가 하지,” 리스가 답했다.

해롤드는 바늘을 자신의 팔에 꽂고는, 둥그렇게 눈을 뜬 채로 천천히 피가 투명한 플라스틱 관을 지나 쇼에게로 수혈되는 것을 쳐다보았다. 그 광경에 수의사는 움찔했다.

리스는 일에 착수해, 그가 할 수 있는 한 최선을 다해 쇼의 상처를 꿰맸다. 그는 이것이 충분했으면 하고 바랐지만 충분하지 않다는 사실 정도는 알고 있었다.

루트 또한 이 사실을 알고 있는 것 처럼 보였다. 리스는 그녀가 모든것이 다 끝났을때 다른사람들을 고통받지 않게 하려고 수의사를 죽이고 싶어한다는 걸 알고있었다. 왜냐하면 그 또한 그렇게 생각했기 때문이었다. 하지만 해롤드가 절대로 용인하지 않을 터였고, 그들이 이런 생각을 한다는 사실에 진저리를 칠 것이었다. 그리고 존은 언제나 핀치가 그에게 말한 대로 하는 나쁜 버릇이 있었다.

때로는 드물게 리스가 탈선해 자신의 생각대로 할 때도 있었다. 하지만 언제나 마지막에는 해롤드가 옳았다는 사실이 드러났다.

리스는 마지막 한 땀을 꿰매고 조심스럽게 상처에 붕대를 감았다. 그는 쇼의 뺨에 색이 돌아오고 그녀의 호흡이 안정된다고, 그녀의 혈압이 정상으로 돌아온다고 믿고 싶었다. 하지만 그가 그렇게 생각하는 바로 그 순간에도 그건 거짓이었다. 이토록 오랫동안 쇼가 살아남았다는 사실 자체가 기적이었다.

존 리스는 기적을 믿지 않았다. 하지만 그는 사민 쇼를 믿었다. 그녀는 싸움꾼이었고 여기서 살아남을 것이다. 그래야만 했다.

##

_…탐색…_

_…@r날弖ユ 인モㆎ페0l亼 발견…_

_…접仺 ワĦΛi…_

_…오…ЁポЁΔØ…Ω류…_

_…오弓…_

_…♀l之ı…접…夻속 仓iЖĦ…_

_…Ω弓…_

_…진θĦ중 Λi亼템 장@Ħ…_

##

이틀. 그 날 뒤로 이틀이 지났다.

쇼는 움직이거나 눈을 깜박이거나 그 어떤것도 하지 않았다. 그녀는 여전히 숨을 쉬었다, 그것 뿐이긴 하지만.

루트는 그녀에게서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 살아있다는 어떤 흔적이라도 놓칠까봐 두려웠기에…혹은 삶이 끊어지는 순간을 보지 못할까봐…

왜냐하면 그녀는 쇼를 혼자 죽게 내버려 두지 않으려 했기 때문이었다.

_결코 한나처럼은 말이다._

그리고 기계처럼도 말이다.

결국 그녀는 그들 모두에게 소리를 지르기까지 했다. 루트의 쉿쉿거리는 소리가 그녀의 귓속을 불쾌하게 파고들어갔고, 날카로운 소리가 들렸다.

기계는 죽었고 쇼는 죽어가고 있고 루트는 그들 모두를 불에 태워버릴 모양이었다.

“내게 항생제가 있어요.” 리스. 그녀는 그가 모텔 방에 들어오는 소리를 듣지 못했다. 마치 기계처럼 보이는, 침대에 죽은 듯이 누워있는 여자에게 너무 집중해서였다. _하지만 넌 기계가 아니야, 사민. 네가 너를 어떻게 생각하고 있건간에 말이지._

“루트?” 조심스러운. 그녀가 부서지기라도 할 것 처럼 그와 해롤드 둘 모두 며칠동안 그녀 주위를 발끝으로 돌아다녔다.

“들었어요.” 그녀의 목소리는 공허하고 생기 없었다. 마치 기계처럼.

_내가 로봇이지, 쇼. 넌 아니야._

“루트, 어떤 생각을 하건간에…”

“내가 생각하고 있는 걸 내게 말하지 말아요.” 그녀가 말했다. 그녀의 목소리는 가혹했을지 몰라도, 더 이상은 얘기하지 않았다. 하지만 리스는 뭐든 주춤하지 않았다.

“당신이 무슨 생각을 하는지 알고있어요. 왜냐하면 나도 그렇게 생각했었으니까.”

_넌 정말 아닐걸._

“난 _알아요_ ,” 리스는 조심스럽게 말했다, “왜냐면 카터가 죽었을 때-”

“그만.” 그녀는 듣고싶지 않았다. 그녀는 카터에 대해서 신경쓰지 않았다. 루트가 신경쓰는 것은 오직 두 가지 였다. 그들 중 한 명이 죽거나 아니면 다른 한 명이…

리스는 그녀의 경고를 받아들이고는 쇼에게 항생제를 투여한 다음, 말없이 옆방으로 나 있는 문으로 향해 나갔다. 루트는 잠깐 기다려서, 리스의 조심스럽고 웅얼거리는 목소리를 조심스럽게 들었다. 그는 다른 방에서 해롤드에게 무엇인가 말하고 있었다. 그 다음에는 정적이 흘렀다.

루트는 마지막으로 쇼를 바라보았다. 살아남기 위해 싸우고 있는 그녀의 이마 위 끈적끈적한 땀과, 죽은것처럼 창백한 피부색과 천천히 오르내리는 가슴.

“미안해,” 정확히 무엇때문에 그러는지 모른 채 루트는 속삭였다. _모든것에._

그녀는 기대어서, 쇼의 이마에 가볍게 키스했다. 그녀에게선 소금과 죽음의 맛이 났고 루트는 더 이상 그걸 견딜 수 없었다.

그녀는 자신의 총을 집어들더니 문으로 향했다. 맞은편에서 해롤드가 자신을 기다리고 있는 것을 발견한 그녀는 움찔했다. 그는 극도로 절망하여 그녀를 바라보았다.

_무엇을 기대한거죠 해리? 나는 킬러에요. 우리 모두가 그렇죠._

“제발 이러지 마세요, 그로브스 양.”

“저를 방해하지 말아요, 해롤드,” 루트가 말했다. 그녀의 목소리는 얼음장 같이 차가웠다.

“쇼 양은 당신이 이러는 것을 원하지 않을 것입니다.” 해롤드는 분별있게 대답했다.

“그녀가 무엇을 원하는 지 당신은 모르잖아요,” 루트가 쏘아붙였다.

“당신이 다치기를 원하지 않는다는것은 알고있습니다,” 해롤드가 말했다. “그녀 자신때문에요.”

일년 전에 그녀는 그를 믿지 않았다. 일년 전에 그녀는 쇼를 고문하려 했고, 기계의 원조 아래 마지못해 쇼가 한 임무들에 그녀를 끌고들어갔다. 하지만 상황은 변했다. 심지어 그들이 도망치기 전에, 쇼가 그녀를 시카고에서 구하기 전에 변했다.

쇼는 다른이들을 _신경썼다._

그리고 그 사실이 그녀를 압도했다. 루트의 다리 힘이 풀렸고, 만약 리스가 그녀를 잡지 못했더라면 그녀는 바닥에 쓰러졌을 터였다.

“당신은 지쳤어요. 지금 상태로는 어디에도 못가요,” 리스는 그녀의 귀에 대고 말했다.

그녀는 그와 싸우려고 시도했지만, 그가 그녀를 세게 잡고 있었고 어쨌든간에 자신에게 싸울 힘이 남아있지 않다는 것을 깨달았다.

“지금은 가미카제 식 싸움을 할 때가 아니에요,” 리스가 계속해서 말했다. “하지만 내가 약속컨대 - 우리는 그들이 댓가를 치르게 만들겁니다.”

해롤드는 입을 벌렸다 - 아마도 반대하기 위해, 어쩌면 동의하기 위해. 어쨌든간 기계는 그의 창조물이었다 - _그는 우리처럼 그들이 모두 불탔으면 바라지 않는것일까?_

루트는 한번 더 빠져나가려고 애썼지만, 어쨌든간 힘이 없었기에 해롤드가 조심스레 그녀의 손에서 권총을 빼앗도록 놓아두었다. 그 다음엔, 그녀는 리스에게 끌려가 옆방의 침대 위에 눕혀졌다.

“자요,” 그가 명령했다.

자신의 눈꺼풀이 본의아니게 닫히려 함에도 그녀는 도전적으로 그를 쳐다보았다.

기계가 그녀의 귓가에 대고 확언을 속삭이지 않는, 처음으로 그녀가 오랫동안 잠든 날이었다.


	8. Chapter 7

사민 쇼는 언제나 고통에 강한 내성을 갖고 있었다. 심지어 그게 찢어지고 불타고 영원히 끝날 것 같지 않은 종류의 통증이라 해도 말이다.

사민이 첫번째로 진짜 고통을 느꼈던 것은 여섯살 때 였다. 그녀는 학교에서 남자아이와 싸움을 하게 되었다. 그는 그녀를 괴물이라 불렀다 - 그리고 _그 누구도_ 사민 쇼를 괴물이라고 부르지 않았다. 그래서 그녀는 그의 얼굴에 주먹을 날렸다. 그녀의 아버지가 가르쳐 주었던 것 처럼 손가락 마디와 엄지손가락을 보호하면서. 딘 워커의 코가 으득 부러지는 소리는 사민이 들어본 것 중에서 가장 만족스러운 소리였다. 그의 울음소리는 심지어 더 나았다. 그는 절대로 두번 다시 사민을 괴물이라 부르지 않았다. 하지만 다음날 그의 누나가 두 못생긴 친구들을 데리고 사민을 구석으로 몰았을 때, 그녀는 그렇게 불렀다.

그들은 그녀보다 덩치가 컸고 나이가 많았고 강했다. 그리고 그들은 딘의 누나가 사민을 죽도록 때리는 것을 도왔다.

그건 사민의 짧은 삶에서 느껴보는 최악의 고통이었다. 하지만 그녀는 울지않음으로써 그 나이든 여자아이에게 만족감을 주지 않았다. 대신에 그녀는 서서 고통을 참고는 그의 아버지가 그녀의 용기를 자랑스러워 할 것이라 여겼다.

여자아이들은 땅바닥에 피흘리고 멍들고 손목이 부러진 것 같은 그녀를 내버려 두었다.

사민은 절뚝거리면서 집에 갔다. 한걸음 한걸음 내딛을 때 마다 그녀의 온몸에 거친 고통이 엄습했다. 호흡 하나 하나에도 그녀의 폐가 불붙는 것 같았다.

그녀가 집에 도착했을때, 그녀의 아버지는 자랑스러워 하는 것 같지 않았다. 이건 두려움이야, 그녀는 생각했다, 하지만 확신할 수 없었다.

그녀의 어머니는 병원에 가는 동안 야단법석을 떨었다. 영어와 페르시아어가 섞여 너무 빠르게 쏟아져 나와서 사민은 어머니의 말을 따라잡을 수 없었다. 하지만 그건 같은 질문에 대한 변형들이었다: _누가 너에게 이렇게 한 거니?_

사민은 침묵을 지켰다. 그녀는 밀고자가 아니었고 그렇게 하면 그녀의 아버지가 자랑스러워 할 것 같았다. 적어도 그는 딘과는 달리 자신의 싸움은 자기가 할 줄 알았다.

그녀는 그 다음을 알지 못했지만, 그 사건은 빙산의 일각이자 어머니와의 관계가 변화하는 전환점이었다. 사건에 대한 사민의 전적인 무심함이 그녀의 마음에 있던 무언가를 폭발시켰다. _왜 너는 다른 아이들과 다르니? 그리고 도대체 뭐가 잘못된 거니?_ 그녀에게 페르시아어로 소리치면서.

그녀는 그 모든 단어들을 이해했다 - 그리고 그녀의 아버지도 그랬다. 그는 단어들에 움찔했지만 부정하지도 않았다 - 하지만 여전히 그녀는 반응하지 않았다. 아마도 부러진 그녀의 손목 엑스레이 촬영 결과를 기다리는 동안, 그녀의 병실에 경찰이 도착했을 때 조차도.

그들은 그녀를 공격한 사람을 보았는지 물었고, 그녀의 침묵을 인정으로 여겼다. 그들이 아버지를 심문하려고 데리고 갔다는 사실을 알게된 것은 오래 지나지 않아서였다. 그녀는 경찰이 이것저것 추론해서 완벽하게 잘못 짚었다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그들은 결국에는 아버지를 놓아주었다. 그에겐 확실한 알리바이가 있었다 - 그 날 자이언츠가 경기를 했고, 그가 주둔했던 병영 아래 거리의 스포츠 바에서 오십명의 다른 남자들과 경기를 응원했었기 때문이었다.

그녀의 아버지는 누가 그랬는지 절대로 묻지 않았지만, 뒤에서 공격할 때는 어떻게 해야 빠져나갈 수 있는지를 그녀에게 알려주었다. 그리고 그가 그녀에게 가르쳐 준 그 모든것들처럼, 그녀는 그 방법을 방패처럼 사용했고 다시는 자신의 근처에 그 누구도 들어오지 못하도록 하겠다 맹세했다.

##

쇼가 깨어났을 때 어떻게 느꼈는지에 비하면 생에 첫번째로 두들겨 맞았을 때의 고통은 살짝 가려운 정도였다.

그녀의 온 몸이 아팠고 자신의 뱃속에 들어찬 태양 플레어를 향해 끌려가는 것 같았다. 그녀의 눈은 익숙하지 않은 천장을 바라보았다. 자신이 어디에 있는지도 모른 채, 갑자기 그녀는 바로 앉았다.

그건 실수였다.

뜨거운 용암이 몸 안에서 넘쳐 흐르는 것 같았고, 잠시동안 그녀는 숨을 쉬거나 생각할 수 없었다... 심지어 그녀에게 무슨 일이 생겼는지 커녕 기억할 수 조차 없었다.

조심스러운 손이 그녀를 침대로 다시 눕혔고 그녀는 고통이 가셔지기를 바라면서 눈을 계속 감고 있었다.

그녀는 총에 맞았었다. 그 정도는 기억하고 있었지만, 어떻게 이곳에 오게 되었는지는 몰랐다.

"조심해," 리스가 말했다. 그의 목소리는 친절하고 차분했다. 그의 평소 무뚝뚝함과 너무 달라서, 그녀는 지금이 나쁜 상황이라는 사실을 알았다.

"얼마나 오랫동안 내가 정신을 잃었지?" 그녀가 물었다. 목을 쓰지 않아 그녀의 목소리는 잠겨있었다.

"일주일," 정맥 수혈관으로 그녀에게 법석을 떨며 리스가 대답했다. "솔직히 말하자면 - 네가 이렇게 오랫동안 살아있을 거라고 생각하진 않았다."

"나도 마찬가지," 그녀도 인정하고는 리스의 눈을 마주보았다. 그녀는 거기에서 오직 안도감 만을 발견했다. 그녀는 자신에게는 가망이 없었고, 기계와 함께 사막 아래에 묻힐거라 생각했다.

그녀는 다시금 앉으려 하지는 않았지만, 살짝 앞으로 기대어서 붕대 일부를 떼어내고 자신의 상처를 살펴보았다.

"널 수의사에게 데려가야 했어," 리스가 미안해하며 말했다. "상황을 고려했을때 많은 선택지가 없었거든."

쇼는 눈살을 찌푸렸지만 그에 대해 지적하지 않고 상처를 살펴보았다. 언제나 의사처럼, 심지어 그녀가 의사이지 않았던 수년 동안이나.*

"감염되었잖아," 그녀가 진단했다. 그녀가 느끼고 있는, 자신의 몸 속에 들어찬 열기가 설명되었다.

"몇 개의 항생제를 가져왔어," 리스는 대답하고는 침대 옆에 걸린 수혈관을 가볍게 두드렸다. "다른것들 사이에서 말이지."

그는 마치 _긴장 풀어_ , 우리가 이것들을 갖고 있으니까 라고 말하려는 것 처럼 그녀를 바라보았다. 하지만 그녀는 그를 믿을 수 없었다.

"네가 날 _수의사_ 한테 데리고 갔다고?" 그녀는 자신의 방금 한 듯이 들쑥날쑥한 꿰맨 상처를 노려보며 말했다. "멍청한 놈 때문에 상처 남게 생겼네."

"사실은," 리스가 말했다, "그건 내가 한 거야. 내 손재주가 마음에 안들어?" 그는 무심한듯이 물었다.

"바늘땀들이 약간 비뚤어졌어," 그녀는 그렇게 말했지만 말하는 동안 고맙다는 미소를 지었다.

쇼는 베개에 기대었다. 여전히 눈을 계속 뜨고 있는 것은 힘겨웠다. 하지만 그녀는 피로와 싸우며 자신의 몸이 약하다는 것에 악담을 퍼부어 대고는 리스에게 집중했다.

그는 초조하고 고립되어 보였다. 그녀는 죽음에 가까운 그녀의 경험이라기 보다는 다른 원인 때문이라고 추측했다.

"기계는?" 그녀는 몸을 가누지 못한 채 물었지만 리스는 이해했다. 그리고 현재 상황에서 그녀에게 어느 정도까지 얘기해야 할 지 확신할 수 없다는 듯이, 그는 조심스럽게 그녀를 쳐다보았다.

"루트는 바이러스가 업로드 된 이후로 어떤 것도 듣지 못하고 있어." 결국 리스가 답했다.

쇼는 그 사실이 좋은 신호인지 나쁜 신호인지, 사마리아인도 사라졌는지 몰랐다. 그게 끝나버렸다면.

"그녀는 그 사실을 괴롭게 생각해," 리스는 덧붙였다.

"글쎄," 쇼가 말했다, "그게 그녀의 귓가에 일 년 넘게 속삭였으니까."

"나는 기계에 대해서 이야기 한 게 아니야," 리스가 말했다.

쇼는 깨어난 이래로 지금 가장 정신이 맑아지는 것을 느끼면서 그를 날카롭게 쳐다보았다.

"우리는 너를 거의 잃어버릴 뻔 했어, 쇼," 그가 조용히 말했다. 그가 그녀의 눈을 조심스럽게 피한다는 것은, 그 말들이 얼만큼 사실인지를 말하고 있었다. 그리고 리스가 그 증언을 하는 데에 얼마나 많은 댓가를 지불했는지도 말해주었다. 그 다음에 그녀는 카터에 대해 생각했다. 리스의 팔에 안겨 죽은 카터. 쇼는 그가 그걸 다시 한 번 겪지 않아도 되어서 기뻤다.

"그녀는 너를 신경쓰고 있어," 리스는 덧붙였다. "네가 아는 것 보다도 더."

그가 여전히 루트에 대해서 이야기 하고 있다는 사실을 쇼가 깨닫는 데에는 시간이 걸렸다. _그녀는 너를 신경쓰고 있어..._

쇼는 어떤 말을 해야 할 지 몰랐기 때문에, 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 리스에게 어떤 것도 드러내고 싶지 않았다. 혹은 그녀 자신에게도.

"너는 쉬어야 해," 잠시 후에 리스가 말했다.

쇼는 눈을 감았다. 잠의 가장자리가 고통을 감추고, 그녀를 떠안고 있는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

"어이, 존?" 잠이 그녀를 완전히 이기기 전에 말했다.

그는 옆방으로 통하는 문 쪽으로 움직이다 말고 멈추어 섰다.

"고마워," 쇼는 말하고는 잠이 들었다.

##

사민은 축구와 차 사고에 대해 꿈을 꾸었다. 그의 아버지가 죽지 않고, 그녀의 수석 레지던트의 우려에도 불구하고 그녀가 레지던트 과정도 수료하는 꿈도 꾸었다.

하지만 대부분 그녀는 루트에 대해서 꿈을 꾸었다. 처음에 그녀는 루트를 보지 못했다. 그가 가까이 다가가려고 저항해도 그녀의 얼굴은 어둠속에 가려져 있었다. 마치 당밀 속을 걷는 것 처럼. 루트이긴 했지만, 그녀가 알고 있던 루트 그대로는 아니었다. 로봇 팔과 기계로 작동되는 눈, 사람보다는 기계 같은 모습.

_네게 무슨일이 일어난 거야?_

_나는 인터페이스야_ , 루트가 답했다. 그녀의 목소리는 그녀의 남은 모습 만큼이나 기계적이었다.

아냐, 쇼가 말했다. _아니야._

그리고 그녀는 비명 소리를 들었다고 확신했다. 그 소리가 어디에서 나오는 지 알 수는 없었지만, 그녀 주위의 소리는 마치 모든 곳에서 나오는 듯 했다.

그만해, 그녀는 반 쯤은 여자이고 반 쯤은 로봇에게 말했다.

_이게 바로 루트 그녀가 원하던 거야._

아마도, 사민은 생각했다. 하지만 _루트 넌_ 무엇을 원했었지?

그녀가 더 이상 견딜 수 없을 때 까지 비명은 계속되어 사민의 귀를 불태우고 뇌 속까지 구멍을 뚫어댔다.

 _그만해_ , 그녀가 말했다. 몇번이고 되풀이해서. 하지만 루트는 듣지 않았다. 비명이 그녀 자신의 것이라는 사실을 사민이 깨닫는 데에는 잠깐의 시간이 걸렸다.

##

쇼는 그녀의 몸통에 퍼지는 거칠고 발작적인 고통 때문에 깨어났다. 그녀는 고통이 사라지고 자신의 격렬한 호흡이 잠잠해질 때 까지 눈을 꽉 감았다.

"괜찮나요, 쇼 양?"

쇼는 눈꺼풀을 뜨고 자세히 보았다 - 걱정스런 얼굴을 한 핀치가 침대 옆 의자에 앉아있었다. 지금 24시간 일주일 내내 그녀가 젠장맞을 보모를 곁에두고 있었단 말인가?

"난 괜찮아요," 그녀가 쏘아붙였다. 해롤드는 그녀를 믿지 않는 것 처럼 보였다.

"당신에게 진통제를 더 드리고 싶지만, 우리가 갖고있는 약품이 다 떨어졌습니다," 핀치는 쇼가 그를 쏘아보는 시선을 무시한 채 말했다. 그는 마치 일종의 엄마닭이라도 된 듯이 그녀의 베개와 담요를 정돈하며 계속해서 야단스레 움직였다. "아마도 그게 최선일 겁니다," 그는 덧붙였다, "우리는 당신이 약품에 의존하길 원하지 않으니까요."

쇼는 툴툴거리더니 일어났다; 통증과 해롤드가 그녀를 향해 보내는 걱정스런 시선을 무시하면서. 견딜만 했다, 간신히, 그리고 그녀는 고통이 묵직하게 욱신거리도록 자리를 잡을 때 까지 잔뜩 숨을 쉬었다.

"제 생각에는 당신이 어떤거라도 먹을 것 같지는 않습니다만?" 핀치가 물었다. 그는 그녀의 곁을 떠나서 화장대로 움직였다.

생각만해도 쇼는 구역질이 났다. 하지만 그녀의 몸은 약했고, 어떤 영양성분이라도 섭취한다면 그녀의 회복이 빨라지는 데 도움을 줄 터였다.

그녀는 짧게 끄덕였고 해롤드가 종이컵을 가지고 왔다. 그가 플라스틱 뚜껑을 비틀자 뜨거운 증기가 쏟아져 나와 그의 안경에 김이 서렸다.

"치킨 누들 수프 입니다," 그는 주머니에서 플라스틱 숟가락을 꺼내며 말했다. 잠깐의 끔찍한 순간 동안, 쇼는 그가 숟가락으로 자신에게 음식을 먹일거라고 생각했다. 그녀가 그에게서 숟가락을 낚아채기 전 까지는 말이다.

그녀는 상태가 괜찮은 팔을 사용했지만, 그녀가 뜨거운 수프를 입술에 갖다 대자 팔은 여전히 약하게 떨렸다. 수프가 그녀의 목을 태웠지만, 뱃속의 불에 비하면 아무것도 아니었다. 그녀는 그만 먹을 때 까지 두 숟가락 정도 먹었다. 하지만 해롤드는 그녀가 변변찮게 음식을 먹었어도 만족스러운 것 같았다.

"다른거 뭐 필요한 건 있습니까?" 해롤드가 물었다.

그녀의 손과 발 시중을 들기 위해 누군가가 필요하다는 사실에 짜증이 난 채로, 그녀는 고개를 저었다. "그저 내가 무엇을 놓쳤는지 말해줘요."

"별로 없습니다," 먹다 남은 수프를 화장대 위에 올려놓으며 해롤드가 말했다. "우리는 당신이 회복될 때 까지 여기에서 숨어 있었습니다."

"사마리아인은 어떻게 되었죠?" 그녀가 물었다. _제발 그 모든 것들이 부질없는 일이었다고는 말하지 말아요._

"확신할 수는 없지만," 핀치가 말했다, "리스씨와 저는 우리가 현재로는 관심을 끌지 말아야 한다는 데 합의를 보았습니다."

"루트는요?" 쇼가 물었다. "그녀는 무슨 생각을 하고있죠?"

그녀는 자신의 물음에 핀치가 약간 굳어진 것을 봤다고 생각했다. 그녀의 의심이 걷잡을 수 없이 날아올랐고, 심장이 갑자기 쿵쿵 뛰었다.

"해롤드," 그녀가 천천히 말했다. "루트는 어디있어요?"

"그로브스 양은 옆방에 있습니다." 해롤드가 그녀에게 확실하게 말했다. 하지만 그의 주변 공기는 죄책감의 냄새가 났고, 쇼가 깨어난 후에 다른 여자가 이곳에 없다는 사실이 두드러졌다. 그녀는 인정하고 싶지 않았지만, 쇼는 사실 그녀가 깨어났을 때 루트가 이곳에 없었다는 사실에 약간 실망했었다. 아마도 자신은 다른 여자의 존재에 익숙해져버린 것일지도 몰랐다. 루트의 흔한 빈정거림과 잘난체하는 것들은 그들 일상의 일부였다. 그녀는 그게 그리웠다는 것을 깨달았다. 그녀는 루트가 그리웠다.

경이로운 발견이었고 그게 그녀로 하여금 핀치에게 더 많이 질문해, 그가 무엇을 숨기고 있는지 그녀가 알아내도록 만들었다. 그녀는 자신의 두 눈으로 그 해커를 보기 전 까지는 루트가 다치지 않았다고 확신하지 않을 생각이었다.

해롤드는 다시금 야단스럽게 움직였다. 그가 그녀의 다친 팔의 붕대를 확인하려 할 때, 그녀는 그의 손을 떨쳐냈다. "제 생각에는 의사들이 환자들을 끔찍한 상태로 만든다는 얘기가 사실인 것 같네요**," 그가 미소를 지으며 말했다. 솜씨 좋게 대화 주제를 바꾸려는 그의 방법을 쇼가 알아차리지 못한 것은 아니었다. 하지만 그녀는 우선 내버려 두는 것을 선택했다. 주된 이유로는 그녀가 너무 피곤해서 논쟁할 수 없는 데다가, 다시한번 자신의 의지와는 달리 눈꺼풀이 아래로 늘어지고 있는 것을 느꼈기 때문이었다. 그녀는 자신이 잠들기 직전 까지 핀치가 지켜보는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

해롤드가 웅얼거리는 소리를 들었을 때 그녀는 잠에 완전히 든 게 아니었다, "당신이 괜찮아서 다행입니다, 사민," 그리고 그녀의 얼굴 위 머리카락을 쓰다듬는 그의 손길이 부드러웠다. 그녀는 어떤 몸짓을 해야할 지 몰랐고, 그 사실이 무엇보다도 그녀를 놀라게 만들었다. 하지만 그녀는 어떤 행동도 하기 전에 잠에 들었다.

##

그 다음에 쇼가 일어났을 때엔, 그녀는 거의 몸을 가누지 못할 정도는 아니었다. 그녀는 여전히 정상으로 돌아오지는 않았지만, 그녀의 몸이 다시금 그녀 자신의 것이 되었다는것을 느끼기 시작했다.

이번에 그녀는 혼자 있었다; 누구도 야단을 떨지는 않았다, 고맙게도. 그리고 그녀의 주의를 끄는 누군가가 없는 상태에서, 그녀는 방을 둘러볼 시간을 가졌다. 우중충한 모텔방으로, 그녀와 루트가 도망치는 동안 함께 썼던 수만은 방들 같았다. 침대에 훔친 의료 장비만 없었더라면, 거의 쇼는 모든것이 망해버린 그때 이전의, 그녀가 있었던 그곳인 척 하려 했다.

그렇지만 그 전에 이미 망해버렸잖아, 그렇지 않아? 뉴욕에서, 자경단과 그들의 재판과 함께 사마리아인이 처음 온라인으로 가동되었을때. 그 모든 것들이 너무 오래전의 일 같았다. 아득한 기억들이 너무 희미해져서, 깨끗했던 수 주 일 동안 쇼는 그들이 안전하다고 거의 믿었다.

하지만 그들은 안전하지 않았다. 그리고 여전히 그랬다.

일주일, 리스가 말했다. 쇼가 움직이기에는 너무 약하니 일주일만 같은 장소에 숨어있자고. 그녀의 부상이 그들 전부를 얼마나 큰 위험에 빠지게 만든걸까? 심지어 사마리아인이 문제가 되지 않는다 해도, 데시마는 여전히 그들을 찾고 있을 거였다. 그들은 오래된 방식으로 일을 해치우려고 할 거였다. 그러니 그들이 이곳에 오래 머무를수록, 그들이 찾을 가능성이 컸다.

그녀는 자기자신에게 일어날 정도로 괜찮아 졌다고 되뇌이려 했다. 다리를 침대 끝 쪽으로 움직이고, 다치지 않은 팔은 계속해서 그녀를 똑바르게 세워주었다. 그러자 충돌하는 것 처럼, 파도와도 같이 어지러움이 그녀에게서 씻겨져 나갔다. 그녀는 통증과 어지러움이 지나갈 때 까지 깊게, 잔뜩 숨을 쉬었다. 그녀가 움직일 수 있을 정도로 안정 될 때 까지는 한 시간이나 걸린 것 같았다.

일어서겠다는 건 좋지 못한 생각이었다. 그녀는 일어서서 다리가 자신의 무게 때문에 흔들리는 것을 느끼자마자 그 사실을 깨달았다. 쇼는 침대로 다시 넘어져서, 지치고 화가 난 채 낮은 목소리로 모든것과 모든 이들에게 욕을 해댔다.

리스가 그런 그녀를 발견했다. 그녀는 해롤드가 아니라 그가 나타났다는 사실에 스스로가 감사하고 있다는 사실을 알았다. 해롤드라면 야단을 떨고 혀를 찰 터였고, 그녀를 그대로 있게 하는 유일한 방법이 침대에 묶는 것이라고 생각한다면 능히 그럴 수 있었다.

리스는 그녀가 더 편한 자세로 있는 것을 도와주었고 그녀는 너무 피곤해서 다툴 수 없었기에 그런 그를 그대로 내버려 두었다.

"말하지 마," 그녀가 툴툴대었다.

리스는 결백한 척 팔을 치켜들었다. "난 한마디도 안했어." 하지만 어쨌든 그는 그녀에게 능글맞게 웃었다. 그의 눈은 장난기로 반짝여 그녀에게 장난을 걸고 있었다. 의사가 환자에게 오듯이.

"하지만, 난 네가 어디로 도망치려고 계획했는지 모르겠는걸," 그는 덧붙였다, "우린 사막 한 가운데에 있잖아."

"그점에 대해서 말인데," 쇼가 말했다, "우린 움직여야 해. 만약 데시마가 우리를 찾는다면..."

"그들은 그러지 않을거야."

"우린 여기에 너무 오래 있었어, 존."

"그점에 대해서는 걱정하지 마," 그가 그녀의 상처를 살펴보면서 말했다. "꿰맨 상처들이 터지지 않아서 다행인 줄 알아. 침대에 그대로 있어, 이건 명령이야."

"언제부터 네가 책임자가 된 건데?" 그녀가 말했다. 짜증섞인 목소리가 나오지 않을 수 없었다.

"핀치가 얘기한거야."

"난 핀치가 말한 건 언제나 하지 않아," 그녀가 말했다.

"그런것 같더라, 진지한 표정으로 존이 답했다. "그냥 쉬어. 네 몸이 스스로 낫게 하라고."

"여기에선 내가 의사라고 생각했는데," 그녀가 말했다. 하지만 그녀는 다시금 움직이려 하지는 않았다.

"그러면 그 침대에 누워있는게 나였다면," 리스가 말했다, "넌 뭐라고 말할건데?"

쇼가 앓는 소리를 내었다. _한 방 먹었군_ , 여전히 누워있다는 사실이 기쁘진 않았지만 그녀는 생각했다.

리스는 잠시 동안 그녀와 함께 있었고 그들은 다정한 침묵 속에 앉아있었다. 둘 중 누구도 잡담을 하는 성격은 아니었다. 그는 TV를 켰고, 그들이 무엇을 볼 지 쇼가 고르도록 내버려두었다. 그는 쇼가 오래된 스타 트렉*** 재방송을 틀자 못마땅한 나머지 신음소리를 내었다.

그녀는 뭐라고 할 거면 해보라는 식으로 그를 쳐다보았다. 하지만 그는 아무런 말도 하지 않고 앉은 의자에서 잠이 든 채로 에피소드의 반이 지나갔다.

쇼는 TV에 신경쓰지 않았다; 어렸을 때 그녀는 아빠와 함께 이걸 본 적이 있었다. 스타 트렉과 미식축구는 그가 좋아하는 두 취미였다. 쇼는 신경쓰지 않았다. 쇼는 페이저가 겁쟁이 같은 무기라고 생각했지만, 스팍의 차갑고 침착한 논리는 언제나 그녀에게 반향을 불러일으키는 무언가가 있었다.

리스의 낮은 코고는 소리는 차분하고 익숙했고 결국 쇼는 잠이 들었다. 다시 일어났을 때, 그녀는 얼마나 자신이 잔 건지 알 수 없었다. 하지만 리스가 여전히 자고 있었고 스타 트렉 에피소드는 끝나 있었다. 그 자리를 뉴스가 차지하고 있었다.

쇼가 확실하게 이해하는 데엔 시간이 걸렸다. 하지만 일단 이해를 하자, 그녀는 일어서서 가까스로 고통을 견디고는 존을 흔들어 깨웠다.

그는 깜짝 놀라 눈을 떴다. 하지만 쇼를 보자 긴장을 풀었다.

"이걸 좀 봐야할 것 같은데," 그녀는 음량을 높이며 말했다.

리스는 잠시동안 혼란스러운 듯 보였지만, 재빠르게 TV로 주의를 돌렸다.

뉴스진행자는 차분하고 침착했다; 쇼는 그녀가 보고하는 방식을 칭찬하고 싶었다.

_"...십오 분 전에 벌어진 사건에 대해 당국은 지금까지 별다른 언급을 하고 있지 않습니다. 이 상황에서 만약에 정말로 있다면, 얼마나 많은 사상자들이 있는지는 확인되지 않고..."_

테러 공격?" 공포의 얼굴빛을 띈 채로 그녀를 바라보며 리스가 물었다.

쇼가 어깨를 으쓱했다. "저걸로 사마리아인이 빠졌다는 사실이 확인되는걸. 더 이상 관련있는 번호들은 없어."

"이건 좋지 않은걸," 리스는 TV에 시선을 떼지 못한 채 말했다.

쇼는 화면에 비춰진 장면들을 보며 동의했다 - 건물들은 완전히 파괴되었고, 사람들은 더럽고 피묻은 채로 현장을 떠나고 있었다.

 _뉴욕 시내_ , 쇼는 생각했다. 폭탄은 그녀의 오래된 아파트에서 몇 블록 떨어지지 않은 장소에 떨어졌다. 집과 너무나도 가깝다는 생각에 쇼는 일어서서 떠나려는 충동을 느꼈다. 무엇인가 해야했다.

그녀가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 예상하고있던 리스는, 그녀의 팔을 잡고 멈춰세웠다. "네가 할 수 있는 건 아무것도 없어," 그는 말했다.

"우리가 저렇게 만든거야, 존," 그녀가 말했다. 그들이 기계와 사마리아인을 제거했다. 그들은 정부가 관련있는 번호들을 받는걸 막은 장본인들이었다.

"나도 알아," 존이 말했다. "하지만 우리에게는 선택지가 없었어."

쇼는 자신이 그걸 더 이상 믿고 있는지 확신할 수 없었다. 그들이 올바른 일을 하고 있다는 것도 확신하지 못했다. 어쩌면 결국에 루트의 말을 듣고 그녀를 신뢰하는게 나쁜 일만은 아니었을지도 몰랐다. 그 생각이 자신의 마음속을 스쳐지나가자마자, 쇼는 그 생각을 후회했다. 사마리아인은 멈춰져야만 했다. 녀석은 기계의 힘을 모두 가지면서 그 점을 남용하고 있었다. 그렇기에 지금 이것들은 그 댓가였고, 쇼는 그 점이 싫었다.

옆방의 문이 갑자기 열리고 해롤드가 들어왔다. 쇼는 그가 나온 방을 자세히 들여다 보려고 했으나, 그가 재빨리 문을 닫는 바람에 제대로 볼 수 없었다. 쇼는 루트가 어디에 있는지 다시금 궁금해졌다. 그녀는 자신이 문을 통해서 무언가를 언뜻 보았다고 생각했지만, 확신할 수는 없었다.

"오, 좋아요, 보고있었군요," 해롤드가 말했다. 그가 엄청난 충격을 받았다는 것을 그녀는 알아차렸다. 그리고 쇼는 그가 9/11일 이후로 어떻게 보였을지 궁금해졌다. 두 건물이 무너지고 사망자 숫자가 올라간 후에, 기계의 첫번째 스레드가 녀석의 머릿속에서 짜여지기 시작했을 때.

"우리가 할 수 있는 건 아무것도 없었어요," 존은 거의 자기자신을 설득시키려는 것 처럼 말했다.

"제발," 해롤드가 말했다. 그의 목소리는 차갑게 변해 있었다, "그렇지 않아요. 우리는 사마리아인을 살려 둘 수도 있었어요. 우리는 데시마가 우리를 잡게 내버려 둘 수 있었다고요."

 _살려둬?_ 쇼는 생각했다. 마치 그게 살아있기라도 한 듯이. 루트와 해롤드는 여러 면에서 정반대의 입장을 취했다. 하지만 테크놀러지와 기계에 관한 한, 둘 모두가 마지못해 인정하는 것보다 훨씬 닮아있었다.

"핀치," 존이 천천히 말했다, "스스로에게 이렇게 하지 말아요."

하지만 해롤드는 듣고 있지 않았다. 그의 눈은 TV를 떠나지 않았다.

##

백 명 하고도 네 명. 그게 공격으로 사망한 사람들의 숫자였다. 여기에 두 배가 넘는 사람들이 다쳤고, 몇몇은 여전히 행방불명 상태였다.

그 다음 며칠동안은 끔찍했다. 쇼는 계속 뉴스를 보았지만, 여전히 같은 이야기가 변형될 뿐이었다; 당국은 여전히 누구의 책임 소재인지 몰랐다; 행방불명인 사람들도 여전히 찾아내지 못했다.

그녀는 핀치를 자주 보지 못했지만, 그를 아주 잠깐 볼 때 마다 그녀는 마음에 들지 않았다. 마치 자신이 폭탄을 설치해서 터뜨린 것 마냥, 백 명 그리고 네 명의 죽음 모두를 느끼며 그는 자책하고 있었다. 리스라고 더 나아보이지는 않았다. 하지만 그녀는 그가 그녀에게 태연한 척 한다고 의심했다. 그녀는 믿지 않았고, 둘 모두 그 사실을 알고 있었다.

그리고 여전히 루트의 흔적은 보이지 않았다. 남자들 둘 모두에게서 명확한 답을 얻어내지 못하자, 쇼는 걱정이 되기 시작했다. 어쩌면 그들이 지하 시설에서 빠져나오자마자 그녀가 사라졌을지도 몰랐다. 아니면 루트는 그곳에서 빠져나오지 못했고, 쇼 자신의 부상이 다 나을 때 까지 해롤드와 리스는 그녀에게 그 사실을 말하지 않으려고 한 것일지도 몰랐다. 그 싸늘한 생각은 그녀에게서 빨리 떨어지지 않았다. 그녀는 폭탄과 총알들이 가득한 꿈을 꾸었고, 제대로 잠들지 못했다. 꿈 속에서 백 명 하고도 네 명이 죽었고, 루트는 그들 사이에 있었다.

그럼에도 쇼는 잘 회복하고 있었다. 입맛이 다시 돌아와서, 리스가 그녀를 위해 사갖고 온 음식들을 너무 많이 먹지 않으려고 애썼다.

그녀는 너무나도 지루해서 당장에라도 움직이지 않는다면 미쳐버릴 것 같았다. 다음날 리스가 그녀의 방으로 급하게 들어옴으로서, 그런 그녀의 소원은 이루어졌다 - 그는 옆방 문이 아니라 앞문으로 들어왔다.

"데시마 요원들이 마을 전체에 우글거리고 있어," 그가 설명했다. "그들이 우리를 따라잡는 건 시간 문제야. 네 명이서 모텔방 두 개를 같이 쓰고, 들어오지 못하게 객실 청소부에게 돈을 준다는 사실이 주의를 끌 거야."

 _네 명_ , 그게 쇼가 생각할 수 있는 전부였다.

존은 그녀에게 옷가지 몇 개를 건넸다. 그녀가 평소에 입는 검은색이었다. "옷 입어."

그녀는 대부분의 옷을 혼자서 입었다. 리스는 머리에 셔츠를 입는것과 신발 신는것을 도와 주었다. 야단을 떨지 않고 그가 그렇게 하도록 그녀가 내버려두었다는 점이, 바로 상황이 얼마나 진행되었는지를 알려주는 증거였다. 상황의 긴박함 때문에 그녀 또한 언쟁하지 않았다.

그녀는 여전히 걷지 못했다. 하지만 적어도 일어섰을 때 어지럽지는 않았다. 리스는 그녀가 차로 걸어가 뒷좌석에 앉는 것 까지 도와주었다.

"예비로 갖고있는 거 줘," 손을 내밀면서 그녀가 말했다. 존은 경계하는 눈빛으로 그녀를 쳐다보았다. "네가 말하지 않는다면 나도 핀치한테 말하지 않을게."

"좋아," 존은 말하더니 그녀에게 총을 건넸다. "걷지도 못하는데 얼마나 피해를 줄 수 있을지는 모르겠지만."

"여전히 조준하고 쏠 수는 있거든, 존."

그는 툴툴대더니 모텔 방으로 다시 사라졌다. 쇼는 무기를 자신의 윗옷 안에 밀어넣었다.

옷을 입고 모텔 방에서 나와 차 까지 짧은 거리를 가는 수고로움이 그녀를 지치게 만들었다. 지난 2주 동안 아무것도 하지 않고 잠만 잤다는 것을 느끼며, 쇼는 눈을 감았다. 그녀는 손에서 따뜻하고 축축한 것을 느끼자 눈을 떴다: 베어가 손을 핥고 있었다. 그녀를 다시 봐서 신난 것 같았다.

그녀는 그 모든것이 지나고 나서 거의 개를 잊어버리고 있었다. 단순하고 요구가 많지 않은 그의 존재에 위로를 받으며, 그녀는 개의 귀 뒤를 가볍게 토닥였다.

반대편 좌석 문이 열리더니 루트가 뒷좌석에 앉았다. 다른 여자의 출현에 너무 깜짝 놀라서 쇼는 뭐라고 말해야 할 지 몰랐다. 그녀는 쇼 보다 더 상태가 좋지 않았다. 창백하고 수척했고, 그녀의 눈은 거리감과 공허함으로 가득 차 있었다. 그녀가 앉자마자, 리스는 그녀의 손목에 수갑을 채우고 차 문에 반대편 수갑을 연결하더니 문을 닫아버렸다.

쇼는 다른 여자를 대신해서 모욕감을 느꼈다. 그 모든 시간 동안 리스와 핀치는 루트를 가둬놨다는 건가? 그녀는 그들의 행동에 놀라지는 않았다. 그리고 그녀는 수갑이 필요할 정도로 루트가 무엇을 한 건지 궁금해졌다. 이제 왜 그녀가 깨어나고 나서 부터 다른 여자를 보거나 어떤 것도 듣지 못했는지가 설명되었다. 하지만 그녀는 리스와 핀치가 그 점에 대해 인정하지 않았다는 사실에 화가 났다.

루트는 쇼가 여기에 없다는 듯이 정면을 보며 그녀와 눈을 마주치기를 피했다. 쇼는 그녀가 기운을 냈으면 하고 바랐지만, 그렇게 말하기도 전에 잠이 들었다.

##

쇼는 흠칫 놀라 잠에서 깼다. 어두운 바깥이 혼란스러웠다.

"안심해," 그녀의 옆에서 목소리가 말했다. "주유소에 들렀어."

쇼는 죄수처럼 여전히 문에 수갑을 차고있는 다른 여자를 흘낏 보았다. 리스나 핀치는 보이지 않았고, 이제와서 루트와 다시 함께 있는것이 이상하게 느껴졌다. 갑자기 차가 매우 작게 느껴졌고 그들 사이의 공간이 충분히 큰 것 같지 않았다.

"대체 너 뭘 한거야?" 쇼가 물었다. 똑바로 앉아서 편안한 척, 긴장 상태에 가까운 루트에게 신경쓰고 있지 않은 척 하면서.

"내가 뭘 해서 그런게 아니야," 루트가 말했다, "내가 앞으로 _뭘 할지_ 때문이지."

쇼는 당황해서 그녀를 쳐다보았고, 여전히 루트는 쇼를 쳐다보지 않았다.

"저기에 있는 남자 보이지," 근처에서 탱크에 기름을 채우고 있는 야구모자를 쓴 남자를 턱으로 가리키며 루트가 말했다. 익숙한 점은 전혀 찾지 못한 채, 쇼가 그를 보았다.

"저 남자가 왜?" 그녀가 물었다.

"그가 차에 앉아있는 여자랑 결혼을 한지 안한지 나는 몰라. 어쩌면 했을지도 모르지. 아니면 그가 정기적으로 그녀를 죽도록 때릴지도 몰라," 루트는 냉담하게 말했다. 루트가 어떤 말을 할 지 궁금해하며, 쇼는 연인들을 대충 훑어보았다. "아니 어쩌면," 그녀는 계속 말을 이었다, "그가 그녀를 공주처럼 대접해 줄 지도 모르지. 기계는 알고있었을 거야. 하지만 어느쪽이든..." 그녀는 한숨을 쉬더니 차에 탄 뒤 처음으로 쇼를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. "나는 그의 내부를 끄집어 내고 싶어."

야구모자를 쓴 남자가 기름값을 내고 차로 돌아가는 것을 보면서, 루트가 다시 눈길을 돌렸다. 그녀는 진지해, 쇼는 깨달았다. 루트는 이 남자에 대해서 몰랐고, 그가 결백한지, 무력한 지도 신경쓰지 않았다. 그녀는 그가 고통받기를 원했다. 그녀는 그가 _피흘리기를_ 원했다. 쇼의 일부분은 그런 필요성을 이해하고 있었다. 그리고 그녀는 복수를 필요로하는 그 마음이 어떻게 자신의 온 몸을 불태우는지를 정확히 알고 있었다. 하지만 루트는 그녀의 슬픔과 분노 전부를 잘못된 사람에게 향하고 있었다. 그리고 그녀는 자신의 시야에 들어오는 그 누구조차도 죽이는데 주저하지 않을 터였다.

그녀는 위험했다.

그리고 그게 핀치가 그녀를 가두자는 필요성을 느낀 이유였다.

"알겠어," 쇼가 천천히 말했다. "자물쇠를 따서, 저 남자의 뱃속을 찢어발겨. 그런다고해서 네 기분이 더 나아지진 않을거야."

"넌 모르잖아," 루트가 말했다.

"좋아," 쇼가 쏘아붙였다. "어쩌면 그게 네 기분을 나아지게 할 지도 모르지. 하지만 그건 아무런 의미가 없고 여전히 데시마가 이긴 걸 꺼야. 그리고 그거 알아, 루트?"

"뭐가?" 루트가 말했다. 하지만 그녀는 여전히 쇼가 무엇이라 말 할지 신경쓰지 않는 것 같았다.

"그들이 그렇게 만들게 하지 마," 쇼가 사납게 쏘아붙였다. "그들이 이기게 만들지 말라고. 넌 그것보다 나은 사람이야. 기계가 널 그것보다 낫도록 _만들어_ 주었잖아."

루트가 그녀를 쳐다 보았다. 이번에는 제대로, 그녀의 눈이 쇼를 쳐다보았다. 그녀의 두 눈은 냉철함을 잃어버린 채 젖어 두려워 보였다. 그녀는 급히 숨을 쉬었고 무언가 전기 충격같은것이 그들 사이로 지나갔다. 쇼는 그걸 강렬하게 느낀 나머지 그들 사이의 공기가 뜨겁고 짙어지는 듯한 느낌을 받았다. 그리고 갑자기 그들 사이의 거리가 너무나도 광대하게 느껴졌다. 쇼는 루트가 입술을 핥는 것에 매려되어 가까이 다가가려는 자기 자신을 발견했다.

하지만 그때 운전석의 문이 열리고 순간이 지나가 버렸다. 쇼는 너무 급하게 몸을 뒤로 뺀 나머지 다친 팔을 문에 찧었다. 그녀는 갑작스럽게 삐걱거리는 고통에, 시익 하고 작게 소리를 냈다.

"아, 쇼 양, 일어났군요," 핀치가 조수석에 타며 말했다. "기분이 좀 어떱니까?"

"총맞고 거의 죽을뻔한 기분인데요," 쇼는 가차없이 말했다. "왜요, 해롤드, 당신은 좀 어떤가요?"

핀치는 그녀의 말에 조금도 움찔하지 않은 채, 그저 그의 자리에 앉았다. "당신의 신랄함이 여전히 작동하는 것을 보니 반갑군요," 그는 중얼거렸다.

쇼는 눈을 굴렸다. 그리고 루트의 입가가 약하게 움직이더니 재빨리 미소로 변하는 것에 기뻤다. 그게 다른 여자의 얼굴에 빛을 밝혀, 약간의 어둠을 몰아내었다.

리스는 차 시동을 걸었고 그들은 주유소를 빠져 나왔다. 그리고 기분 좋은 고요함이 차 안을 채웠다.

루트의 손가락이 살짝 그녀에게 닿자 쇼는 살짝 홱 하고 움직였다. 손은 따뜻하고 위안이 되었고, 쇼의 손을 조심스럽게 쥔 다음 재빠르게 사라졌다: 자신이 쇼의 말을 들었으며 그 말이 통했다고 알려주는 루트의 조용한 방법이었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: 쇼는 의대를 졸업하고 레지던트 기간 중에 모종의 이유로 그만두고 ISA로 들어갔다.  
> **: 일종의 관용구인것 같은데, 아마도 의사가 환자의 감정에 무심해서 그렇다는 것을 말하는 것 같다.  
> ***: [명사] 스타 트렉(미국 NBC TV의 과학 시리즈(1966-69): 거대 우주선 Enterprise 호와 그 승무원이 우주를 탐험하는 모험의 내용). 출처:YBM All in All English-Korean Dictionary


	9. Chapter 8

그들은 뉴욕으로 향했다. 하지만 데시마 요원들이 쫓아오는 걸 피하기 위해서 가능한 한 우회로를 택했다. 리스와 핀치는 교대로 운전을 했다. 쇼는 뒷좌석에 앉아 세계가 움직이는 것을 보거나 잠을 자면서, 바로 앉아 총상을 회복하는동안 최고의 상태에 있었다.

그 누구도 여행 중에 말을 많이 하지 않았기에 때로는 거의 숨이 막힐 정도의 분위기였다. _백 명 하고도 네 명_ 이 그들 사이의 허공에 떠 있었다.*

그들은 기름을 넣기 위해 다시 한 번 주유소에서 멈췄고, 쇼는 그들이 얼마나 오랫동안 달렸는지 기억하지 못했다. 몇 일, 몇 주, 몇 달. 너무 길어. 그녀는 나가서 걸으며 바람을 쐬고 싶었다. 그녀가 그런 제안을 했을때, 해롤드는 금방이라도 항의할 것처럼 보였다. 하지만 노려보는 그녀의 눈빛이 그를 조용하게 만들었고, 그녀는 차 문을 열기 전에 깊게 숨을 쉬었다.

"화장실 가고 싶은데 저 좀 나가게 해 줄래요, 제발?" 해롤드의 주의를 끌기위해 차고있는 수갑을 짤그랑대며, 루트가 말했다.

"리스씨가 돌아올 때 까지 기다려야 합니다," 그가 다시금 정면을 바라보며 말했다. 이제 루트는 무표정한 상태에서 벗어났기에, 그는 어린아이같이 유치하게 그녀를 무시하고 있었다. 쇼는 그를 탓하지는 않았다. 그리고 그녀는 루트가 틈만 나면 그를 낚으려고 시도하는 걸 그만했으면 하고 바랐다.

"그냥 저 젠장맞을 수갑을 풀어줘요, 해롤드," 쇼가 차 문으로 나가면서 말했다.

해롤드는 그녀를 보더니, 그 다음엔 루트를 보았다. 그의 불안감이 명확해졌다.

"그녀에 대해선 제가 책임을 질게요," 쇼가 덧붙이더니 루트가 그녀를 향해 교활하게 능글거리며 웃는 것을 무시하기로 선택했다.

말없이 루트에게 열쇠를 건네주기 전에, 해롤드는 잠시 동안 자기자신과 함께 심사숙고했다.

"고마워요," 수갑을 풀고 자유가 되자 그녀는 과장되게 손목을 문지르더니, 바보같이 웃었다.

쇼는 눈을 굴렸다. "빨리 좀 올래," 그녀가 쏘아붙였다.

루트는 씩 웃더니 차 밖으로 나왔다. 주유소로 가는 동안 그녀는 쇼 옆에서 일렬로 걸었다.

"오줌 싸는데 도와줘야 해?" 쇼가 물었다.

"아니," 루트가 답했다. "하지만 네가 너의 고집세고 효과도 없는 엉덩이로 넘어지지 않도록 누군가는 확인을 해야 하지 않겠니."

"난 허약하지** 않아," 짜증난 쇼가 쏘아붙였다.

"그렇지," 루트가 동의했다, "하지만 고집은 세잖아."

주유소를 향해 걸으면서 쇼는 고개를 가로저었다. 그리고 자신이 이런 걸 그리워하고 있었다는 착각에 빠진거라고 생각했다.

쇼는 즉각 과자 진열대를 향해 일직선으로 움직였다. 그리고 트위즐러Twizzlers 한 봉지를 향해 손을 뻗었지만, 꿰맨 상처가 잡아당겨지자 그녀는 아파서 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

"여기," 그녀의 뒤로 다가간 루트가 말했다. 믿을 수 없을 정도로 가까워서, 그녀의 몸이 쇼에게 맞닿아 밀착되었다. 그녀는 뒤로 기대며 다른 여자의 가슴 곡선을 느낄 수 있었다.

"내가 할 수 있거든," 쇼가 숨을 고르게 쉬려고 하며 투덜댔다.

"그러던가, 쇼트 스택," 그녀에게 사탕을 건네며 루트가 말했다.

"그리고 날 그렇게 그만 불러," 쇼가 봉지를 잡아채더니 돈을 내려고 계산대로 걸어가면서 말했다.

"딱 두번만 그렇게 불렀는걸," 쇼가 계산대 뒤의 여자에게 돈을 건네는 동안, 루트가 지적했다. "그렇지만 괜찮은 별명이야, 그렇게 생각하지 않아? 사실은," 생각에 잠기면서 루트가 말했다, "투덜이도 잘 어울리는 것 같아."

쇼는 이를 앙다물었지만 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 왜냐면 이것 - 루트가 그녀를 가차없이 놀리는 - 이, 어둠속으로 가라앉아 자기 연민에 빠진 루트보다 훨씬 나았기 때문이었다. 그래서 쇼는 심지어 아무거나 때리고 싶은 마음이 들었지만, 가만히 서서 참기로 했다.

쇼는 차로 돌아가려고 했지만, 그녀가 문 손잡이를 잡기도 전에 루트가 그녀의 팔을 잡았다.

"잠깐만," 그녀가 계산대 뒤의 여자를 초조하게 흘낏 보며 말했다. 하지만 계산대 뒤의 여자는 그들에게 주의를 기울이고 있지 않았다.

"왜?" 쇼가 말했다. 그녀에게 짜증나고 지치고 배고픈건 나쁜 조합이었고, 그래서 그녀의 목소리는 의도했던 것 보다 더 거칠게 튀어나왔다.

"우리 그냥...돌아가기 전에 잠깐 기다리면 안될까?"

쇼는 어깨를 으쓱하더니 사탕 봉지를 열었다. 그동안 루트는 그녀를 뒷문으로 이끌었다.

"누군가를 죽일 계획인 건 아니지?" 쇼가 트위즐러를 씹으며 물었다.

"아니," 루트가 답했다. "아직은 아냐."

"왜냐면 아직은 내가 널 데리고 있으니까 말이야, 너도 알겠지만," 쇼는 그들이 밖으로 나가자 덧붙였다.

루트는 눈을 굴렸다. "오, 난 그 점은 의심 안해." 그녀는 주유소 뒤편 벽에 느릿느릿 기댔다. 그녀는 천천히 눈을 감았다.

쇼는 씹는동안 그녀를 탐구할 시간을 가졌다; 숨을 쉬는 동안 천천히 오르락 내리락 하는 그녀의 가슴, 우아하고, 긴 목.

쇼는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다 - 분명히 총을 한 방 맞았어도 그게 자신을 제정신으로 돌려놓지는 못한 것 같았다. 그녀는 여전히 만났던 그 누구보다도 자신을 열받게 했던 이 여자에게 매료되어 있었다. 어쩌면 그 점이 매력의 일부인지도 몰랐다.

"너 또 그러잖아," 루트가 여전히 눈을 감은 상태로 말했다.

"뭐가?" 잠긴 목소리로 쇼가 말했다.

"날 쳐다보는거," 그녀가 설명했다.

"아니, 나 안그랬거든," 쇼가 놀라서 방어 태세를 취하며 말했다.

"거짓말쟁이," 눈을 뜨면서 쇼가 헛웃음을 짓는걸 발견한 루트가 말했다.

쇼는 고개를 가로저었다. 사실이 아니라는 말이 그녀의 입술 위를 감돌았다. 하지만 그녀의 얼굴에는 미소가 감돌았고, 마음속의 무언가가 해결된 것 같았다. 그리고 마치 이곳에 아무것도 없이 그저 쇼와 루트만이 별 아래에 있는 것 처럼, 모든것이 훨씬 선명하게 보였다. 루트의 눈은 어둡고 강렬했고, 무언가의 기대감으로 쇼를 바라보고 있었다.

"제기랄," 반쯤 먹은 사탕을 옆으로 던져버리며 쇼가 중얼거렸다. 그런다음에 그녀는 두 발자국 앞으로 다가가 그들 사이의 거리를 좁혔다.

그녀의 입술이 루트의 것과 부딪혔다. 서로의 이빨과 혀가 한바탕 싸워대는 동안, 쇼가 벽에 기댄 루트를 세게 눌렀다. 쇼의 손은 다른 여자의 얼굴을 너무나도 단단하게 붙잡고 있어서, 마치 자신이 틈을 보이자마자 루트가 빠져나가기라도 할까봐 두려워하는 것 같았다.

하지만 루트는 어디에도 가지 않았다. 그녀의 손은 쇼의 엉덩이를 붙잡았고, 손가락이 쇼의 피부를 태워버렸다. 그녀의 배에 난 총상의 불꽃과는 다르게, 그건 무언가 좋은 종류의 타오름이어서 쇼는 더 많이, 모든 곳에, 그녀의 몸 전체가 불타오르기를 원했다.

누군가가 신음소리를 냈고 쇼는 그게 자신인지 아니면 루트인지 혹은 둘 모두인지 몰랐다.

하지만 그 다음에 루트가 움직였고 쇼는 둘 사이의 맞닿음이 사라지자 불평하고 싶었지만 참았다.

"시간이 되었어," 쇼의 얼굴에서 빠져나온 머리카락을 빗어 주기 위해 손을 들어올리며, 루트가 숨을 쉬었다.

"젠장," 은 쇼가 말할 수 있는 전부였다. 다른 모든것들은 전부 엉망인 채 앞뒤가 맞지 않았다. 그녀는 숨을 쉬려고 애썼다. 자신과 루트가 정말로 가까이 있어서, 그들의 얼굴이 머리카락이 맞닿을 거리에 있다고 생각하지 않으려 발버둥쳤다. 그녀는 자신의 손을 루트의 어깨 위에 올려놓았다. 루트의 윗옷 아래의 근육이 긴장하는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

루트는 웃었다. "어쩌면 다음에. 해롤드가 수색대를 보내기 전에 우린 돌아가야 해," 그녀는 덧붙였다. 그 생각에 그녀는 약간 슬퍼진 것 같아 보였다.

"그는 지금 지나치게 행동하고 있어, 널 가두다니," 다른 여자를 꽉 붙잡으며, 쇼가 화가 나서 말했다.

"아니," 루트가 말했다, "그는 지나치지 않아."

쇼는 입을 열어 무언가를 말하려 했지만, 그녀가 어떤 단어도 입밖으로 내뱉기 전에 루트가 정중하게 그녀를 밀어냈다.

"어서, 가자고," 루트가 말했다.

##

쇼가 차로 돌아왔을때, 그녀의 입술은 여전히 아릿했다. 리스는 마치 그녀를 꿰뚫어 볼 수 있다는 듯, 백미러로 그녀를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 그리고 루트가 차에 타서 자신의 옆에 앉자, 쇼는 자신의 몸이 약간 뻣뻣해지는 것을 느꼈다. 그녀는 그가 이 사실을 놓칠리가 없다는 사실을 알았다.

"잠깐의 자유를 만끽하고 왔나요?" 리스는 다 안다는 듯 루트에게 물었다. 그러자 당황하여 루트의 뺨이 붉어진 것에 웃지 않으려고, 쇼는 자신의 입술을 깨물어야만 했다.

리스가 하룻밤 제대로 잠을 자야 할 것 같다고 말하기 전까지, 그들은 다시 30마일을 넘게 달렸다. 그리고 멈춘 곳은 쇼가 지금까지 본 것 중에 가장 괜찮아 보이는 모텔 밖이었다. 해롤드는 방 두 개를 잡고는 5분 후에 돌아와 쇼에게 방 열쇠를 건넸다.

"오늘 밤은 수갑이 필요하지 않다고 믿겠습니다, 그로브스 양," 핀치가 말했다.

무표정한 얼굴을 유지하기 위해 쇼는 모든 노력을 쏟아부었다. 그녀는 루트를 보고는, 다른 여자의 마음이 곧바로 예의 그 저속한 생각에 가 있다는 것을 알았다.

평소처럼 해롤드는 의식하지 못했다. 루트가 아무데도 가지 못하게 해야 한다고 확인차, 그가 쇼를 쳐다보았다. 그녀는 약간 고개를 끄덕였고, 그에 만족했는지 그는 리스를 따라 그들의 방으로 갔다.

"여전히 내게 전적으로 책임감을 느껴?" 루트가 그녀의 귓가에 대고 중얼거렸다. "그 수갑은 갖고있는게 좋겠어 - 그것들로 우린 재미를 좀 볼 수 있을거야."

쇼는 눈을 굴렸다. "닥쳐," 루트를 그들이 묵을 방 쪽으로 떠밀며 쇼가 말했다.

방 입구에 도착해 쇼가 문을 닫아버리자마자, 루트의 손과 입은 쇼의 모든곳에 있었다. 루트가 그녀에게 기대자, 문손잡이가 그녀의 등 잘록한 부분에 부딪혔다. 그러자 그녀는 온몸을 타고 흐르는 거친 고통에 신음하며, 다른 여자의 허리를 잡고있는 손을 더 세게 쥐었다. 자국을 충분히 남길 정도로 손톱들이 깊게 파고들어갔다.

루트는 쇼의 아랫입술을 깨물고는 씩 웃었다. "넌 너무 많은 옷들을 입고있어," 그녀가 중얼거렸다.

"너도 마찬가지잖아," 쇼는 그렇게 말하고는 기대어서 다시금 루트의 입술을 차지했다. 다른 여자의 어깨에서 가죽 재킷이 흘러내렸다. 루트는 나머지 부분들을 차례로 벗었고, 옷들을 아무렇게나 자신의 등 뒤로 던졌다; 쇼가 루트의 셔츠 아래에 무엇이 있는지 재빨리 관심을 돌리자, 루트는 신음소리를 내었다. 그녀의 피부는 쇼의 손가락 끝 아래에서 부드럽고 따뜻했다. 하지만 충분하지 않았다. 절대로 충분하지 않을거였다. 쇼는 루트의 머리 위로 옷들을 잡아당기기 시작했다. 그렇지만 문을 두드리는 소리에 그녀는 반쯤 하던 동작을 멈추었다.

"젠장 이거 지금 농담이지," 루트가 쇼의 목에 머리를 묻은 채로 킥킥 웃는동안, 쇼는 투덜거리며 자신의 양 팔을 옆구리 쪽으로 떨어뜨렸다. 

"너무 투덜거리진 마, 투덜이," 루트는 쇼의 피부에 대고 중얼거렸고, 그러자 쇼의 등골에 전율이 흘렀다.

다시 문을 두드리는 소리가 났고 쇼는 벽에 자신의 머리를 박고싶은 충동을 참으려 애썼다.

"그들이 곧 가버릴 것 같진 않아보이는데," 루트가 슬프게 말했다. 그녀는 쇼의 목에 가볍게 키스하고는, 응접실에서 느릿느릿 침대들 중 하나로 물러났다. 누워있는 루트는 정말 도발적이었다. 그녀의 머리카락은 헝클어져 극도로 성적인 충동을 일으키고 있었다. 쇼는 그게 누구건간에 그들 사이를 방해하는 사람을 총으로 쏴버리고 싶었다.

쇼는 문을 열기도 전에 그 사람이 해롤드라는 사실을 알고 있었다. 그래서 그녀는 그에게 "뭐요?"라 쏘아붙였고, 심지어 그는 그녀가 대답했다는 사실을 알아차리지 못했다. 

"리스씨와 저는 저녁을 좀 먹으러 나갈 겁니다," 그녀의 기분을 모르는지 아니면 무시하기로 한건지, 해롤드가 말했다. "당신과 그로브스 양도 저희와 함께하고 싶은가요?"

"아뇨," 쇼가 답했다. 

"당신이 정말 뭐라도 먹어야 한다고 생각하는데," 해롤드가 염려스럽다는 듯이 말했다.

쇼는 반 정도 먹은 트위즐러 봉지를 들어올렸다. "난 괜찮아요."

"제가 말한건 그게 아니라," 해롤드가 말하자, 그녀는 당장에라도 자신의 힘과 건강을 어떻게 유지해야 하는지에 대한 강의를 들을거라고 생각했다. 

운좋게도 분노가 그녀를 굴복시키기 전에, 리스가 해롤드를 끌고 가버렸다. "돌아올 때 뭔가 먹을걸 가져올게," 그가 말했다.

"그러던지," 쇼가 문을 쾅 하고 닫으며 중얼거렸다. 그녀는 문에 기대어, 침대에서 루트가 그녀를 향해 능글맞게 웃는 모습을 지켜보았다. 하지만 공기는 이미 서늘해져 있었고, 그들 사이에 어떤 열기가 있었건간에 재빠르게 소멸되었다. 루트가 일어서서 공기중의 변화를 알아차리는 동안, 쇼는 다른 여자가 아닌 아무방향으로 시선을 돌렸다.

아마도 그녀는 저녁을 먹으러 갔었어야 했을지도 몰랐다. 왜냐하면 이건 나쁜 생각이었으니까, 게다가 대문자로. 다른 여자에 대해 쇼가 생각했던 모든 의심들이 수면위로 떠올랐다. 그녀가 볼 수 있는게 그 의심들일 때 까지, 그녀가 의심들에 익사할 때 까지.

쇼는 자신의 다친 팔을 조심하면서 재킷을 벗고는 루트가 있는 침대 맞은편에 앉았다. 그녀는 루트가 침대 발치에 던져놓은 자신의 재킷을 집어들어, 의자 등받이에 조심스럽게 올려두는 것을 지켜보았다. 루트는 고개를 옆으로 살짝 기울이며 쇼를 쳐다보더니, 천천히 가까이 다가왔다. "오, 사민," 그녀는 가볍게 나무랐다, "찡그린 얼굴 좀 펴." 그러더니 그녀는 자신의 엄지손가락으로 쇼의 입 가장자리를 들어올렸다. 쇼가 생각하기에, 아마도 그 모습은 미소라기 보다는 찡그린 표정에 가까울 터였다. 그녀는 얼굴을 찌푸리며 루트의 팔을 쳐냈다. 

마치 쇼의 기분이 심히 불편하다는 듯이, 루트는 과장되게 한숨을 쉬었다. "무슨 일인데?"

"아무것도," 봉지에서 트위즐러 하나를 꺼내 무심히 우물우물 씹으면서, 쇼는 뚱하게 대답했다.

"넌 항상 이렇게 분위기를 깨니?" 루트가 짜증난다는 듯이 팔짱을 끼며 물었다. 

"아니," 루트가 그녀의 말을 기다리는 동안 계속해서 찡그리며 쇼가 대답했다. "난 이런 쓸데없는 일을 잘 못한다고," 조금 후에, 그녀는 말을 덧붙였다.

"정말로?" 루트가 빈정거리는 투로 말했다. "전혀 몰랐는걸."

쇼의 찌푸린 표정은 노려보는 모습으로 바뀌었다.

루트는 눈을 굴리더니, 쇼의 손에서 트위즐러를 낚아챈 다음 쓰레기통에 던져버렸다. "봐," 그녀는 말을 꺼내 쇼가 그녀를 보게끔 했다. "난 너에게나 혹은 다른 어떤것에도 맹세하고 싶지는 않아. 그리고 그런걸 바라지도 않고. 솔직하게 말해서," 그녀는 말하면서, 쇼의 귀를 덮고있던 머리카락을 들어올리더니 자신의 입술을 가까이 가져갔다. 그녀의 목소리가 낮고 허스키해졌다. "난 그저 너랑 섹스하고 싶을 뿐이야."

쇼는 침을 삼키더니, 루트가 쇼의 무릎에 걸터앉을때까지 가까이 당겼다. "그건 내가 어떻게든 할 수 있겠는데." 

"그럴 줄 알았어," 루트는 대답하더니 몸을 숙여 그녀에게 키스했다.

이번엔 쇼는 방해받지 않고 루트의 셔츠를 벗길 수 있었다. 그녀는 루트를 놀라게 할 정도로 격렬하게 새로이 드러난 피부에 덤벼들었다. 쇼는 부상때문에 자신이 할 수 있을거라고 생각한 것보다 더 강한 힘으로 루트를 그녀의 등 뒤로 던졌다. 그리고는 자신의 혀와 이빨로 루트의 몸을 탐험했다. 마치 자신의 영토라고 표시하듯이 세게 깨물어서, 피부가 쓰라리고 거칠게 만들었다. 쇼는 루트의 상처를 자신의 혀로 핥아 따라갔다: 그 상처는 자신이 그녀에게 준 것이었다. 그리고 다른 상처들은 합쳐져 쇼로 하여금 루트가 부서지기 쉬운 사람이라는 사실을 상기시켰다.

쇼가 입술로 루트의 배 위를 훑고 올라오며 다른 여자의 브래지어를 한 손으로 푸는 동안, 루트는 그녀의 아래에서 기분좋게 꼼지락거렸다. 루트는 옆으로 기대어 벗더니 브래지어를 옆으로 내던졌다. 쇼가 입으로 루트의 왼쪽 유두를 물자, 그녀는 가쁘게 숨을 내쉬었다. 루트가 쇼의 얼굴을 잡아올려 그녀에게 키스할 때 까지, 그녀는 계속 꼬집고 깨물었다.

"넌 여전히 너무 많은 옷들을 입고있는걸," 루트가 자신의 입술로 말했다.

"그리고 넌 너무 말이 많아," 쇼가 답했다. 그래도 그녀는 루트의 셔츠를 벗겼다. 확실히 쇼가 자신의 팔 부상을 신경쓰지 않자, 루트는 똑바로 앉아 쇼의 브래지어를 벗는것을 도와주었다.

루트는 한숨을 쉬었다. 그녀의 손가락이 붕대를 두른 쇼의 복부 상처 위를 맴돌았다. 그녀는 그 상처를 보는 동안 불안하고 아주 멀리 떨어져 있는 것만 같았다. 그러자 쇼는 그녀의 손을 잡더니, 서로의 손을 얽히게 만들고는 루트를 다시 침대 아래로 밀어냈다. 

"이봐, 난 여기 있다구." 쇼는 나직하게 말했다. 

루트는 고개를 끄덕였지만 믿지 못하는 것처럼 보였다. 마치 그녀가 그렇게 _할 수 없는 것_ 처럼. 그러자 쇼는 그 눈빛이 사라질 때 까지 루트에게 키스했다.

그리고나서 그녀는 루트의 몸 아래로 내려갔다. 그녀가 루트의 청바지 단추를 끄르자 그녀의 의도는 확실해졌다. 청바지가 내려가고 그녀의 긴 다리에서 속옷이 사라지자, 루트는 벌거벗은채 노출되었다.

쇼는 고개를 내려 루트의 따뜻하고 자신이 원해마지않는, 그리고 매우 유혹적인 장소를 찾아내었다. 쇼는 그녀의 안으로 혀를 집어넣었다. 쇼는 섹스를 한 지 꽤 오래되었고, 여자와 함께 한 지는 더 오래되었다. 하지만 그녀의 근육은 무엇을 해야 하는지 알고 있는 것 같았다. 그녀의 혀가 루트의 클리토리스 위에서 둥글게 원을 그리자, 루트는 숨을 헐떡였고 엉덩이가 격렬히 뛰어올랐다. 쇼는 그녀를 내리누르며, 루트가 그녀의 아래에서 풀어진 채 내는 소리와 감각들을 즐겼다. 그렇지만 충분하지 않았다. 쇼는 루트가 흐트러진 것을 _보고_ 싶었고, 마치 깨지기 쉬운 물건인 양 루트가 자신의 아래에서 부서지는 모습을 보고싶었다. 루트의 호흡이 더 거칠어지자, 쇼는 잠시 멈추었다.

"멈...멈추지 마." 그녀의 갈라진 목소리와 가쁜 숨소리가 쇼가 들어본 것들 중에서 가장 아름다운 소리였다. 쇼가 그녀에게 키스할 때 감겨있던 루트의 두 눈은 갑자기 떠졌고, 루트가 굶주린 듯 더 깊게 키스하며 두 손은 쇼를 가까이 잡아당겼다. 쇼의 세 손가락이 루트의 안으로 미끄러져 들어가자, 그녀는 쇼의 입술을 세게 베어물며, 두 눈을 굴렸다. 쇼는 자신이 잡아당겼던 그 어떤 방아쇠들보다 더 빠르게 움직였고, 루트는 그녀를 단단하게 죄며, 자신의 엉덩이를 걷잡을 수 없이 흔들어 쇼의 리듬에 맞추었다. 그녀가 오르가즘에 도달하자, 침대 위에서 허리가 아치처럼 휘었다. 그리고 루트는 쇼의 이름을 - 그녀의 이름을 - 숨가쁘게 불렀다. 그건 쇼의 귓가에 음악처럼 들렸다.

쇼는 자신의 몸 안에서 흥분이 차오르는것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그녀는 자신의 두 허벅지 사이를 문지르고 싶어 근질거렸다. 하지만 그녀는 참을성 있게 루트가 돌아오기를 기다렸다. 그녀의 두 눈이 게슴츠레하게 무심하다가 날카롭게 초점을 잡는 모습에 쇼는 매료되어 바라보았다. 마치 루트가 아주 오랫동안 떨어져 있다가 이 세상에 다시 돌아온 것 처럼.

"안녕," 루트는 약간 놀란듯이, 마침내 말했다.

"안녕," 쇼는 흡족한듯이 답했다. "여전히 나랑 있는거지?"

루트는 고개를 끄덕이더니 쇼를 등 뒤로 넘어뜨렸다. 아주 오래전 같아 보이는 그 때 쇼가 그녀에게 가르쳐 줬던 움직임들 중 하나였다.

루트는 의외로 빠르게 쇼의 나머지 옷들을 벗겼다. 조바심이 난다는 듯, 옷은 찢어지고 잡아당겨졌다. 쇼는 그저 지켜보며, 자신도 벌거벗을 때 까지 도와주지는 않았지만 저항하지도 않았다. 루트의 손가락과 혀가 그녀의 안으로 파고들어, 쇼가 이전에는 느끼지 못했던 것들을 _선사_ 했다. 그러자 쇼는 자신의 몸 안에서 터져버릴 것 같은, 미친듯이 타오르는 불길을 느꼈다. 그리고 그녀의 숨결은 점점 통제할 수도 없고 참을 수도 없었다. 그러다 루트가 그녀에게 엄청난 강렬함을 선사하자, 그녀는 별을 볼 수 있었고 귓가에서는 

피가 혈관을 빠르게 통과해 윙윙대는 소리가 났다. 쇼는 지친 채 뒤로 기대어, 마치 마라톤 열 번을 뛴 것만 같았다. 아직 여전히 그녀는 더 원했지만, 움직이기에는 너무 피곤했다.

"좋아, 내가 틀렸었네," 루트가 쇼의 눈높이로 기어올라오자, 쇼는 헐떡이며 말했다. "스테이크보다 이게 훨씬 더 나아."

루트는 코웃음 치더니 그녀에게 키스했다. "넌 바보야."

쇼는 노려봤지만, 그녀의 피곤함이 그 효과를 어느정도 줄어들게 만들었다고 생각했다. 그리고 그녀는 잠이들었다.

##

쇼가 일어났을때, 침대의 반대 쪽은 비어있었다. 그녀는 몸을 돌려 방 맞은편에서 급하게 옷을 입고 있는 루트를 찾았다.

"어디 가?" 졸린듯이 그녀는 물었다.

루트는 죄진 것 같이 움찔했다. "미안. 내가 널 깨웠어?"

쇼는 고개를 젓고는 일어나 앉았다. 자신의 눈에 붙은 피곤함을 비벼 떼어내려 했다.

"잠을 못잤어," 루트가 설명했다. "내 생각엔 내가 나가서 새 붕대들을 좀 가져올 수 있을거라 생각했거든. 지난밤에 너의 꿰멘 자리들을 튿어지게 만든 우리의, 어...행동들때문에," 그녀는 흡족하게 말했다.

쇼는 아래를 힐끗 보고는 자신의 피가 묻어있는 붕대들을 발견했다. 심지어 그녀는 그 전까지 알아차리지도 못했다. 그 어떤것도 느껴지지 않았었다. 하지만 피가 흐르는 것은 꽤 전에 멈춘 것 같았다.

"다시가서 자," 루트가 침대 가장자리에 앉아 신발을 신으며 말했다.

"저기, 먹을것 좀 사다 줄래?" 쇼는 바로 앉은 상태에서 하품을 하며 말했다. "나 배고파."

루트는 눈을 굴렸다. "다른건?"

"보드카가 좋을거야."

루트는 눈썹을 들어올렸다.

"뭐가?" 쇼가 답했다. "의학적 목적이라구. 그냥 핀치한테는 말하지 마," 그녀가 덧붙였다.

"좋아," 루트가 말했다. "먹을거랑 보드카. 알았어. 널 기쁘게 만드는 건 단순한걸," 그녀는 중얼거렸다.

"글쎄 이제 알았으니까," 쇼는 침대로 돌아가 기대며 말했다, "지난밤 이후로 말이지."

루트는 능글맞게 웃었지만, 웃음은 재빠르게 사라졌다. 그리고 갑자기 그녀는 진지하게 변했다. 쇼를 쳐다보는 그녀의 눈 가장자리에 어둠이 다시 일었다.

"네가 진짜 여기 있다는게 믿겨지지 않아," 루트는 나직하게 말했다. 그리고 쇼는 루트가 앞으로 몸을 숙여 그녀에게 키스하자 눈살을 찌푸렸다. "잘 자," 그녀가 말했다. "곧 돌아올게."

##

쇼는 이른 새벽 빛이 커튼을 통해 움직이고 있을 때 잠에서 깨어났다. 방은 비어있었고, 그녀는 재빠르게 무언가 잘못되었다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그녀가 일어났을때 가슴속에서 묵직한 것이 차갑고, 단단한 명료함으로 들어앉았다.

루트는 가버렸고, 그녀는 돌아올 의도가 전혀 없었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hanging in the air를 '허공에 뜬' 이라는 직역도 가능하나 '문제 따위가 미해결 상태에 있다'는 의역 또한 가능하다. 본문에서는 원문의 표현을 좀 더 살리기 위해 의역을 피하고있다. (출처: YBM 올인올 Idiom 사전)  
> **루트는 invalid를 컴퓨터 용어에서 많이 쓰는 '무효인, 효과가 없는'과 같은 단어로 사용했지만, 쇼는 invalid를 '병약한, 허약한'이라는 뜻으로 받아들였다는 가정 하에서 번역했다.


	10. Chapter 9

쇼는 재빠르게 옷을 입고, 이른 시간이라는 사실과 다른 손님들을 무시하면서 남자들의 방 문을 쾅쾅 두드렸다. 

리스가 문을 조금만 열었다. 내다보는 그의 한 손에 총이 들려 있었다.

"문제가 생겼어," 쇼가 말했다.

리스는 그녀에게 들어오라는 몸짓을 했고, 그녀는 해롤드가 깨어있는 걸 알아차렸다. 그의 머리카락은 제멋대로 불쑥 튀어나와 있었다. 그는 안경을 쓰더니 어색하게 일어섰다. 

"루트가 가버렸어요," 쇼가 말했다.

"뭐라고요?" 그 어느때보다 경계 태세를 갖추며, 해롤드가 말했다. "가버렸다니 그게 무슨말인가요?"

"내 말은 그녀가 떠났다는 거에요, 핀치," 화가 난 쇼가 쏘아말했다.

"이렇게 까지 되도록 어떻게 놔 둘 수가 있죠?" 해롤드가 답했다. 그녀가 본 것 중에 그가 가장 화내는 모습이었다.

쇼는 이를 악물었지만 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. _왜냐면 내게 오라고 그녀를 풀어줬기 때문이죠._

"핀치, 비난을 돌리는건 좋지 않을듯 싶어요," 리스가 합리적으로 대답했다. 

"루트가 누군가를 죽이게 된다면요?" 해롤드가 말했다. "그다음엔 누구를 비난해야하죠?"

"그녀는 그렇게 하지 않을거에요," 쇼가 대답했다.

"확실히 아는 건가요, 쇼 양?"

 _아뇨_ , 그녀는 생각했다. 쇼는 루트에게 누군가를 죽일 계획인지 물어보았을 때, _아직은 아니_ 라고 주유소 바깥에서 말했던 것을 기억해냈다. 그렇지만 쇼는 크게 대답했다: "네."

"우리는 그녀를 찾아야 합니다," 해롤드가 말했다.

"루트가 발견되길 원치 않는다면, 우리가 찾을 순 없을 겁니다," 리스가 말했다. "하지만 그녀가 복수에 나선거라면, 그녀는 우리와 같은 장소로 향하고 있을 거에요."

"네 시간 유리하게 출발했네," 쇼가 지적했다. 

"내말은 우린 계획을 고수해야 한다는 거지. 계속 뉴욕을 향해서 말이야," 리스가 답했다. 

"좋습니다," 해롤드가 동의했다. "지금 당장 떠나는게 좋겠군요." 

쇼는 그들이 옷을 입을동안 바깥에서 기다렸다. 그녀는 하늘에서 태양이 떠오르는 것을 지켜보며, 루트에 대해서 생각하지 않으려 했다. 쇼의 아래에 누워서 그녀가 느끼고 소리냈던 모습들을 잊으려고 애썼다. 그녀가 얼마나 무모한지, 그녀 스스로 빠져들어가기를 원할 위험에 대해서 생각하지 않으려고 했다.

쇼는 자신의 재킷을 뒤졌지만, 리스가 그녀에게 주었던 예비 권총은 사라져 있었다. 그녀는 루트가 그걸 가져갔다는 걸 알고 있었다. 적어도 그녀는 몸을 지킬 건 갖고 있었다. 사라진게 또 있었고, 그녀는 그게 무엇인지 알아내는데 시간이 꽤 걸렸다. _레닌 훈장_ , 그녀는 기억해냈다. 하지만 이건 그녀가 원래 입고 있던 재킷이 아니었다. 그녀가 총을 맞은 뒤 사막 한가운데에서 잊어버린게 틀림없었다. 그녀는 낮은 목소리로 욕을 했다. 그녀의 마음 속에서 계속 지키는 데 실패한 약속들에 그녀는 어떻게든 젠을 실망시킨 것만 같았다.

그게 다른것들과 합쳐져, 쇼의 분노가 터뜨려졌다. 그녀는 벽을 치고, 치고 또 쳤다. 분노가 그녀의 피부 밑에서 손마디가 갈라지고 피흘리는 고통을 감춰주었다. 겨우 힘을 다 쓰자 그녀는 하던 행동을 멈추고는, 벽에 기대어 숨을 가쁘게 쉬었다.

모텔방의 문이 열리고, 베어와 함께 해롤드가 절뚝거리며 나왔다. 차 쪽으로 움직이는 동안, 그는 그녀에게 거의 시선을 돌리지 않았다. 그는 그녀에게 분노했고, 실망했고, 그렇게 보이고 있었다.

"그에 대해서 걱정하지 마," 그녀의 손에 감을 붕대를 건네며, 리스가 말했다. "그는 극복할거야."

그녀가 붕대를 감자 손마디가 따끔거렸다. 하지만 그녀는 그걸 즐겼고, 숨을 헐떡이는 동안 그녀의 가슴에서 느껴지는 고통만큼 아프지는 않았다. 

"지난밤에 무슨 일이 있었는지 얘기하고 싶지 않아?" 핀치가 베어를 차에 태우려 애쓰는 걸 보며 리스가 물었다.

"무슨말이야?" 쇼가 답했다.

"그녀가 널 속인거지?" 리스는 모든걸 알고있다는 듯, 그녀를 보며 물었다.

"아니," 쇼가 대답했다. 하지만 그 대답은 그녀 스스로에게도 설득력있게 들리지 않았다. 그녀는 자신에게 지난밤은 작별인사처럼 느껴지지 않았다고 말했다. 루트가 그렇게 계획하지는 않았다고. _그녀가 자신을 속이지 않았다고._ 그렇지만 그녀는 믿지 않았다.

그러자 그녀는 자신의 밑에서 루트가 느끼던 것들을 기억해냈다. 그녀가 자신을 보던 눈빛은 마치 그 감정들이 그녀를 굴복시켰다는 사실을 믿을 수 없다는 것처럼 보였다. _그 감정_ 은 진짜였다고, 쇼는 확신했다.

"알았어," 결국 리스는 대답하더니 그녀를 차에 태웠다.

쇼는 뒷좌석의 같은 자리에 앉았지만, 그녀의 옆에 앉은 루트가 없어 허전하고 춥게 느껴졌다. 그녀의 옆으로 베어가 뛰어올라 시간을 낭비하지 않았다. 그는 그녀의 무릎에 머리를 올려놓았고, 그녀는 리스가 모텔 주차장을 빠져나가도록 차를 모는 동안 멍하니 베어의 귀 뒤를 쓰다듬었다. 

그녀는 잠들기에는 너무 불붙어 있었기에, 창 밖을 쳐다보았다. 그녀의 손에서 느껴지는 둔중한 욱씬거림을 무시하며, 음울하게 경계태세를 갖추었다. 그녀의 복부 상처가 또다시 아프기 시작했다. 그녀는 새 붕대를 감거나 지난밤에 얼마나 상처를 입었는지 확인하지 않았다. 하지만 그렇게까지 나쁘지는 않다고 추측했기에, 고통을 무시해 버리고 대신 자신의 분노를 붙잡아 거기에 집중했다. 기분이 좋았다. 분노는 그녀가 다룰 수 있는 거였다. 다른 것들은... 글쎄, 그녀는 다른것에 대해 생각하고 싶지 않았다.

그들이 고속도로로 막 향하려고 했을때, 리스가 앞에서 무언가를 발견하더니 차를 세웠다. 쇼는 앞의 두 좌석 사이로 몸을 숙였다. 그녀의 무릎에서 머리가 미끄러지자 베어가 낑낑거렸다. 앞쪽에 창문을 썬팅한 두 검은색 SUV들이 있었다.

"데시마군," 리스가 진지하게 말했다. "이건 기습이야." 

"그들이 어떻게 우리를 찾은거죠?" 핀치가 물었다. 그는 폭력적인 상황이 벌어질 때 항상 짓는 걱정스런 표정을 하고 있었다.

"루트," 쇼가 냉정하게, 강한 확신을 갖고 말했다. "우리의 속도를 늦추려고요."

리스는 돌아서서 SUV들을 보기 전에 몇 초 간 그녀를 힐끗 쳐다보더니, 살짝 고개를 끄덕였다. "우회로를 찾을 수 있을거야," 그는 후진 기어를 넣으며 말했다.

"아냐," 쇼가 말했다. "그들은 시내를 벗어나는 모든 도로를 차단할거야. 우린 시간이 없어," 그녀는 덧붙이면서, 루트와 그녀가 네 시간 앞서간게 순식간에 다섯 시간으로 변했다는 사실을 생각했다. "나한테 총 줘."

"쇼 양, 정말로 그건 아니라고..." 해롤드가 말을 꺼냈지만, 쇼는 그를 무시하고는 리스에게 기대하며 손을 내밀었다. 그는 잠시 동안 조심스럽게 그녀를 쳐다보았고, 그녀는 그가 무엇을 보려고 했는지 궁금했다. 그녀의 상태는 어느정도 인 걸 까? 그녀는 며칠 전 보다는 기분이 나았지만, 여전히 자신의 힘을 모두 회복하지 못했다는건 알고 있었다. 하지만 그녀는 해야만 했다. 만약 그녀가 무언가를 쏘지 못한다면, 곧 비명을 지르게 될 터였다.

리스가 그녀의 표정에서 무언가를 본 게 틀림없었다. 왜냐하면 그가 그녀에게 총을 건네주었기 때문이었다. 그들은 동시에 차 밖으로 걸어나왔다. 

"어떻게 생각해? 방탄 유리일까?" 리스가 여분의 탄창을 그녀에게 건네며 말했다.

"아마도," 쇼가 장전된 총알을 확인하며 답했다. 

"주의를 끌게 차 바퀴를 맞출까?"

쇼는 고개를 끄덕였고 그들은 나뉘어 도로의 양 쪽을 향해 다가갔다. 쇼는 몸을 숨기려 낮은 담 뒤에서 수그려, 리스가 자리를 잡을 때 까지 기다렸다. 준비되자 그는 그녀에게 신호를 보냈고, 그녀는 옆에 있던 차 바퀴를 쏜 다음 재빠르게 몸을 숨겨 신중히 소리를 들었다. 그녀는 차 문이 열리더니 남자들이 소리치는 것을 들었다. 그다음 총소리가 이어졌다, 아주 많이.

그녀의 머리 뒤로 총알들이 스쳐지나갔다. 몇몇 총알들은 벽에 박혀, 그녀 주위로 돌 파편들과 먼지가 날렸다. 그녀는 총격이 잠잠해지기를 기다려 조준을 했다. 그녀를 알아차리기도 전에 남자 둘이 총을 맞았다. 그리고 - 해롤드가 자랑스러워 하겠지 - 오로지 슬개골만 쏘아맞혀 그들 모두를 처리했다.

총격이 잠잠해지자, 쇼는 조심스럽게 엄폐물 뒤에서 걸어나왔다. 모든 데시마 요원들은 쓰러져있었다. 몇몇은 의식이 없었고, 다른 몇몇은 고통에 몸부림치고 있었다.

"기분이 나아졌어?" 리스가 그녀의 뒤에서 다가와 물었다.

"아니," 거리에 흐르는 선혈을 응시하며 그녀가 답했다. 그녀는 앞으로 다시는 기분이 나아지지 않을거라 생각했다. "루트를 찾으러 가자."

##

뉴욕은 쇼가 기억하던 모습이 아니었다. 사람들은 급하게 거리를 오르내렸고, 폭풍우를 맞이하기라도 한 것처럼 피하기 위해 건물 사이를 이리저리 움직였다. 비만 내리지 않을 뿐이었다. 쇼가 이전에는 볼 수 없을만큼 거리에는 경찰들이 가득했다. 그렇지만 심지어 그들도 달라보였다. 사람들은 겁먹고 있었다.

"마치 9월 11일 다음날 같군요," 해롤드가 말했다. 그의 목소리는 속삭임보다 간신히 높게 들렸다. 마치 그가 보고있는 광경을 이해할 수 없다는 듯이. 

"관련없는 번호를 쫓는 사람이 없이는," 리스가 말했다, "범죄율이 높아졌겠지."

"그거랑 사마리아인이 하는게 무엇이든지 말이야," 쇼가 덧붙였다.

그들은 어디로 갈 지 신중히 생각한 끝에 평소의 안전 가옥으로 결정했다. 그곳은 열 개의 다른 가명에 묻혀있었기 때문에 그들은 데시마가 장소에 대해 모를거라고 생각했다.

남은 여정동안 해롤드는 조용히 있다가 둘 모두에게 한마디도 하지 않고 절뚝거리며 차에사 나왔다.

"네 생각엔 그가 나한테 얼마 동안 화낼 것 같아?" 쇼가 물었다.

리스는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "넌 얼마나 루트한테 계속 화를 낼 건데?" 

"난 언제나 루트에게 화가 나 있어," 그녀는 침착하게 대답했지만, 그 말의 요점을 이해했다. 어느정도. 핀치는 모든일들에 대해 죄책감을 느끼는 걸 멈출때 그녀에게 화를 내지 않을 것이다. 그리고 아마 그녀는 루트에게 화내지 않을때가...글쎄, 절대로 오지 않겠지.

그들은 해롤드를 따라 안전 가옥으로 향했다. 리스는 혼자 베어를 데리고 왔다. 오랜 시간이 지난 후에 돌아오니 이상하게 느껴졌다. 그녀는 이 장소가 이토록...어수선하다고 기억하지 않았다.

그녀는 리스를 힐끗 쳐다보았다; 분명히 같은것을 생각했는지, 그의 손이 총을 향해 움직였다. 그들은 문지방을 넘어들어갔다. 쇼는 왼쪽에서 움직임을 발견하고는, 침입자의 모습을 정확하게 파악하기 전에 총을 들어올렸다. 

"기다려! 쏘지마. 나야," 공포에 휩싸인 얼굴을 손으로 감싼 채, 그 사람이 말했다. 

"라이오넬?" 쇼와 리스는 동시에 말했다. 쇼는 눈을 굴리더니 총을 치웠다. 

"여기서 뭐하는거야, 후스코?" 리스가 물었다. "게다가 지금 뭘 입고있는건데?" 넌더리가 난다는 듯이 얼굴을 찡그린 채 그가 덧붙였다. 

후스코는 스파이더맨이 그려진 속옷과 맞지 않는 하얀색 민소매 티셔츠만 입은 채 였다.

"멋진 팬티네," 쇼가 히죽 웃으며 말했다.

"리 한테 선물받은거야," 후스코는 쏘아붙이더니, 소파 쿠션을 집어들고 부끄러운 모습을 가리려 했다.

"그의 치수로 만들었다는걸 생각못했나보네," 리스가 그녀의 귀에 대고 중얼거렸다.

후스코는 약이올라 투덜거렸다.

"가능하다면, 형사님," 쇼와 리스의 뒤에서 해롤드가 말했다, "바지를 좀 입어주신다면 정말 친절하리라 생각됩니다만?"

"으응?" 후스코가 잠시동안 당황하며 말했다, "아, 네," 그러더니 다른 방으로 사라졌다.

쇼는 8개월 동안 비운 뒤의 안전 가옥에 술이 조금이라도 남아있을지 조사할 기회를 잡았다. 후스코는 여전히 금주하고 있는 것 같아보였다. 그녀는 괜찮은 스카치 한 병을 찾아내 자신의 잔에 꽤 많이 따랐다. 해롤드는 그녀가 한 잔을 단숨에 마시고는 바로 한 잔 더 따르자, 눈살을 찌푸렸지만 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 하지만 방 맞은편에서 바로 자신을 향해 쏟아지는 비난의 눈빛을 그녀는 느낄 수 있었다.

그녀가 두번째 잔을 홀짝일 즈음 후스코가 고맙게도 옷을 입고 돌아왔다. 그는 그들의 존재에 상처받은 모습이었다.

"너희들은 대체 어디에 있던 거야?" 그가 물었다. "죽은 줄 알았는데."

"잠시 동안 몸을 숨겨야 했어, 라이오넬," 소파에 앉으며 리스가 사과하듯 말했다.

"오, 그건 수수께끼가 아니었나보네," 후스코가 대답했다. 

"여기서 뭐 하는거야, 후스코?" 쇼가 말했다.

"최근에 바깥에 나가본 적 있어?" 후스코가 창문 밖을 가리키며 물었다.

"우린 도시 바깥에 있었어," 리스가 답했다.

"바깥은 마치 64년 인종 폭동* 때 같다고," 후스코가 말했다.

"여전히 네가 왜 여기에 있는지 그걸로는 설명이 안되는데," 쇼가 마지막 술을 삼키며 말했다.

"누가 내 아파트를 뒤집어놨어. 여기가 지내기엔 안전하다고 생각했지. 너희들 셋이 나타나기 전 까지는 말이야," 조심스럽게 쇼와 리스를 쳐다보며, 그가 덧붙였다.

"리는 어때?" 리스가 물었다.

"어머니랑 같이 필라델피아에 있어," 후스코가 답했다. "넌 내가 시내에서 벌어진 그 공격 이후에 그를 이 도시에 내버려둘거라고 생각한거야? 절대 아니지. 그 전에도 여기 상황은 충분히 나빴어."

"얼마나 나빴는데?" 리스와 어두운 표정을 교환하며, 쇼가 물었다.

후스코는 그녀를 조심스럽게 쳐다보았다. "인사과랑 러시아인들이 여전히 여기에 있었을 때가 더 괜찮았다고 말하겠어. 이제 심문은 끝난거야? 내 생각엔 이제 _너희들이_ 어디에 있었는지 말할 때가 된 것 같은데." 

"이야기가 길어, 라이오넬," 리스가 말했다, "그리고 우리는 말할 시간이 없어." 

"루트를 찾는데 너의 도움이 필요해," 쇼가 말했다.

"코코 펍스**?" 후스코가 말했다. "그 키 크고 맛이 갈대로 간*** 미친 여자가 이번에는 어떻게 된 건데?"

쇼는 못마땅해 이를 악물었다. "우릴 도와줄 거야 아니야?"

"왜 네가 나한테 선택지를 몇개 안줬다는 느낌이 드는거지?"

"왜냐면 안줬으니까," 쇼가 히죽거린채 자신의 총을 다독이며 말했다.

"그건 거의 필요하지 않을 것 같습니다, 쇼 양," 해롤드가 말했다. 그녀는 그가 자신이 했던 모든 일들에 대해 말하는 것인지 궁금해졌다. 그의 비난하는 표정이 그녀의 신경을 긁어대기 시작했다. 마치 그가 모든일들에 대해 결백하다는 표정이었다.

"데시마 테크놀로지라는 회사의 위치를 찾아줬으면 해," 리스가 말했다. "아마도 몇몇 가짜 회사들**** 아래에 묻혀져 있을거야."

"오 그러겠지," 후스코가 답했다, "내 마법지팡이를 바로 흔들면 되겠네. 내가 너한테 바깥에서 폭동이 일어나고 있다고 말하지 않았나? 나 좀 바쁘거든."

"그래서 네가 여기에 속옷만 입고 앉아있는거야?" 쇼가 물었다.

후스코가 쏘아보았다. "우리중 몇몇은 잠을 자야할 거 아냐," 특히나 그녀를 빤히 쳐다보며, 그가 말했다. 쇼는 확신하진 못했지만, 어떤식으로든 그녀가 방금 모욕을 당했다는 느낌을 받았다.

"라이오넬, 이 회사는 바깥에서 벌어지고있는 폭동에 책임이 _있어_ ," 리스가 말했다.

"폭탄이 터진 건 말할것도 없지," 문 뒤에서 목소리가 말했고, 쇼는 즉시 그게 누구인지 알아차렸다.

쇼는 일어서서 눈을 깜박이는 것 보다 빠르게 총을 집어들었다. 리스도 그녀에 비해 크게 뒤쳐지지 않았다.

"컨트롤," 아무렇지도 않은듯 문간에 서 있는 그녀의 전 상사를 향해, 쇼가 내뱉었다. "당신의 뇌에 총알을 박아넣기 전에, 여기에서 뭘 하고 있는건지 설명할 시간을 5초 주겠어."

"도대체 저 여자가 누구인데?" 후스코가 말했다.

"지금은 아니야, 라이오넬," 리스가 답했다.

"폭탄이 터진게 데시마의 책임이라니 그게 무슨 뜻이죠?" 해롤드가 물었다. 컨트롤에게 한 걸음 가까이 다가가는 그로인해, 쇼의 짜증이 더해졌다. 리스도 상황을 좋아하지 않기는 마찬가지였다. 그래서 그도 몇 걸음 앞으로 나아가 핀치 앞에 어중간히 서서, 필요할 경우에 몸으로 그를 보호하려고 했다.

"미안하지만," 컨트롤이 말했다. 하지만 전혀 미안하게 들리지 않았다. "내 얼굴에 총이 겨눠진 상태로는 _정말_ 말하기 어려울 것 같은데."

핀치는 둘 모두에게 무기를 내리라는 몸짓을 했다. 하지만 어느 누구도 움직이지 않았다.

"지금 농담하는거죠, 그렇죠 핀치?" 쇼가 말했다. "이사람은 _컨트롤_ 이라구요."

"아뇨," 해롤드가 말했다, "그리고 확신컨대, 그녀가 원했다면 지금쯤은 우리 모두를 전부 죽였을 겁니다. 그러니 부디, 무기를 내리세요."

쇼는 그녀의 이전 상사를 잔뜩 노려보았다. "숨이라도 잘못 쉬었다가는-"

"그래, 그땐 나를 쏘게," 컨트롤이 답했다. "난 자네의 방식을 익히 알고 있으니까, 쇼 요원."

쇼는 마지막으로 한번 더 심사숙고하고는 권총을 내렸다. 컨트롤이 무언가 할 때를 대비해 손에서 가까운 곳에 총을 두긴 했지만 말이다.

"부디," 해롤드가 말했다, "자리에 앉으시죠." 언제나 신사다웠다.

쇼와 리스 둘 다 그대로 서 있었다. 그들의 눈은 ISA*****의 수장에게서 떠날 줄을 몰랐다. 그녀는 쇼가 그녀를 마지막으로 보았을 때와 같았다 - 침착하고 냉정하게. 이 방에 기꺼이 그녀에게 총알을 박아주고 싶은 사람이 두 명이나 있다는 사실에, 그녀는 전혀 무관심한듯 보였다. 그녀는 심지어 경비 요원도 대동하고 있지 않았다. 쇼는 컨트롤을 화나게 만든다면 어떻게 _될 지_ 궁금해졌다. 이 여자는 8개월 전 자경단이 그녀를 납치해 재판에 세울 때 조차 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않았다. 그다음에 쇼는, 안절부절하는 사람이라면 비밀정부기관의 수장이 될 수 없을거라 생각했다.

컨트롤은 핀치가 권한 자리에 앉았고, 해롤드는 그녀의 맞은편에 앉았다. 둘 옆에는 쇼와 핀치가 있었다. 컨트롤의 뒤에 서 있는 후스코는 대단히 혼란스러운 것 같았다. 하지만 입을 다물어야 한다는 분별력은 갖고 있었다.

"술 한 잔 주고 싶군요," 쇼가 말했다, "하지만 난 당신을 싫어하니까." 

컨트롤은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 하지만 그녀의 능글맞은 웃음이 단단하게 휘감아 놓은 쇼의 화를 터뜨리기에는 충분했다. 전 상사의 두 눈 가운데에 총알을 박아넣지 않기위해, 그녀의 모든 자제력이 필요했다.

"어떻게 당신이 여길 발견했는지 듣고싶은걸?" 리스가 물었다.

"당신네 친구를 따라오는건 그닥 어렵지 않았지," 컨트롤이 자신의 뒤를 가리키며 말했다. 세 쌍의 눈이 자신을 보자, 후스코는 결백하다는 듯이 팔을 들어올렸다. 

"자알 했네, 후스코," 쇼가 중얼거렸다.

"당신들 중의 한 사람은 결국 나타날 거라 판단했거든," 컨트롤이 계속 말했다. "그 이후로 줄곧 우리는 최전선에서 감시하고 있으니까." 

"그렇다면 정확히, 무엇을," 해롤드가 물었다, "당신은 원하는 겁니까?"

"내 조국을 지키기 위해서," 컨트롤이 말했다. "내가 원하는 건 그것뿐이오." 

다른 여자가 너무 진심으로 보인 나머지, 잠깐 쇼는 그녀가 누구인지 잊어버릴 뻔 했다. 컨트롤이 애국자라 할 지라도, 그게 그녀가 한 행동들을 정당화하지는 못했다. _날 잡으려 한 거랑 해롤드를 죽이려 한 것 처럼. 그리고 루트에게 한 등골적출술_... 하지만 쇼는 거기에서 더 나아가기 전에 그 생각을 한쪽으로 치워버렸다. 게다가, 쇼도 완전히 결백하지 않았다. 그녀는 거의 일 년 동안 활동을 하면서, 맹목적으로 컨트롤의 지시를 따랐다. 결국에는 콜을 죽게 만든 그 명령을 말이다. 그 또한 그녀가 곱씹고 싶어하지 않는 생각이었다. 그래서 그녀는 그 생각을 루트와 함께, 다루지 않아도 되는 마음속 한 구석에 넣어두었다.

"당신이 말한 데시마가 그 폭탄에 책임이 있다는게 무슨 소리지?" 리스가 물었다.

"알다시피 사마리아인이 폐쇄되었다고 추정했어," 컨트롤이 말했다. "사실, 당신들 세 명이 무언가를 했다고 해도 놀라지 않을거야." 

"할 말이 없군," 리스가 어깨를 으쓱하며 말했다.

컨트롤은 그를 무시했다. "시스템이 실패하고 관련있는 번호들이 들어오지 않자, 정부는 다른 기계를 설정하는걸 거부했어."

"그래서 무슨일이 벌어졌는데?" 쇼가 물었다.

"데시마는 얼마나 사마리아인이 필요한 지 보여주기로 한 거지." 

_백 명 하고도 네 명_ , 쇼는 생각했다. 또다시 실험 이후의 그 무너진 빌딩 같았다.

"그리어가 낡은 수법을 쓴 것 같군," 리스가 그녀의 생각을 되풀이하며 말했다.

"그렇지만, 그게," 해롤드가 말했다," 당신이 왜 여기에 있는지를 설명해주진 않습니다." 한동안 조용하던 그가 처음 말한 때 였다. 그리고 쇼는 백 명 하고도 네 명의 죽음이 여전히 그를 짓누르고 있다고 말할 수 있었다.

"내가 이 말을 해야하는게 믿겨지지 않지만," 컨트롤이 말했다, "당신의 도움이 필요합니다." 

"우리가 왜 _당신을_ 도와야 한다고 생각하지?" 경멸스럽다는 듯이 쇼가 말했다.

"왜냐하면 이건 날 위해서가 아니니까," 다른 여자가 멸시하는 눈빛으로 쇼를 꿰뚫어보며 말했다. "죄 없는 생명을 살리는 문제이지. 그게 자네의 목적 아니었나, 쇼 요원?"

쇼는 그점에 대해서는 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 더 이상 그녀의 목적이 무엇이었는지도 전적으로 확신하지 못했다. 미로속에서 달리고 숨는 데 길을 잃어버린 나머지, 그녀는 출구를 다시 찾을 수 있을지 몰랐다.

"부디," 컨트롤이 계속해서 쇼를 쏘아보자 해롤드가 말했다, "계속하세요."

"데시마가 사마리아인을 다시 온라인 상태로 만들려 계획하고있어," 컨트롤이 말했다. "오늘 밤에."

해롤드와 리스는 걱정스러운 눈빛을 교환했다. 하지만 둘 중 누구도 그 생각에 놀라지 않았다.

"그렇다면 우리에게 당신이 이 얘길 해주는 이유는?" 쇼가 물었다.

"데시마가 새 서버를 어디에 보관해두었는지 알기 때문이지," 컨트롤이 말했다.

"그리고 당신은 우리에게 온라인이 되는걸 막기를 원하는 것이고?" 리스가 추측했다.

"아니," ISA의 수장이 말했다. "당신들이 사마리아인을 손에넣었으면 하네." 

##

"이건 좋지 않은 생각이야," 한 백 번 쯤 느꼈을 생각을 쇼가 말했다. 모든 본능들이 컨트롤을 믿지 말라고 비명을 질렀지만, 결국에 해롤드가 마지막 결정을 내렸다. 쇼는 그녀의 현재 상사가 전 상사와 함께 힘을 합치는 걸 보리라고는 절대로 생각한 적이 없었다. 하지만 그렇게 되어버렸다.

컨트롤은 그들에게 사마리아인의 새 서버 위치를 알려주었다. 그녀는 해롤드에게 이를 닫힌 시스템으로 만들기 위해서 무엇이 필요한지를 그가 알고있는지 물었다. 그건 모두 쇼에게는 그저 컴퓨터 기술 얘기였지만, 해롤드는 결연히 고개를 끄덕이고는 안전가옥의 식탁 위에 노트북을 올려두고 작업을 시작했다. 그는 자신이 정확히 무엇을 하고있는지를 알고 있었다. 끝내겠다고 결심을 한 임무를 수행하고있는 남자의 공기가 응접실에 가득했다.

사마리아인은 열린 시스템이었다 - 이는 지시를 받고 명령을 내렸다. 그게 데시마가 새 서버로 복제하려는 이유였다. 하지만 컨트롤은 그런 일이 일어나지 않아야 한다고 단호했다. 또 다시 열린 시스템이 된다면 너무 많은 힘을 주게 될 터였다. "그리고 그리어가 그 모든 힘을 가지겠지," 컨트롤이 말했다.

하지만 쇼는 사마리아인을 닫힌 시스템으로 만들자는 생각도 자신이 좋아한다고 확신치 못했다.

"관련없는 번호들이 더 이상 나오지 않을거란 의미인걸 알고있지," 리스가 그녀에게 중얼거렸다. 확실히 그녀의 생각과 같았다. 

"그렇담 이 일이 끝나면 우리 모두 할 일을 잃게되겠는걸," 쇼가 말했다.

"난 이미 한 번 은퇴했었어," 리스가 스스럼없이 말했다.

"오 그래," 쇼가 말했다. "그래서 그게 어떻게 끝났는데?"

리스가 어깨를 으쓱했다. "핀치와 일하게 되었지." 그는 핀치를 위해 일하는 게 불편하다고 들리게 말했지만, 그의 표정은 그와 전혀 반대였다. 그들은 자신들이 선택한 직업에서 은퇴가 무엇을 의미하는지 알고있었다. 살기 위해 비밀정부요원으로 일하며 나쁜 녀석들을 쫓다가, 취미로 뜨개질을 하며 늙을 수는 없었다. 누군가가 당신에게 총알을 박아 넣을 때가 되어야 일을 그만둘 테니까.

"쨌든 겁쟁이들이나 은퇴하는거야," 쇼가 말했다.

소규모 군대를 치기에 충분할 정도로 화기를 챙겨 준비하고 있을 때 조차, 여전히 쇼는 이 모든 것에 좋지 않은 느낌을 받았다. 그녀는 컨트롤을 믿지 않았다. 리스도 그러기는 마찬가지였다. 그렇지만 그는 해롤드를 믿었고 해롤드는 컨트롤의 말로 인해 그녀를 맹신하고 있었다.

반면에 후스코는, 그저 들은 대로 하고 있었다. "이 모든게 끝나면, 너희들은 내게 많은걸 설명해 줘야 할 거야," 그가 말했다.

컨트롤은 그들이 일을 하도록 내버려두었다. 도울 수 있었음에도, 그녀는 자신의 손을 절대 더럽히지 않았다. 하지만 그녀는 그들 모두에게 마지막 잽을 먹이기 전엔 떠나지 않았다.

"아, 그건그렇고," 그녀는 문간에서 그들을 돌아보며 말했다. "우리쪽 사람들이 당신들의 그 작은 해커 친구가 데시마 본부로 들어가려는걸 감지했어. 그러니 결국 그리어가 등식에서 하나를 잃을 셈이군. 그게 다야," 컨트롤은 사악하게 웃으며 덧붙였다, " _만약_ 그녀가 살아남는다면 말이지."

쇼는 자신의 심장이 여전히 그녀의 가슴에 붙어있는걸 느꼈다. 그리고 그녀는 리스가 그녀를 꼭 쳐다보고 있는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 하지만 그녀는 그 둘을 무시하고, 모든것이 괜찮은지 무심한 태도를 보였다. 루트가 죽는 수십개의 다른 시나리오들이 그녀의 마음 속에서 막이 내리지 않았다.

"우린 가야 해," 결국 리스가 말했다.

쇼는 그를 따라갔고 후스코가 말없이 문밖을 나섰다. 그들에겐 시간이 촉박했다; 데시마는 두 시간 내로 사마리아인을 온라인 상태에 놓으려 계획하고 있었다. 그리고 그 상황은 그들 모두에게 즉각적으로 영향을 미칠거였다. 해롤드는 그들에게 행운을 빌어주었다. 쇼의 이어피스를 통해 그의 목소리가 작고 익숙하게 들렸다. 마치 예전처럼, 그들이 단순히 관련없는 번호를 쫓을 때, 세계가 지옥으로 변하기 전 처럼. 하지만 그녀의 삶은 언제나 단순하지 않았다. 그녀가 리스와 핀치를 만나기 전에도 말이다. 그리고 그녀가 루트를 만나고 나서는 열 배는 더 복잡해졌다.

루트, 대부분의 사람들이 쇼의 눈빛에 흔들릴 동안 언제나 쇼의 피부 아래로 들어갈 방법을 찾으려 했던 그녀. 루트, 쇼의 더 나은 판단력에도, 쇼가 마지못해 자신이 한 것 중에 가장 끝내주는 섹스를 하며 밤을 함께 보낸 그녀. 루트, 그녀의 신을 죽인 데 책임이 있는 남자에게 복수하기 위해 말없이 떠난 그녀. 

그리고, 모든것이 지났음에도 불구하고, 쇼는 후회하지 않았다.

 _네가 진짜 여기있다는 게 믿겨지지 않아._ 그 때 쇼는 루트가 왜 그런말을 했는지 이해하지 못했다. 그리고 지금도 그녀의 일부는 여전히 그랬다. 하지만 루트가 그 말을 할 때, 그녀의 눈에 비친 슬픔과 후회들... 루트는 자신이 죽을 거란 걸 알고있었다. 그래서 이렇게 돌아오지 않은 거였다.

쇼가 동작을 딱 멈추었을 때, 그들은 차 가까이에 있었다. 리스와 후스코가 돌아서 그녀를 보았다.

"그녀는 죽을 거야," 라는 말이 그녀가 할 수 있는 전부였다. 그녀의 목소리는 간신히 속삭임보다 높게 들렸다. 하지만 리스가 이해하기엔 충분했다. 그는 잠시동안 그녀를 조심스럽게 쳐다보았다. 마치 그는 자신과 후스코 둘 만 서버를 쫓을 때의 확률을 계산하고는, 무언가를 결정한 것 처럼 보였다.

"쇼," 리스가 천천히 말했다, "그녀는 선택을 한 거야."

하지만 그렇다고해서 그게 반드시 옳은건 아니었다. 그리고 쇼가 그 사실을 반드시 받아들여야 하는 것도 아니었다. 그녀의 삶이 얼마나 복잡하건간에, 루트와의 관계가 얼마나 복잡하건간에, 쇼는 그녀를 죽게 내버려 두지는 않을 거였다. 그녀 자신이 할 수 있는게 여전히 남아있을 때 까지는.

결국 리스가 고개를 끄덕였다. "가." 

"내가 뭘 놓친거야?" 후스코가 둘을 번갈아 보며 물었다.

"닥쳐, 라이오넬," 쇼와 리스가 동시에 말했다.

리스는 쇼에게 차 열쇠를 던졌다. "이리와, 라이오넬, 네 차를 탈거야."

"하지만-"

"자 가자고, 라이오넬," 리스가 형사를 끌고가며 말했다.

쇼는 그들이 모퉁이로 사라질 때 까지 쳐다보고는 차로 뛰어들었다.

"핀치," 그녀가 이어피스에 대고 말했다, "끊을게요."

"쇼 양,

정말 이건 좋은 생각이 아니라고-"

하지만 그녀는 그의 나머지 말을 듣기 전에 전원을 껐다. 어쨌든 쇼는 그가 무슨 말을 할 지 알고 있었다. 그가 자신을 설득해 보겠다고. 하지만 쇼는 그 얘기를 듣고 싶지 않았다. 왜냐하면 그녀의 일부분은 그가 그렇게 _할 수 있을거라_ 알았으니까. 리스와 후스코에게 가라고, 그게 옳은일이라고 쇼를 설득시킬 수 있을거라고. 심지어 루트가 그리어를 죽이러 간다 해도, 데시마가 사마리아인을 다시 조종하게 된다면 무고한 생명에 대한 위험은 루트의 무단이탈AWOL****** 위험보다 훨씬 더 컸다. 

솔직히, 쇼는 신경쓰지 않았다. 기계와 일하게 된 이후로 사람들을 뒤쫓는 건 그녀에게 충분했다. 그리고 만약 누군가가 루트를 죽이게 된 다면, 그건 쇼여야만 했다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: 1964년 미국 인종차별적인 흑백분리정책이 계속되었을때 할렘가에서 경찰의 총격에 죽은 흑인 소년에 항의하기 위하여 벌어진 소요였다고 한다(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harlem_riot_of_1964)  
> **: 코카인의 속어라고도 하지만 그 뜻은 아니고. 후스코가 루트를 코코 펍스 혹은 딱따구리 둥지라고 부르는걸 감안했을때, 코코 펍스 시리얼의 마스코트인 딱따구리 소니를 말하는 것 같다. 이렇게 생겼는데, 왠지 정말 루트같다. 약 빤 루트...(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cocoa_Puffs)  
> ***: 박쥐들이 미쳐 날뛰어 배설물이 잔뜩 떨어져 있는 모습에서 유래한 속어인듯. 자세한 정의는 여기(http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=batshit+crazy&defid=4187930)  
> ****: sock company가 정확히 무엇인지 아시는 분은 제 계정(yuliacho)으로 연락주십시오.  
> *****: Intelligence Support Activity의 줄임말(http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Intelligence_Support_Activity)  
> ******: Absent Without Leave의 줄임말


	11. Interlude 2

_시스템 재설치까지 1.36시간_

"핀치, 끊을게요."

"쇼 양, 정말 이건 좋은 생각이 아니라고-" 그리고 선이 끊겼다. "봅니다만," 해롤드는 혼잣말로 나직하게 중얼거렸다. 그가 쇼의 결정에 완전히 놀란 것은 아니었지만, 그는 그녀가 리스와 후스코와 함께 가기를 원했다. 그들은 지나치게 과중한 임무로 지쳐있었다. 승산은 그들에게 불리했고, 해롤드는 그들 모두를 걱정했다. 심지어 루트까지도.

무언가 루트와 쇼의 관계가 변했다. 해롤드는 내색하지는 않았지만, 그 조차도 그걸 알아차렸다. 부상입은 쇼가 깨어나면, 그는 루트의 폭력적인 성향을 가라앉힐 수 있을거라고 생각했다. 하지만 그렇게 또다시, 과연 폭력은 폭력으로 결코 해결되지 않았다. 

그는 그제서야 쇼에게 조금 심하게 화를 낸 것은 아닌가 하고 깨달았다. 그의 죄책감을 전가하는데 그녀는 쉬운 목표물이었으니까.

아마 그는 스스로에게 분풀이를 했었어야 했다.

그는 컨트롤을 믿으면서 그 기계를 설치하는 자신의 결정이 옳은것인가에 대해 여전히 의문을 갖고있었으니까. 그리고 심지어 지금, 리스와 후스코가 사마리아인을 저지하려 가고 있는동안에도, 해롤드는 여전히 자신이 옳은 일을 하고 있는지 확신하지 못했다. 그가 아는 것은 계속 이렇게는 살 수 없다는 것뿐. 계속 이렇게 두려움에 떨며 숨어 살 수는 없었다. 사마리아인은 그의 창조물이 아니었다. 그것은 기계가 그랬듯이 사람들에 대해 신경 쓰지 않았다. 하지만 만약 그게 지켜보고 들을 수 있다면, 위협이 발생하기 전에 위험을 감지하고 정부에게 알릴 수 있다면, 해롤드는 그것을 받아들일 거였다. 비록 관련없는 번호가 나오지 않는다 할 지라도, 그들은 적어도 최악의 상황은 막을 수 있을 테니까.

컨트롤은 사마리아인 시스템에 원격으로 접근하는데 필요한 정보를 그에게 주었다. 그래서 지금은, 리스와 후스코가 현장에 도착할 때 까지 기다리는 것 뿐이었다. 해롤드는 제 2의 고향과도 같은 컴퓨터들에 둘러싸여 앉아있었다. 여기가 그의 꼭 맞는 자리였고, 그는 초조함이 자신을 압도하지 않도록 애쓰면서 기다렸다.

그가 저질렀던 모든 실수들에 대해 생각하지 않으려 했다.

"좋아요, 핀치, 들어왔어요," 1시간 후 리스가 이어피스를 통해 말했다.

"조심하세요, 리스 씨," 해롤드가 말했다. 다른 때에도 아주 많이 그의 입술에서 흘러나왔던 경고의 말이었다. 하지만 지금처럼 그 말이 필요하다고 오롯이 느낀 적은 없었다.

"도착했어요, 핀치," 몇분 후에 리스가 답했다. "이걸로 뭘 해야하죠?"

"제가 당신에게 보여준 것처럼 장치를 설치하면 됩니다," 해롤드는 그 자리에 자신이 있었으면 하고 바라며 말했다.

"됐어요," 리스가 말했다. "아직 접속하지 않았나요?"

"지금 접속을 설정하고 있습니다," 해롤드가 말했다. 그의 화면에서 새로운 정보들이 순식간에 나타나는동안, 그는 자신을 둘러싼 키보드에 열심히 타자를 입력했다. 총 네 대의 노트북이, 데시마의 보안 시스템을 혼란시키기 위해 설치되었다. 그렇게 해서 해롤드가 자신의 방식대로 해킹을 하고 사마리아인의 운영 체제에 접근할 수 있도록 말이다.

해롤드가 생각했던 것 보다 쉬웠다, _너무_ 쉬웠다. 하지만 네 대의 화면에서 컴퓨터 코드가 깜박거리기 시작하자, 일종의 함정이 아닐까 했던 그의 걱정들은 재빨리 사라져버렸다. 

"오 이럴수가," 해롤드가 말했다. 그는 그 코드를 알아보았다. _그의_ 코드였다.

해롤드는 자신이 무엇을 보는지 완전히 이해하지 못한 채, 컴퓨터 화면을 쳐다보았다. 그다음에 화면은 갑자기 다시 까맣게 변했다. 이 모든걸 그가 만들지 않았다고 해롤드에게 유일하게 확신을 주는 건, 망막 잔상 뿐이었다.

그 다음에 화면이 또다시 채워지기 시작했다. 같은 두 단어가 반복되고 반복되었다.

_안녕 관리자... 안녕 관리자... 안녕 관리자... 안녕 관리자... 안녕 관리자... 안녕 관리자... 안녕 관리자... 안녕 관리자... 안녕 관리자... 안녕 관리자... 안녕 관리자... 안녕 관리자... 안녕 관리자... 안녕 관리자... 안녕 관리자... 안녕 관리자..._

"핀치," 이어피스를 통해 리스가 말했다. "제가 보는 걸 당신을 믿지 못할거에요."

잠시동안, 해롤드는 컴퓨터 화면을 계속 쳐다보았다. 리스의 목소리가 메아리쳤고, 그는 현실로 갑자기 되돌아왔다.

"그게 뭔지 알것 같네요," 해롤드가 중얼거렸다.

_시스템 재설치까지 0.44시간_

"너도 알다시피, 쇼가 성가시긴 하지만," 후스코가 말했다, "이 중무장한 요새에도 우리와 같이 가 줬으면 했는데."

"긴장풀어, 라이오넬," 리스가 말했다. "그렇게 중무장까진 아니야." 하지만 그가 그 말을 했을때, 리스는 네 명의 경비원들이 입구를 지키고 있는 것을 발견했다. 

"이게 다 무엇때문인지 나한테 말하고 싶지 않아?" 후스코가 말했다.

"아니," 리스가 답하더니 차에서 내렸다. 그 자신도 이게 '무엇' 때문인지 정말 몰랐고, 어쨌든 그의 마음 일부 또한 정말 알고싶지 않았다. 하지만 그는 쇼가 계속해서 루트에 대해 걱정한다면, 그들과 함께 왔어도 소용없을거란 사실을 알고있었다. 리스는 고개를 가로저었다. 루트가 첫번째 기회에 도망친 게 놀랍지는 않았다. 그는 쇼가 총격에 휘말리지 않기만을 바랄뿐이었다.

리스는 이십 분 동안 경비원들을 지켜보면서, 그들의 동선과 약점을 파악했다. 그는 후스코에게 자신을 따라오라 손짓했다. 그들은 컨트롤이 미리 경고했던 감시카메라를 피해 빌딩 옆 쪽으로 돌아갔다. 건물 전체가 높은 철제울타리에 둘러싸여있었다. 운좋게도 전기가 통하는 건 아니었기 때문에, 리스는 울타리를 잘라내 그들 둘이서 충분히 통과할 수 있는 큰 구멍을 만들었다.

"내 뒤에 붙어있어," 리스가 나직하게 말하며, 건물 옆 쪽으로 재빨리 움직여 그림자 속에서 걸었다. 그는 정찰을 통해, 삼십 초 간격으로 순찰을 하며 경비원 한 명이 이쪽으로 오리라는걸 알고있었다. 리스는 그에 준비하고 있었다. 리스가 개머리판으로 경비원의 머리를 칠 때, 경비원은 그나 후스코를 알아차리지 못했다. 

"묶어 놔," 리스가 짚 타이* 몇 개를 후스코에게 건네며 말했다. 그는 경비원의 상의와 모자를 벗겨내고, 유용한 수단인 남자의 무전기를 집어들었다.

"그는 어떻게 해야 하지?" 후스코가 의식을 잃은 경비원의 손을 등 뒤로 묶으면서 말했다.

리스는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "덤불 안에 숨겨둬. 여기서 기다려," 그가 덧붙였다.

이제 경비원 제복을 입고, 리스는 입구를 향해 당당히 돌아서 걸어갔다. 출입구에는 언제나 두 명의 경비원들이 남아있었고, 다른 두 명은 건물 주위를 돌았다. 리스는 고개를 낮게 숙인 채, 서 있는 두 경비원을 지나쳐 걸어갔다. 다른 쪽 모퉁이로 돌아갈 때 까지, 둘 중 누구도 그에게 눈썹 하나 까딱하지 않았다.

"이게 첨단 보안이라니," 리스는 스스로에게 중얼거렸다.

리스가 모퉁이를 돌자, 오십 미터 앞에 세 번째 경비원이 있었다. 리스는 속도를 높여 그를 뒤에서 잡고는 목 뒤쪽을 쥐었다. 리스는 그의 팔에서 의식을 잃고 쓰러질 때 까지, 경비원의 목을 졸랐다. 그런다음 리스는 그를 바닥에 떨구었고 쿵 하는 소리가 났다.

_두 명 끝났고, 앞으로 두 명._

리스가 모퉁이에서 살펴보았을 때, 앞쪽의 두 경비원들은 여전히 자리를 지키고 있었다. 

"이봐," 그는 얼굴을 그림자 속에 감춘 채, 소리쳤다. "여기와서 좀 도와줘."

경비원 두 명이 즉시 그에게로 달려왔다. 그 둘이 그의 얼굴을 알아보기 전에, 리스는 모퉁이 뒤쪽으로 미끄러져 들어갔다.

둘 중 누구도 무전기를 쓰기 전에, 그들의 눈이 즉시 의식을 잃은 채로 바닥에 떨어졌다. 리스는 둘의 슬개골을 모두 쏘았다. 소음기가 총소리를 죽였다. 경비원 두 명은 그들의 동료 옆에 쓰러졌고, 리스는 셋 모두를 짚 타이로 묶었다. 그는 감시카메라에 보이지 않고, 이쪽으로 걸어오는 호기심 어린 눈길에 걸리지 않도록 그들을 숨겨두었다.

리스는 경비원 중 한 사람의 제복을 벗겨 후스코에게로 돌아갔다. "여기, 이거 입어."

후스코는 제복 상의를 의심스럽게 쳐다보았지만, 이의 없이 옷을 입었다. "이게 진짜로 무슨 일인지 설명해줘야 하는 거 아냐?" 그는 머리에 안맞는 모자를 쓰면서 물었다.

"아직은 아냐," 리스가 말했다. "네가 모르는 게 더 나아."

"그 말이 나한테 전혀 크게 자신감을 주지 않는다는건 아는거지, 그렇지?" 후스코가 말했지만 리스는 그를 무시했다.

그들은 옆문으로 건물 안에 들어갔다; 컨트롤이 그들에게 암호를 주었다. 리스는 그 점이 마음에 들지 않았고 한순간은 그게 통하지 않을 거라 생각했다. 이건 함정이고 순식간에 데시마 요원들이 그들 도처에 깔릴거라고. 하지만 리스가 암호를 치자, 경보음이 요란하게 울리지도 않았고 잠긴 문이 철컥 하며 열렸다.

"이건 좀 쉬운걸," 후스코가 중얼거렸다.

"그래," 리스가 동의했다. 이 모든 일들이 지나치게 쉬웠다. 건물을 둘러싸고 있는 최소한의 경비원 수, 감시카메라의 사각지대. 마치 함정 같았다.

"좋아요, 핀치, 들어왔어요," 리스가 말했다.

"조심하세요, 리스 씨."

리스와 후스코는 컨트롤의 말에 따르면 서버들이 숨겨져 있는 지하층으로 향했다. 그들은 아무런 저항 없이 길을 갔다. 서버실로 내려가는 계단으로 연결되는 보안 문에 도착할 때 까지, 그들이 지나가는 복도는 으스스하게 비어있었다. 리스는 다른 암호를 쳤고, 또다시 어떤 경보음도 울리지 않고 문을 통과할 수 있었다.

"그러니까 그 여자," 후스코가 말했다, "너한테 이 모든 암호를 준 사람 말이지 - 그게 누구야?"

"그녀는 정부를 위해 일해," 리스가 말했다.

"뭔 일?" 후스코가 물었다.

리스가 멈춰서더니 잠시동안 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. "알고싶지 않을텐데. 여기서는," 그는 전력 계전기 상자 앞에 서며 말을 덧붙였다. 리스는 작은 주머니칼을 이용해 비틀어 열었고, 전선과 전기회로망의 그물들이 모습을 드러냈다.

"도착했어요, 핀치," 리스가 답했다. "이걸로 뭘 해야하죠?"

"제가 당신에게 보여준 것처럼 장치를 설치하면 됩니다," 해롤드가 말했다.

리스는 그가 말해준 대로, 자신의 주머니에서 작은 장치를 꺼내 앞에 있는 전선에 연결했다. 그가 예상했던 것 보다 더 까다로운 작업이었다. 후스코가 그에게 서두르라 몸짓하며 계속해서 그를 쳐다보았다. 리스는 최대한 빠르게 작고 까만 장치를 설치했다. 그건 모양과 크기가 휴대폰 만했고, 결과적으로는 휴대폰과 동일한 기능을 하는 장치였다. 핀치의 말에 따르면, 이 작은 플라스틱 박스가 그로 하여금 사마리아인의 시스템에 접속할 수 있게 만든다고 했다. 리스는 그의 말을 그대로 믿었다.

"됐어요," 리스가 말했다. "아직 접속하지 않았나요?"

"지금 접속을 설정하고 있습니다,"

대답하려고 리스가 거의 말을 꺼내려 했지만, 그 순간 후스코가 그에게 미친듯이 손짓을 했다. _누가 앞에 있어_ , 그가 입을 뻥긋거렸다.

리스는 고개를 끄덕이고는 복도로 신중하게 후스코를 따라갔다. 불빛이 흐릿해서 리스는 다른 사람이 아주 가까이에 오기 전 까지, 제대로 볼 수 없었다.

하지만 리스는 충분히 다가오자마자 그 젊은이가 누구인지 알아차렸다. 그는 흰색 연구실 가운을 입고 그에 어울리는 가짜 ID 명찰을 달고 있었다. 

"쏘지마," 리스가 그의 총을 내리고 후스코에게도 똑같이 하라 손짓하며 말했다. 그와 동시에 젊은이의 입에서 일본어가 빠르게 굴러 튀어나왔다. 

"천천히 말해. 다이조, 알지?" 예전 루트의 괴짜 갱단의 일원을 알아보며, 리스가 말했다. "여기서 뭐 하는거야?" 

"이 애를 알아?" 후스코가 말했다.

"어느정도는," 리스가 답했다. 녀석은 두려움에 질린 표정이었고, 그의 영어는 구멍이 너무 심한 나머지 리스는 그에게서 제대로 된 대답을 들을 수 없었다.

"움직이지마," 리스의 뒤에서 목소리가 말했다. 그는 견갑골 뒤에서 총신의 무게를 느낄 수 있었다.

"제이슨 그린필드," 등 뒤를 슬쩍 보더니 리스가 말했다.

그 해커의 손이 떨리는 것으로 보아, 그는 그린필드가 자신을 쏠 정도로 배짱이 있다고는 생각하지 않았다. 리스의 직감이 옳은 모양이었다.

"이 녀석들을 알아?" 후스코가 말했다.

"정확히는 아니지만," 리스가 답했다. 그린필드에게 그가 말했다, "다니엘 케이시도 여기 어디엔가 있다고 추측해도 되겠지?"

그린필드가 고개를 끄덕였다. "여기서 뭐 해요?"

"재미있는걸," 리스가 말했다. 하지만 그는 웃지 않았다, "나도 너한테 똑같은 질문을 하려고 했거든." 

그린필드는 그들에게 따라오라 손짓하더니 수백개의 서버가 있는 듯한 큰 창고로 들어오게 했다. 아니 적어도 리스가 추측하기에는 서버들 같아보였다. 다니엘 케이시는 서버들 중 하나의 아래에 몸을 웅크려, 그 안을 헤집고 있었다. 

"거의 다 끝났어," 그린필드가 말하며 자신의 총을 아래로 내렸다. 그는 리스와 후스코가 위협이 아니라고 결정한 모양이었다.

"뭘 끝냈는데?" 리스가 물었다.

"솔직히," 케이시가 눈앞의 서버를 닫고 제자리에 돌려놓는 걸 지켜보면서, 그린필드가 말했다. "우리도 확실히 몰라요." 

리스는 눈썹을 들어올리며, 이게 컨트롤의 계획 일부분인지 궁금해했다. 하지만 그는 ISA가 루트의 작은 괴짜 무리를 알고 있다고 생각하지는 않았다.

"2주 전에, 우리 셋은 이것들 중 하나를 각각 받았어요," 그린필드가 설명했다. 그는 작은 직사각형의 검은색 상자를 집어들었다.

"외장 하드 드라이브인가?" 후스코가 물었다.

그린필드가 고개를 끄덕이고는 하드 드라이브를 케이시에게 건넸고, 그는 서버들 중 하나에 드라이브를 설치했다. "안에는 전부 컴퓨터 코드밖에 없었어요."

"말이 안되는 코드들이요," 케이시가 덧붙였다. 그의 머리가 서버 안에 있었기 때문에, 그의 말을 알아듣기가 살짝 힘들었다.

"우리가 세 개 모두를 합치기 전 까지는요," 그린필드가 말을 마쳤다.

"무슨 컴퓨터 코드였길래?" 후스코가 눈살을 찌푸리며 물었다. 하지만 리스는 이 상황이 어디로 갈 건지 감 잡기 시작했다.

"일종의 인공지능 시스템이요," 그린필드가 말했다.

다이조가 일본어로 무언가를 말했다. 리스는 그저 몇몇 단어들밖에 알아듣지 못했고, 그는 그린필드에게 설명을 부탁했다.

"그는 당신에게 이것들에 대해 말하고 있어요," 그린필드가 자신의 연구실 가운에 붙어있는 ID 명찰을 치켜들며 말했다. "우리는 이걸 하드 드라이브와 함께 받았어요. 그 다음날부터 새로운 가명으로 여기에서 일을 시작하게 될 거라고."

"너희들 셋이 여기오도록 누군가가 계획했다는 건가?" 리스가 추측했다. "그 코드는 - 사마리아인에게 씌워지겠지, 그렇지 않나?" 

그린필드가 고개를 끄덕였다. "그게 통한다면요."

"글세," 케이시가 말했다. "이제 알게 되겠지."

케이시가 마지막 서버를 닫았고, 그들은 모두 파란 불빛이 깜박이는 기둥들을 지켜보았다. 그들을 둘러싼 모든 서버들이 생명을 얻어 우웅거리기 시작했다. 리스와 후스코는 서로를 흘낏 보았다. 그들 중 어느 쪽도 이게 좋은 일인지 아니면 나쁜 일인지 확신하지 못했다.

"통했어요!" 다이조나 그린필드 만큼이나 놀랐다는듯한 목소리로 케이시가 말했다.

"뭐가 통했는데?" 후스코가 말했다. 

리스는 이어피스를 켰다. 순식간에 사마리아인을 손에 넣는 건 더 이상 선택 사항이 아니라고 그는 확신했다. "핀치, 제가 보는 걸 당신을 믿지 못할거에요..."

 _시스템 재설치까지 0.22시간_

데시마 본부는 다른 별 특징없는 사무실 건물처럼 보였다. 유리 창문들과 잘 작동하지 않는 공기 순환장치가 있는 고층빌딩. 데시마 테크놀로지는 이 건물 전체를 인수했지만, 600피트**나 되는 초고층 빌딩의 단 두 층만이 실제로 데시마가 있는 곳이었다. 다른 사무실들은 그저 위장일 뿐이었다 - 대부분은 비어있는 채, 가끔씩 6개월 정도 임대되었다. 하지만 그게 1년을 넘진 않았다. 누구도 오랫동안 머물러 있지 않았고, 그 누구도 데시마 테크놀로지가 있는 지하 두 층에 대해서는 알지 못했다.

하지만 루트는 알고있었다.

사마리아인이 온라인에 연결되기 전 그녀가 만일의 사태에 대해 계획하고 있을 한달 전에, 기계가 그녀에게 말해주었다. 기계는 루트에게 오직 그녀***의 명령을 수행할 수 있을 정도의 적당한 정보만을 주었다. 살아남으라는 그 명령을.

그래서 그녀가 여기에 있었다. 기계가 그녀에게 주었던 마지막 임무를 수행하기 위해서 말이다. 어떤 결말이 나게 될 지, 루트는 알지 못했다. 하지만 그녀는 기계를 신뢰했고, 이것이 루트가 할 수 있는 마지막 일이라 할 지라도 그녀의 마지막 명령을 수행할 거였다.

왜냐하면 그게 기계와 함께 일했을 때의 방식이었으니까; 기계는 루트에게 그녀가 매달릴 정도의 충분한 정보를 절대로 주지 않았다. 기계는 루트가 스스로 커다란 그림을 파악하기를 원하는 것 같았다. 그리고 루트의 일부분은, 기계가 그녀를 시험하고 있다고 추측했다 - 그녀의 충성심과 지능을 시험하고 있다고.

데시마 건물의 입구 경비는 초라했다 - 그렇지만 다시 루트는 생각했다. 당신을 지켜주는 신이 있는데 누가 보안 경비원이 필요하단 말인가? 하지만 사마리아인은 거의 이 주 째 멈춘 상태였다. 그래서 그녀는 조심스럽게 건물 입구로 들어갔다. 경비원 한 명이 안내 데스크에 앉아있었고, 감시카메라 화면들이 그앞에 놓여져있었다. 루트는 데스크로 다가가, 경비원에게 그녀의 가장 매력적인 미소를 비춰주었다. 그 미소는 충분히 그를 속였고, 그녀가 전기충격기를 꺼내 그가 의식을 잃을 때까지 충격을 줄 수 있었다.

그녀는 남자의 목숨이 붙어있는채로 내버려두었다. 루트는 그 이유가 해롤드를 위해서인지 아니면 기계를 위해서인지 몰랐다. 둘 중 한쪽이라도 자신을 지켜보고 있어서 그런 건 아니었다. 하지만 무언가가 그녀의 손을 진정시켰고, 그녀는 남자를 살려주었다. 킬러라는 말이 더 이상 그녀를 정의하지 못했기 때문이었다. 그녀는 여전히 필요할 때, 자신의 목숨을 지킬 때에는 살인을 할 수 있었다. 하지만 이 경비원을 죽이는 건 어쩔 수 없는 게 아니었다. 그래서 그녀는 그를 남겨두었다. 의식을 잃은 남자를 묶어 두고 그녀의 진짜 목표를 찾으러 떠났다.

그리어를 _죽이는 건_ 불가피했으니까.

지하층으로 접근하는 것은 쉬웠다. 만약 그녀가 생각을 좀 했더라면 승강기 문이 열리는 순간, 데시마 본부의 사무실이 등장할 때 무언가를 감지했어야 했다. 사무실 중앙에 홀로 서 있는 인영을 제외하고, 그 장소는 완전히 비어있었다. 남자의 등이 그에게 보였다.

"그로브스 양," 존 그리어가 말했다, "당신을 기다리고 있었습니다."

루트는 그의 차분하고 오만한 태도가 자신을 당황시키지 않게 하려고 했다. 이번이 그녀의 손에 총이 들린 채 그와 마주하는 두 번째 였다. 그 때 보다 더, 그녀는 그의 삶을 끝낼 준비가 되었다.

그리어가 그녀를 향해 얼굴을 돌렸다. 사무실의 희미한 조명에도 불구하고, 그녀는 그의 나이를 말해주는 주름들을 볼 수 있었다.

"사마리아인을 막기 위해 이곳에 왔다면," 그리어는 차갑게 말했다, "당신은 너무 늦었습니다."

"나한테 여전히 약간의 시간이 남아있다고 생각하고 싶은데," 그녀가 잰게 맞다면 더이상 시간이 얼마 없었지만, 루트는 말했다. 그게 그녀의 임무가 아니라는 점만 빼면, 그녀는 기계의 계획을 고수하기로 했다. 그리어의 주의를 딴 데로 돌려 - 필요하다면 그를 죽이고 - 그때까지...언제까지인지는 그녀도 확신할 수 없었다. 기계가 계획의 그 부분은 그녀에게 말해주지 않았기 때문이었다.

그리어가 웃었다. 하지만 그에게서는 전혀 웃을 만한 기분이 느껴지지 않았다. 그는 그녀를 꿰뚫을 수 있을 정도로 오랫동한 강하게 쳐다보았다. "그렇다면 정확히 무엇을, 그로브스 양, 이곳에서 얻으려고 하는 겁니까?" 그리어가 말했다. "당신은 기회가 있었을 때 나와 같이해야 했었습니다."

"아니," 루트가 말했다. 총은 여전히 그녀의 손에 들려있었다. "내게 기회가 있을 때 당신을 죽였어야 했어."

"아," 그리어가 마치 지금 갑자기 모든게 말이 된다는 듯이 말했다. "그게 당신이 여기에 온 이유입니까?"

"그게 명백한 사실이라고 생각했는데," 루트가 그의 방향으로 가볍게 총을 흔들며 말했다.

"그리고 아직," 그리어가 천천히 말했다, "당신은 여전히 절 쏘지 않았죠. 왜 그런지, 저는 궁금하군요?"

루트는 대답할 말이 없었다. 그녀도 같은 게 궁금했다.

"해롤드 핀치의 작은 영웅들 팀에 들어갔습니까?" 그리어가 믿기지 않는다는 기색을 띄며 물었다. "지금 당신이 그들 중 하나라고 생각하는 건가요?"

"닥쳐," 루트가 말했다. 그의 말에 진실 한 조각이 있었기 때문이었다. 해롤드의 팀은 그녀에게 여러가지 의미로, 그리고 그들만의 특별한 방법으로 영향을 끼쳤다. 해롤드는 그의 도덕적 지침으로, 리스는 그의 격렬한 충성심으로, 그리고 쇼는...

쇼 - 그녀가 모든것과 모든사람을 쳐다보지 않은 드문 경우에 - 는 걱정한다는 듯이 그녀를 쳐다보았다. 루트가 중요하다는 듯이.

그리고 그건 루트가 익숙해지지 않은 점이었다.

하지만 루트는 쇼에 대해서 생각하지 않기로 했다. 그녀에게 느끼는 감정을 기억하는 것만으로도 마음이 얼마나 _아프던지_. 그리고 그녀는 자신이 한 일에 대해서 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 그녀가 어떻게 그것들을 버렸는지, 그리고 쇼가 그걸 어떻게 받아들였을지를.

그녀는 그 모든 생각들을 멀리 치우고 그리어에게 집중했다.

왜냐하면 그녀는 그들 중 한명이 아니었고, 절대로 그렇게 될 수 없었기 때문이었다.

그는 다시 웃었고, 그녀는 갑자기 매우 두려워졌다 - 왜냐하면 그가 틀리지 않았으니까.

"여전히 그들은 당신이 미쳤다고 생각합니까?" 그리어가 물었다.

"난 그렇지 않았-"

"그들은 그렇겠죠, 그렇지 않습니까?" 그리어가 말했다. 그는 그녀를 조롱하며, 시간을 벌고 있었다. 그녀는 이 사실을 알았다. 하지만 그의 말이 마치 타고있는 석탄처럼 그녀를 불태웠다.

그녀는 총을 당겨, 그녀의 팔을 조금 더 폈지만 그리어는 움찔하지도 않았다. 그녀는 방 안의 어두움이 떨리는 자신의 손과 두 눈에서 따갑게 느껴지는 눈물의 반짝임을 충분히 가려줄 지 궁금했다.

그녀의 손가락이 방아쇠 위를 맴돌았지만, 그녀는 할 수 없었다. 당겨서 삶을 끝낼 수 없었다.

_넌 그것보단 나은 사람이야._

그당시에는 쇼의 말은 자신을 달래기 위한 필사적인 시도였다. 그리고 루트는 그들을 믿을지 아닐지를 알지 못했다. 하지만 그녀는 그 말을 들었고, 무작위로 죄없는 사람을 죽이는 것은 어떤 것도 해결하지 못한다는 걸 깨달았다.

하지만 그리어를 죽이는 건 그녀가 해야만 하는 일이었다. 불가피했다...그렇지만 그녀는 여전히 하지 못했다. 기계의 마지막 명령이 그녀의 귓가에서 메아리쳤다... _가능한 한 그리어의 주의를 딴 데로 돌릴 것. 불가피하다면 그를 죽일 것._

기계가 프로그래밍에 반해 사살 명령을 내린 게 그 때가 처음은 아니었다. 하지만 처음이 아니라고 해서 그게 쉬운것만은 아니었다.

그녀의 잘게 떨리던 손이 격하게 흔들렸다. 그녀는 해롤드의 팀원이 아닐지도 모른다. 그들 중의 한 사람이 아닐 지 모른다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 그녀가 시도하려는걸 멈출 이유는 되지 못했다.

루트는 총을 낮추었고 그리어는 미소지었다.

"사마리아인은 다시 태어날 것입니다. 그리고 그대, 나의 친애하는 이여..." 그리어가 등 뒤에 숨겨두었던 총을 드러내며 말했다. "당신은 그걸 볼 때 까지 충분히 살아있지 못할 겁니다."

루트는 자신이 눈을 감아서 그에게 만족감을 주고 싶지는 않았다. 마치 그녀가 피할 수 있다는 듯 죽음에서 피할 것 처럼.

그렇지만 총성은 그리어가 방아쇠를 당기기 전에 터져나왔다. 그는 세게 넘어졌다. 그의 슬개골이 갑자기 조각조각났고,

총이 그의 손에서 갑자기 날아갔다.

_쇼._

그녀는 화난 것 같았다. 그리어에게 걸어와서 그의 얼굴을 발로 차 기절시키는 걸 보아하니, 평소보다 더 그런것 같았다.

"얼마나 오랫동안 거기에 서 있던거야?" 약간 숨이 찬 채, 루트가 물었다. _얼마나 많이 들은거지?_

"충분히 오래." 쇼는 떨어진 그리어의 총을 집더니 자신의 청바지 허리춤에 끼워넣었다.

"나한테 총 쏠거야?" 이미 대답을 추측하고 있었지만, 루트는 물었다.

"꼭 그래야 한다면," 쇼가 말했다. 그리고 루트는 그녀가 그러리란걸 알았다. "지금은 할 필요가 없는걸," 그녀는 무관심하게 어깨를 으쓱하며 덧붙였다.

쇼는 그녀의 눈을 완벽하게 피했지만, 그림자 밖으로 나왔다. 그녀는 다시한 번 나와서 루트를 구했다. 루트는 한 걸음 앞으로 나아가, 자신의 의지와는 다르게 다른 여자에게 손을 뻗었다. 그리고 그녀는 쇼가 신중하게 뒤로 물러났을 때 움찔하지 않으려 애썼다. 차갑고 딱딱한 눈빛이 루트에게 곧바로 쏟아졌다.

"쇼-" 루트가 말을 꺼냈다.

쇼의 눈빛에 눌려 갈라진 루트의 목소리는, 루트 자신의 것과 너무도 달랐다. 

"우린 가야해," 쇼가 그녀를 지나치며 말했다.

"그게 다야?" 루트가 말했다. "'우린 가야 해?' 나한테 한 방 먹이거나 그런 건 안해?"

쇼는 그녀를 향해 갑자기 뒤돌았다. 마치 그녀가 조심스럽게 자제하고있던 분노가 고무줄 같아서 마침내 부담을 이기지 못하고 튀어나온 것 같았다. "날 부추기지 마," 쇼가 무뚝뚝하게 말했다. "너의 여자 한 명 자살 임무를 계속하고 싶은게 아니라면, 가자고."

"난 내가 뭘 하고있었는지 잘 알고있어," 쇼가 승강기 쪽으로 다가가는동안, 조금도 움직이지 않으며 루트가 말했다.

"듣고싶지않아," 쇼가 말했다.

"기계는-"

"그만," 쇼가 낚아챘다. "그냥 닥쳐."

"왜?" 루트가 말했다. 그녀는 스스로를 설명하는 자신의 끊임없는 말들이 쇼의 화를 돋군다는 걸 알고있었다.

그리고 그게 바로 정확히 루트가 원하는 거였다. 그녀는 자신이 이렇게 계속, 그녀에게 비아냥 거린다면, 쇼가 화를 낼 거란 사실을 알았다.

"어서, 사민," 그녀가 무척이나 잘하는 그 너무나도 달콤한 방식으로, 루트가 말했다. "날 때려."

"내가 널 때렸으면 좋겠어?" 쇼가 한 발자국 앞으로 다가갔고 루트는 그녀의 두 눈에서 가까스로 내리누른 분노를 볼 수 있었다. 그녀는 자신이 다른 여자의 두 눈 속에서 무언가 상처같은것도 본 것 같았지만, 루트는 쇼가 그런 걸 느낄 수 있는지 알지 못했다. 어쩌면 지난 밤은 그녀에게 아무런 의미가 없을지도 몰랐다. 그저 사민 쇼의 인생에서 지나가는 하룻밤의 섹스였을지도 몰랐다. 어쩌면 쇼는 그저 한밤중에 먼 길을 달려 여기로 온 것에 대해 화가 난 걸지도 몰랐다.

어쩌면 결국 그녀는 어떤것도 신경쓰지 않을지도 몰랐다.

하지만 만약 루트가 그녀를 폭발하게 만든다면, 쇼가 그 복잡한 그녀의 방식 속에서 진짜로 무엇을 느끼는지 드러내게 만든다면, 결국 무언가 의미가 있을 거였다.

루트는 다른 여자를 쳐다보았다. 너무 가까워서 루트는 그녀가 원한다면 손을 뻗어 그녀를 만질 수 있었다. 만약에 쇼가 그녀에게 허락해 준다면.

루트는 울고 있었다. 그녀는 쇼가 자신을 쳐다보는 동안 그녀의 얼굴에서 눈물이 흘러내리는 걸 깨달았다. "미안해," 루트가 말했다. 그게 그녀가 한 말이었다. 모든것에게. 기계에게. 쇼에게 그리고 그녀 자신이 망쳐버린 모든것들에게.

그리고 그녀의 사과는 쇼에게 영향을 미친 마지막 결정타였다.

루트는 주먹이 날아오는 걸 보았다. 쇼의 주먹이 자신의 턱과 연결되는 걸 느꼈다. 겉으로 뿜어져나오는 고통을 느꼈다. 하지만 자신의 왼쪽 귓가에서 울리는 새된 소리에 비하면 전부 잡음처럼 느껴졌다. 마치 누군가가 자신의 머리에 드릴로 구멍을 뚫는 것 같았다.

루트는 비명을 지르면서 무릎을 꿇었다.

_시스템 재설치 개시..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: zip tie, cable tie 라고도 합니다. 딱히 번역할 말이 없어서 그대로 썼습니다  
> **: 600피트=182.88미터  
> ***: 루트는 기계를 여성으로 지칭한다. 여기에서 루트가 기계를 '그녀'라고 말 할 때에는 전부 굵은 글씨로 처리했다


	12. Chapter 10

"오 제발,그렇게 세개 안 때렸거든," 루트가 비명을 지르기 시작하자 쇼가 말했다. 하지만 그녀는 쇼의 주먹이 자신을 친 곳이 아니라, 옆머리를 움켜잡고 있었다.

무언가 다른 것이 잘못되었다. 그리고 루트가 입을 다물지 않는다면, 곧 누군가가 그들을 찾을 거였다.

그 순간 그녀의 등 뒤에서 승강기가 생명을 얻어 딩동 하고 소리를 내었고, 쇼는 본능에 따라 행동했다. 루트의 입을 손으로 막고, 어두운 사무실 쪽으로 그녀를 떠밀었다.

"입좀 닥쳐," 쇼가 쉿 소리를 내었다. 사무실의 벽 절반은 유리로 만들어져 있었고, 쇼는 다른 여자를 책상 아래로 밀어 둘 모두를 숨겼다. 

루트는 고통에 눈을 꽉 감았다. 그녀는 손톱으로 쥐어뜯으려는 듯이, 인공 귀가 심어진 그녀의 귀를 긁어댔다. 쇼는 그녀의 손목을 잡아 멈추게 했고, 그녀가 피부를 긁어댄 곳에서 피가 흐르기 시작했다. 그녀는 루트의 입을 막은 손을 감히 뗄 수 없었다. 사무실 바깥에서 발소리가 들렸다. 그녀는 숨죽여 욕을 했다. 의식이 없는 그리어의 몸이 그닥 잘 숨겨져있기 않았기 때문이었다. 누군가가 곧 그들을 찾을 게 분명했다.

쇼는 귀를 바짝 선 채, 그들 쪽으로 누군가가 다가오고 있다는 걸 알려주는 가벼운 발소리들을 들었다. 하지만 그녀는 어떤 소리로 듣지 못했고, 다시 루트에게 시선을 돌려 집중했다. 해커는 명백히 고통에 시달리고 있었고, 그 고통은 그녀의 오른쪽 귀 인공 와우와 무언가 관련이 있었다. 그리어가 이것을 어떤식으로 촉발한걸까? 혹은 지금 다시 완전히 온라인에 연결되고 통제가 불가능해진 사마리아인 때문일까?

그게 무엇이건간에, 쇼는 좋아하지 않았다.

루트가 그녀의 인공 귀를 할퀴는 걸 멈추더니, 고개가 약간 삐딱해졌다. 그녀가 마치 무언가를 듣는 것 같았다. 쇼가 주먹을 날린 그녀의 턱이 살짝 붉어져있었고, 아마도 아침이 되면 지독한 멍이 들 게 뻔했다. 쇼는 그녀의 주먹이 가까이 다가갔을 그 순간에, 자신의 행동을 후회했었다. 그리고 루트가 일부러 그녀를 비아냥거렸다는 사실을 알았다. 약을 올려서 쇼로 하여금 그녀가 원하는 것을 정확히 하게 만들었던 거였다. 그렇지만 그녀가 루트를 본 순간 정말로 하고싶었던 행동보다는 나았다. 여전히 숨쉬며 그리어에게 총알을 맞을 각오를 하고있던 그녀. 쇼는 그녀를 때리고 싶지 않았다. 그녀는 다른 여자의 재킷 깃을 잡아채고는, 그녀가 아직 죽지 않았다는 사실에 안도해 주책맞게 그녀에게 키스하고 싶었다.

하지만 그 대신에 그녀는 분노를 꼭 붙잡았다. 그게 익숙하고 안전했고, 그녀가 다룰 수 있는 것이었기 때문이었다.

루트가 여전히 자신의 입을 막고 있던 그녀의 손목을 쥐더니, 잡아챘다.

"열한 시, 한 시 그리고 세 시 방향." 루트가 힘없이 말했다.

"뭐?" 쇼가 말했다. 그렇지만 그 다음에 그녀는 등 뒤에서 소리를 들었고, 일어서서 루트가 그녀에게 지시한 방향대로 쏘았다. 사무실의 유리벽은 산산히 부서져 유리조각들이 흩뿌려졌고, 뒤이어 세 개의 총알이 목표물을 맞췄다. 세 명의 데시마 요원들이 쓰려졌지만 쇼는 더 많은 수가 이쪽으로 오고 있다고 추측했다.

"우린 가야 해," 루트가 말했다. 그녀는 여전히 조금 불안해 보였지만, 두 발로 일어서는 모습에는 더 이상 고통이 느껴지지 않았다.

"기다려," 쇼가 문으로 향하는 루트의 팔을 잡아채며 말했다. "네가 나에게 설명해주지 않는다면 우린 어디에도 가지 않을거야." 그녀가 루트의 인공 귀에 대해서 말하는 것인지, 혹은 애초에 전날 밤 아무런 말도 하지 않고 이곳에 온 이유를 말하는 것인지 몰랐다. 

"이런걸 할 시간이 없어," 루트가 걱정스런 눈빛으로 사무실 밖을 흘낏 보며 말했다.

그렇지만 결국 다른 여자가 말을 꺼낼 때 까지, 쇼는

자신의 입장을 고수했다.

"그녀가 지금 우리가 위험에 처해있다고 말했어," 루트가 말했다.

"그녀?" 쇼가 말했다. "기계 말하는 거야?"

"그래," 루트가 답했다. 그렇게 말하는 그녀의 얼굴에서 약간의 미소가 비춰졌다. "기계는 살아있어."

"어떻게?" 쇼가 가벼운 불신을 띄며 물었다.

"우린 이럴 시간이 없-"

" _어떻게?_ " 쇼가 조금 더 단호하게 물었다.

루트는 한숨을 쉬고는 입술을 깨물었다. "이게 바로 주욱 기계의 계획이었어," 루트가 설명했다, "데시마로 하여금 기계와 사마리아인이 둘 다 파괴되었다고 믿게 만드는거. 그리고 그들이 사마리아인을 다시 온라인에 연결했을때, 대신 기계가 오도록 말이야."

"어떻게?" 쇼가 물었다.

루트가 어깨를 으쓱했다. "계획의 그 부분은 접근하지 못했어. 하지만 그녀가 도와준거지. 내가 해야했던 건 그리어의 주의를 딴데로 돌려서, 그가 이 점을 알아차리고 막지 못하게 하는 거였어."

"왜 넌 이걸 도대체 우리에게 설명을 안 한 거야?" 쇼가 물었다. "왜 이딴 스파이 작전 때문에 몰래 빠져나간거냐고? 우리가 도와줄 수도 있었잖아." _내가 도와줄 수 있었잖아._

"그녀는 내가 이걸 혼자서 하길 바랐어," 루트가 말했다.

"헛소리," 다른 여자를 조심스레 쳐다보며, 쇼가 말했다.

루트는 그녀의 눈을 피했다. "쇼..." 그녀는 고개를 가로저었다.

"왜?" 쇼가 물었다. 그건 함축적인 질문이었고 둘 모두 그 사실을 알았다.

"난 네가 다치는걸 원하지 않았으니까," 루트가 말했다. 그녀의 목소리는 속삭임보다 간신히 높게 들렸다. 말하지 않은 무언가가 _다시금_ 그들 사이에 맴돌았다. 쇼는 눈길을 돌렸다.

_계속 화를 냈어야 했는데. 화내는 건 쉬웠으니까._

하지만 그녀는 그렇게 할 수 없었다. 여전히 화가 났지만, 그녀는 더 이상 자신을 집어삼키는 분노를 느끼지 못했다. 그녀의 앞에 있는 모든것을 가려주는 그 분노를 말이다. 루트는 형편없어 보였다 - 지치고 감정적으로 소모되어 있었다. 마치 줄 것을 전부 주었다는 듯이. 그녀는 쇼를 느끼는 것 처럼 바라보았고, 무엇을 해야 할 지 확신하지 못했다. 이것은 그녀에게 있어서 새로운 영역이었다. 아마 둘 모두에게 그럴 거였다. 이 감정이 여기에 없는 척 하거나, 무시하는게 쇼에게는 더 쉬운 일이었다. 그래서 그녀는 미칠듯이 화가 난 것 처럼, 분노를 이용했다.

_화 내는 건 쉬우니까._

"그녀가 지금 우리가 위험에 처해있다고 말했어," 루트가 거의 애원하듯 쇼에게 몸을 돌려 말했다. "우린 _정말로_ 이제 가야 해."

쇼는 고개를 끄덕였고 루트가 앞서 가도록 했다. 그녀는 기계가 무엇이 일어나는지 알고있다고 믿었다. 그리고 시스템 재작동이 오해나 다른 무언가 때문이라고도 믿진 않았다. 

루트는 뒷 복도로 그들을 이끌어, 건물의 로비 밖으로 나갈 수 있는 계단을 향해 걸어갔다. 그들이 계단에 다가가기도 전에, 루트가 쇼의 팔을 잡고 모퉁이 뒤쪽으로 끌어당겼다.

"데시마 요원들이 더 있어?" 쇼가 나직히 물었다.

루트가 고개를 끄덕였다. "네 총을 좀 빌려도 될까?"

쇼가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "네 거 이미 갖고있잖아."

"두개가 더 낫지, 기억나?" 루트가 대답하며 능글맞게 미소지으려 어정쩡하게 시도했다. 평소 그녀의 경박함은 없었지만.

"좋아," 쇼는 성 내지 않으려 애쓰며 말했다. 그녀는 그리어에게서 빼앗은 권총을 루트에게 건넸고, 모퉁이에서 루트의 뒷모습을 좇았다. 루트는 데시마 요원들을 쉽게 쓰러트렸다. 기계가 그녀에게 어디를 겨눠야 할 지 알려주고 있었으니까. 그녀는 뒤돌아서서, 쇼를 향해 미소지었다. 그렇지만 재빨리 그 미소는 사라지고 눈살이 찌푸려졌다.

"뭐야?" 쇼가 말했다. "무엇 때문인데?" 루트의 머리가 또다시 한쪽으로 기울여졌고, 쇼는 그녀가 기계에게서 정보를 받는다는 사실을 알았다.

"존과 라이오넬이 곤경에 처했어," 루트가 다급히 말했다. "이리와." 그녀는 쇼의 팔을 붙잡더니 계단 쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 

"그들은 사마리아인의 서버가 있는곳으로 갔어," 쇼가 설명했다.

"컨트롤이 그들을 배신했어," 계단을 재빨리 오르면서 루트가 말했다.

"썅년," 쇼가 중얼거렸다. "너도 알겠지만, 내가 그녀를 죽였으면 이런 문제는 없었을거야."

"우린 더 이상 킬러가 아니라고 생각했는데?" 루트가 어깨 너머로 받아쳤다.

"그래, 이런," 쇼가 말했다, "컨트롤에 관해서는 예외를 둘 거야."

그녀는 또다시 작게 악담을 내뱉었다. 컨트롤을 욕했고, 그녀를 믿은 해롤드를 욕했다. 후스코, 리스와 함께 가지 않은 자신을 욕했다. 

그들은 계단 꼭대기에 도착했고, 루트가 잠시 멈췄다. 그녀는 쇼가 무슨 생각을 하는지 알고있다는 듯한 표정으로 쇼를 쳐다보았다. 쇼는 다른 여자의 두 눈 속에서 약간의 죄책감을 발견했다고 여겼다. 하지만 그건 나타나자마자 재빨리 사라졌다. 마치 한번도 그런게 없었다는 듯이.

"그들은 괜찮을거야," 루트가 그녀에게 장담했다. "하지만 우린 빨리 가야 해. 게다가, 그들에겐 지원도 있어."

"지원?" 더 이상 그들 편에 남아있는 사람이 대체 누가 있는지 궁금해 하며, 쇼가 물었다.

"응," 루트가 말했다, "다이조, 다니엘 그리고 제이슨이 그들과 함께있어."

"너의 괴짜 소녀팬들?" 쇼가 믿지 못하며 물었다. "그들이 여기서 뭘 할건데, 나쁜 녀석들에게 수학에 대해 얘기하나?"

루트가 눈을 굴렸고 그들은 로비에 도착했다. 그곳은 비어있었다. 하지만 루트는 정문을 피해야 한다 말했고, 그래서 그들은 다른 복도로 내려가 비상구로 향했다. 

"부디 경보를 해제해 주겠어?" 루트가 기계에게 말했다. 조금 있다가, 루트가 말했다, "고마워," 그런다음 그들은 비상구를 나와 건물 옆 골목길에 도착했다.

고맙게도, 언제나 현실성있는 편집증을 가진 쇼가 세 블록 떨어진 곳에 차를 주차해두었다. 그래서 그들은 등 뒤로 데시마 요원들이 있는지 확인하며 그 방향으로 뛰다시피 했다. 그들은 안전하게 도착했고, 쇼는 운전석에 뛰어들어 시간을 낭비하지 않았다. 차바퀴가 끼익하는 소리를 내며, 그들은 빠져나왔다.

쇼는 이어피스를 눌러 켰다. "핀치, 리스가 곤경에 처했어요."

"쇼 양?" 핀치가 놀라워하며 말했다. "네, 알고있습니다. 그와 후스코 형사는 완전히 포위되었어요."

"우리가 가고 있어요," 쇼가 가속페달을 발로 더 세게 밟으며 말했다.

"우리요?" 핀치가 안도하며 말했다. "그로브스 양도 함께 있습니까?"

"난 괜찮아요, 해롤드" 루트가 말했다. "걱정해줘서 고마워요."

"제가 걱정한 건 당신이 아니었습니다만," 해롤드가 중얼거렸다. 그다음 덧붙였다, "기계가..."

"그래요, 해롤드," 루트가 말했다. 쇼는 그녀의 목소리에서 웃음소리를 들을 수 있었다, "그녀는 살아있어요. 당신도 괜찮다는 사실에 그녀도 기뻐하고 있어요."

"네," 해롤드가 어물어물 말했다. "쇼 양, 도착 예정 시간이 언제입니까?"

"십오 분," 쇼가 말했다.

십오 분이 십 분이 된 건 루트가 그녀에게 빨간불이어도 그냥 달리라고 했기 때문이었다. 기계가 그들이 어떤 물건이나 사람에도 충돌하지 않도록 해 주었다.

그들은 재빠르게 건물으로 들어가, 루트가 말한 리스와 후스코가 있는 곳을 향해 내달렸다; 지금은 기계의 서버들이 있는 방으로. 가는 길에 그들은 수많은 시체들을 넘었다. 대부분은 사입구나 사출구가 몸통에 있었다.

"이 녀석들은 데시마야," 쇼가 말했다. 그녀는 시체 하나를 살피더니 데시마 테크놀로지 ID 명찰을 찾아냈다.

루트가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그렇다면 도대체 리스를 포위하고 있는 건 누구지?"

"내가 말했잖아, 컨트롤이 배신했다고," 루트가 말했다.

"ISA 요원들?" 쇼는 추측하더니 달리는 속도를 더 높였다. 만약 그들이 ISA라면, 그녀와 같은 훈련을 받았을 테고 데시마가 그들에게 던질 수 있는 그 어떤것보다 더 엄청날 거였다. 그리고 만약 그들이 리스와 후스코를 죽이는 걸 원한다면, 그들은 자신들의 임무를 달성하기 전까지는 멈추지 않을 터였다. 쇼는 총소리를 듣자, 속도를 늦춰 그녀의 등 뒤에 있는 루트를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 그녀는 총을 빼들고는 쇼를 향해 결연히 고개를 끄덕였다.

쇼의 소질이 발휘되었고, 직접 기계에게서 지휘를 받는 루트가 그녀의 옆에 함께했다. 둘은 완벽한 호흡을 맞추었고, 리스와 후스코가 몰린 곳을 향해 가며 ISA요원들을 쓰러트렸다. 쇼는 자신이 예전에는 그들 중 하나였다는 사실에 대해 생각하지 않으려 애썼다. 어떻게 그녀가 맹목적으로 연구소에서 나오는 번호를 받아 쫓았는지를 말이다. 콜이 죽기 전까지, 그들에게 한번도 질문하지 않았는지를. 이 녀석들도 같았을까? 그들은 리스와 후스코가 국가 보안에 위협이라고 생각했을까? 결국 그건 중요하지 않아, 라고 쇼는 생각했다. 그들이 만약 질문을 했더라면, 그녀처럼 죽었을테니까.

쇼는 서버 뒤로 몸을 숨겨 탄창을 갈아끼웠다. 무서우리만치 익숙한 광경이었다. 단지 이번에는 사막이 아니라는 것과 백 피트 지하가 아니라는 점 만 빼면. 그녀가 다른 사람이었다면, 그 생각에 얼어붙었을 거였다. 하지만 그녀는 사민 쇼 였다; 치명적인 총상에 여전히 회복중이라는 사실이 그녀를 늦출 순 없었다. 어쩌면 그 때문에 모퉁이를 돌았을 때 그녀가 신중하기 못했던 것일지도 몰랐다. 그녀의 몸 전체가 세 명의 ISA 요원들에게 노출되었고, 그들은 리스에서 그녀에게로 시선을 돌렸다. 그렇지만 그들이 이미 후스코의 가슴에 총 한 방을 쏜 상태였다.

 _그게_ 쇼를 얼어붙게 만들었다.

그녀는 라이오넬이 뒤로 쓰러져 벽에 기대는 것을 보았다. 그다음에 벽이 갑자기 서버로 변하더니, 쓰러지는건 그녀가 되었다. 하늘에서 쏟아지는 빗물마냥, 그녀의 배에서 피가 쉽게 뿜어져 나왔다. 고통은 그녀가 느꼈던 그 어떤 것보다도 컸다. 그리고 추웠다. 너무나도 추웠다.

총알들이 쌩하고 지나가는 동안 손 하나가 그녀의 팔을 잡더니 등 뒤로 잡아당겼다.

루트.

그녀의 눈은 공포로 빛나, 서버를 짚고 있는 쇼를 내려다 보았다. 마치 그녀가 쇼를 온 몸으로 막아주고 있는 것 처럼. 마치 그녀를 보내는게 두렵다는 듯이.

"후스코가-" 쇼가 말했다.

루트가 고개를 끄덕이고는, 오른쪽으로 고개를 살짝 기울여 서버 뒤에서 천천히 움직였다. 그녀는 단지 세 방을 쐈지만, 쇼는 그녀가 목표물을 맞췄다는걸 알았다. 기계가 그녀를 완벽하게 인도하고 있었으니까.

"괜찮아?" 루트가 물었다. 쇼는 자신이 후스코가 총알을 맞은 때 부터 움직이지 않았다는 사실을 깨달았다. 현장에 처음 나와 얼굴이 파랗게 질린 신입생 마냥 그녀는 장소에 얼어붙었었다.

"괜찮아," 그녀는 쏘아붙이고는 루트를 밀어내 그녀를 지나쳐 갔다. 루트는 그녀를 보내 주었지만, 후스코에게로 향하는 그녀를 보는 루트의 눈은 걱정으로 가득 차 있다는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 루트의 괴짜 집단은 여전히 시야에서 벗어나 몸을 아래로 낮게 웅크리고 있었다. 그들 중 제이슨만이 무기를 가지고 있었지만, 너무 떨고 있어서 쇼는 총격전에서 그가 그닥 도움이 된다고는 확신치 못했다. 셋 모두 루트를 보자 표정이 밝아졌지만, 쇼는 후스코만을 보았다. 그는 등을 대고 누워서, 숨쉬느라 사투를 벌이고 있었다. 리스가 그의 옆에 무릎을 꿇고, 안심시키려고 중얼거리고 있었다. 다행히 그는 방탄조끼를 입고 있었다. 하지만 리스가 그녀를 도와 조끼를 벗기자, 그의 가슴을 가로질러 거대한 멍이 모습을 드러냈다.

"갈비뼈가 부러졌어," 쇼가 진단했다. _기흉이야_ , 그녀는 생각했다. 그녀의 다른 소질이 발휘되었다. "주머니칼 좀 줘," 그녀는 리스에게 말했고, 그는 그녀가 더 가까이 갈 수 있도록 자리를 옮겼다. 그는 아무런 말도 하지않고 그녀에게 칼을 건넸다. "그를 잡아줘," 쇼는 말하고는 후스코의 가슴에 손가락 두 개를 올렸다. 그녀는 그의 갈비뼈를 만지면서 그 사이로 가로 일 인치 정도를 작게 절개했다. 후스코가 움찔했지만, 리스가 그를 계속 잡고 있었다.

"펜이나 뭐 비슷한게 필요한데," 그녀가 문장을 끝내기도 전에 눈앞에 누군가가 나타났다. 루트가 그녀를 향해 미소지었다. 그녀는 이미 잉크를 빼내, 빈 플라스틱 관만 남겨두고 있었다. 쇼는 재빨리 후스코의 가슴에 관을 삽입해, 갇힌 공기를 빼냈다. 쇼는 후스코의 호흡이 안정될 때 까지 조심스레 귀를 기울였다. 그의 가슴이 다시 천천히 오르내렸다.

"테이프?" 쇼가 말하자, 또다시 루트가 말을 끝내기도 전에 테이프를 건넸다. "네가 괜찮은 간호사가 될 거라고 아무도 말해준 적 없어?" 쇼는 말을 꺼내자마자 그 즉시 후회했다. 

루트가 심술궃게 미소지었다. "어쩌면 우린 나중에 의사랑 간호사 놀이를 할 수도 있을거야."

쇼는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 평소 루트의 빈정거림을 받아줄 기분도 아니었고, 심지어 그가 자원해서 왔지만 어쨌든 이 상황을 즐기는 거에 화가 났기 때문이었다.

쇼는 강력 접착테이프를 이로 끊어 관을 제자리에 고정시켰다. "지금 당장은 이러면 될 거야, 하지만 병원에 가야 해."

리스는 고개를 끄덕였다. "너희 둘," 그는 제이슨과 다니엘을 가리켰다, "그를 움직이는걸 도와줘."

다니엘과 제이슨은 각각 후스코의 팔 한짝을 잡고, 반 쯤은 옮기고 반 쯤은 끌고갔다. 루트가 앞섰고, 걱정스럽게 후스코와 쇼를 쳐다본 리스도 크게 뒤쳐지지 않았다. 쇼는 그가 무슨 생각을 하는지 알았다. 얼마나 가까쓰로 _그녀를_ 잃을 뻔 했는지, 얼마나 후스코가 운이 좋았는지 그리고 왜 카터는 그렇게 할 수 없었는지를 그는 곱씹고 있었다. 

하지만 삶은 그런 방식으로 흘러가는게 아니었다. 쇼는 자신이 얼마나 거의 죽을뻔한 지 생각하지 않으려 애썼다. 그게 자신 주변에 있는 가장 가까운 사람들, 친구에서부터 가족에게 얼마나 영향을 미칠지를. 그녀는 마치 자신이 부서지기 쉽다는 듯이, 여전히 이곳에 있다는걸 믿지 못한다는듯이 쳐다보는 루트의 눈빛에 대해 생각하지 않으려 애썼다. 마치 그녀가 자신을 보내기를 원하지 않는다는 듯한 그 눈빛을.

그녀는 그들이 탈출하는 동안 루트에 대해 젼허 생각하지 않으려 했다.

 _화를 내는 건 쉬워._ 그녀는 여전히 스스로에게 말했고, 닻을 내린 듯 분노를 움켜쥐었다.

##

그들 모두가 후스코와 함께 병원에 가진 않았다 - 여전히 숨어있어야 하는 여섯 명의 사람들에게는 많은 질문이 쏟아질테니까. 쇼는 자신의 상처를 치료하기 위해 몇가지 물품을 훔쳐다 줄 것과 지금은 잘 아물은 팔의 바늘땀을 제거하는것만 부탁했다. 복부의 상처는 아마 며칠 더 필요할 거였다. 하지만 핀치는 전화를 받았을 때 그들 모두에게 알리기로 결심했다.

기계가 다시 한 번 번호를 내뱉기 시작했다.

결국 다니엘, 제이슨과 다이조는 후스코를 응급실로 데리고 갔다. 루트는 그들에게 일이 끝나고 숨을 수 있는 호텔의 이름을 알려주었다.

기계는 그들이 한번에 처리할 수 없는 많은 번호를 주었기 때문에, 그들은 나눠서 움직이기로 결정했다. 리스는 반대라도 하듯 쇼를 쳐다보았다 - 어쩌면 그가 핀치에게 신호를 보내 그녀가 아직 그럴 기력은 없다고 생각했을지도 몰랐다 - 하지만 결국 그는 입을 다물었고 핀치에게서 번호 목록을 받아들었다.

쇼는 자신의 차로 돌아갔다. 그녀는 등 뒤에서 가벼운 발소리를 들었다; 루트가 그녀를 따라왔지만 여전히 거리는 유지하고 있었다. 핀치는 아직 그녀에게 어떤 번호도 주지 않았다. 아마 여전히 화가 나서 그렇겠지, 쇼는 그렇게 생각하면서 핀치를 탓하진 않았다. 루트를 신뢰하는 데 핀치는 많은 시간이 걸렸고, 그걸 다시 쌓는 데엔 또다시 오랜 시간이 걸릴 터였다.

루트는 그녀가 차로 오는 동안 내내 쫓아왔다. 쇼는 운전석 문손잡이를 한 손으로 잡은 상태로 그녀를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. "뭐?" 쇼는 쏘아붙였다.

"그녀가 너와 함께 가래," 루트가 설명 삼아 대답했다.

"오, 그녀가 그러래, 그녀가?" 쇼는 목소리에서 짜증을 감추지 못한 채 말했다. "왜?"

루트가 어깨를 으쓱했다.

쇼는 고개를 저으며 그들의 이 기계는 유머감각이 엉망이라고 확신했다. "좋아," 그녀는 결국 쏘아붙이며 말하고는, 차에 타 시동을 걸기 전에 루트가 똑같이 할 때 까지 기다렸다.

"쇼-" 루트가 말을 꺼냈다. 쇼는 그녀의 두 눈이 부드러워 지는 것을 보며 그녀가 둘 모두 후회할 만한 말을 할 거라는걸 알 수 있었다. 그들이 함께한 밤과 왜 루트가 떠났는지에 대한 변명에 관한 것이리라. 쇼는 사과하는 것 보다 무엇을 해야 할 지 알고있었다.

"하지마," 쇼가 말했다. "예견할 수 있는 미래에 대해 네 입을 다물어서 날 좀 도와줄래."

루트가 자신의 목소리로 무언가를 알아차린게 분명했다(어쩌면 드디어 포기한 것일지도 몰랐다). 왜냐하면 그녀가 입을 꽉 다물고 아무런 말도 하지 않은 채 눈길을 돌렸기 때문이었다.

쇼는 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다. _화를 내는 건 쉬우니까._

번호들은 지극히 평범하고, 너무 복잡하지도 않았다. 하지만 쇼는 즐거웠다. 다시 사람들을 돕는 일을 하는 건 좋게 느껴졌다.

그들의 일은 마치 스스로 황폐해져 버린 도시를 청소하는 것 같았다. 그리고 여러모로 그들도 그랬다. 상황은 사마리아인 만큼이나 좋지 않았다. 쇼는

이 도시의 공해와 함께 모든걸 피부로 느끼며 다시 거리를 휩쓸기 전까지는, 얼마나 나쁜상황인지를 깨닫지 못했다. 

대부분의 번호들은 그저 좀도둑이나 마약상들 이었다. 여전히 경찰들이 끝없는 폭동에 바쁠 동안, 도시의 범죄 집단들은 가능한 한 많은 피해를 입힐 기회를 잡으려 했다. 보통은 그들이 다루지 않는 범죄들이었다. 그래서 쇼에게는, 이 모든게 기계가 잃어버린 시간을 만회하는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 너무나 오랫동안 오프라인 상태로 동면을 하고 난 후, 회개하려는 것처럼. 어쩌면 그들 모두가 그럴터였다. 애초에 사마리아인을 막는 걸 실패하고, 이런 상황이 닥치도록 한 게 그들이기 때문에? 그렇지만 그들은 더 높은 가치를 선택한것 뿐이었다; 그들은 의원의 목숨을 해치지 않았기에 사마리아인을 멈출 수 있는 기회가 좌절된 거였다.

그녀는 기계가 죄책감을 느끼는 지 루트에게 묻고싶었다(느끼긴 할 수 있을까?). 하지만 그들은 서로 침울한 침묵속에 빠졌다. 쇼가 번호를 다룰 동안, 루트는 심지어 차 밖으로 나가지도 않았다. 뒤늦게 올 뉴욕경찰을 위해 나쁜녀석들을 짚 타이로 묶어 남겨두면서, 쇼는 주먹을 날리고 발차기를 하며 도시를 헤치며 나아갔다. 루트는 그저 자리에 앉아 쇼를 신중하게 쳐다보면서, 쇼가 해독할 수 없는 이상한 표정을 지은 채로 그저 자리에 앉아있었다.

쇼는 다른 번호를 확보한 다음 차로 다시 돌아왔다 - 그들이 거리를 지나는 동안 여자에게 자기 물건을 내보이는게 좋은 생각이라고 여긴 멍청이였다.

"좀 지나쳤다고 생각 안 해?" 쇼가 차로 돌아오자 루트가 말했다.

쇼는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "저런 멍청이는 그래도 싸," 그녀가 손가락 마디에서 피를 닦아내며 말했다. 그녀가 남자의 이빨을 계속해서 주먹질했을때 생긴 거였다. 손마디는 그녀가 이전 아침에 벽을 때렸을 때 부터 너덜거리고 있었다. 그리고 지금은 그녀의 오른손 전체가 욱신거렸다. "게다가, 너의 기계는 그의 증상이 악화될거라 여겼거든."

"그게 그의 턱을 부수는 걸 정당화 하는거야?" 루트가 물었다.

"쓰레기들을 체포하는 데 조언이라도 해 줄거야?" 쇼가 신랄하게 말했다. 루트는 시선을 돌리더니 입술을 깨물었다. "그 많은 사람들 중에서도 하필 네가 내 지나친 폭력에 대해 논평을 하다니 믿을수가 없네." 의도했던 것 보다 더 가혹한 말이 튀어나왔지만, 그 순간 쇼는 신경쓰지 않았다. 그녀는 감정에 상처를 입었다는게 드러난 루트의 얼굴을 살펴보았다. 그리고 쇼는 원인이 자신이라는 사실에 만족감을 느꼈다.

루트가 지켜보는 동안 쉬운 목표에게 화를 쏟아붓는 건, 어쩌면 그녀가 지나치게 군 것일지도 몰랐다. 쇼는 자신이 주먹을 날리고 발차기를 하는 동안, 쇼가 루트의 얼굴을 생각하고 있는지를 루트가 궁금해할 지 생각했다. 어쩌면 그녀의 일부분은 그렇게 생각할 지도 몰랐다. 그녀는 그녀가 할 수 있는 한가지 방법으로만 루트를 벌주고 있었다. 그리고 잠시동안은 기분이 좋았다. 세 번째 혹은 네 번째 번호 까지는 말이다. 그 다음엔 충분하지 않았다. 그녀는 차에서 자신을 태연히 쳐다보는 루트를 약올리려고 즐기는 척 했다. 이번에 그녀는 성공했지만, 쇼는 여전히 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 자신이 느낀 감정을 더 많은 폭력을 담아 후려갈기고 싶은 충동이 일었다. 둘 모두 비위가 약하진 않았다; 쇼는 루트가 고통에서 기쁨을 느낄거라고 의심하진 않았다. 그렇지만 쇼는 다양한 방법으로 그녀에게 상처를 주고 싶었다. 심지어 그녀가 할 수 있는게 다른 여자로 하여금 자신이 천천히 자제력을 잃는걸 지켜보게 만드는 것일지라도 말이다.

"아파?" 루트가 쇼의 피묻은 손을 가리키며 냉담하게 물었다.

"더 심한 것도 겪었어," 마치 그 상처가 긁힌거라도 되는 양 부상을 무시하며, 쇼가 대답했다.

"나도 알아," 루트가 조용히 대답했다. 그녀의 목소리는 그전보다 부드러워져 있었고, 그게 쇼의 분노를 완화시키기 충분했다. 그녀는 쇼가 총을 맞았을 때 거기에 있었다. 쇼는 자신의 몸 전체에 냉기가 엄습하자 버둥거릴 동안, 얼굴을 감쌌던 따뜻한 손을 기억해냈다. 루트는 그녀를 살렸고, _그녀와_ 함께 있었다. 그녀는 둘만이 차에 탔던 그 순간을 그때까지 잊어버리고 있었다. 그녀는 루트의 얼굴에 어린 공포를, 어떻게 그녀가 자신을 놓지 않았는지를 잊고 있었다. 쇼는 그 다음부터는 기억하지 못했다. 일어서서 그녀를 쳐다보는 리스와 함께 모텔 방에서 깨어나기 전 까지는 말이다. 그리고 그녀가 회복할 동안 루트는 그 자리에 없었다.

쇼는 그 모든걸 기억했다. _루트가 너를 신경쓴다_ 는, _네가 생각하는 것 보다 더 걱정한다_ 는 리스의 말을 말이다. 그녀는 얼마나 자신이 그 사실을 무시하거나 대신 고통에 초점을 맞추려 했는지도 기억했다.

그녀는 지금 더 이상 무시할 수 없었다. 오로지 둘 만이 여기 함께 앉아, 다른 많은 여러가지 방식들로인해 피흘리고 부러진 상태로 말이다.

그렇지만 그다음에 핀치가 다른 번호를 알려주려고 전화했고, 쇼가 말하려 했거나 인정하려고 했던 모든것들은 허공으로 사라졌다.

"...제가 아는 건, 우리의 번호가 _할리스_ 라는 이름의 바에 자주 나타난다는 겁니다."

"그래요, 어딘지 알아요," 쇼가 말했다. "어떻게 생겼죠?"

"그는 얼굴에 상당히 화려한 문신이 있습니다," 핀치가 대답했고 그녀는 그가 컴퓨터 화면 앞에 움츠려 있다는 사실을 알았다. "보면 아실겁니다." 

"그게 다에요?" 쇼가 말했다. 애매한게 핀치 답지 않았다. 하지만 그는 이미 전화를 끊었다. 기계가 그에게 다른 번호를 줬다는 데엔 의심할 여지가 없었다.

쇼는 한숨을 쉬고는 해롤드가 말한 바 쪽으로 방향을 틀었다. 돌아가는 상황으로 봐서는 도시의 폭동을 진압하느라 관리가 되지 않은 거친 지역에 있었다. 거리에는 불타거나 버려진 차들이 있었고, 상점 유리창들은 판자로 막혀 있었다. 쇼는 그리 멀지 않은 곳에서 경보음을 들을 수 있었다. 바 자체는 영향을 받지 않은 것 처럼 보였다. 하지만 섣불리 말할 수는 없었다. 유리창이 먼지로 뒤덮혀 그녀가 내부를 볼 수 없었다.

쇼는 길 조금 아래에 차를 대고는 바 안으로 들어갔다. 루트는 그녀를 따라오지 않았다.

그 바는 쇼가 가명의 삶을 살 동안 일했던 곳 보다 더 우중충했다. 그 일은 너무 오래된 것 처럼 느껴졌고, 그녀는 조금도 그곳을 그리워 하지 않았다. 쇼는 바에 자리를 잡고는 스카치를 주문했다. 바텐더가 술을 갖다주기 전에 그녀를 쳐다보았다. 그리고 그녀는 이런 곳에서 그녀가 어떻게 보일 지 깨달았다. 바에는 다른 여자가 없었다. 그리고 만약 있다고 해도, 환영받을거라고 쇼는 생각하지 않았다. 그녀는 나쁜 느낌을 받고는 즉시 이곳에 이렇게 빨리 온 게 실수가 아니었는지 궁금해했다. 어쩌면 먼저 잠복을 했을 수도 있었다. 하지만 번호들이 빠르게 나오고 있었고, 더 이상은 루트와 함께 차 안에서 기다리고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 그녀는 평소 자신의 신중함을 무시해 버렸다.

바텐더가 그녀의 술을 갖고 돌아왔다. 쇼는 아무런 말 없이 홀짝이며 그녀에게 꽂히는 시선들을 느낄 수 있었다. 그녀는 힐끗 방을 쳐다보았다; 단골로 보이는 네 명이 술을 마시면서 그녀를 쳐다보고 있었다. 넷 모두 얼굴 문신이 없었기 때문에, 쇼는 그들이 가진 최신 번호가 나타나기는 할 건지 궁금해졌다. 어떻게든 핀치가 잘못 안 것 같았다.

그녀가 막 떠나려고 할 때 쯤, 그녀는 등 뒤에서 소리를 들었기에 꼼짝하지 않았다. 그녀는 다시 귀를 기울였지만, 어떤것도 듣지 못했다. 하지만 그녀는 자신이 뭔가 꽥꽥거리는 소리를 들었다고 확신했다. 혹은 도움을 요청하려는 비명소리라던가.

"5달러요," 바텐더가 말했다. 그는 팔짱을 끼고 차가운 눈빛으로 그녀를 쳐다보았다. 하지만 쇼는 그의 이마에서 천천히 맺히기 시작한 땀방울을 볼 수 있었다.

"사실, 내 친구를 찾고있는데," 쇼가 시간을 끌며 말했다. 그녀는 주머니에서 현금을 찾는 척 했다. "키 큰 남자고 얼굴에 문신이 있어."

바텐더가 턱을 꽉 다물었다. "이봐, 아가씨. 술값만 내고 꺼져."

하지만 그 다음에 쇼는 다시한 번 그 소리를 들었고, 이번에는 도움을 요청하는 비명소리라는걸 확신했다.

"그렇게 생각하진 않는데," 쇼가 말했다.

바텐더의 시선이 뒷방으로 이어져 있는 문으로 움직이더니, 다시 쇼를 향해 돌아왔다. 그는 바 밑에서 무언가를 찾으려 손을 뻗었지만, 쇼가 더 빨랐다. 그녀는 그의 뒷머리를 잡아 얼굴을 바에 내려쳤다. 그는 정신을 잃고 고꾸라져 바닥으로 미끄러졌다.

쇼는 등 뒤에서 움직임을 감지했다 - 남자들 네 명이 서서 권총에 손을 뻗고 있었다. 쇼는 바 뒤로 뛰어넘어 몸을 숨겼다. 총격전이 벌어지는 동안 그녀는 작게 욕설을 내뱉었다. 오늘 도대체 몇 번이나 총에 맞은거지? 기록 갱신이라도 한 것 같군, 그녀가 생각했다.

쇼는 네 명의 남자를 손쉽게 제압하고는 바 뒤에서 나왔다. 그들이 바닥에서 온몸을 비틀 동안, 그녀는 그들의 총을 발로 차 치웠다. 여전히 얼굴에 문신이 있는 그녀의 번호는 아무런 신호도 하지 않았다.

그녀는 네 명의 남자와 바텐더를 짚 타이로 묶는게 너무 바빴기 때문에, 누군가가 그녀의 등 뒤에서 다가오고 있다는 걸 눈치채지 못했다. 쇼는 겨우 시간에 맞춰 몸을 돌려, 그녀의 머리쪽으로 야구방망이가 휘둘러지는 걸 보았다. 그녀는 몸을 숙여 피하고는, 두 발로 서서 싸울 준비를 했다. 야구방망이의 주인은 그녀가 지금까지 봤던 사람들 중에서 제일 큰 녀석이었다; 7피트*에 가까운 키에, 나무처럼 근육이 붙어있었다. 그의 팔은 문신으로 뒤덮혀 있었고, 목도 마찬가지였다. 그리고 맨 위 그의 왼쪽 뺨에 만卍자** 문신이 있었다. 오 그래, 이 남자가 확실히 그녀의 번호였다.

쇼는 그 남자에게 주먹을 휘둘렀지만, 마치 단단한 벽을 때리는 것 같았다. 얼굴 문신을 한 남자는 그녀의 팔을 잡더니 벽에 밀쳐, 그녀의 숨이 막혔다.

"씨팔 썅년," 그는 한쪽 팔로 그녀의 목을 내리누르며 야유했다. 쇼는 주머니에 있는 총으로 손을 뻗으려 했지만, 자유로운건 왼쪽 팔이었고 총은 오른쪽에 있었기에 닿지 않았다. 그래서 그녀는 자신의 목을 조르고 있는 남자의 손을 비틀어 빼내려고 했다. 하지만 그의 팔은 너무 단단해 그녀가 손톱으로 깊게 찌른다 해도 그가 그걸 느낄 수나 있는지 의심될 정도였다.

그녀의 시야가 흐려지기 시작했고, 산소 부족으로 폐가 불타올랐다. 그러다가 갑자기 얼굴 문신을 한 남자가 움직였다. 그리고 그녀는 그의 몸이 경련을 일으키자 그의 손아귀에서 빠져나왔다.

루트가 어두운 표정을 한 채, 한 손에 전기충격기를 들고 그 앞에 서 있었다. 아마도 필요한 것 보다 더 많이 전기충격을 가한 모양이었다. 하지만 쇼는 폐에 산소를 다시 채우려고 기침하며 바쁜 나머지 그 점을 알아차리지 못했다. 그녀는 구부정하게 등을 벽에 기대어, 크게 숨을 쉬었다. 

"고마워, 근데 충분히 다루고 있었어," 쇼는 호흡 중간에 짜증의 기미를 보이며 말했다.

루트가 눈을 굴렸다. "그래, 차암 그래 보였네," 그녀는 비꼬며 답했다.

쇼는 그녀의 대답을 무시하고는 두 발로 일어섰다. 그녀는 뒷방으로 가는 동안 발을 헛디디지 않으려 노력했다. 그녀는 그 곳에서 발견한 걸 보고 조금도 놀라지 않았다: 소녀 한 명 - 열 여섯 살 보다 나이 먹진 않아 보였다 - 반 쯤 벌거벗고 피투성이인 채로 묶여있었다. 쇼는 묶인걸 자르고는 그녀에게 도망가라고 말했다. 소녀에게는 두 번 말할 필요가 없었고, 그녀는 쇼에게 아무런 말도 없이 재빠르게 도망가 버렸다.

"고맙다는 말 한마디면 됐을텐데," 쇼는 그녀의 도망가는 모습에 대고 중얼거렸다.

대신에 그녀는 루트의 의기양양한 표정을 보았다. 쇼는 그녀를 무시했고 뒷문을 나와 바 뒤쪽 복도로 들어갔다. 그녀는 목이 졸린 부분을 문지르지 않으려고 꽤나 애썼다.

루트가 그녀를 따라왔다. "내가 널 지금 구해서 화났다고 말하진 마."

"네가 날 구해준거 아니거든," 쇼가 심술궃게 말했다. 

"그렇겠지," 루트가 말을 끌며 대답했다, "왜냐면 저 남자가 너를 목졸라 죽이지 _않았을테니까_."

"이봐," 쇼가 몸을 돌려 다른 여자의 얼굴을 바로 보며 성급히 말했다. "네가 여기서 뭘 하려건간에, 하지마. 난 네 도움이 필요하지 않고 원하지도 않으니까."

"좋아," 루트가 말했다.

"좋군," 쇼가 말했다.

하지만 둘 중 누구도 움직이지 않았고, 쇼는 다시한 번 화가 끓어오르는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. _화내는 건 쉽지_ , 그녀는 미안함과 연민과 다른 무언가가 섞인 표정으로 자신을 쳐다보는 루트를 보며 생각했다. 쇼는 의기양양한 표정이 더 좋았다. 이 표정을 그녀는 견딜 수 없었다. 그녀는 그 표정을 씻어버리고 싶었다. 없애버리고 싶었다. 그리고 이번에는, 심지어 루트가 그녀를 도발할 필요조차도 없었다. 쇼는 그녀에게 주먹을 날리고, 날리고 또 날렸다. 루트가 벽을 짚으며 무릎을 꿇을 때 까지.

"반격해," 쇼가 자신의 주먹이 살갗에 닿자 소리질렀다. 그녀는 더이상 자신이 무엇과 싸우고 있는지 몰랐다. 그녀는 아무것도 몰랐다.

하지만 루트는 반격하지 않았다. 쇼를 멈추려고 하지도 않았다. 그저 그 자리에 앉아 멍이 들고 피가 나는 걸 견뎠다.

그다음에 쇼는 분노가 치밀어 오르는 것 만큼이나 재빨리 사라졌다는 걸 깨달았다. 그녀는 루트의 재킷 옷깃을 잡고는, 그녀를 들어 벽에 밀쳤다.

그다음에 그녀는 그녀에게 키스했다.

쇼는 찢어진 입술 사이로 피맛을, _루트_ 의 맛을 느낄 수 있었고 더 원했다. 그녀의 손이 아래로 미끄러져 내려가, 루트의 청바지 허리띠를 잡았다. 그녀가 이미 부숴놓은 루트의 입술을 깨물며, 손이 미친듯이 안으로 파고들어갔다.

그렇지만 루트가 그녀의 손목을 잡고 그녀를 밀어냈다. "그만."

"나한테서 도대체 뭘 원하는거야?" 쇼는 숨을 몰아쉬며 수 년 동안 그녀가 느꼈던 것을

루트를 바라보고는 처음으로 물었다. 이 여자가 왜 여기서 뭘 하는건지, 어떻게 이 여자는 자신을 이리도 쉽게 참을 수 없게 만드는 지를 말이다.

"너," 루트가 너무도 작게 얘기해서 쇼는 거의 그녀의 말을 들을 수 없었다. "난 그저 널 원해."

그 순간부터, 루트의 진실된 어조가 그 어떤 주먹보다 쇼를 세게 때렸다.

쇼는 고개를 가로저었다. "난 이렇게 할 수 없어."

그녀는 다시 화를 내려고 했지만, 할 수 없었다. 그녀에게 남은 전부는 공허함 뿐이었다. 그건 너무 커서 그녀는 그 공허함에 질식할 것만 같았다. 루트가 그녀를 따라 올 거라는 걸 알면서, 그녀는 다시 차로 돌아갔다. 

"여기," 쇼가 루트를 위해 뒷좌석 문을 열어주며 말했다. 꽤 불쌍해 보이는 걸, 쇼는 그녀가 걸을 때 마다 움찔하지 않으려 하며 생각했다. 그녀의 얼굴에 피가 흘러내린 흔적이 있었고... 그래, 어쩌면 쇼가 약간은 죄책감을 느끼는 걸지도 몰랐다.

루트는 뒷좌석에 앉았고 쇼는 차 트렁크에서 구급상자를 꺼내 다른 여자의 옆에 내려놓았다. 루트의 얼굴 대부분에 묻은 피는 그녀의 찢어진 입술과 왼쪽 뺨의 작은 상처에서 나온 것이었다. 쇼는 평소보다 더 친절하게 거즈 조각으로 상처를 눌렀다.

"꿰맬 필요는 없겠어, 하지만 나중에 부을테니까 얼음을 좀 구해야겠다." 쇼는 움직이려고 했지만 루트가 그녀의 손목을 잡고 멈춰세웠다.

"괜찮아, 이럴 필요 없어."

그들은 잠시 동안 그렇게 서로를 쳐다보며 움직이지 않았다. 놀랍도록 가까이 앉아서, 쇼는 피냄새와 루트의 머리칼에서 나는 샴푸 향기를 맡을 수 있을 정도였다. 결국엔 쇼는 다시 자리로 돌아가 앉았고, 그녀는 실망한 루트의 얼굴을 보며 무언가가 덜컥 하는 걸 느꼈다.

"그럴 수 없어," 앞을 보며 쇼가 말했다. 그게 그녀를 보는 것 보다 쉬웠기 때문이었다. "네가 원하는 걸 난 줄 수가 없어."

도대체 그녀가 무슨 말을 해야 한단 말인가? _무엇을_ 해야 하고? 그녀는 이런 종류의 일을 하도록 만들어지지 않았다.

루트는 손을 뻗어 쇼의 턱을 잡아 고개를 돌려, 쇼가 자신을 보도록 만들었다. 쇼는 마지못해 그녀와 눈을 마주쳤다.

"넌 망가지지 않았어, 사민," 루트가 말했다. 쇼는 입을 열어 반박하려고 했지만, 루트의 손가락이 그녀의 입술위에 닿아 조용히 시켰다. "난 그저 널 원할 뿐이고 네가 줄 수 있는 모든걸 다 받아들일거야."

쇼가 아무런 말도 하지 않자 루트는 손을 치웠다. 실망감이 감도는 가운데 그녀는 다시 차의 구석 자리로 돌아갔다.

쇼는 그들이 얼마나 오랫 동안 침묵 속에 앉아 있었는지 몰랐다. 루트는 아무런 말도 하지 않았고 할 필요도 없었다. 그녀는 그저 가진 카드를 모두 뒤집어 쇼에게 자신의 손을 보여 주었고, 다음에 무슨 일이 벌어지건간에 지금은 쇼에게 달려 있었다.

"기계는 이 모든 걸 어떻게 생각해?" 쇼가 시간을 벌으려고 물었다.

루트는 몹시 화가 난 표정으로 쏘아붙였다. "너 정말로 그걸 알고 싶은거야?"

쇼는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그러고는 그녀의 애정 생활에 대한 기계의 의견을 묻는게 어떤 점에서 왜 좋은 생각이라고 여겼는지 의아해했다. 도대체 어떤 점에서 그녀가 자신과 루트의 애정 생활에 대해 알아보려고 시작한 거지?

"솔직히," 루트가 말했다, "그녀는 우리 둘 다 바보들이라고 생각해."

쇼는 작게 키득였다. "음, 그 점은 그녀가 맞네."

"그래," 루트가 동의했다. 그녀는 미소지었지만, 눈은 웃지 않았다.

"미안해," 쇼가 루트의 상처들을 가리켜 말했다. 그리고 그녀는 정말로 미안했다. 그녀를 몹시 때린 것과, 루트가 원하거나 그녀에게 필요한 사람이 되지 못하는 것에 대해 미안해 했다.

"그러지 마," 루트가 고개를 가로저으며 말했다. "괜찮아."

"아니," 쇼가 말했다, "그렇지 않아." 그리고 그녀는 앞으로 몸을 숙여 그녀에게 키스했다. 그건 괜찮지 않았다. 그녀는 이렇게 하는게 과연 괜찮은건지 몰랐다. 하지만 그녀가 루트에게 키스할 때면, 그녀는 그랬으면 좋겠다고 생각했다.

쇼의 이빨이 그녀의 상처난 밑입술을 긁어내자 루트가 쉿하고 소리를 내었다. 그다음에 그녀는 빠져나왔다.

"미안," 쇼가 말했다.

"아니," 루트가 말했다. 그녀의 손은 여전히 쇼의 머리 위에 있었다. 그녀의 손가락이 자신의 피부에 살짝 닿자, 쇼는 몸을 떨었다. "내 말은, 해롤드가 다른 번호를 불러줬어."

"오," 쇼가 말했다. 아니나 다를까, 핀치가 다시한번 그녀에게 가장 최근 번호의 인상착의와 위치에 대해 설명해 주었다. 그녀는 그가 일부러 시간을 맞추려고 한 건지 막연히 궁금해 했다. 하지만 그녀는 루트가 자신에게 다시금 키스하자 핀치에 대한 모든 것을 잊어버렸다. 처음에는 천천히, 그러다 쇼는 어떤 감정이 고조되는것을 느꼈다. 그리고 손 쓸 수 없는 지경에 이르기 전 지금 당장 둘 중 누군가는 그만둬야 한다는 걸 깨달았다.

쇼는 마지못해 그녀를 밀어냈다. "일이야," 그녀는 두서없이 중얼거렸다. 루트는 고개를 끄덕이거니 동시에 차에서 내렸다. 

쇼는 운전석 문 쪽으로 움직였지만, 루트가 걸어가 버리자 멈춰섰다. "이봐, 어딜 가는 거야?"

"아직은 몰라," 루트가 미소를 지으며 말했다. "그녀가 어딘가에서 내가 필요하대."

"루트-" 쇼가 말을 꺼냈다.

"걱정하지마, 난 괜찮을거야," 루트가 말했고 그게 쇼를 더 걱정하게 만들었다. 그녀의 생각이 표정에 드러난 모양이었다. 왜냐하면 루트의 미소가 그저 커졌기 때문이었다. "안전하게 있어, 쇼," 그녀는 어깨 너머로 소리쳤다.

쇼는 그녀가 거리 아래로 내려가 사라질 때 까지 지켜보았다. 그다음에 그녀는 고개를 들었다. 가장 가까운 감시카메라를 찾는 건 어렵지 않았다. 카메라는 빨간 불을 깜박였고, 그녀는 기계가 자신을 지켜보고 있다는 사실을 알았다.

"그녀를 안전하게 지켜줘야 해," 그녀는 그렇게 말을 하고는, 조금 멍청하게 굴었다는 생각이 들었다. 그녀는 _카메라_ 에게 말을 걸고 있었으니까.

 _내가 리스처럼 되어버리고 있다니_ , 그녀는 그렇게 생각하고는 차에 올라탔다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: 7피트=213.36센티미터  
> **: 스와스티카, 어금꺾쇠 십자표지. 옛 독일 나치당의 상징이기도 하다.


	13. Chapter 11

번호들은 아침 다섯 시 쯤에 나오는 것을 멈췄다. 쇼는 다시 안전 가옥으로 돌아가서, 소파에 지친 채로 고꾸라졌다. 핀치의 지극히 밝은 눈빛이 그녀를 환영했지만, 그녀를 살펴보고나서 그의 표정은 재빨리 걱정스러워 하는 찌푸림으로 바뀌어 있었다. 그녀는 자신이 개떡같이 보인다는 건 알고있었다. 하지만 핀치는 그녀의 피흘리는 손이나 멍든 목에 대해 언급하지 않을 정도의 분별력은 있었다.

그녀가 도착한 지 오래지 않아 리스가 나타났다. 그는 그녀의 맞은편 의자에 앉아 눈을 감고는, 쇼처럼 피곤해 보였다.

"무슨일이 있었던 거야?" 그의 옷은 젖어 있었고, 마룻바닥을 가로질러 걷는 동안 발에서는 질퍽거리는 소리가 났다. 쇼는 그에게 물었다.

리스가 어깨를 으쓱했다. "허드슨 강 근처에서 한 남자랑 언쟁을 좀 했지," 그는 눈을 뜨지도 않고 말했다.

쇼가 코웃음쳤다. "네 말즉슨 떨어졌다는 거야?"

"네가 그 남자를 봤어야 해," 리스는 짜증내며 말했다.

"케이시 씨에게 전화를 받았습니다," 핀치가 말했다. "후스코 형사가 괜찮은 모양이군요 - 쇼 양의 노력 덕분입니다." 그는 그녀를 향해 활짝 웃었고, 그녀는 자신이 지켜보는 가운데 루트가 도망가게 놓아준 걸 드디어 용서받았는지 궁금해졌다. 혹은 그 이후로 기계가 다시 온라인에 연결된 것 같이 너무나도 많은 일이 일어나서, 이제는 그 일이 대수롭지 않게 되었는지도 몰랐다.

"그거 잘됐네," 리스가 피곤한 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

"제 생각에 기계가 우리에게 잠깐 휴식 시간을 주기로 결정한 것 같습니다," 핀치가 말했다. "아마 두 분은 이제..." 그렇지만 그들 중 누구도 듣고 있지 않다는 걸 알자 그는 말을 점점 줄였다. 그리고 곧바로 쇼와 리스 모두 빠르게 잠들었다.

##

쇼는 소파에서 부자연스럽게 잠들어, 목덜미가 뻣뻣해진채 깨어났다. 온몸이 쑤셨지만, 그녀는 지난 며칠보다 더 피로가 풀린 것 같았다. 누군가가 밤중에 그녀에게 담요를 덮어주어서, 그녀가 일어났을 때 담요가 그녀의 발밑 바닥으로 뭉쳐 떨어졌다. 

그녀는 리스와 핀치를 부엌에서 찾았다. 둘은 각각 김이 오르는 머그잔을 홀짝이고 있었다: 핀치는 녹차를 리스는 커피를.

"지금 몇 시죠?" 쇼가 하품을 하며 물었다.

"정오가 방금 지났습니다," 핀치가 그녀에게 커피가 든 머그잔을 건네며 말했다.

쇼는 기꺼이 잔을 받아들었다. 딱 그녀가 좋아하는 커피였다: 뜨겁고 검디 검은. "더 이상 번호는 없는건가?" 그녀가 물었다.

"아직은, 하지만 여전히 이른 시간이니까," 리스가 말했다.

"우리는 도서관에 들를 생각을 하고 있었습니다," 핀치가 말했다.

"그게 좋은 생각인건가?" 쇼가 물었다. 사마리아인이 사라졌다고 해도(물론 좋은 의미겠지만, 그녀는 몰랐다), 데시마는 그들이 살아있다는 사실을 여전히 알고있었다. 그리고 그들이 다시 모이는 순간 데시마가 그들을 찾을 첫번째 장소가 바로 도서관일 터였다.

리스가 어깨를 으쓱했다. "그리어는 부상당했잖아, 그렇지 않아?"

쇼는 고개를 끄덕였지만, 그게 그리어가 병원 침대에 누워 전화로 지시를 내릴 수 없다는 의미는 아니었다. 게다가 컨트롤도 걱정해야 했다. 결국, 그들은 가기로 결정했다 - 어쨌든 기계가 그들의 뒤를 다시한 번 지켜보고 있었으니까. 그리고 쇼 또한 다시한번 도서관을 보고싶었다.

쇼는 샤워를 하고 깨끗한 옷으로 갈아입어 그녀의 수많은 상처들에 붕대를 새로 감았다. 그다음에 그녀는 다시 남자들과 합류해 도서관으로 향했다.

바깥에서 봤을때는 잘못된 것은 보이지 않았다. 하지만 내부는 다른 이야기였다. 책들은 바닥에 되는대로 흩뿌려져 있었고, 책장들은 쓰러져있고 해롤드가 그들의 번호였던 사람들의 사진을 붙여두는데 사용하던 유리판은 부서진 채 바닥에 쓰러져 있었다. 그들의 발밑에서 유리조각이 으스러졌다.

핀치는 전기傳記 분과의 책 한무더기를 어색하게 밟고 올라서서, 그의 오래된 책상을 향해 다가갔다. 그의 컴퓨터들은 사라져 있었고, 그는 먼 곳을 바라보는 눈빛을 표정에 띈 채 빈 책상을 바라보았다.

쇼는 리스를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 그러자 그는 해롤드를 그의 생각과 함께 홀로 남겨둔 채, 다른 방으로 피하자고 그녀에게 몸짓을 보냈다. 리스는 책 몇 권을 깔끔하게 정리해, 책장에 다시 꽂아두었다. 하지만 말도 안되는 순서였다. 쇼는 그를 내버려 둔 채, 한때 해롤드가 루트를 가둬두었던 오래된 창살로 돌아간 자신을 발견했다. 창살은 빈 채, 창살문은 크게 열려있었다. 여기에도 책들은 모든곳에 널려있었고, 방 중앙에 있는 큰 나무 탁자가 옆으로 쓰러져 있었다.

쇼는 조심스럽게 안으로 들어갔다. 방 안은 그녀가 기억하던 것보다 작았다. 이 곳에 몇 주 동안 갇혀있으면서, 드물게 음식을 가져다주는 해롤드만을 친구 삼아 지낸다는게 상상이 잘 되지 않았다. 그렇지만 루트는 그걸 견뎌냈다. 그녀였으니까. 쇼 자신이 죄책감을 가지는 목록 중에 또 다른 것이 그렇게 덧붙여졌다.

쇼는 한때 루트가 임시변통으로 침대로 썼던 의자에 앉았다. 그녀는 한동안 그렇게 있으면서, 얼마나 오랫동안 자신이 앉아있었는지 확신하지 못했다. 하지만 결국 리스가 그녀를 찾아내고는 옆자리에 앉았다. 그들은 드디어 리스가 침묵을 깰 때 까지 난장판이 된 그곳을 쳐다보았다. 

"내가 지난 몇 주 동안 생각을 좀 해봤는데," 그는 양 손을 깍지껴 무릎에 올려놓고는, 똑바로 쳐다보면서 말했다.

"너한텐 좀 신선한 경험이었겠네," 쇼가 무표정하게 농을 했다.

"입 좀 다물어, 난 그저 일을 하려는 거라고," 리스가 말했다.

"우리가 감상에 젖어 솔직하게 얘기해야 한다면, 난 아무래도 해롤드의 좋은 위스키가 좀 필요할 것 같은데," 쇼가 말했다. 그녀가 움직이자, 리스는 그녀의 팔을 잡고는 움직이지 못하게 했다. 만약 그가 다른 사람이었더라면, 그녀는 지금 당장 자신을 잡은 그 손을 부러뜨렸을 것이었다. 하지만 그녀의 마음 속 무언가가 그의 말을 끝까지 들으라 결론내렸고, 그래서 그녀는 기적적이게도 책들이 쌓이지 않은 자신이 서 있는 곳을 노려보며 서 있었다.

"혼자 있는 건 좋지 않잖아," 그는 나직하게 말했고, 그녀는 그가 카터와 일어날 수도 있었을 일들에 대해 생각한다는 사실을 알았다.

"나는 혼자있는 편이 더 좋아," 쇼가 말했다. "내 적성이지."

"아마 일년 전엔 그게 사실이었겠지," 리스가 말했다, "하지만 지금도 정말 그렇게 믿는거야?"

쇼는 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 그녀는 그에게 할 대답은 갖고있지 않았다.

"넌 거의 죽을 뻔 했어, 쇼," 리스가 말하자 그녀는 그의 부드러운 어조에 눈을 굴렸다. "너한테는 아마 처음도 아니었겠지만," 그가 덧붙였다. "우리가 하는 일은...위험하잖아."

"그래서 내가 이 일을 좋아하지," 쇼가 말했다.

리스가 고개를 끄덕였다. "내가 너한테 말했던거, 어둠속에서 혼자 걸을 필요는 없다는 말 기억해?"

"존," 쇼가 말했다. 그녀의 목소리는 낮고 위협적이었다.

"그녀는 너에겐 좋은 사람이야," 그녀의 경고에도 부주의하게, 리스가 가로막았다. 그리고 쇼는 그가 누구에 대해 이야기 하는지 물어볼 필요도 없었다. 그게 바로 그녀가 이곳에 온 이유였다. 이 건물 전체에서 루트에 관한 단 하나의 방. 이곳에서 여전히 그녀의 향기가 조금은 나는 것 같다고, 쇼는 생각했다.

쇼는 눈길을 돌려, 고개를 흔들었다. "그렇다면 내가 그녀에게 좋은 사람이 아니면?" 그녀는 침착하게 물었다.

존은 어깨를 으쓱했다. "시도하기 전에는 모르는 거잖아."

침묵이 다시금 그들 사이로 내려앉았다. 하지만 쇼는 그 점을 간신히 알아차렸다. 그녀의 생각들은 수 천 마일을 날아가, 그녀의 전 생애를 통틀어 가장 지루했던 외딴 작은 마을로 돌아갔다. 기계가 그녀에게 전화하기 전까지 있던 곳으로.

기계는 그녀에게 리스나 다른 사람도 아닌, 루트를 구하라고 접촉했었다. 어쩌면 쇼가 가까웠을 수도 있었고, 혹은 어쩌면 그녀는 전화에 답을 하고 리스는 그렇지 못할거라 기계가 알았을 수도 있었다. 쇼는 몰랐다. 그녀가 아는 건 오직 그녀가 루트를 잃는 생각을 좋아하지 않았다는 거였다. 자신이 지금 루트를 잃는 생각을 좋아하지 않는 것과 같이.

그 때 쇼는 무언가를 결심했다. 그리고 그 순간에 모든것이 명료해졌고, 방이 약간 더 밝게 보였다. 그녀는 마침내 오랜만에 처음으로 모든것이 다 잘될거라 느꼈다.

"제가 방해한 건가요?" 핀치가 창살 문에 나타나, 그들 둘이 조용하게 나란히 앉아있는 것을 신기한 듯이 쳐다보고 있었다.

"우린 지금 어떻게 새 작전 기지를 사용할 건지 논의하고 있었어요." 리스가 말했다. 그리고 쇼는 그들이 진짜로 무엇에 대해 얘기하고 있었는지를 그가 꺼내지 않아 고마웠다.

"그래요," 그녀가 일부러 농담하듯이 목소리를 꾸며 말했다, "우리는 사격장을 옮길까 생각하고 있었어요."

핀치는 그 둘을 힐끗 쳐다보더니, 조금은 놀란 것 같았다. "그건 좋지 않은 생각이라 봅니다만."

##

이틀이 지났고 쇼는 여전히 루트에게서 소식을 듣지 못했다. 그녀는 걱정하지 않으려고 했지만, 그런 행동이 그녀를 더 걱정하게 만들었다. 심지어 그녀가 남자들에게 묻자, 그들도 그녀에게서 소식을 듣지 못했다. 그리고 기계 또한 무언가를 내뱉지 않기는 마찬가지였다.

그렇지만 지금 그녀는 결정을 내렸다. 한번 해 보기로 말이다. 그녀는 초조하게 기다리고 있었고, 그녀 주변의 모든것에 대해 인식이 고조되는걸 느꼈다. 종종 핀치가 그녀를 걱정스럽게 쳐다보았고, 그녀는 자신이 어떻게 보일지가 궁금했다. 반면에 리스는 그저 스스로가 자랑스러운 듯 그녀를 쳐다보았는데, 그래서 그녀는 그의 머리를 후려갈기고 싶었다. 

괴짜 분대는 그들의 지도자가 없어지자 길을 잃은 것 같았다. 하지만 해롤드가 재빨리 그들 셋을 마음에 들어했다. 그들은 해롤드의 요청하에 호텔 방에 숨어들어가서, 쇼가 목격하기로는 가장 기술적이고 샌님같은 대화에 참여했다. 남자들은 이제 기계에 대해서 명확히 알게 되었고, 그들은 모두 얼굴에 경외감과 숭배의 감정을 띈 채 해롤드를 쳐다보았다. 그가 기계를 만들었다는 사실을 이해할 수 없다는 듯이 말이다.

사실 그들은 조금 짜증나게 하는 종류였고, 그래서 쇼는 번호들이 끝없이 나오는 것에 안도했다. 그녀의 모든 걱정을 해소하는데 좋은 배출구가 되었으니까.

"기계가 여전히 관련있는 번호를 내뱉고 있을거라 생각해?" 그들이 최신 번호를 향해 가는 길에 그녀가 리스에게 물었다.

리스는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "만약 그렇다면, 질문은 그게 되겠지: 누가 그들을 다루는 걸까?"

쇼는 그게 루트가 간 곳이 아닐까 궁금했다. 그 생각이 그녀의 머릿속을 하루 종일 떠나지 않았고, 그래서 그녀가 불필요하게 나쁜 녀석의 팔을 부러뜨렸을 때 리스는 별다른 말을 하지 않았다.

그들은 안전 가옥으로 돌아와서 후스코를 찾았다. 그는 약간 초췌해졌을 뿐, 대체로 괜찮은 모양이었다. 해롤드는 그들 모두가 하룻밤 쉬자고 말했고, 그들은 시내의 바로 향했다. 다이조는 그들이 어디로 간다는 걸 깨닫자 얼굴이 밝아졌다. 하지만 해롤드가 그의 앞에 그가 기대하던 알코올이 좀 더 들어간 음료가 아니라 다이어트 음료를 내려놓자 그의 얼굴은 재빨리 실망감으로 뒤바뀌었다. 다니엘과 제이슨 둘은 그들의 맥주를 쳐다보며 씩 웃었고, 쇼는 자신 또한 조금 웃고있다는 걸 깨달았다.

"날 살려준 것에 대해 감사표시를 해야할 사람이 너라고 들었어," 후스코가 그녀 옆자리 바 의자에 앉아 차분히 말했다.

그녀는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "내가 잘하는 걸 한것 뿐이야."

"글쎄 넌 내 목숨을 살려주는걸 잘하는 것 같아보이네, 그러니 고마워," 후스코가 진심으로 성실하게 말했다. 그는 그녀의 맥주잔에 자신의 소다수 병을 쨍그랑 부딪쳤다.

"그래서 핀치가 이 모든게 무엇때문인지 얘기해줬어?" 그녀가 맥주 한 모금을 가득 삼키고 나서 물었다.

라이오넬은 고개를 돌려 핀치를 쳐다보더니, 다니엘이 한 바보같은 농담에 그가 웃는것을 보고는 다시 그녀에게 주의를 돌렸다. "사실," 그가 말했다, "알고싶지 않다고 결정했어."

쇼는 놀라서 그를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. "좋은 선택이야."

"그래, 음, 모르는게 약이란 거지," 후스코가 말했다.

그들은 잠시 동안 조용히 앉아있었다가, 후스코가 그의 팔을 어색하게 들어 마치 그녀의 등을 다정하게 두드리거나 그와 비슷한 어처구니없는 행동을 하려는 것 같았다. 그렇지만 그는 그녀의 표정을 보고 재빨리 마음을 바꾸어 먹더니, 다른 사람들이 앉아있는 탁자로 돌아갔다. 

쇼는 자신의 잔에 든 나머지 술을 마시고는, 남자들이 눈치채기 전에 바를 조용히 빠져나왔다. 공기는 차가워져 바람이 그녀의 얼굴을 채찍질했다. 그렇지만 쇼는 그게 좋았다. 그녀가 바 앞의 길거리로 걸어나오자, 좀 더 깨어있고 기민해진 것 같게 느껴졌다.

그녀는 누군가가 자신의 뒤에 있다는 걸 깨닫기 전 까지는, 자신이 얼마나 오랫동안 그 곳에 서있는지 알지 못했다. 드러난 건 다른 무엇보다도 그녀의 향기였다.

"있잖아," 쇼가 말했다, "기계가 귓가에 속삭여주지 않으면 넌 나한테 몰래 다가오는걸 거의 잘 못해."

"뭐건간에 하고싶은 대로 말해, 사민," 루트가 싱긋 웃었다.

쇼는 웃으면서 돌아섰지만, 루트의 얼굴을 보자마자 그녀는 재빨리 눈살을 찌푸렸다. "젠장, 루트." 그녀는 손을 뻗어 루트의 얼굴에 퍼진 까맣고 파랗고, 보기 싫은 멍들을 다정히 매만졌다. _내가 한 거야_ , 그녀는 생각했다. "정말 미안해."

"괜찮아," 루트는 대답하며 그녀의 손목을 잡고 손을 치웠다. "나을거야. 게다가 내가 얼마나 많이 너에게 주사를 놓고 전기충격기를 썼는데? 피차일반이지."

"네가 생각하는게 그거야? 내가 앙갚음 하려고 한거라고?"

"쇼," 루트는 조심스럽게 말했다. "하지마. 괜찮아. _정말로._ "

그렇지만 쇼는 머리를 가로저었다. 루트는 그녀에게 전기충격기를 쓰고, 주사를 놓고, 그녀를 납치했었다. 그렇지만 쇼의 행동은 예상을 훨씬 뛰어넘는 거였다. 쇼는 그녀가 루트를 다시 보고, 자신이 그날 밤 만든 그녀의 부상과, 그 고통과 아픔을 보기 전 까지는 스스로가 얼마나 통제불능이었는지 깨닫지 못했다.

그리고 다시 한번 일어났다. 이것이 좋지 않은 생각이라는 작은 의심의 불꽃 말이다. 그렇지만 루트는 자신이 여전히 잡고 있던 그녀의 손목을 끌어당겼다. 쇼는 리스가 했던 말을, 어떻게 이 일을 혼자 할 필요가 없는지에 대해 했던 말을 생각했다.

"나는-" 그녀는 말을 꺼냈지만, 그녀가 하려던 말이 무엇이었든지간에 바람소리에 묻혀버렸고, 그녀의 용기가 따라주지 않았다. 루트는 그녀를 조금은 슬픈 눈으로 쳐다보더니 그녀의 손목을 놓아 주었다.

"다른 사람들이랑 축하하지 않는거야?" 루트가 주제를 바꾸어 유리창을 통해 남자들을 쳐다보며 물었다. 둘 없이도 그들은 바 안에서 웃고 농담을 건네고 있었다."

쇼는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "집에 온 것 같네." 그녀가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "내가 여전히 집이 있다면 말야," 그녀는 덧붙였다. 그녀는 아직 자신의 장소로 돌아간 적이 없었다. 그들 전부가 번호들 사이사이에 낀 채로 안전 가옥에서 잤었으니까.

루트는 미소짓더니 그녀의 얼굴 앞에 열쇠 한 꾸러미를 달랑거렸다. "기계가 주는 선물이야," 루트가 말했다. "네게 따분한 가명을 준 것에 대한 사과와, 지루하다고 도시 전체를 없애버리려 하지 않은 데에 대한 감사 표시지."

쇼는 놀라운 표정으로 그녀를 쳐다보더니, 미소짓고는 내민 열쇠를 받아들었다.

"그녀가 네게 문자로 주소를 보낼거야," 루트는 덧붙이더니 떠나려고 움직였다.

"잠깐, 그게 다야? 넌 어디 가는데?"

루트는 멈춰서더니 다시 얼굴을 돌려 그녀를 쳐다보았다. "간단한 심부름 몇 개가 있어서."

"무슨 심부름인데?" 기계가 그녀를 쇼핑 여행에 보낼거라는 걸 의심하며, 쇼가 물었다.

"그저 매듭지어야 할 미진한 부분들이 있어서," 루트가 수수께끼처럼 말했다.

"루트," 쇼가 경고했다.

루트는 한숨을 쉬었다. "그리어는 여전히 중화시킬 필요가 있어."

"그게 무슨 의미인지 내가 알아야 하지 않을까?" 쇼가 물었다.

"500kg의 코카인을 그의 아파트에 숨겨두는 것과 관련이 있다고 말해 둘게," 루트가 능글맞게 웃으며 말했다.

"좋아," 쇼가 즐거워 하며 고개를 흔들었다. "잠깐만," 루트가 다시금 떠나려고 하자, 쇼가 다급히 말했다. "그냥...조심해," 쇼가 말했다.

루트는 고개를 끄덕이고는 떠났다.

"그리고," 쇼가 말하자 루트는 과장해서 한숨을 쉬며 다시한번 멈춰 섰다, "지원이 필요하면, 그냥, 어...날 어디에서 찾아야 하는 지 알 테니까."

루트는 짜증난다는 듯이 고개를 끄덕였지만, 그와 동시에 웃고 있었다. 그녀는 쇼가 그녀를 다시금 멈춰 서게 하기 전, 길을 반쯤 건넜다. 

"하나만 더," 쇼가 말했고 루트는 호기심에 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 쇼는 앞으로 다가가 몸을 굽혀 루트에게 자신의 입술을 대었다. 키스는 담백했고, 쇼는 루트의 멍을 의식하고 있었다. 순간은 그녀가 원하는 것 보다 더 빨리 끝이 났다. 그렇지만 그녀는 자신이 입술을 떼자, 다른 여자에게서 한동안 볼 수 없었던 가장 진정한 미소를 지으며, 조금은 숨이 차 자신을 바라보는 루트로 보상받았다.

"안녕, 쇼," 루트는 회심의 미소를 지으며 말했다.

이번에 쇼는 루트가 떠나는걸 멈추려 하지 않았다. 그녀는 다른 여자가 구역 끝 모퉁이를 돌아가 시야에서 사라지는 걸 지켜보았다.

쇼는 자신이 언제부터 이렇게 한심하게 변했는지 궁금해하며, 크게 한숨을 쉬었다. 마치 그녀의 질문에 답이라도 하듯이, 주머니 안에 들어있던 그녀의 핸드폰이 울렸다. 쇼는 꺼내서 기계가 그녀에게 보낸 주소를 쳐다보았다.

"이게 다 네 잘못이야," 그녀는 휴대폰에 대고 말했고, 기계가 듣고 있다는 걸 알았다. "게다가 난 지금 내 휴대폰에 대고 말하고 있잖아," 그녀는 고개를 저으며 중얼거렸다. "그리고 나한테도 말이지, 것참 아아주 잘된 일이군."

##

기계가 그녀에게 보낸 주소는 도시의 괜찮은 지역이라 그녀가 평범하게 생각했던 곳은 아니었다. 그렇지만 그녀는 해롤드가 그녀에게 지불한 돈으로 값을 충당할 수 있었다. 음, 어찌되었든 그가 그녀에게 지불하던 금액이었으니까. 그녀는 그저 이제 기계가 다시 업무를 재개했으니, 모든 일들이 다시 예전처럼 정상으로 돌아갈 거라고 추측했다. 그들이 하는 일이 정상적인 거라 여겨질리는 만무했지만 말이다.

아파트는 그녀의 평소 실내 장식보다는 덜 헐벗은 채, 널찍했다. 그렇기는 하지만 그녀는 자신이 꽤 이곳을 좋아한다고 추측했다. 하지만 그녀는 왜 기계가 그녀에게 침실이 두 개가 있는 장소를 줄 필요가 있다고 느꼈는지 궁금해했다. 부엌도 컸고, 그녀는 냉장고를 열자 크고 무거운 화기들과 맥주 6개들이 한 묶음을 발견하고는 기분이 좋아졌다. _멋진 솜씨인걸_ , 그녀는 생각했다.

쇼는 맥주 하나를 집어들고 그녀의 새 소파에 앉아, 커피테이블에 발을 올려두었다. 그녀의 휴대폰이 울렸을 때, 그녀는 거의 맥주 한 병을 다 마시고 있었다. 발신자는 불명이었지만, 그녀는 핀치라고 생각하진 않았다.

"새 보금자리가 마음에 들어?" 루트가 명랑하게 물었다.

"더 나쁜적도 있었는데 뭐," 쇼가 무심하게 답했다.

"고맙다는 뜻으로 받아들일게," 루트가 말하자 쇼는 그녀가 자신에게 눈을 굴리고 있다는 걸 알았다.

"너 어디있어?" 수화기 너머로 지하철 열차 소리 같은 걸 들었다고 생각하며, 쇼가 물었다. 

"내가 말했잖아, 심부름이 있다고," 루트가 약간은 과하게 태평스러운 목소리로 말했다. "하지만 걱정하지마, 네가 침대 시트를 처음으로 사용하는걸 도와주러 늦게 갈 테니까."

쇼는 눈을 굴렸지만 어쨌든 크게 미소지었다. 그다음에 그녀는 혹시 기계가 루트에게 이걸 전달할지 궁금해져 재빠르게 표정을 조금더 무표정하게 고쳐 지었다. 그리고는 자신이 어처구니 없이 행동한다는 걸 깨닫고는 편안하게 앉으려 노력했다. 그렇지만 그것도 왠지 실패한것마냥 의심스러웠다.

"오, 그건 그렇고," 루트가 그녀의 생각을 가로막으며 말했다, "현관 앞에 누가 있어."

"뭐? 너 어떻게...됐다됐어," 초인종이 울리자 쇼가 말했다.

쇼가 문을 열자, 택배원이 말도없이 작은 갈색 소포를 건넸다. 쇼는 발로 차 문을 닫고는, 자신의 어깨와 귀 사이에 휴대폰을 끼우고 소포를 뜯었다. 무언가 작고 무거운 것이 그녀의 손바닥 안에 떨어졌고, 쇼는 믿지 못하겠다는 듯이 그저 쳐다보기만 했다.

"잃어버렸다고 생각했지, 그렇지 않아?" 루트가 능글맞게 웃었다.

쇼는 자신의 손에 든 레닌 훈장을 주의깊게 살폈다. 그녀는 바깥의 가로등 불빛에 반사되어 그녀를 향해 밝게 빛날 때 까지, 금속 표면을 엄지손가락으로 문질렀다. 

"네가 기분이 좋아질 때 까지 안전하게 두는 게 좋을거라 생각했어," 루트가 말했다.

쇼는 무슨 말을 해야할 지 몰라서 다시 돌아와 소파에 앉았다. 그녀는 여전히 손에 든 훈장을 쳐다보면서, 자신이 얼마나 모든것에 멍청하게 굴었는지에 대해 생각했다.

"어쨌든," 잠시후에 루트가 말했다," 가야 해."

"뭐?" 쇼가 불쑥 마했다. "오, 맞아...심부름. 저기, 루트," 그녀는 조금 머뭇거리며 덧붙였다, "...고마워."

"언제든지, 쇼," 루트가 대답했다. 그리고 그녀의 목소리에는 웃음기가 담겨있었다.

"엄, 그리고 루트," 쇼가 목을 가다듬으며 말했다, "늦게 오고싶으면, 와...네가 그러고 싶다면 말이지. 아니면 우린 나갈수도 있고...아님 무엇이든지," 그녀가 내심 움츠러들며, 자신없게 덧붙였다.

"왜, 사민 쇼, 너 지금 나한테 데이트 신청하는 거야?" 루트가 명랑하게 말했다. 그녀의 목소리가 그 생각에 확실히 신이 난 것처럼 들렸다. 쇼는 이를 악물었다.

"이봐, 이걸로 야단법석을 떨 거면," 쇼가 휴대폰에 대고 위협적으로 말했다, "잊어버려도 돼."

"안그럴게, 약속해," 루트가 모르는 척 답했고 쇼는 그녀를 믿지 않았다. "하지만 난 그거 좋아," 그녀가 진지하게 덧붙였다, "밖에 나가거나 아님 '무엇이든지' 하거나."

쇼는 루트가 자신을 조금 우습게 만들었다는 생각이 들어 모든걸 되돌릴까 하는 충동에 사로잡혔다. 하지만 그녀는 손에 든 레닌 훈장을 세게 쥐고는, 루트가 _자신을 위해_ 한 모든것들에 대해 생각했다. 최소한 그녀가 루트를 위해 할 수 있는 것 정도는 한번 해봐야 했다. 그녀는 그 정도를 받을 자격이 있었다. 어쩌면 둘 모두가 그랬다.

루트는 작별인사를 하고는 전화를 끊었다. 쇼는 소파 등받이에 몸을 묻고는, 그녀의 빈 맥주병 상표가 밤늦은 시간에 녹아드는걸 걱정스럽게 지켜보았다.

그들은 괜찮을거야, 그녀는 생각했다. 그들의 이 이상하고, 미친 방식에도, 그들은 괜찮을 거야.


	14. Epilogue

6개월 후

그녀가 현관문으로 몰래 들어갔을때 아파트는 어둡고 조용했다. 기계가 그녀를 거실까지 인도했지만, 루트는 이제는 이 장소를 충분히 잘 알고 있어 어떤것에도 부딪치지 않고 어둠속에서 움직일 수 있었다. 그녀는 심지어 한밤의 정적을 언제나 깨는 불쾌한 끼익 소리를 내는 느슨한 마룻장도 피했다. 처음엔 그 마룻장 때문에 탄로가 났었고, 그게 앞문 벽에 총알 구멍이 있는 이유였다. 그저 내부 장식에 흥미로운 하나가 추가된 것 뿐이었다.

소리를 내지 않고 침실 문을 통과하는게 까다로운 부분이었다. 루트는 방으로 들어가기 전에 신발과 웃옷을 벗었다. 등 뒤에 있는 문을 살짝 닫고, 그녀는 침대를 향해 조용히 걸었다. 침대는 한 명이 차지하고 있었다.

루트는 조심스럽게 매트리스 가장자리에 앉았다; 그녀의 무게가 가라앉아 매트리스가 흔들렸다. 그녀는 손을 뻗어 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겼다. 그러다 갑자기 손이 불쑥 나와 그녀의 손목을 꽉 잡고 가만히 움직이지 않았다.

"너 정말 그렇게 하는거 그만해," 쇼가 가늘게 뜬 눈으로 루트를 쳐다보며 중얼거렸다. 

"나도 널 봐서 반가워, 사민," 루트는 그렇게 말했지만, 속으로는 미소짓고 있었다. 대부분은 그녀의 얼굴에 총이 겨눠지거나, 목에 칼이 들이밀어지곤 했었으니까. 그들은 진전을 보이고 있었다.  
  
루트는 한쪽 다리를 들어 쇼의 허리 위에 올라앉았다. 그런다음 자신의 머리를 내려 그들의 입술이 거의 닿을 뻔 했다. "나 보고 싶었어?"  
  
"아니," 쇼가 답했다.  
  
"거짓말쟁이," 루트는 쇼의 아랫입술을 가볍게 깨물기 전에 중얼거렸다.  
  
쇼는 여전히 반쯤 잠이 들어, 뻣뻣하게 누워있었다. 하지만 루트가 그녀의 혀로 쇼의 턱과 그 아래 목을 훑자, 그녀는 살짝 긴장을 풀었다.   
  
"나 혼자 침대를 쓰는게 좋은데," 루트가 자신의 목을 빨자, 쇼는 중얼거리다 약하게 신음소리를 내었다.

"이제부터 나누는 방볍에 대해 배워야 할 거야. 우린 지금 연애중이니까," 루트가 말하고는 다시 입술을 쇼의 입술에 가져다 대었다.

"우린 사귀는거 아닌데," 쇼가 반대하며 말했다.  
  
"우린 지금 그런거야," 물러서기 전에 혀를 내밀어 쇼의 입술을 가볍게 훑고는 루트가 말했다. 그녀는 지분거리고 있었고, 쇼는 루트가 몸을 굽혀 손을 내밀자 약오른다는 듯 으르렁댔다.  
  
"아니," 쇼가 말했다, "우린 아니야."

"맞아," 루트가 다시한 번 자신의 입을 쇼에게로 가까이 가져가면서 고집했다, "우린 맞아."

"좋아," 쇼가 말하고는, 루트의 어깨를 잡더니 힘껏 밀어 둘 모두가 바로앉을 수 있었다. "하지만 누구한테 얘기했다가는, 널 죽일거야."

"괜찮네," 루트가 말했다. 하지만 쇼의 혀가 그녀의 목에 흥미로운 행동을 하기 시작하자, 조금 주의가 산만해져 버렸다.

루트는 쇼의 얼굴을 붙잡았다. 손가락이 그녀의 머리칼을 파고들었고, 탐욕스럽게 쇼에게 키스하자 둘의 입술이 포개졌다. 그들 사이로 혀가 격렬하게 춤을 추었다. 그녀는 일주일 밖에 떠나있지 않았지만, 이게 그리웠다; 이 맛과 쇼가 자신을 내리누르는 감각이 그리웠다.

쇼의 손이 그녀의 셔츠 아래를 맴돌자 루트는 온 몸에 전율을 느꼈다. 쇼의 손이 그녀의 오른쪽 옆구리를 건드리자, 신음소리는 재빨리 고통의 쉬익 소리로 변했다.

쇼는 재빨리 물러섰다. 그녀는 루트를 노려보더니, 재빨리 그녀의 셔츠를 걷어 확인했다. 루트는 쇼의 표정에서 그녀가 의사 모드가 되어 법석을 떨 거라는 걸 확인하고는, 저항해봤자 소용이 없을거라는 걸 깨달았다.

"넌 정말 좀더 조심할 필요가 있어," 쇼가 붕대를 벗겨 자세히 살펴보면서, 쇼가 말했다. "아니면 그 바보 삼총사* 말고 좀 더 나은 지원을 데리고 가던가."

"난 괜찮아," 루트가 주장했고, 실제로도 그녀는 그랬다. 그녀는 철두철미했고, 총알은 가까스로 그녀를 스쳤다. 그렇게 피를 많이 흘리지도 않았다.

"넌 총에 맞았어, 루트" 쇼가 나무랐다. 그리고 루트는 다른 여자의 두 눈 속에서 희미한 걱정을 감지할 수 있었다. 항상 그곳에서 보이는 건 아니었고, 쇼는 대부분 그걸 잘 숨기고 있었다. 그렇지만 루트는 찰나의 순간 그걸 볼 수 있었다. 그게 이 법석떠는걸 견딜 수 있게 했고, 루트는 미소를 지었다.

"그건 사고였어," 루트가 설명했다. "제이슨이 고의로 한 건 아니야."

"그린필드가 널 쐈다고?" 쇼가 믿지못하겠다는 듯이 물었다.

"공평하게 말하자면," 루트가 합리적으로 말했다, "그는 그때 테러리스트를 겨누고 있었어. 그냥 빗맞췄을 뿐이야."

"바로 그거야," 화를 내며 쇼가 말했다, "내가 세 명 모두에게 사격 연습을 시킬게."

"분명히 그들은 전율할거야," 루트가 비꼬아 말했다. "제이슨이 약간 널 무서워 하더라고."

쇼는 순간 진심으로 자신이 자랑스러웠지만, 다시 루트의 상처를 살펴보자 그건 재빨리 사라져버렸다. 루트는 왜 그런지에 대해 전적으로 확신할 수는 없었지만, 쇼가 제이슨을 싫어하는 것 같았다. 다니엘과 다이조는 그들이 그녀와 부딪치지만 않으면, 봐주는 것 같았다. 하지만 제이슨에 대해서라면, 그들은 항상 상대방의 우위를 점하려고 하는 것 같았다. 적어도 서로를 싫어한다는 건 동일했다.

"누가 네 상처를 꿰맸어?" 쇼가 진찰을 끝내고 붕대를 다시 감으면서 물었다.

"다이조."

"다이조?" 쇼가 반복해서 말했다. "피반-보면-기절하는 다이조?" 쇼가 서툰 응급 처치를 보고 고개를 흔들며 말했다.

루트가 눈을 굴렸다. "난 괜찮아." 그녀는 자신의 말을 증명하려 쇼에게 키스했고, 쇼는 결국 수그러들어 그녀의 셔츠를 놓아주고 루트의 엉덩이를 잡아당겨 그녀를 더욱 가까이 끌어당겼다.

루트가 깊게 키스하며, 자신의 손을 쇼의 셔츠단 아래로 미끄러뜨렸다. 그리고는 손을 위쪽으로 올려 긴장한 유두를 매만졌다. 쇼는 루트의 입에 대고 작게 소리를 내었다. 신음소리 같지않은, 확실히 쇼 답지 않았다. 그리고 루트는 그 얘기를 했다가는 쇼가 한사코 부인할 것이라는 걸 알았다. 루트는 그녀를 침대에 밀어뜨리려고 했지만, 그녀는 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 대신에, 쇼는 씩 웃더니 루트의 손목을 잡았다.

"내가 날 만져도 된다고 말했어?"

"아니," 루트가 말했다.

"넌 정말 조급해," 쇼가 히죽 웃고는 말했다.

장난기 많은 지분거림은 새로운 것이라 느꼈지만, 루트는 불평하지 않았다. 특히 쇼가 그녀에게 키스하며 자신의 아랫입술을 깨물때 만큼은. 둘 모두에게 긴 한 주였던게 분명했다. 왜냐하면 쇼가 거의 즉시 그녀의 손목을 놓더니, 다시금 루트의 셔츠 아래를 탐사하기 시작했다. 조심스럽게 붕대를 두른 쪽을 피하면서 손을 뻗어 한 손으로 솜씨 좋게 그녀의 브래지어 후크를 풀렀다.

"이제 누가 조급한거지?" 루트가 그녀의 귓가에 대고 중얼거렸다.

"조용히 해." 쇼가 다시 입을 맞추자 루트는 다른 여자를 약올리려고 일부러 조금 과장해서 신음소리를 내었다. 그렇지만 쇼는 물지 않았다. 대신에 그녀는 손톱을 더 세워, 마치 루트에게 계속 해달라고 하는 것 같았다. 루트는 자연스럽게 도전에 맞섰다. 그렇지만 다른 방에서 소리가 들리자, 그녀는 입을 다물었다.

거실의 느슨한 마룻장이 끽 하는 소리를 냈고, 둘 모두 얼어붙어 서로 살짝 떨어졌다. 

"드림팀 세 명을 같이 데리고 온거야?" 쇼가 화내며 물었다.

루트는 고개를 저었다. 다시한 번 끼익 하는 소리가 났고 침실 문이 소리를 내며 열리기 시작했다.

루트와 쇼는 서로를 쳐다보았다. "젠," 그들은 동시에 말했다. 그리고 말할것도 없이, 젠이 졸린 눈을 비비며 문간에 등장했다.

"루트!" 그녀는 루트를 보자 소리쳤다. "돌아왔군요." 그녀는 루트를 보자 확실히 신이 난 것 같아 보였고, 루트는 마음이 따뜻해지는걸 느꼈다. 기계는 그녀의 귓가에 '그러게 내가 뭐랬어'라고 (다소 의기양양한 어조로) 중얼거렸다. "오, 내가 방해한 거에요?" 젠이 둘을 쳐다보며 덧붙였다.

"아니," 쇼가 당황하지 않고 말했다.

"응," 루트가 콕 집어 말했다.

"우린 그냥 얘기하고 있었어," 쇼가 루트를 쏘아보며 덧붙였다.

"그래요," 젠이 넌더리가 난다는 듯이 코를 찡그리며 말했다.

쇼는 재빨리 손을 떼고는 루트에게서 조금 더 떨어져, 마치 그들의 자세가 좀 더 결백하게 보이도록 했다. 젠이 이사온 이래로, 쇼는 사랑스럽게도 얌전하게 굴었다. 루트가 그녀에게 대놓고 말한 적은 없었지만 말이다. 어쨌든 그들이 이렇게 가까이 앉아있을 때에는 그렇지 않았다. 아니면 근시일에 다시한번 그녀가 섹스를 하고 싶다해도 말이었다. 

"제 선물 가져왔어요?" 신이난 젠이 루트에게 물었다.

"아침까지 기다릴 수 없겠니?" 루트가 말했다.

"엄밀히 따지자면, 지금이 아침이라구요," 젠이 오전 4시 8분을 가리키고 있는 침대 옆 자명종 시계를 힐끗 쳐다보며 사실을 지적했다.

루트는 눈을 굴렸다. "좋아," 그녀는 말하더니 일어서서 젠에게 방 밖으로 나가 자신을 따라오라고 손짓했다. 소녀는 루트를 볼 때 마다 점점 더 개구쟁이가 되는 것 같았고, 그녀는 여기에 쇼가 얼마나 영향을 끼쳤을지 궁금했다. 적어도 여름이 시작될 때 해롤드가 이 아이와 잠깐 함께 있으면서, 몇몇 예의범절을 가르쳐 주려고 시도는 해본 것 같았다.

루트는 소파에 올려놓은 재킷을 가져오더니, 주머니에서 꺼낸 물건을 젠에게 건넸다.

젠은 덥석 물건을 받아들었지만, 무엇인지 보자 그녀의 표정은 실망으로 가득차 버렸다. "시계?" 그녀는 덩치 큰 시계를 쳐다보며 말했다. "좀 시시한데요."

쇼는 침실 문간에 기대어 서서 팔짱을 낀 채 코웃음을 쳤다.

루트는 둘을 쳐다보더니, 아이의 손에서 손목시계를 낚아채서는 옆에 나 있는 버튼을 눌렀다. 빨간 불빛이 얼굴에 비추었고, 그러자 젠은 다시 갑자기 흥미가 생겼다는 듯이 가까이 기대어 살펴보았다.

"그게 뭐에요?" 그녀가 물었다.

"음향과 영상 녹음장치야," 루트가 설명했다. 그녀는 다시 옆의 버튼을 눌러서 끄고는 손목시계를 돌려주었다.

"멋지다!" 젠은 말하더니 고맙다는 말조차 하지 않고는 자신의 방으로 뛰어들어가 버렸다. 쇼의 영향인 게 확실했다.

"핀치가 우리에게 너무 부추기지 말라고 하지 않았어?" 즐거워 하는 젠을 쳐다보며 쇼가 말했다.

루트가 어깨를 으쓱했다. 해롤드는 총이나 스파이 장비를 가지는 것은 안된다고 단호했기 때문이었다. "해롤드가 모르는 게 약일걸."

"너 저걸 죽은 남자에게서 훔친거야?" 쇼가 물었다.

"당시에 그는 죽어있지 않았다구," 루트가 아무렇지 않게 말했다. 그녀가 손목시계를 챙겼을 때, 그는 피를 흘리며 죽기 직전이었다. 하지만 그녀는 그가 숨이 붙어있게 남겨두었다.

"나한텐 뭐 가져왔어?" 쇼가 물었다.

"내가 너에게 뭘 가져왔다고 누가 그래." 루트가 말했다.

쇼는 눈살을 찌푸렸고, 루트는 그녀와 좀 더 놀까 하고 생각해보았다. 하지만 그녀는 이미 새벽 네 시에 쇼를 깨웠고, 자신의 총상을 숨기려고 하다 실패했기에 더 이상 자신의 운을 믿어서는 안된다는걸 알았다. 그래서 그녀는 뒷주머니에서 접은 종이 한 장을 꺼내 건넸다.

"네가 맞았어," 접혀진 요리법을 보고 쇼의 얼굴이 밝아지자, 미소를 지으며 루트가 말했다. "마리오가 최고로 맛있는 바닷가재 라비올리를 만들더라고."

"내가 말했지," 쇼가 말했다. 루트는 그녀의 두 눈이 새로운 요리법을 훑는것을 지켜보았다.

"살짝 구운 황새치," 루트가 요리법을 보고 끄덕이면서 말했다. "남자들이 가지고 있더라 - 냄새가 정말 좋던데."

"그러면 언제 나한테 만들어 줄 건데?" 쇼가 물었다.

"나중에, 네가 괜찮다면," 루트는 대답하더니 쇼를 끌어당겨 그녀에게 키스했다. 루트가 더 이상 그녀의 음식이나 무언가에 독을 넣을거라고 쇼가 편집증적으로 생각하지 않는다는 사실에, 그녀는 기뻤다.

쇼는 그녀의 다리가 소파를 칠 때 까지, 등 뒤로 그녀를 끌어당겼다. 그리고 그녀는 소파에 앉아, 쇼가 자신의 무릎 외에는 다른곳에 앉을 수 없게 만들었다.

"여전히 소리를 들을 수 있다는 거, 알고 있죠?" 젠이 침실에서 소리쳤다.

쇼는 손을 풀었고, 그녀의 입술이 얇게 당겨졌다. "저 애가 내 성생활을 망치고 있어," 그녀는 살짝 씩씩거렸다. "학교로 돌아갈 때 까지 얼마나 남은거야?"

"한 달, 삼 주 그리고 4일," 루트는 입으로 중얼거렸다. 기계가 그녀에게 분과 초 까지 알려주었지만, 쇼가 거기까지 알 필요는 없었다. "그리고 저 애가 네 주변에 있는게 싫은 척 하는거 그만 해."

쇼는 노려보았지만, 부정하지는 않았다.

"게다가," 루트가 덧붙였다, "3일 밤 내내 한밤중에 아이스크림을 사먹으러 가자고 변명으로 써먹은 게 누구인데?"

쇼는 조금 더 떨어졌다. "좋아, 네가 여기에 없을때 기계가 날 감시하는것에 대해 정말로 얘기를 좀 해야겠어."

"감시하는거 아니야," 루트가 주장했다. 쇼가 짜증나거나 다른 이유 때문에 아이를 때리거나 총으로 쏘지 않는지, 그냥 확인하는 것 뿐이었다. 완벽하게 합리적인 이유였다.

"오싹하다고," 쇼가 쏘아보았지만, 루트는 그저 능글맞게 웃었다. "그게 뭐든," 쇼가 말했다, "난 다시 자러 갈거야."

루트는 그녀가 일어나는걸 지켜보며, 그녀와 떨어지자 약간의 추위를 느꼈다. 그녀는 소파 쿠션에 기대었다. 기계는 그녀의 귓가에 남자들이 안전 가옥에 무사히 돌아갔다는 사실을 알려주었다. 그러자 루트는 미소지으며, 자신이 처음으로 무언가 특별한 것의 일부분이 되었다는 느낌을 받았다. 받아들여졌다고.

쇼는 침실 문에서 머리를 내밀었다. "올꺼야 안올꺼야?"

루트가 크게 미소지었다.

그랬다, 그들은 확실히 관계에 진전을 보이고 있었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 주석: 여러분들 중 몇몇은 알고있겠지만, 저는 이 시리즈의 속편을 쓸 예정입니다. 이 에필로그는 그 속편의 일종의 프롤로그라고도 볼 수 있겠네요. 저는 속편을 쓰기 시작한 게 너무 신나요(내용 전부가 플러핑과 재미난 것들은 확실히 아니겠지만요). 또한 제가 쓰고싶은 몇가지 장면들도 있고요. 그러니 이 글타래를 지켜봐주세요.


End file.
